Ethan
by IshmaelMiller
Summary: (Completa) Recorre el rastro de Joel y Ellie por Estados Unidos, junto a un grupo de personas con un líder con un solo objetivo: pagar las cuentas del pasado y de paso ¡ayudar a salvar el mundo!
1. Capítulo 1 -Hermanos

**Capítulo 1 -Hermanos**

Estaba a salvo. Ya llevaba tres días por su cuenta, y la verdad su antes voluntad incólume estaba deteriorándose, resquebrajándose de a poco tras cada hora; recordaba cuando les había dicho a sus antiguos compañeros, de años, que podría vivir sin ellos, y que se fueran a la mierda con su modo de vida; que ya no planeaba continuar fingir que estaba bien consigo mismo, que aquél 'bien mayor' valía la pena y todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Todo eso se desvanecía, y lo peor es que no quería olvidarlo, pero sentía que una parte dentro de sí lo hacía por él, y de a poco iba desapareciendo aquella voluntad.

La verdad es que Ethan había renunciado a seguir siendo un cazador, y había abandonado a su grupo, tras cinco años viviendo manchado en sangre ajena. Pero la vida, como de costumbre, no había sido amable con él, y aquellos tres días se repartían entre ser perseguido por otro grupo que había encontrado en una ciudad vecina, o caminar con cada paso silencioso y viendo si en la próxima esquina no hay un centinela buscando nuevas víctimas; en tres días había dormido un total de cinco horas, y su cuerpo de a poco le demostraba que le estaba exigiendo más de lo que podía. Había evitado cualquier edificio que se viera muy oscuro por temor a encontrarse con chasqueadores o acechadores; nunca se había enfrentado a esas criaturas solo, y no quería descubrir cómo le iría.

Todo el contorno de sus ojos le dolía, la molestia se extendía alrededor de su nariz y tenía la boca seca. No había estado así desde hacía varios años; en todo su tiempo como cazador jamás pasó más de dos días sin dormir. Sobre la comida no difería, pues sólo había comido unas sobras que se había llevado al irse del edificio que antes era su hogar.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y parecía que aquel camión que lo había estado persiguiendo se había ido finalmente. Tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y descansar, sentado en el suelo en lo que hace muchos años hubiera sido una tienda de alimentos, las estanterías estaban vacías, y lo poco que había era inservible: ni siquiera latas a medio abrir, sólo escombros y polvo. Se puso de pie y recordó lo peor; no sabía dónde ir, no tenía una dirección fija sino que sólo avanzaba, pero hasta el término era ambiguo. Sólo sabía una cosa, y eso era que no quería estar más rodeado de gente que él definió como malvada, veinte años había sido suficiente para remover casi todo rastro de moral de la tierra, pero él había conocido aquél mundo que, si bien no era perfecto, era muy distinto del actual: cariño, amabilidad, o amor incluso, no eran más que términos que podías ver expresados pero nunca perpetuados, así como había dejado a sus compañeros de cinco años de una vida compartida con ellos, había ocurrido infinitas veces en infinitos lugares. La imagen que quedaba del mundo lo desalentaba, pero algo lo movía a seguir caminando: no podía ser el único, no podía ser el único que después de dos décadas aun pudiera aferrarse a sus ideales y convicciones. Era hipócrita hablar de respeto a la vida, pues sus manos no estaban limpias y había hecho cosas horrendas, pero no podía ser el único que tuviera una idea de vida distinta a la que veía a diario. No podía ser así, pensaba, no podía ser que la humanidad hubiera descendido tanto. Eso lo movía. Tenía que encontrar a gente como él, gente que aún tuviera fe en la humanidad.

Fue durante la noche que finalmente su llamado fue respondido. Estaba explorando una salida que podía llevarlo fuera de ese infierno, cuando se encontró con dos personas, fue justo tras entrar a una habitación de un edificio desde el cual se podía ver a los centinelas desde un buen ángulo. Apenas los vio sacó su revolver Colt, pero sólo era un blufeo por su vida, su cara estaba tensa, al igual que sus brazos, mientras apuntaba, aquél hombre también le apuntaba de vuelta, pero no fue sino hasta que, de la oscuridad del rincón, pudo ver mejor a su acompañante que titubeó de seguir sosteniendo su arma. Era un niño. Había convivido cinco años con cazadores, y si algo sabía era que tanto su grupo, como los incontables grupos contra los cuales se habían enfrentado por territorios ricos en comida o armamento, no aceptaban niños. Era una de las primeras reglas que se establecían al unirse; los niños no tenían gran fuerza física, no solían ser pacientes y podían arruinar varios planes por pedantería; no eran más que un estorbo. Finalmente bajó el arma, cuando notó que aquél hombre de color se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ethan al ver a quien probablemente era su hermano menor.

-No eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ethan; durante su vida sabía que el engaño era pan de cada día, pero estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida esta vez. Valía la pena jugarse la vida si había encontrado a alguien como él, si es que sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas

El desconocido lo miró, y también bajó el arma, y por un instante se pudo notar claramente cómo dejó salir un suspiro que probablemente había tenido guardado durante todos esos tensos segundos.

-Realmente me tuviste en la orilla –respondió el desconocido, con un tono un tanto alegre, si es que no burlesco, para luego dirigirse al niño –Sam, ven, no hay problema; no es uno de ellos

Entonces el niño se dejó descubrir entre la oscuridad, no podía tener más de catorce años, por lo cual había escogido bien: esas dos personas no eran cazadores.

-Mi nombre es Henry, y éste es mi hermano, ¿tu nombre si no te molesta?

-Ethan –respondió, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Ethan

Por primera vez en tres días se encontraba con alguien que no tenía intenciones de matarlo, pero de nuevo: en el fondo era una apuesta, una apuesta en la que jugaba con su vida. Cinco años de horrores, valía la pena intentarlo, incluso si acababa con una bala en el pecho botado en el suelo.

-Bueno, Ethan, aparte de casi hacerme dispararte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy intentando salir de aquí, de esta ciudad… estaba en las cercanías cuando un jeep empezó a perseguirme, obligándome a esconderme entre los edificios, de ahí en adelante no ha sido más que eso

-Suena como una mierda de vida –respondió Henry, con un tono un tanto cómico; Ethan no sabía si era para animarlo, o porque siempre era así –nosotros tuvimos la gran idea de venir a la ciudad para encontrar suministros… algo para mantenernos con vida, lo último que recuerdo de ellos es que nos juntaríamos en un teatro más al norte, ahí compartimos destino; aquel jeep nos emboscó y terminamos separándonos. Hemos intentado llegar allá, pero avanzar con esos afuera es difícil… ¿y tú no tienes a nadie?

Entonces Ethan tuvo un pequeño recuerdo: Mike había estado en contra de que se fuera, quería que se quedara en el grupo. Mike era parecido a él, pero se había rendido con tal de sobrevivir; pese a todo igual le dolía, pues si había tenido un amigo para el resto de su vida, ése era él.

-No –respondió finalmente –no tengo a nadie

-Debes estar loco, amigo mío –Henry sólo lo miró entre desconcertado y burlesco, pero sin malicia alguna –con todo eso afuera, o vives en manada, o no vives simplemente, te diré algo, con Sam planeamos ir al teatro a ver si podemos encontrar a nuestro grupo, ahí seremos más; de ahí puedes decidir si te nos unes o sigues solo, de cualquier forma el teatro está un tanto cerca de otra de las salidas, pues ésa que ves por la ventana pasa custodiada las veinticuatro horas del día –le dijo, apuntando con el dedo a la ventana que antes había observado

Tras pensarlo bien, la idea de Henry no sonaba para nada mala; ambos ganaban, pues él era hábil evitando problemas, y a veces enfrentándolos, y Sam no podía ser mucho menos si había sobrevivido en un mundo así durante más de una década. Ya sin titubearlo, decidió su camino.

-Iré con ustedes –respondió al fin, haciendo que Henry lanzara una pequeña sonrisa -¿tienes unas cuantas balas para darme?

Lo bueno de la noche es que era más fácil escabullirse entre los cazadores, por lo cual podían pasar por varios sitios abiertos sin temor a ser vistos por algún centinela, y si evitaban edificios en muy mal estado también podían mantener alejados a los chasqueadores o infectados normales. Era secreto, a veces incluso para él mismo, pero le aterraban los infectados, cuando ya sus caras eran irreconocibles, y era así porque incluso cuando los mataba a disparos no lo tenía en su mente, pero cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ellos, se aterraba, tanto de ser uno de ellos, o el solo hecho de ser atacado por uno y no sobrevivir.

Fue tras una hora de caminar entre pasillos cercanos a la calle, y correr entre autos arruinados que les servían de cobertura, que llegaron a una tienda abandonada, en donde decidieron tomar un breve descanso antes de continuar. Más que el recorrido, más que la falta de sueño, era la tensión la que más los cansaba, uno puede vivir en continuo estrés, pero no puede ignorar los efectos que causan.

-¿Qué planean hacer luego de encontrar a sus amigos? –Decidió preguntar entonces Ethan, ya con más confianza, pese a que con Sam no había intercambiado más que órdenes al recorrer la ciudad –supongo no es simplemente seguir sobreviviendo a la deriva

En parte esa pregunta en ese momento se la estaba haciendo a él mismo, y buscaba ayuda en Henry, sin hacérselo saber. Necesitaba algún tipo de guía en esos momentos, pues tampoco sabía qué haría tras salir de la ciudad; no podía dejar de pensar que tendría algo que ver de todos modos con Henry y Sam.

-La verdad, planeamos reunirnos con los Luciérnagas, establecernos allá, y colaborar para acabar con toda esta mierda en la que vivimos, ¿no te parece, amigo?

-La verdad… sí

Ethan había escuchado de los Luciérnagas desde hacía ya muchos años, pero con el tiempo dejó de creer en sus palabras; no hallaba luz a la que seguir, y cuando decidió unirse a su grupo de cazadores ya toda esperanza dentro de sí había desaparecido, sobre pensar en una cura, sobre concebirla siquiera. Pero algo había ahí, en la voz de Henry, o en su tono, que hizo que reconsiderara su decisión de dejar a los Luciérnagas de lado.

-¿Una vez que salgamos de aquí, puedo unirme a su grupo? También quiero ir con los Luciérnagas… si buscan una cura, no pueden ser tan malos

Sin saberlo, había definido su futuro. Sí, era cierto que no habían hallado ninguna cura en todos esos años, pero si la buscaban, si querían ayudar a la humanidad, no podían ser peor que los cazadores; podía ir con ellos y hallar su lugar. Hallar un hogar al que pertenecer, y en donde no se sentiría culpable.

-Por supuesto –respondió enérgicamente Henry –nunca viene mal un nuevo ser humano que valga la pena rescatar de todo esto, le agradarás a los demás

Ethan se sintió bien en ese momento, y eso hizo más amena la siguiente caminata, continuando sus pasos rápidos entre calles oscuras, y evitando a los pocos grupos de cazadores que patrullaban la zona, comparado a lo que era de día; al menos podía estar seguro de que no saldría aquel jeep a perseguirlos.

Mas ambos tuvieron un revuelo cuando de una ventana oscura, apareció un chasqueador; justo Ethan le había indicado a Henry que era seguro avanzar, por lo cual los tres se hallaron frente a la criatura. De a poco se hicieron a un lado, caminando sigilosamente, hasta que Sam tropezó con una botella de vidrio y quedó paralizado. El chasqueador inmediatamente empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia Sam, Henry instintivamente corrió a tomar a Sam y alejarlo, a la vez que Ethan acabó con el monstruo a balazos, pero eso sólo atrajo tanto a chasqueadores como a cazadores que estaban en las cercanías; tras correr por varias cuadras hasta un resguardo, los tres descansaron en el suelo; el sueño ya los estaba derrotando.

-Sam, no vuelvas a hacer jamás eso, un chasqueador va hacia ti, y o corres o le disparas, no te quedas simplemente quieto esperando a que te muerdan –le decía Henry, en tono de reprimenda; por poco había perdido a su hermano menor, y no podía estar más preocupado

-Lo sé, lo sé… es la regla, pero… -Sam también se regañaba, pero algo detuvo su respuesta, y lo cierto es que Ethan detectó perfectamente que era lo que seguía

-¿Nunca te habían estado persiguiendo? –Preguntó entonces, recordando sus más secretas pesadillas –te aterran, ¿no?

Sam lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio antes de asentir con la cabeza, Ethan le explicó su temor en común, pero a la vez le contó sobre todas las veces que se había encontrado con ellos, y que si bien había estado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros en esos momentos, igual había estado aterrado, pero que no debía permitir que ese temor le impidiera actuar; tenía que dominarlo. Sam de alguna forma, se sintió tocado con sus palabras, y le agradeció la visión; el temor podía y debía ser vencido.

-Parece que eres mejor en esto de charlas motivacionales que yo –respondió Henry, después de que Ethan dejara de hablar –pero… si no te molesta, ¿qué fue de tus compañeros?

Su grupo había sido grande, pero siempre recordaba a Mike, a Howard, a Pat, incluso a Francis, con quien peor se llevaba. Recordó entonces que si bien había decidido irse, también había tenido ciertos momentos que eran agradables de recordar, algunos, poquísimos que, incluso en un mundo como ése, podían alegrarle el día, sin la necesidad de derramar sangre inocente.

-Están muertos, o infectados

Henry lo observó por un segundo; ciertamente no cuestionaba la respuesta de su nuevo compañero, así que hizo un pequeño gesto dando a entender un pésame por Ethan.

-No sabría qué hacer si alguien importante para mi acabara así –agregó entonces, mirando a su hermano, quien inmediatamente se sintió incómodo e hizo una cara de rechazo –pero acabaremos bien, lo sé, saldremos de ésta, y nos uniremos a los Luciérnagas

Para el amanecer finalmente llegaron al teatro, pero no encontraron a ninguna persona. No habían notas, tampoco sangre; nada. No había nada que pudiera decirles dónde estaban los compañeros de Henry, nada en absoluto. Tanto él como su hermano entonces cayeron al suelo, con expresiones que daban a entender que estaban a punto de aceptar lo peor: los cazadores tenían un dominio casi total de la ciudad, inspeccionando cada calle.

-Puede que aún no lleguen –dijo Ethan, para animar a Henry, para no acabar ahí; no podía ser así -o que estén repartidos en distintos sitios de la ciudad, o simplemente están reunidos en otro lugar, después de todo los turistas por lo general se reparten al escapar

En ese momento Ethan no lo notó, pero al ver la mirada de Henry supo que algo no andaba bien, y no fue sino hasta que escuchó las primeras palabras que notó el error que había cometido desde un principio. No era el mejor momento, sino el peor para haber dicho eso.

-Tus compañeros, esos que estaban muertos, ¿a qué se dedicaban antes? –el tono que tenía no era para nada agradable, de hecho hasta estaba agitado, enojado. Era rabia – ¿Eran cazadores también? ¿Mataban a gente inocente?

Ethan se quedó inmóvil, con una cara que lamentablemente lo delataba, y el silencio de cinco segundos fue más que suficiente para confirmarlo. Henry llamó rápidamente a Sam para que se escudara detrás de él, mientras levantaba su pistola con expresión de rabia.

-¡Tú y tus amigos son prácticamente los mismos que nos tienen metidos en esta mierda!

Ethan podía ver que le dispararía; que la persona con la que iba a viajar a ver a los Luciérnagas le dispararía, y que moriría ahí, solo y tras haber encontrado a alguien como él. Pero su pasado era más fuerte que él; había sido un cazador, y había matado a gente que sólo había sido incauta al tratar de sobrevivir.

Henry entonces bajó el arma, pero su expresión no cambió para nada, en vez de eso se remitió a hablar.

-La cosa es simple, ¿eh? Fuiste un cazador y ahora eres el cazado, ¿se siente mal? Todas esas personas que valían la pena y acabaste… así estás ahora, ¿sabes? Jódete, y muere a manos de los que siguieron el mismo camino que tú, no mancharé mis manos con alguien como tú

Tomó entonces a Sam por el brazo y se empezó a alejar, no sin antes lanzar una amenaza; si Ethan avanzaba un paso hacia ellos, no dudaría en dispararle. Lo habían dejado a morir en manos de los cazadores, y lo peor es que parecía justo, parecía justo morir. Pero si lo era o no, no tenía idea en ese momento. Muy probablemente lo era, dado que lo que Henry había imaginado en ese momento, y que lo había enojado tanto, había ocurrido.

Y había ocurrido hacía poco, cuando Ethan había asesinado a un niño no mucho mayor que Sam, después de que sus compañeros mataran a tiros a su padre. Todo porque llevaban una mochila llena de latas de comida.

Lo merecía, pese a que lo lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo merecía.

Pese a que ésa había sido la razón por la que había dejado el grupo. Lo merecía.


	2. Capítulo 2 -Liz

**Capítulo 2 -Liz**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde Pittsburgh, y la vida para Ethan había cambiado un tanto; sí, ya no tenía a Henry o a Sam, y a veces se preguntaba cómo estarían con su viaje a encontrar a los Luciérnagas, pero tenía a Liz, una veinteañera que había perdido a su grupo cuando, al acampar en un edificio para dormir, habían sido atacados por chasqueadores que no habían previsto en el lugar. Liz había sido la única superviviente, porque su padre, el líder del grupo, la había puesto en un lugar cercano a una de las salidas de emergencia, la cual sólo se podía abrir desde dentro. Nunca supo si su padre había tenido una corazonada respecto de lo que ocurriría esa noche, pero lo último que recordaba era de estar disparando para retener a algunos chasqueadores, mientras abría la puerta para salir, pero después de ella nadie salió del edificio, ni por las ventanas, ni las puertas. Corrió pensando que tras ponerse a salvo llegaría alguien, pero esperó hasta el amanecer sin señal de algún compañero. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de lo que hizo ese día: regresó con cuidado al lugar en donde habían acampado, sólo para encontrar a todos sus amigos muertos y desfigurados, su padre estaba muerto justo en la salida de emergencia. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

La relación entre Ethan y Liz había nacido accidentalmente una tarde en que él había estado buscando balas en una armería abandonada; gran parte del inventario ya había sido saqueado, pero logró encontrar unas cuantas balas y una escopeta que estaban escondidas bajo unos escombros que nadie había sacado para buscar. La primera reacción al ver a Liz fue que no podía ser una cazadora o alguien sin moral, pues su cara lo decía todo; estaba aterrada. Poco sabía entonces de su historia, por lo cual para poder calmar la situación no sacó su revolver ni su nueva escopeta, sino que se agachó, quedando totalmente indefenso, sacó su mochila, y de ahí le pasó un tarro de comida a aquella chica que se veía perdida. Ella dudó por bastantes segundos, lo cual le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento huiría o simplemente sacaría una pistola y moriría ahí. Se sintió como cuando había estado con Henry; se estaba jugando la vida, sólo para encontrar a otras personas como él. Pero finalmente aquella chica se acercó y tomó el tarro, sacó un cuchillo, lo abrió y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera comido en más de un día; desconocía que llevaba dos días solo bebiendo agua a ratos y con un poco de comida que llevaba consigo desde antes de la masacre de su grupo.

-Mi nombre es Ethan –esta vez él comenzó con la introducción de nombres -¿cuál es el tuyo?

-… Elizabeth –respondió, cuando ya hubo terminado su comida –pero todos me llaman Liz… me llamaban…

Sólo con esas palabras Ethan ya se pudo hacer una idea de a qué se refería su nueva compañera con esa frase; el mundo era cruel e injusto, lo peor era que cosas como ésas ya eran normales, y que al ser una vagabunda sin grupo no viviría mucho siguiendo así. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un cazador, entonces vivió el espanto de recordar. Mike, Howard, Francis, Derek, y muchos más; recordaba sus cazas como persecuciones a víctimas que él hacía impersonales para no vivir con el remordimiento, pero ahora estaba frente a una chica hambrienta, sucia y asustada que probablemente había sido víctima de personas que habían elegido el mismo estilo de vida que él había vivido durante tantos años. Se preguntaba entonces a cuántas Liz había matado en el pasado, a cuantas personas perdidas y asustadas había disparado o degollado. Lo peor es que él había suprimido todo eso, probablemente para no caer en la locura, y de ahí salió algo: si había renunciado a los cazadores, entonces quizá ya había algo en él que estaba loco.

Pero ahora estaba en el otro lado, ayudando a una víctima, dándole comida. Ésta vez no sería como todos esos años, ésta vez protegería a Liz, y la verdad es que teniendo treinta y siete años no era difícil tampoco verla como una hermana menor.

-Diane…-susurró entonces, mientras la veía

No quiso recordar más, y se remitió a la situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien no habían cazadores en esa área, y no había encontrado ninguno en aquel pueblo, era probable que se debiera a que hubiese infectados en los alrededores, lo cual significaba problemas, así que le explicó que debían salir de ahí e ir a una estación de bomberos abandonada, la cual él había descubierto como buen escondite, pues tenía varias entradas bloqueadas; aparentemente alguien había vivido ahí, hasta que algo lo obligó a huir.

Si bien las entradas principales estaban cerradas, habían unas ventanillas que no. Era extraño, ver un lugar e imaginar la historia que había ocurrido ahí, probablemente por una de esas pequeñas ventanas había entrado un infectado y había acabado con una planificación de quizá meses. Tapó las ventanillas con tablas y bloqueó una puerta trasera, dejando como única salida una puerta que daba a un callejón interior, el cual había asegurado con candados para sólo poder abrir por dentro. Sin haber más entradas, podían darse un tiempo para descansar, y también dormir, dado que la noche ya estaba cayendo.

-¿También estás solo? –preguntó finalmente Liz, cuando ya la noche había caído, y apenas podían verse en la oscuridad de la noche

Era irónico; había renunciado a su vida de cazadores, pero por haber estado ahí podía vivir bien; ya había quedado solo dos veces, y por razones contrarias.

-Sí –respondió, mientras recordaba a esos hermanos que querían ayudar a cambiar el mundo –viajo solo, ¿qué fue de tus compañeros?

La pregunta había salido sin que él la hubiera pensado más de una sola vez, y se asustó en cuanto a la reacción que podía tener Liz, pero agradeció a la oscuridad que había, porque no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos o gestos.

-Unos chasqueadores nos emboscaron mientras dormíamos, todos murieron, hasta… mi papá…

Por una parte eso lo alivió; no fueron cazadores, como él, los que habían dejado sola a esa chica, pero al instante en que comprendió lo que eso significaba, sintió una desesperanza que hacía tiempo no sentía. No importaba que no hubieran sido cazadores, daba lo mismo, gente moría, ya fuera por cazadores, militares o infectados, el escenario se repetía una y otra vez, sin parar. Probablemente ellos también acabarían así, pensó entonces, y daba igual si eran asesinados a tiros por cazadores o militares, o despedazados por infectados. Morirían.

-Pero has sido la primera persona que he visto que me ha ayudado; mi grupo estaba conformado por mi papá y algunos de sus amigos, pero una vez nos conformamos, todas las personas que nos fuimos encontrando resultaron ser hostiles…

No se podía ver en la oscuridad, pero eso produjo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Ethan. No estaba para nada limpiando todas las crueldades que había cometido, pero por primera vez en cinco años, sentía por primera vez que hacía lo correcto, incluso cuando le había dado una lata de comida que en algunos días podía hacerle falta.

Y eso hizo que esa noche fuera la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo; había algo dentro de él que por fin descansaba, algo que desconocía, pero le agradaba sentirlo. Algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo contenido. No sabía qué nombre ponerle. Ni notó el momento en que se quedó dormido.

-Era un cazador –fue lo primero que dijo en la mañana, después de que ambos terminaran su comida –lo era… pero dejé de serlo

La expresión de Liz se tornó cautelosa, de a poco se alejó. Lo había hecho porque no quería ocultar nada esta vez, no quería que fuera como con Henry, había sido un cazador, pero ya no lo era. Si lograba convencer a los demás de que le repugnaba su pasado, y se avergonzaba, entonces podría vivir mejor consigo mismo, y podría generar un lazo con otras personas. Debía dejar atrás al cazador, y ser sólo Ethan, un vagabundo en busca de los Luciérnagas, o de cualquier persona que necesitase ayuda.

-Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero lo cierto es que dejé eso atrás… no puedo… no puedo vivir conmigo mismo a diario viviendo esa vida un día más, por eso los dejé… he vivido un infierno desde ese momento, pero al menos sé que por primera vez estoy haciendo las cosas bien… que por primera vez puedo ayudar a alguien que no sea yo

Liz se mantuvo alejada, y Ethan no podía averiguar qué pensaba en ese momento; si estaba a punto de huir por la única puerta disponible, o iba a darle una oportunidad, no había forma de descifrar aquella expresión, pero tenía miedo de acercarse o decir algo, pues podía apresurar aquella decisión. Si salía corriendo podía atraer infectados si es que había, poniéndola en problemas.

Finalmente se rindió, y tras ver que ella corría a la puerta con la llave del candado, se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, con la cabeza baja. No podía obligarla a perdonarlo, no podía obligarla a hacerle ver que había dejado eso atrás, no tenía el derecho. Cuando había asesinado por primera vez a una persona inocente para quitarle sus pertenencias había perdido todo derecho.

Recordó a ese turista, su camisa azul manchada y sucia, su expresión de terror mientras lo perseguían, y cuando él le disparó en la pierna, para dejarlo en el suelo, sólo para que Francis le diera el tiro de gracia en la cabeza. Su primera caza; desde ese momento había marcado todo su futuro, pero en ese momento nada de eso había pasado por su cabeza; sólo estaba 'sobreviviendo'.

Estaba perdido, pensando en aquel hombre cuya única culpa había sido pasar por donde Ethan y su grupo patrullaban, cuando su vista, que apuntaba al suelo, triste, vio dos piernas acercándose.

Era Liz.

Ella sólo lo miraba, con una expresión que, de alguna forma, expresaba lástima por él; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Intentó recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero era demasiado distante, muy lejana, más allá del momento en que decidió convertirse en cazador.

-Sé que no puedo deshacer nada de lo que hice, sólo quiero ayudar a todos los que pude haber abandonado –dijo, para luego cerrar los ojos

Entonces sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, Liz lo estaba abrazando, por compasión probablemente, pero eso sólo lo invitó a volver a llorar. El cazador que había sido había muerto, era Ethan, finalmente, para alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Vivir para alguien más; había olvidado cómo se sentía eso hace mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado.


	3. Capítulo 3 -Razones

**Capítulo 3 -Razones**

Estaba sudando, y la herida por un roce de bala aun le dolía. Al menos el sol de esa tarde no era cruel como el de otros días, sólo veía el cielo rojo con un par de tenues nubes apenas visibles entre las delgadas pero numerosas columnas de humo.

Se levantó, miró la tierra revuelta que distinguía la tumba que acababa de terminar en el suelo una última vez, y empezó lentamente a retroceder, su expresión era vacía y algo en él se sentía vacío, aceleró el paso. Las calles estaban desiertas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, lo cual lo hacía sentir en un pueblo fantasma; todo el humo que se extendía hacia arriba no ayudaba mucho a desvanecer esa imagen.

-¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó ella, cuando volvió a la librería –ahora sí, déjame vendar ese brazo, no quiero que se infecte con cualquier cosa que haya en el aire

Tras sentarse en lo que antes era un estante, Liz cuidadosamente empezó a tratar la herida de Ethan; éste se tuvo que aguantar el grito cuando le aplicó el anti desinfectante, pero ver la cara de Liz lo tranquilizó, verla concentrada vendando aquella herida que, si bien era superficial, se extendía por unos tres centímetros cerca del codo, por lo cual empezaba a doler al más mínimo movimiento.

-No seas tan obstinado, debiste esperar a que te vendara antes de ir a enterrarlos, prométeme que no volverás a ser tan apresurado, ¿ok?

Ethan la vio durante unos segundos, para luego mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Había pasado tan rápido: había aparecido un grupo de la nada que había empezado a dispararles, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron a cubierto; Ethan intentó convencerlos de detenerse… ni siquiera parecían cazadores, sino un grupo pequeño que quería sobrevivir. Probablemente habían visto al grupo de Ethan, y sólo pensaron en defenderse; probablemente pensaron lo peor de inmediato.

-Probablemente eran como nosotros, pero después de haber sufrido quizá demasiado

-Pudieron habérsenos unido… pero no nos dieron opción –comentó entonces Dom

Ethan entendía perfectamente esas palabras. Habían conocido a Dom y Julie de una forma similar, sólo que algo hizo que no acabaran en disparos; ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre ese tema en particular, ignorándolo en todas las conversaciones, pero aparentemente Liz había tenido algo que ver. Eran una pareja joven, de no más de treinta años; habían pasado gran parte de su vida como sobrevivientes en una zona de cuarentena, pero llegaron a un punto en que Dom se hizo de demasiados enemigos incluso en una zona segura, por lo cual tuvieron que huir desesperadamente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –le respondió Ethan en esa ocasión –dicen ser zonas seguras… y muchas personas van allá pensando que tendrán paz, pero por lo general se convierte en una cadena alimenticia sólo un tanto mejor que la de afuera… si eres débil los problemas vendrán a ti por sí solos… si eres fuerte… tienes que causarle problemas a los débiles para que no te los causen a ti…

Para Dom había un caso especial: Julie. Su figura delgada, hombros rectos y cara con facciones delicadas la hacían hermosa a la vista, pero había aprendido que eso no era lo mejor para una vida; era un secreto a voces que las violaciones en zonas de cuarentena eran cosa diaria, y Julie no era excepcionalmente fuerte, pese a que lo compensaba con ingenio. Por sí sólo Dom habría vivido una vida regular, pero con Julie debía cuidar de ambos, y lamentablemente la mujer de la que se había enamorado le trajo problemas; tuvo incontables peleas con las pequeñas mafias que se formaban en las zonas de cuarentena, en más de una ocasión miembros del ejército casi lo habrían matado a tiros por dichas peleas, pero cuando terminó matando a quien aparentemente era un pez gordo todo acabó para esa vida. Huyeron corriendo entre ductos subterráneos y entre los bosques.

-Pero cada vez que te veo –dijo, mirando a Julie –sé que valió la pena

Pero el motivo final que los unió a Ethan fue su objetivo; Dom y Julie sólo querían poder establecerse en un lugar en el cual pudieran ser felices, rodeados de gente con sus códigos morales intactos, y eso era lo que encontrarían con los Luciérnagas; sí, era cierto que eran perseguidos por la milicia, pero también era cierto que eran quienes creían en una solución a todo eso, quienes tenían esperanzas.

John por su lado era callado, un tanto gruñón, no se relacionaba mucho con el resto, en resumen de pocas palabras y apariencias, pero había un detalle: pertenecía a los Luciérnagas. Lo habían encontrado moribundo entre una pequeña ciudad abandonada en una expedición por provisiones; John había terminado siendo un factor clave para Ethan y los demás, pese a que tuvieron que rescatarlo, llevarlo a un lugar a salvo, curar sus heridas, y darle alimento por un par de días para ganar su confianza, pues fue John quien finalmente le dio a Ethan lo que necesitaba: un destino físico, Salt Lake City.

Lamentablemente John también vino con una mala noticia: los Luciérnagas habían planeado con la Reina reunirse allí, pues era un lugar sin presencia de militares, y en donde tenían una zona de cuarentena propia, pero el viaje había demostrado ser demoledor para los pocos que quedaban; tras cada ciudad se iban separando más y más, entre emboscadas de cazadores e infectados. El equipo de John estaba formado por aquellos que habían quedado atrás en Pittsburgh; los demás los dieron por muertos, y llevaron a cabo el plan de entonces: huir por el puente principal, y volarlo con C4 para que no pudieran seguirlos. Habían escapado apenas, por unos ductos subterráneos.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –preguntó Ethan, recordando a aquellos cazadores

-Unos dos meses

-Me pregunto por cuánto tiempos esos hijos de puta deben estar ahí esperando a desprevenidos… también me atacaron, hace un mes

Entonces un recuerdo ya un tanto lejano, en ese mundo, llegó a su mente: antes recordaba seguido a Henry y su hermano, en parte porque habían sido las primeras personas que no habían intentado asesinarlo después de haber abandonado a su grupo, pero ahora los recuerdos eran un tanto borrosos, de hecho no recordaba la cara de Sam, pero con lo que le tenía le bastaba para preguntarse cómo estarían.

-¿Estabas solo? ¿O con la muchacha?

-… Conocí a dos personas, pero nos separamos… iban a reunirse con los Luciérnagas…

-Deseo lo mejor para ellos… que no acaben como mis amigos –al final, Ethan había sido el único a quien John hablaba más

Ya llevaban dos semanas viajando a pie, como grupo, aunque el avance se hacía torpe dado que intentaban rodear la mayor cantidad de ciudades que encontrasen en el camino, entrando sólo a pueblos pequeños por provisiones. Por su lado Julie era buena cazadora, así que entre la seguridad un tanto mayor, y la hasta entonces no falta de comida, habían decidido siempre preferir zonas rurales y bosques. De hecho las pocas veces que se habían encontrado con otras personas, habían conseguido huir, o escabullirse. Ésa era la primera vez que habían tenido que entrar en un tiroteo abierto, y si bien ninguno del grupo había resultado dañado, Ethan no paraba de pensar en las vidas que se habían perdido, y más aún, en que vivía en un mundo en donde eso era normal, un mundo del que había formado parte.

El pasado de Ethan no era desconocido para nadie, y cada uno lo había tomado a su manera, pero algo los había mantenido juntos, y habían logrado formar una relación de confianza; no se peleaban a menudo, y podían trabajar en equipo, la comida se repartía de formas iguales; era tan distinto de su vida con Francis y los demás.

-¿Saben? Creo que son mi familia –comentó una vez, de la nada –no se sientan incomodados por eso… sólo quería decirlo –el silencio destacó entonces la pequeña risa de Liz

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y ya habían dejado atrás el pueblo del tiroteo, así que se adentraron en el bosque, buscando un lugar para dormir. Dom se alegró al encontrar una cueva desierta y lo suficientemente profunda como para esconderse; se suponía que esa noche era su turno de hacer guardia. En medio de la oscuridad sacaron unas latas de comida, y empezaron a tener la última merienda antes de descansar, casi ni se veían pese a estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, pero de alguna forma todos sabían dónde estaba el otro.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –preguntó Dom entonces, notando que Ethan había estado callado desde el tiroteo

-Yo fui un cazador… y te puedo decir que esas personas no pensaban como uno… me pregunto cuánto debe sufrir alguien, como para ser tan precavido… hasta yo a veces resisto de la idea de pulsar el gatillo de inmediato… me pregunto qué cosas deben de haber pasado… y empiezo a pensar que es mejor no ahondar en ello…

-No puedes salvarlos a todos –le respondió Liz, entendiendo lo que Ethan quería decir –somos pocos, pero recuerda que gracias a ti estamos acá, comiendo para luego tener un merecido descanso… si no hubieras aparecido, Dom y Julie estarían por su cuenta, John probablemente habría… muerto… y yo…

La verdad es que Liz se había fortalecido bastante; Ethan era protector con ella, pero también a veces dejaba el hilo suelto; además se había dado el tiempo de instruirla en el uso de armas, y en dos semanas, si bien no había cambiado, ya no era la chica aterrada que había encontrado en aquella armería.

-Gracias Liz, de verdad, pero estaré un rato afuera, necesito pensar un poco… no creo que suceda nada, pero si les doy la señal, ya saben qué hacer –la señal eran tres aplausos seguidos

Al salir y sentarse se dio cuenta de algo que le pareció extraño; estaba solo, en medio de un bosque oscuro y denso, y no se escuchaba nada más que el viento pasando entre las hojas. La última vez que había estado en una noche así, había sido la noche antes de entrar a Pittsburgh. Vio hacia la entrada de la cueva, y pensó en como en poco más de un mes todo había cambiado. Francis, o Mike ya no estaban, aquella vida se había ido, y ahora estaba rodeado de personas con las que realmente quería estar. Sí, no había sido fácil, y habían pasado por mucho, y era más que seguro que lo que seguía no sería mejor, pero el estar rodeado de personas como él; valía la pena.

Lo valía, y mucho.

-Sé cómo te sientes –escuchó detrás de él, era John

Entonces sintió de forma extraña a John como alguien bien cercano, como un amigo de años, de esos que jamás olvidas.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de unirte a los Luciérnagas?

-Vivía en una zona de cuarentena, y la verdad no me importaba mucho el resto… así era hasta que mi hermano murió… lo mataron porque era bueno para meterse en deudas… en ese entonces habría matado a aquel hijo de puta… de hecho esa noche no dormí, pero fue eso lo que me cambió… porque al otro día, mientras iba camino a verlo… recuerdo que en el camino observé a cada persona que me topé, y me imaginé cuántos de ellos habrían perdido familiares de forma similar… siempre ha habido gente como la que mató a mi hermano… pero matarlo no me lo devolverá… la única forma de parar esto es encontrando una cura…

Entonces un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Ethan. Uno extremadamente doloroso, que había reprimido por muchos años, sintió su garganta pesada por un instante, bajó la cabeza por otro, y luego la levantó, sintiendo que era el momento de dejar salir algo que una vez había pensado, pero que había ocultado.

-Yo acabé al revés… tenía una hermana… Diane –sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había dicho su nombre, y la verdad no difería tanto de la exageración –recuerdo que en nuestra zona… segura… hubo una rebelión… más bien una toma del lugar por unos pocos que querían controlarlo; huimos apenas junto a varios otros, y nos dispusimos a ir a la zona de cuarentena más cercana para buscar refugio ahí… estábamos acostumbrados a desconfiar del otro, sobre si te iba a robar tus tarjetas de racionamiento, o quizá los zapatos… ya habíamos olvidado lo que había afuera; estábamos hambrientos y cansados, así que entramos a una ciudad en busca de algo de comida… perdí a casi todo el grupo en manos de cazadores, incluyendo a mi hermana… entonces todo se cayó para mí… no me había enfrentado a esa pregunta hasta ese entonces… para qué sobrevivir… llegué hambriento y moribundo a la zona de cuarentena, sólo para que me dejaran afuera sin motivo alguno; rogué que me dejaran entrar, pero sólo recibí una amenaza, había sido un viaje en vano, mi hermana había muerto en vano… vagué por días literalmente esperando morir, esperando que alguien apareciera y me disparara… pero cuando por fin encontré a alguien que lo hiciera, resultó ser un amigo que había creído muerto, me llevó con su grupo y me presentó a ellos… eran cazadores… -entonces hizo una pausa, tan larga que John casi lo interrumpe –pero no pensé más allá de la muerte de mi hermana… no pensé más allá de eso, y decidí vivir de la misma forma, decidí venderme al mundo en que vivía, era como una forma de desafiarlo… que también podía hacerlo, podía vengarme del mundo jugando el juego que ellos me habían hecho jugar… -entonces dejó de hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez no reanudó sus palabras

-Querías venganza

-Y me vendí a ella; años después los encontramos y matamos… -entonces lanzó un suspiro profundo –pero tienes razón: no trajo a mi hermana de vuelta… lamentablemente me tomó demasiado darme cuenta de eso

Ethan no había comentado cuánto había pasado exactamente como cazador con nadie, pero John no encontró necesario saberlo tampoco. En ese entonces, más que en cualquier otro momento, Ethan se sintió como el que había fracasado como persona, estando junto a alguien que había tomado la decisión correcta ante una situación similar.

-No había hablado de Diane con nadie… ni siquiera con Liz

-Sólo ten en cuenta que, aun con todo lo que has hecho, aun con todo lo que te ha tocado vivir, ahora estás acá –John había detectado lo que pasaba por la mente de Ethan –sea como sea, has vuelto a ser tú mismo, Ethan

-Gracias, John

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Ethan notó que le pesaban los ojos, le hizo una seña a John para entrar, y emprendieron camino a donde estaban los demás. Antes de quedarse dormido sólo tuvo una cosa en su mente: las últimas palabras de Diane, que susurró tan bajo, que aun estando a un metro de cada uno, ninguno pudo escucharlo.

-Eres especial, harás grandes cosas


	4. Capítulo 4 -Guardián

**Capítulo 4 –Guardián**

-¡Corre, Anna! –Gritó Ethan, mientras vaciaba su penúltimo cargador de pistola en uno de los corredores que los perseguían – ¡Abre la puerta para que podamos salir!

Anna corrió inmediatamente a buscar las llaves que había dejado en una de sus mesas, para luego rápidamente sacar el candado y abrirla, ante lo cual tanto ella como Ethan salieron de la casa que durante largo tiempo hubiera sido segura para ella. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto venir; sólo habían tenido unos cuantos minutos de paz después de la batalla mental que ambos habían tenido, pero entonces sólo pensaban en huir.

Tras haber huido por un buen rato y finalmente perder a los infectados, se tomaron un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, y se dispusieron a descansar, o al menos eso era lo que Ethan creía, antes de que Anna fuera hacia él y lo golpeara en la mejilla para casi dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡Qué fue esa mierda! –Le gritó entonces, agresiva –llevo acá una semana precisamente porque no hay infectados, entonces llegas tú, y a los minutos mi refugio se llena de ellos

Ethan se repuso rápidamente, y si bien por un instante, con lo descolocado que había quedado, planeó en golpearla de vuelta, decidió ir sólo por las palabras.

-No tengo nada que ver con eso, para empezar tú me capturaste y me llevaste a esa casa contra mi voluntad; como ya te dije, estoy viajando con mi grupo y no ganaría nada con, de alguna forma que desconozco y no tengo idea, guiar a infectados con mi mente para qué… ¿liberarme? Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno

Anna lo vio, y durante unos segundos se pudo ver en su rostro que estaba luchando consigo misma, pero finalmente se calmó y se sentó en el suelo, dejando ir un gran suspiro.

-De cualquier forma vas a tener que ayudarme a recuperar la casa –le dijo seriamente, con un tono que más que una orden sonaba a una afirmación innegable –había un motivo por el cual estaba ahí… tengo harta comida guardada y un auto, además de armamento… ayúdame a sacar a todos los infectados de ahí y te daré una buena cantidad de provisiones para tu grupo; apuesto a que están hambrientos

La verdad era que sí, puesto que no les quedaba comida para más allá de un día completo; aun con Julie y su arco para cazar era incierta la obtención de comida oportuna, de hecho habían planeado tener que ir a algún pueblo a buscar comida, o en el peor de los casos a una ciudad.

-Más vale que sea harta –le respondió finalmente –pero ¿para qué el auto?

-¿Crees que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en un bosque sola, esperando a que me mate el primer estúpido o infectado que llegue? Robé ese auto de un pueblo que está bajando hacia el norte, de ahí en adelante he ido cada cierto tiempo a buscar comida debido a que hay un grupo que ya intentó matarme una vez… planeaba acumular suficiente para una buena cantidad de días y luego salir de acá… eso hasta hoy, lo cual modifica el plan a simplemente "saca lo que puedas y vete"

-¿Ir adónde?

-A una zona de cuarentena, claro está

-Supongo sabes que no son tan seguras como prometen –tuvo el flashback de cuando le habían negado la entrada a una, junto al de Dom huyendo de una

-Ese es tu punto de vista… yo vivía feliz en una, hasta que unos infectados se metieron por unos agujeros… para cuando nos dimos cuenta dos edificios completos estaban llenos de ellos… al final terminé con uno de los tantos grupos que lograron huir, eso hasta que unos chasqueadores nos atacaron; me lancé por la ventana desde un tercer piso; no sé cómo salí ilesa, pero logré escapar… nadie más del grupo sobrevivió; todos tirados en el piso llenos de mordidas o despedazados

Anna lo había capturado, lo había esposado y atado a un palo en esa casa, pero en el fondo también había sido una víctima, y mucho más que eso, una víctima que había quedado sola. Pensó en cómo, independiente de cómo puedas ser, tu actitud estaba conformada mayoritariamente de dolor experimentado; Anna no era mala, pese a su gran boca y actitud agresiva, quizá no siempre había sido así, quizá ver a su grupo morir la había hecho así, o quizá era así desde antes.

-Escúchame –dijo Ethan, recordando a Liz y los demás –se suponía que iba a reunirme con mi grupo en una cascada, pero ahora no sé ni dónde estoy; tú debes conocer estos lugares: dame comida para el grupo y llévame hasta allá y te prometo que te ayudaré, después de todo estaré luchando por mi comida también

Ethan había estado caminando con su grupo, cuando por un desliz de tierra, terminó cayendo por un barranco, si bien podían comunicarse, no había forma de subir por ahí, por lo que habían acordado reunirse en una cascada que al menos desde ese lugar, se podía ver tanto arriba del barranco, como desde el fondo. Una vez solo, Ethan había sido blanco fácil para Anna, quien lo recibió apuntándole con su rifle

Se tomaron un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse del escape a toda prisa que habían tenido que llevar a cabo, dando cuenta también de que Ethan tenía sólo un cargador, ante lo cual Anna decidió darle un poco de las balas que llevaba en su traje antibalas; durante el escape Ethan no había alcanzado a sacar su escopeta, dado que Anna se la había quitado previamente durante la captura. También era ella quien conocía el terreno, por lo cual Ethan sólo se remitió a seguir sus órdenes y direcciones, pues según lo que había entendido, iban a atacar a los infectados desde lo alto de unos árboles que estaban a unos metros de la casa, lo suficiente altos como para evitar que los infectados los alcanzaran, y fuertes como para resistir los ataques de los mismos. El único pero era que por la distancia él debía disparar con precisión, mientras que Anna tenía su rifle para ayudarla en ese aspecto.

Subió a lo alto de uno, mientras ella subió al otro, que estaba tan cerca que parecía que estuviesen pegados, se ubicaron en unas ramas, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar sin problemas.

-Más vale que seas bueno disparando con esa pistola –le comentó Anna, un tanto altanera; la verdad era que ella era más experimentada disparando

-Me iría mejor si no me hubieras quitado mi escopeta

-Dispárales con una escopeta desde esta distancia y acabarás el día de mañana –le indicó, para luego, al ver que estaba apuntando, detenerlo –hey,hey, hey, tranquilo, además no pongas la pistola tan cerca de tu cara, debes extender un poco más el brazo, los infectados no están precisamente a dos metros de distancia

Contaron quince, merodeando la casa, unos cuantos más adentro, y unos últimos en las cercanías que llegarían con los disparos. Entre ellos habían cuatro chasqueadores, que eran la prioridad; Anna los mataría uno a uno con el rifle mientras que Ethan se encargaría de los corredores que fueran hacia los árboles, luego de eso ambos acabarían con todos, ante lo cual si las cosas se ponían feas ella disponía de una granada que lanzarían a la base del árbol llena de infectados, para luego saltar.

Ambos estaban listos, con él sólo esperando la señal, apuntando a los que estaban más cerca, mientras Anna apuntaba a la cabeza de uno de los chasqueadores. Entonces comenzó; todos los corredores fueron en estampida a los árboles tras el primer disparo, haciendo que los chasqueadores, dada su menor velocidad, quedaran atrás perfectamente visibles. Ethan disparaba a todos los que fuera posible, y entonces comprobó que Anna tenía razón sobre lo de extender el brazo; en parte había sido una mala costumbre suya. Pronto los cuatro chasqueadores estuvieron muertos, tras lo cual ambos se dedicaron a disparar a la base del árbol. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que usar la granada, y no pasó mucho antes de que no quedara ningún infectado, aunque Ethan se quedó sin balas.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con un silencio de unos segundos, para luego empezar a reír casi al mismo tiempo.

-El plan funcionó –comentó Ethan, desde su árbol –supongo ya no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran como lo esperado

-Eso es porque era mi plan, ¿cómo crees que llevo todos estos días aquí sin tener a esos cazadores de abajo disparándome?

Sonriendo, Ethan se dispuso a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol, a la vez que Anna simplemente se lanzaba al suelo. Pero entonces un corredor apareció desde un arbusto, y se lanzó sobre ella; Ethan inmediatamente levantó su pistola, pero al disparar recordó que no tenía bala alguna; Anna luchaba por mantener la boca del infectado lejos de ella con sus brazos, pero la fuerza del infectado de a poco la superaba. Desesperado, Ethan le lanzó la pistola, para luego arremeter contra él y empezar a golpearlo en la cabeza, sin pensar si quiera en el peligro de esa acción; lo alejó de Anna, y no dejó de golpearlo sino hasta que no sólo su cara había quedado desfigurada, sino hasta que el cráneo ya estaba completamente irreconocible.

-Gracias… -le dijo ella, tras reponerse, un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Ethan

Ambos se vieron nuevamente, y fueron a la casa, que por suerte estaba totalmente intacta; si bien los infectados los habían obligado a escapar, también habían servido para evitar que otros entraran para robar la comida y armamento. Ethan finalmente recuperó su escopeta, y una vez más se vieron, para darse cuenta, cada uno, que el otro estaba muerto de hambre. Se pusieron a comer, mientras el sol se ponía, marcando que el día ya estaba acabando.

-Ya separé la comida; sólo toma lo que dejé sobre la mesa –le dijo entonces Anna, recordando el trato –también te dejé unas cuantas balas, y un regalo mío también… les puede ser útil

Ethan se volteó y pudo ver la mesa llena de comida, varias balas y un rifle; no era el que Anna había usado, pues carecía de la mira telescópica, pero se veía en perfecto estado.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó

-Incluyéndome, somos cinco

-Vaya, calculé la comida para unos diez… si son buenos repartiendo, les durará varios días… y gracias nuevamente –tomó un tono más serio en ese segundo agradecimiento –creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de morir en manos de uno de esos malditos infectados –se notaba en su tono que recordaba también la actitud de Ethan, y la verdad era que este último notó esto - ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué no te nos unes? –la interrumpió Ethan, notando perfectamente que lo que decía era justamente lo que pensaba –nosotros vamos a una zona de cuarentena también; la de los Luciérnagas

Anna agachó un poco la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, para luego levantarla y comenzar a mirar el cielo rojizo de lado a lado.

-La zona en la que vivía… desde que todo se fue a la mierda, había sido como un santuario, llegué yo y al año después se convirtió en una ciudad llena de infectados… luego el grupo con el que estuve… fui la única superviviente… lo que más me dolió es que había una… persona, una maldita persona, por la que me preocupaba, pese a que ya tenía a alguien que se encargaba de eso

-Yo salía con alguien –respondió Ethan, sincerándose, dado que de todos modos, esa podía ser la última conversación entre ambos –pero… pasó lo que siempre ocurre cuando no estás preparado para defender lo que te importa

-Siento tu pérdida, Ethan, lo siento –le dijo ella, respetuosamente –pero no me refería a eso… aun así, no importa ahora; no quiero estar con nadie ahora, sólo quiero saber que si muero, muero sola, no quiero cargar con más cadáveres… además no me mires mal, pero ya perdí la esperanza de que esto cambie… la causa de los Luciérnagas dejó de convencerme hace mucho

Ethan sintió que no quería dejarla, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para convencerla, no quería, no dejar a alguien en el camino. Sabía que no estaba seguro de que ella moriría si iba sola, más aun sabiendo que sabía cómo defenderse y no le faltaba la voluntad para hacerlo, pero aun así no quería dejarla, sentía que no era lo correcto, sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo una última charla con ella. Anna lo pudo haber matado apenas se encontraron, lo pudo haber matado encadenado en la casa, o lo pudo haber dejado a su suerte tras el ataque de los infectados, pero bastó un intercambio de palabras, para darse cuenta de que ella no era un depredador, y asimismo ella lo había notado, para darle la suficiente certeza como para liberarlo, sólo segundos antes de que un corredor entrase por una ventana, rompiendo los palos de madera que la bloqueaban.

Tomó el rifle, echó la comida a su mochila, casi llenándola, y depositó las balas en sus bolsillos, se vieron una última vez a la cara, como despidiéndose con la mente.

-¿Ves ese camino? –le indicó, era un camino de tierra despejada –debes seguirlo camino arriba, llegarás a un lado en que hay dos pinos, uno al lado del otro, marcados con una letra equis; por ese camino no es, pero te darás cuenta que desde ese lugar, podrás ver claramente la cascada, ahora fíjate en este camino, pues se divide mucho, pero siempre sigue aquel en donde haya una lata vacía, pues yo las dejé ahí… originalmente era un camino para llegar al pueblo de donde saqué todo, pero podrás usarlo para reunirte con tus amigos… y supongo está más que obvio el que no vuelvas, pues podrías terminar en el pueblo en un tiroteo desafortunado

Ya con las instrucciones claras, Ethan vio a Anna echar la comida y armamento dentro del auto, preparando todo para marcharse; en realidad se iba.

-¿Qué haces viendo? –le preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que era observada –ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, sigue el camino, te deben estar esperando

Triste y derrotado, Ethan emprendió marcha arriba, alejándose de la casa y de Anna. Se extrañó entonces; la había conocido de la forma menos indicada posible, y había pasado con ella sólo unas cuantas horas, pero se sentía mal al irse y dejarla, sentía como si dejara algo atrás, quedándose con un vacío. Y fue ese vacío, el que, ya cuando estaba a varias decenas de metros de ella, hizo que se volteara para verla una última vez.

Lo que vio entonces lo hizo volver corriendo a toda prisa.

Los que parecían ser parte de ese grupo al que Anna les había estado robando comida, estaban disparando contra ella, quien se cubría detrás del auto. Ethan se dio cuenta de que la estaban rodeando y no alcanzaría a llegar para interrumpirlos, así que tomó el rifle que le había dado, y procedió a disparar, dándole a uno para captar la atención del grupo, que eran unos cinco. Recargó el rifle y disparó nuevamente, escudándose en la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que sus disparos con pistola no le llegaran, recargó nuevamente y mató a otro, notó entonces que uno empezó a huir, pero logró dispararle antes de perderlo de vista. Pero entonces una bala de rifle pasó al lado de él, haciendo que se cubriese; escuchó varios disparos, se subió al árbol que estaba a su lado, y camuflándose entre las ramas y hojas, divisó al cazador con el rifle para dispararle; eventualmente consiguió despejar el área, tras lo cual corrió inmediatamente a ver a Anna.

Cuando llegó, descubrió que tenía varios disparos en el torso, y que el chaleco antibalas no había conseguido detenerlos todos; su torso estaba rojo debido a su sangre.

Inmediatamente Ethan le quitó el traje antibalas, para intentar ver sus heridas, pero entonces notó que al menos cuatro le habían dado. La vista de Anna se perdía, pero lograba enfocarlo.

-No hay forma de salvarme, Ethan… -le dijo entonces, lastimosamente debido a las heridas

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad, te curaré! –gritó, mientras sacaba su mochila para buscar vendas o algo para ayudarla, notando como casi toda la mochila estaba llena con la comida que ella le había dado

-No te preocupes… -le dijo ella, extendiendo lentamente su mano para posarla sobre la de él, como deteniéndolo –no es tan malo para mí… quizá así debía ser…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anna? ¡Te llevaré con mi grupo, hay una persona que sabe de primeros auxilios! ¡Vamos, levántate!

-Protege a tus seres… queridos… Ethan… no acabes como yo… por favor…

Ethan se dio cuenta desesperadamente que Anna se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, mientras la intentaba levantar; era imposible que pudiese sobrevivir hasta encontrarla, y él no tenía los conocimientos para tratar aquellas heridas, ni siquiera sabía si eran tratables, estaba totalmente perdido. Finalmente la levantó y la llevó en brazos, quedando su polera ensangrentada, y comenzó a caminar de todas formas, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, nunca dejando de hablarle para mantenerla despierta.

-¡Te curaremos, Anna, te curaremos, no te voy a dejar morir aquí, mantente despierta, Anna, conocerás al grupo, les caerás bien, John parece una mierda de persona pero es un Luciérnaga, Dom es un tanto engreído pero puedes confiar en él, Julie es una experta cazando, de hecho a ella le daré el rifle que me diste, y Liz es una persona que sólo quiere ayudar, ella te curará!... ¿Anna? ¿Anna?

Bajo la mirada, para verla con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ruido ni movimiento alguno; inmediatamente comprobó su pulso, pero ya no registraba nada. Se sentó en el suelo, con ella en sus brazos, y entre sollozos la abrazó, para luego romper en llanto, totalmente desconsolado. No le importó si sus sollozos llamaban a otros miembros del grupo, ni si lo veían, ni si le disparaban. Nada le importó en ese momento.

Anna había muerto en sus brazos.

Cavó una tumba un tanto lejos de la casa, pues si llegaban ahí temía que pudieran profanarla en busca de algo de valor, y depositó gentilmente su cuerpo ahí. Cuando finalmente puso un palo de madera que indicaba el lugar sólo pudo pensar en lo que había sentido al emprender camino después de que ella se lo dijera. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si ambos se hubieran enfrentado a aquel grupo juntos, pero a los segundos después se dio cuenta de que no valía nada pensar sobre eso; no cambiaría lo que había pasado. Nada lo haría.

Volvió a la casa, y vio el auto de Anna, volteó la cabeza para ver el lugar en donde estaba la tumba, para luego entrar en el auto y encenderlo. Vio una última vez la tumba, y condujo por el camino que ella le había indicado.

Mientras subía, pudo ver el pueblo al que ella se refería. Llegó al punto de los pinos, pero tras unos segundos detenido, giró y fue hacia la cascada.

Fue entonces que sintió algo, y revisó el maletero del auto: refrescos, comida y una pistola.

Pero además había una fotografía, maltratada, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser reciente. En ella aparecía Anna, se veía feliz, diferente de como él la había conocido, junto a ella había un hombre adulto, ya en sus cincuenta, y una chica más joven, probablemente su hija. Entonces detuvo el auto y enfocó la vista: era Liz, sin duda alguna.

Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, entendiéndolo todo, recordando las últimas palabras de Anna.

Con su garganta temblando, emprendió marcha nuevamente, hasta que llegó a la cascada. Allí lo recibieron los demás, en un principio apuntándole, para luego, tras notar que era él, bajar las armas y reír, Liz fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Ethan sintió un temblor por su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Toma, Julie –dijo Ethan –eres buena con el arco, supongo este rifle te irá aún mejor; trae mira telescópica

-¿Cómo obtuviste todo esto? –le preguntó Dom, con una sonrisa en su cara

Ethan se quedó en silencio un segundo, luego vio a Liz, quien se extrañó un poco con aquel gesto. Dudó seriamente en ese instante. Ella estaba sonriendo, feliz por haberlo encontrado, distinta a aquella Liz aterrada que había encontrado, había cambiado; se preguntó si valía la pena.

-Lo encontré abandonado en una casa

Se preguntó por qué, en medio de la desesperación, había nombrado a Liz al último.


	5. Capítulo 5 -Querer

**Capítulo 5 –Querer**

Bastó un tiro para que el ciervo cayera desplomado, Y para asombrar a Dom, quien se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder la apuesta hecha con Julie. Entre Dom y Ethan llevaron el ciervo, hasta echarlo dentro del auto, mientras John preparaba una fogata.

-John divisó un pueblo al norte -indicó entonces Ethan -vamos a tener que ir a buscar gasolina… ya no nos queda mucha

Ya llevaban un mes en el auto, el cual si bien había aumentado el ritmo al que avanzaban de manera sobresaliente, también los había metido en varios problemas por obvias razones; John aún se estaba recuperando de un tiro en la mano izquierda. Habían tenido que enfrentarse a infectados y personas por igual; lamentablemente no habían nuevos integrantes, pero Ethan comenzaba a ver de distinta forma todo al ver a su grupo, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel Ethan solo y atrapado en Pittsburgh. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad para su grupo, el cual de alguna forma lo había cambiado: tenía una nueva causa.

Había habido una ocasión en que los habían emboscado en una carretera, haciendo que casi volcaran; había sido en ese tiroteo en el cual John había sido herido, pero la puntería de Julie y su rifle habían demostrado ser esenciales. Liz también había ayudado con el rifle sin mira, con el cual había mejorado. Ethan veía a su grupo y veía cómo de a poco se hacían más fuertes, tanto en equipo como habilidad: lo lograrían, llegarían a Salt Lake City.

Y fue esa sensación la que le daba esperanzas, porque era algo nuevo para él; cuando Mike lo había encontrado durante una noche lluviosa, primero apuntándole gritándole que se tirara al suelo, para luego llevarlo con Francis, quien en un comienzo había estado en desacuerdo con su integración al grupo, pese a que por respeto a Mike había dicho que permitiría que se fuera sin más si así resultaba, cosa que ocurriría años después; cuando todo eso había pasado, había sido distinto pues el grupo de Francis ya estaba más que establecido. Entre las adquisiciones más raras del grupo figuraba incluso un tanque, que sacaban cuando las cosas se tornaban complicadas. Ahora había comenzado solo, hambriento, cansado y con una pistola sin balas, y de a poco había ido cambiando, no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

La noche estaba cayendo, y la fogata sirvió de fuente de calor confiable. El clima se había tornado más frío, haciéndoles ver que estaban en otoño: las hojas ya sonaban con el viento, y en ocasiones se desataban lluvias que los obligaban a buscar refugio, de a poco el clima se tornaba más cruel, pero ya iban a medio camino a su objetivo: John se reuniría con sus camaradas, y Ethan encontraría lo que buscaba

-Yo iré al pueblo esta noche a buscar gasolina –comentó Ethan mientras comían –es más fácil que uno se escabulla en medio de la noche; llevaré un par de bidones y los traeré llenos

-¿Y qué haras si hay personas y te atrapan? –Liz fue la primera en interrumpirlo –no tienes ninguna oportunidad tú solo

-Liz tiene razón, Ethan –dijo Dom, apoyándola –John aún se está recuperando y no podrá disparar bien si nos descubren –detalle era que John era zurdo –yo iré contigo

-Ni creas que me quedaré acá si vas –era Julie, quien de inmediato reaccionó

Dom entonces la observó buscando disuadirla con la mirada; no quería tener una discusión en frente de todos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con ellos en total incertidumbre sobre lo que les esperaba. Mas tras unos cuantos segundos, notó aquella mirada en ella, aquella que siempre tenía cuando era imposible hacer que cambiase de opinión; era la misma mirada que había tenido cuando ella le había dicho que huyeran de su zona de cuarentena, una hez Dom se vio sobrepasado.

-Está bien –le dijo rindiéndose –pero prométeme que sólo estarás en las afueras dándonos apoyo con tu rifle en caso de que algo salga mal; tu puntería nos irá bien

Liz miró a John, pese a que no hablaban mucho, y luego a Ethan y agachó la cabeza; Ethan había aprendido a entender los gestos, algunas veces infantiles, característicos de ella.

-No te sientas así, Liz -le dijo, dándole una palmada en la cabeza -necesitamos que alguien proteja el auto en caso de que alguien aparezca, de hecho parece que ahora también tendrás que cuidar de John –este último lo miró serio, pero con una leve sonrisa –te has vuelto buena con el rifle, de hecho…

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que iba, de cierta forma, a dejar a Liz sola. Entonces recordó algo que por un momento lo detuvo al punto tal que ella notó que algo pasaba por su cabeza. Fue al auto, y entre varias cosas sacó algo que había guardado, y que en ese entonces no había sabido el motivo claro: el chaleco antibalas de Anna. Durante los incontables tiroteos que habían tenido pudo haber sido bien útil, pero las pocas veces que lo había visto lo había guardado inmediatamente; no sabía si era culpa, u otra cosa, pero lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento sabía qué hacer con él. Lo sacó, causando sorpresa en más de uno al ver que tenían un chaleco que jamás habían usado, fue donde Liz, y gentilmente se lo puso él mismo.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió? –Fue Dom el primero en enervar las palabras -¿desde cuándo tenemos un chaleco antibalas?

-Lo encontré anoche entre unas cosas en el auto –se apresuró a improvisar, cuidando de no dar espacio a dudas –pensé en quién debería tenerlo, y ahora creo que Liz es la más indicada para ello

-Gracias… supongo –respondió Liz, observando el chaleco que entonces llevaba puesto, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie se sintiera en desacuerdo con la decisión, cosa que no se vio

En el fondo Ethan ya sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Liz; eso lo incomodó un tanto, pero a la vez lo reconfortó, pues consideró que sólo eso era necesario, al menos en ese momento, y que él también sólo necesitaba verla vistiendo aquel chaleco.

Anna seguiría protegiendo a Liz, así fuera sólo de esa forma.

-Dejen todo lo innecesario en el auto, en lo posible las mochilas completas –ordenó Ethan, cuando ya estaban próximos a partir –Julie, te nos separarás cuando lleguemos a aquel árbol –le indicó uno bastante grande, fácil de notar –nuestra señal será simplemente un grito, pues de todos modos nos habrán descubierto… si no puedes vernos, súbete al árbol y apunta desde ahí; es lo suficientemente alto como para ver todo el pueblo

Partieron a la medianoche, Liz y John se quedaron en los alrededores del auto, para que, en caso de que alguien apareciese, poder emboscarlos fácilmente; John no era buen tirador con su brazo derecho, pero podía darles a unos cuantos. Ethan por su lado llegó al punto del árbol y dejó a Julie ahí, sabiendo que podía confiar plenamente en la puntería de ella en caso de cualquier emergencia. Vio a Dom, como recordándole que debían ser sumamente cautelosos si querían volver enteros, y partieron.

-Si nos metemos en un tiroteo, y me tienes que abandonar, hazlo –le dijo Ethan en el camino –tienes a Julie esperando tu regreso

-No digas tonterías –le respondió, riéndose –tienes a Liz; llevó casi dos meses con ustedes y ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Son inseparables, me recuerdan a unos hermanos que una vez conocí, hace mucho claro…

La palabra quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero en ese momento sólo podía concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando. Llegaron al pueblo, escabulléndose entre las sombras, asegurándose siempre de que Julie los pudiera ver con la mira telescópica, pero a los minutos se dieron cuenta no sólo de que no se encontraban con nadie, o peor aún, nada, sino que además no había sonido alguno que no fuera causado por el viento. La posibilidad de que fuera un pueblo fantasma, que no era raro, era agradable, pero aun así ambos sentían que, por algún motivo, eso sólo los inquietaba. Siguieron caminando hasta que hallaron unos cuantos autos; dudaron de si salir de las sombras para ir a extraer gasolina, ante lo cual Dom subió al techo de una casa para examinar el área.

-He visto zonas de cazadores con más gente que esto –comentó tras varios segundos inspeccionando los alrededores –no hay absolutamente nada acá, o nadie

-Date una última vuelta por el techo –le susurró Ethan, que seguía desconfiado, para luego ver al árbol y notar que Julie seguía ahí, preparada

Finalmente se concluyó que era un pueblo vacío, completamente, lo cual en sí hasta desilusionó a Ethan, pero les dio un respiro y el tiempo y calma para poder buscar autos con gasolina y extraerla sin prisa alguna; de un momento a otro una tensa expedición había pasado a ser un simple paseo. Ethan hasta se reía de la situación.

-Creo que me he vuelto demasiado pesimista –comentó, mientras llenaban el primer bidón –después de todo este tiempo defendiéndonos de literalmente todos

-Quizá siempre lo hemos sido; desde que huimos sin rumbo con Julie a eso se limitaban nuestras relaciones con las personas con las que nos encontrábamos… hasta que los encontramos

-Solía ser igual con Emily… mi… novia –la imagen de su rostro se implantó en su mente, a tal punto que no pudo sino detenerse, quedando sin habla

-No hables más si no puedes por ahora –le dijo Dom, captando el mensaje

Dom entendió perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras; pudo haberle dicho a Ethan que sentía lo que le había pasado, pero sintió que el simple silencio era más personal con su amigo; no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir eso, y sólo la idea lo hacía temblar, a la vez que miraba a Julie, recordando el día en que se habían conocido, en una fila para comidas en una zona de cuarentena, con ella siendo extremadamente desconfiada con él en un principio.

Cuando terminaron se sintieron hasta aburridos, pues después de todo habían hecho todo un plan para terminar conversando mientras conseguían gasolina en medio de la noche, que de a poco se tornaba más y más fría. Ya con los bidones listos, se dirigieron nuevamente al auto; por suerte no había noticias nuevas con Liz y John, aunque habían mantenido la guardia todo ese tiempo; ella se había escondido en un arbusto, y él estaba a su lado. Al final Ethan y Dom se vieron, y se dieron cuenta de que perdían tiempo; vaciaron los bidones y fueron nuevamente al pueblo por más.

-Esto es lo que llamo una buena noche –comentó Dom, mientras iban en camino por segunda vez, esta vez ni siquiera pidiendo la ayuda de Julie –en donde no hay que arriesgar la puta vida para poder estar seguro de que al otro día despertarás descansado

Aun para una noche de otoño, la temperatura no era tan fría, de hecho era hasta fresca, por lo cual la caminata les sirvió para liberarse de tensiones, manteniendo silencio entre ambos a ratos, en una especie de consenso no hablado entre ambos, y en otros momentos hablando unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Sabes? –Le aconsejó Dom, cuando ya casi llegaban –déjale el chaleco a Liz… le sienta bien

En el fondo Ethan ya había considerado la idea de decirle eso al grupo cuando acabaran con los bidones, pero lo reconfortó el saber que al menos ya uno no se negaría; por su lado Julie tampoco lo haría, y John probablemente guardaría silencio dando su aprobación. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo el único que había podido haberse negado, había sido Dom, pero justamente fue el primero en aceptar.

-Sí –respondió, pensando nuevamente en lo que el chaleco significaba –se lo dejaré, le puede ser bien útil

No obstante fue mientras llenaban los bidones que Ethan logró escuchar unas pisadas, ante lo cual inmediatamente le dijo a Dom que guardara silencio y se agachara: había alguien merodeando el lugar, y dado que habían estado hablando, lo más probable era que ese alguien supiera que estaban ahí.

Pero sólo segundos después, logró distinguir detrás de Dom a una figura temblorosa en su caminar. Era un chasqueador que se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda.

-¡Dom, cuidado! –gritó, al momento que, al segundo después de que Dom se retirara, le disparara al infectado

Ambos quedaron agitados, pero supusieron que ese no podía ser el único; advirtieron un tanto tarde que las calles se estaban llenando de ellos y, peor aún, con el disparo de Ethan iban directo hacia ellos.

-¡A esa casa! –corrieron a una que había visto, la cual, poseía unas cuantas ventanas bloqueadas con tablas de madera

Entraron, bloqueando inmediatamente la puerta con un mueble que estaba a un costado. En un inicio iban simplemente a disparar a todos los que vinieran, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, notaron que eran demasiados, muchos más que las balas que tenían en ese momento, y aun si Julie y los demás llegaban por los disparos, sería demasiado tarde.

Entonces recordó un truco que le habían enseñado hacía cinco años, un truco que Francis le había enseñado. Le ordenó a Dom que buscara cualquier tarro de metal, ya fuera una olla, tetera o tarro, y luego botellas vacías de vidrio; ambas cosas que por lo general nadie saquea, al no encontrarles un uso, por lo cual era frecuente encontrarlas en todas partes tiradas. Tomaron las botellas, procediendo a quebrarlas, echando todos los pedazos en un tarro de metal que habían encontrado; se aseguraron de que estuviera bien cerrado, y procedieron a lanzarlo desde la ventana, por una colina hacia abajo; el truco era que girara unos cuantos metros, y con la pendiente que había eso estaba más que asegurado; esperaron a que los chasqueadores estuvieran lo bastante cerca como para oír el estruendo.

Lo malo era que aun con los chasqueadores en los alrededores, tenían que escabullirse fuera de ese lugar, para volver con Liz y los otros.

-Esa es una de las pocas cosas que rescato de mi vida como cazador –comentó, cuando estuvieran en el segundo piso, pensando en un camino fuera de ese lugar; el que su anterior vida no tuviera tanto peso le permitía poder mencionarla cuando fuera necesario –hacer bombas de ruido con lo que encuentres… me salvó en más de una ocasión… no distinguen el sonido de una víctima inmediatamente, por lo cual siempre les puedes engañar con distintas cosas que tengas a mano

-Parece que te manejas bien con esas cosas

-La verdad no –respondió, recordando varios episodios de su vida –si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que lo hago yo mismo… por lo general siempre iba con un… compañero… - Mike –el cual hacía estas cosas cuando nos encontrábamos con infectados… la verdad es que… no…

Se detuvo; Dom no supo si responder con un tono cómico o comprensivo, pero por algún motivo optó por el primero.

-Vamos… ¿qué? –le preguntó

-Me desagradan esas cosas… y lo peor es que me han enseñado a lidiar con ellas… e igual el sentimiento no se va… me dan miedo…

Quizá en otras circunstancias, Dom se pudo haber reído, sobre todo al considerar que Ethan había tenido una vida agitada; alguien que lleva dos décadas sobreviviendo no podía tenerle miedo a los chasqueadores. Pero en ese momento, no sólo no lo pensó, sino que ni siquiera lo consideró. Más aún si estaban rodeados por ellos y atrapados.

Por su lado Ethan se había perdido por unos instantes: recordaba haber dicho eso antes, recordaba que había habido una persona con su mismo temor, pero en ese momento no lo pudo recordar.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos, cuando los chasqueadores se empezaron a retirar justamente hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba el auto; Julie y los demás no habían escuchado el disparo de Ethan. Vieron una salida totalmente despejada, que sólo contenía unas cuantas calles a atravesar, para luego adentrarse en el bosque y volver: era la oportunidad perfecta.

Sigilosamente, ambos salieron al jardín, para luego escapar, pero ninguno sospechó que había un chasqueador detrás de la puerta de la reja; Dom vio su vida pasar cuando éste casi lo muerde, siendo detenido por otro disparo de Ethan. Pero eso fue lo que alertó a todos los demás; al menos esta vez tenían el camino libre de vuelta.

Comenzaron a correr, disparando a los que se acercaban demasiado, para luego finalmente escuchar disparos de Julie dándoles apoyo, quien finalmente había escuchado que algo no andaba bien. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada, cuando algo salió por una ventana, Dom no supo qué decir, dado que nunca había visto algo así.

-¡Gordinflón! –Gritó Ethan, indicándole a su amigo que se alejara inmediatamente, cambiando de ruta -¡nada servirá contra él ahora! ¡Ven!

Dom estaba desconcertado, sólo sabiendo que debía seguir los consejos de Ethan, tras los cuales la primera bomba de esporas explotó; su vista se nubló de inmediato, pero pudo seguir corriendo.

La segunda bomba explotó, haciendo perder la dirección y cayendo al suelo. Ethan se detuvo por él, para intentar levantarlo; justo cuando el tercer proyectil iba a ser lanzado, escuchó un disparo: era Julie quien le disparaba al infectado, logrando captar su atención, lanzando bombas de esporas que, al estar ella tan lejos, quedaban en el camino.

Fue ese instante el que él aprovechó para cargar a Dom fuera del pueblo; también estaba afectado por las esporas, pero podía continuar su camino. Sólo recordaba que era raro encontrarse con uno de ellos, y que él sólo se había encontrado con dos en su vida, el primero en su viaje con Diane, y el segundo cuando ya era cazador, aunque en esa ocasión Francis había acabado con él sin la ayuda de nadie, en una expedición a un sótano. Recordaba eso, y que matar a uno era dificilísimo, requiriendo por lo general gran cantidad de armamento con el que no contaban en ese momento; ni siquiera con el rifle Julie podría matarlo, pero al menos les serviría para escapar.

Lo último que recordó entonces fue ver a Julie a unos metros de él, mientras el peso de Dom se había cada vez más grande, y su vista ennegreciéndose, hasta finalmente colapsar. Pensó en que no podía caer, no en ese momento, pero su estado le impidió continuar.

Lo próximo que recordó fue haber estado en el auto, en marcha, con Dom a su lado, y Liz abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos extendiéndose desde el asiendo de copiloto hasta él, que estaba en el asiendo trasero. Aún estaba aturdido y confundido, pero al ver a Julie pudo saber que todo estaba bien; habían estado cerca de morir, pero ambos estaban bien.

-Por un momento creí que los habíamos perdido –le dijo Liz, secándose las lágrimas –pero entonces John nos dijo que esas esporas no te infectaban, sino que sólo dañaban tus sentidos

En efecto así era, entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo él y John los habían visto, explicando la primera reacción de Dom ante uno. Se repuso, y vio que Dom también estaba despertando, con su cabeza en las piernas de Julie. La cabeza le dolía todavía, así como el cuerpo, como un escalofrío; era como estar recuperándose de un mal resfrío.

La primera vez que había visto a un gordinflón había escapado completamente, sin saber nada de aquel infectado: ya dos veces agradecía a su vida con Francis y los demás. Algo de conocimiento había sacado al menos de esa vida, y eso le había salvado la vida ya dos veces esa noche.

El resto de la noche pasaron entre unos árboles, ocultos a varios metros de la carretera, con ambos necesitando aquel descanso.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, fue John quien pidió hablar con Ethan a solas mientras desayunaban; los demás los vieron sospechando, pero sin llegar a desconfiar de ninguno de los dos. Liz simplemente los observó durante unos segundos, para luego seguir comiendo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí –comentó Ethan, ya alejados del grupo, cerca de una pequeña laguna

-Ayer me dediqué a buscar más en el auto… después del chaleco antibalas, quizá qué estaba oculto bajo los asientos, o entre la basura que hay atrás… y hallé esto –entonces le mostró una carta sucia y arrugada

Ethan extendió la mano, y la tomó, para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron, y aun sin haber leído la primera palabra, pudo saber de inmediato que era una carta de Anna, de quien había ocultado existencia por poco más de un mes.

-¿Cómo obtuviste todo esto? –le preguntó John, esta vez con un tono un tanto agresivo, de sincera desconfianza

_"Mi Liz"_

Guardó inmediatamente la carta en su bolsillo: no resistió el seguir leyendo, pues en parte tenía una idea sobre qué contenía la carta. Pero no pudo predecir lo que John hizo luego.

-Busqué en tu mochila, y encontré esto… -le mostró la foto en que aparecía Anna y Liz, acompañadas de quien probablemente era el padre de Liz

Fue en ese momento en que, de alguna forma, Ethan se sintió como un criminal, pero una parte le decía que era incorrecto pensar eso; estaba en un dilema. Qué habría pasado si…

-John –respondió finalmente, sabiendo perfectamente qué quería dar a entender el Luciérnaga con sus preguntas –yo no la maté, fueron unos cazadores… pensé que decirle a Liz que la había encontrado, sólo para hacerle saber que la había visto morir… la haría retroceder… ella quedó muy afectada por la pérdida de su grupo, pero acá ha crecido nuevamente… yo lloré sosteniendo su cadáver –recordó el fatídico momento en que se dio cuenta de que ella no había alcanzado a escuchar el nombre de Liz salir de su boca –yo le di un entierro digno

No supo si fue porque sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, o sus palabras, pero John calmó su agresividad, aunque tampoco pudo decir si le había creído o no. Sólo supo que las cosas estaban menos tensas.

Las siguientes palabras de John, sin embargo, le hicieron eco en la cabeza.

-Esa mujer intentó reemplazar a su hija muerta con Liz, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que Liz no era su hija; aprendió de su error, y comenzó a quererla como Liz, la admiro por eso, por todo lo que luchó por ella… pero tú estás haciendo lo contrario: ella es Liz, y debes decirle sobre esto, tiene el derecho a saber… no puedes mantenerla encadenada a ti... ella no es Diane


	6. Capítulo 6 -La granja

**Capítulo 6 –La granja**

-¡Son amistosos! –gritó Harry, a la vez que los más de cuatro hombres que les apuntaban bajaban sus armas y mostraban expresiones de relajo. Estaban entrando a la granja, y por primera vez el grupo se sentía aliviado en compañía de varias personas

Ya estaban a finales de otoño, y habían recorrido gran parte del trayecto a Salt Lake City, aunque aún quedaba mucho todavía. Habían pasado por mucho, y a veces en sus conversaciones bromeaban sobre cuán bien les había ido con el auto; esas cosas por lo general son una invitación a que te embosquen y te maten. Pero entre risas cada uno tomaba conciencia de la gran suerte que los acompañaba. Habían pasado hambre, y muchos tiroteos, pero entre la puntería de Julie y Liz con los rifles, la puntería de John y Dom, y la escopeta de Ethan, habían logrado pasar cada uno, no siempre intactos, no siempre limpiamente, pero de a poco Ethan se dio cuenta de lo que la supervivencia conllevaba: no era una lucha por quién era mejor disparando, o quién era más precavido, sino de quién estaba dispuesto a hacer más por sobrevivir. Lo lamentaba, pero había habido ocasiones en que actuaba como el anterior Ethan, el cazador; lo único que lo mantenía en una pieza era saber que ahora no atacaba por la espalda a turistas desprevenidos, ni a padres con sus niños, sino a personas que los intentaban matar, y que lo hacía para defender a su grupo, a su nueva familia.

Esa mañana habían estado desayunando, aprovechando unas latas que habían encontrado en un campamento atacado por infectados; podían ver las tiendas con manchas de sangre, algunos cuerpos medio comidos, y pistolas en el suelo e imaginar esos fatídicos últimos momentos.

-Uno creería que la mayoría de las personas viven en zonas de cuarentena –comentó Liz, viendo los cuerpos

-Los militares… apenas notaron que el porcentaje de la población que podría ser resguardado en las zonas sería ínfimo –le respondió John –empezaron a imponerse por armas; esos primeros años… entonces veías de todo, cuando se trataba de gente que quería entrar a las zonas de cuarentena

Ethan recordó la última zona segura a la cual había intentado entrar, y sólo se dio cuenta de cómo ese mundo se había establecido, pues ya no había más revueltas, excepto las de dentro de las zonas; la gente dejada atrás había aceptado que debían sobrevivir afuera, lo más que pudieran, luego el asunto sobre por qué sobrevivir, era problema de cada uno, así como una vez había sido su propio problema.

Pero fue en medio de esa merienda en la cual John y Julie escucharon algo en las cercanías: él por experiencia como Luciérnaga, y ella por su experiencia cazando animales. John hizo una seña a Ethan, quien inmediatamente entendió y le susurró al resto que se quedaran quietos, mientras John sacó su pistola y lentamente se acercó, para luego apuntar rápidamente. Era un joven de no mucho más de veinte años de pelo negro, un tanto asustado, pero que se veía aseado y en buen estado físico, el cual estaba con las manos en alto, en clara señal de que se rendía.

Algo detectó John, que lentamente bajó el arma, probablemente por su vida reclutando personas con sus valores férreos para los Luciérnagas, y lo cierto es que Ethan también pudo ver en ese muchacho a una persona de confianza; a partir de su vida con Mike había aprendido a ver eso por lo ojos, por lo mucho que diferían los de su amigo, con los de, por ejemplo, Francis.

-Sólo estaba viendo quiénes eran –respondió el joven finalmente –para ver si eran hostiles

John lo observó fijamente, notando que no llevaba arma alguna, tras lo cual guardó su pistola.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-… Harry

-¿Qué haces acá? –John sonaba duro, pero no demasiado como para parecer agresivo

-Estaba simplemente paseando por los alrededores, cuando los escuché

Fue en esas palabras en las cuales él detectó algo implícito, por lo cual inmediatamente hizo la pregunta.

-¿Alrededores de qué?

Todo el grupo entonces miró a Harry sin saber qué esperar, pero tras una breve pausa, el joven finalmente respondió.

-De la granja de mi hermano… si quieren pueden venir

Tras eso, en vez de mirar sólo a Harry, se empezaron a ver los unos a los otros, en total incertidumbre sobre qué hacer, y que esperar de lo que eligieran. Pero fue Ethan quien avanzó unos pasos y, tras introducirse, responder que los guiara.

De todos modos, fueron precavidos y agradecieron el haber dejado el auto oculto entre unos árboles con anterioridad: como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, de alguna forma acordaron, sin palabra alguna, dejar eso como secreto, esperando que Harry no lo hubiese notado.

El camino no fue ni corto ni largo, pero sirvió para que Harry se soltara y empezara a hablarles sobre su grupo y su historia: su hermano mayor, Nathaniel, había sido un militar, pero había sido expulsado de su zona por sus superiores, tras perdonar la vida a dos niños infectados en un control rutinario, los niños habían escapado gracias a él, con la promesa de que saldrían de la ciudad y pasaran sus últimos momentos jugando, aprovechando de su inocencia que les impedía tomar nota de lo que las heridas que les incomodaban significaban… no supo si no alcanzaron a salir, o no obedecieron sus órdenes, pero se convirtieron dentro de la zona e infectaron a varios civiles; de todas formas tuvo que dispararles a ambos, sólo para luego ser delatado por quien creía su amigo. Decir que había sido expulsado era otra forma de decir que lo habían amenazado de muerte. Nathaniel había intentado entrar en otras zonas, pero los militares ya conocían su rostro; en más de una ocasión le había propuesto a Harry que sólo él entrara en una zona, pues tenía amigos dentro que le podían ayudar, pero Harry nunca quiso separarse de él. Habían pasado por mucho, hasta que habían llegado a esa granja, momento para cual Nathaniel tenía un pequeño grupo conformado por antiguos amigos que casi anecdóticamente se había encontrado en el camino. De a poco levantaron empalizadas, luego murallas, consiguieron animales: chanchos, gallinas, cabras, plantaron verduras, y de a poco conformaron su hogar, el cual habían estado defendiendo de cada ataque de forasteros. Para cuando se había encontrado con el grupo de Ethan ya tenían un grupo de unas veinte personas, viviendo en aquella granja, en un pequeño paraíso que habían construido.

Ethan sintió eso como un pequeño golpe dentro de sí, pero uno bueno: si Harry decía la verdad, se encontraría con un grupo de personas que habían hecho lo que él en esencia quería: paz. Asimismo notó que nadie del grupo se mostró indiferente a lo que Harry había dicho.

-Allí está –exclamó, indicando unas murallas, tras las cuales se podía ver que sobresalía por lo alto una casa bastante grande -¡vamos!

Inmediatamente aparecieron varias personas apuntándoles, pero al ver al joven desistieron, y el aviso que éste les dio sólo hizo que confirmaran su decisión y abrieran la puerta principal. Cuando lo hicieron, Ethan y su grupo confirmaron cada palabra: podían ver un corral de chanchos, un gallinero, plantaciones; cada palabra que Harry había dicho era verdad. Un peso inmenso de Ethan de pronto se liberó, no supo qué precisamente era, pero lo había liberado.

Mientras avanzaban varias personas se acercaron a saludar a Harry, algunos con armamento, bajando desde torres de vigilia, y otros simplemente paseando por el lugar, era como una pequeña villa pacífica. Ethan casi quedó anonadado al ver que algo así podía existir, después de todo lo que él había visto… era obvio que debían proteger ese lugar de extranjeros, pero el que dentro pudiera vivir así lo sorprendió, pese a que ya le habían contado, por lo cual había podido esperar algo así. Realmente era un pequeño paraíso.

Y se acercaban de todos lados, algunos se veían más amistosos que otros, pero ninguno se veía agresivo, incluso una pequeña niña se acercó a saludar a Harry.

Caminaron por un camino de tierra hasta que llegaron a la casa, en donde Harry llamó de un grito a su hermano, y entonces del balcón apareció. Era rubio, y se veía un poco mayor que Ethan, aparentando casi cuarenta años, su cuerpo era fornido por su pasado como militar y ya mostraba unas cuantas arrugas en su cara que le daban un carácter más humano. Saludó agitando la mano y entró a su cuarto para bajar.

-Buenos días, me presento –dijo tras salir por la puerta principal de la casa –mi nombre es Nathaniel, supongo deben estar hambrientos… pasen, tenemos comida

-La verdad es que hace poco comimos –respondió Ethan, tras introducirse

Entraron a la casa, en donde Nathaniel les comentó en sí lo mismo que Harry les había dicho sobre el lugar: obtenían agua de un río y de lluvias en otoño, y la mayoría del alimento lo obtenían de lo que cultivaban y los animales.

-El mundo me rechazó, así que yo también lo rechacé y le demostré que puedo vivir sin él… y mira a tu alrededor; puedo decir que no me ha ido mal

Las palabras de Nathaniel ciertamente hicieron eco en la cabeza de Ethan, pero de la forma directa que hubiera querido, sino recordando lo que él había considerado su mayor error, al perder a Diane. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba con alguien que también hablara de "el mundo", y de cómo éste nos agredía.

-¿Y qué los trae por acá? –preguntó entonces, mientras se sentaba en un sofá y tomaba un vaso de agua

Entre todos se miraron, ya confiando, y Ethan decidió responder.

-Buscamos a los Luciérnagas, de hecho vamos camino allá ahora

Nathaniel lo miró de un modo extraño, agitando su vaso, viéndolo mientras el agua se movía en él.

-Muchas personas parecen creer en ellos… yo… ya no… sin contar con que en el pasado fuimos enemigos –agregó, con un tono de comedia

Ethan pensó en sacar a la luz que John era uno, pero entre la falta de una señal por parte de él que aprobara eso, y el hecho de que John no era de muchas palabras con desconocidos a la hora de mantener una simple conversación, decidió mantener ese dato en secreto; de todas formas John hacía tiempo había guardado su insignia de Luciérnaga por cualquier caso, y su colgante lo había visto sólo un par de ocasiones, pues pasaba oculto bajo su camisa.

-Parecen buenos tipos, y no creo que sus amigos Luciérnagas estén cerca de estos lugares… sonará apresurado, pero les preguntaré si se quieren quedar por acá –dijo, para notar la impresión de todo el grupo ante la pregunta –pueden salir a pensarlo, no deben responder ahora

Entre todos se miraron, buscando complicidad, pero sólo lograron confundirse, Ethan notó especial mirada en Dom. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, tanto que no pudo soportarlo y pidió simuladamente que salieran a discutir.

-Bueno… qué dicen –preguntó Ethan, una vez habían salido, y estaban cerca del corral de los chanchos

En el fondo su pregunta sólo abordaba a tres personas, de las cuales una le preocupaba en demasía: Dom, Julie, y Liz. Por primera vez sintió a Dom y Julie lejanos, y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual él se había unido al grupo: quería justamente lo que ahí había, y en ese entonces sólo creían que lo conseguirían con los Luciérnagas: paz. Entonces sintió que aquella familia que él había creado artificialmente se partía a pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que eso no era para nada malo: Dom tenía sus propios fines, y por eso se había unido al grupo junto a Julie, pues ambos querían vivir en paz. Ethan no podía obligarlos a seguir en su grupo; tenía que desprenderse de ellos, aun con lo que lo doliera el aceptar que ellos tenían su vida propia que querían llevar a cabo, incluso si ésta fuera separados de ellos.

Pero fue cuando pensó en Liz que sus nervios se inquietaron. Una parte de él no concibió esa idea: verla partir. No podía, no podía pensar en eso, después de todo lo que le había enseñado, después de todo lo que habían pasado… recordó que incluso todavía no le contaba de Anna, ni aun después de todo ese tiempo. Tuvo un conflicto, una pelea en su mente, la cual era difusa y agresiva, sobre qué hacer, y sobre cómo pensar.

Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en lo que le rodeaba, y notó que si bien Dom y Julie seguían a unos metros de ellos, como contrapuestos, Liz estaba pegada a su lado; tuvo una pequeña sonrisa y supo con certeza que no se separaría ahí de ella.

El motivo por el cual para John no había espacio de dudas era lo bastante fuerte como para confiar en él el resto del viaje. Y lo sabía con absoluta certeza desde hacía una semana.

Fue en otra de sus conversaciones a solas en donde todo el tema de llegar a Salt Lake City había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto en cuanto a su motivo final.

-Ethan, te debo una disculpa –fue con lo que comenzó, notando de inmediato la expresión de confusión de su amigo –me uní a tu grupo, pero en sí era pensando en que con los demás tendría más posibilidades de llegar a Salt Lake City… por eso les hablé de la ciudad, aprovechando que querías verlos

-John –respondió Ethan, mostrándose comprensivo –sé a qué vas, pero yo tenía la idea desde antes de encontrarte… sólo que no tenía rumbo, y además… está bien que quieras volver por sobre todo, después de todo allá están tus amigos, tu vida, todo lo que conoces… pero al final en esto todos ganamos; no te sientas culpable

-No es eso… es que ahora es inmensamente importante que vaya… no te he dicho esto en todo este tiempo por lo crítico que es… y por favor te pido que no le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Liz

Ethan inmediatamente mostró una expresión de incertidumbre y cautelosa curiosidad, esperando la respuesta de John, que por algún motivo, pese a tardar unos segundos en llegar, pareció tardía.

-Hay una niña, que la Reina cuidó personalmente… quiero que escuches bien esto, y quiero que sepas que es la verdad… esa niña es inmune

Notó entonces que su amigo no supo bien cómo reaccionar; probablemente estaba en una batalla mental sobre si creer que hablaba en serio, de ahí a sobre si decía la verdad, y de ahí a sobre si era posible concebir eso. Y la verdad es que eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ethan, revuelto en sus propios pensamientos, intentando hallar sentido a algo así, pero si John decía la verdad, entonces todo se iba abajo; cazadores, muertes, y él se hallaba en el lado correcto para ese cambio. No podía ser, algo luchaba por lo que él creía era hacerle aterrizar, pero de a poco se fue haciendo a la idea, y las palabras de John de a poco lo calmaron.

-Supuestamente la iban a escoltar hasta un grupo nuestro, pero lo último que supimos fue que ese grupo quedó esparcido a su suerte… mira… hay una pequeña posibilidad, sólo una pequeña posibilidad, pero si la persona con la que la envió puede llegar de alguna forma hasta Salt Lake City, entonces estaríamos hablando de… una cura

Tanto John como Ethan estaban metidos hasta el fondo, y no iban a dejar esa misión sólo por haber encontrado un refugio a salvo del mundo y sus habitantes. Pero Dom y Julie eran otra historia; finalmente aceptó que si ellos elegían quedarse allí, no tendría otra opción sino continuar sin ellos.

-¿Liz te llamabas? –preguntó Harry a unos metros de ellos, asomándose amistosamente -¿quieres conocer nuestro huerto? Te puedo llevar a un paseo

Ella vio a Ethan, como pidiéndole autorización, pero a la vez como diciendo que aunque le dijera que no, iría igual; era una relación extraña, pero había aprendido a leer la mayoría de los gestos que ella hacía. Al final sabía que no se iría, que seguirían juntos, por lo cual no tuvo problemas en dejarla ir.

-Ethan –dijo Dom, viendo el ambiente un poco más relajado por lo de Liz -¿nos das unos momentos? Creo que con Julie debemos conversar esto… supongo entiendes

Movió la cabeza asintiendo, dando a entender que lograba comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dom, y que incluso lo hacía desde antes de la pregunta. Era doloroso, pero era lo justo, para todos.

-No se preocupen –dijo Nathaniel, apareciendo, mientras veía a Harry caminando con Liz en la lejanía –si necesitan más tiempo para pensarlo, pueden quedarse unos días

Pasó entonces por la cabeza de Ethan, entre la brisa agradable y hogareña, pese a la estación del año, el caminar de la gente y los sonidos hechos por los animales, el que eso sólo lo aferraría ma´s a ese lugar; dudó sobre si aceptar o no, pero al ver a Dom y Julie, e incluso a Liz, pese a que no la veía partir en ningún instante, se sintió culpable, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, y que sólo él fuese el responsable.

-Supongo nos podemos quedar un día –respondió finalmente, notando una pequeña señal por parte de Dom, dando a entender que agradecía el gesto

-¡Preparen las camas! –gritó Nathaniel, indicándole a unos hombres, apuntando a la casa -¡Hoy tenemos huéspedes!

Era extraño, pues llevaba ahí poco más de unas horas, pero sentía cierto aire familiar y además un sentimiento extraño, como si debiera quedarse ahí. Vio la casa y las cuatro personas que entraron a preparar las camas y sintió un extraño deber.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –Le preguntó Nathaniel –deja a tu grupo conocer el lugar

Caminaron lejos del centro de la granja, cerca de la empalizada; todavía no habían conseguido reemplazar todo el perímetro por muros, observando cómo todos se movían en la granja; nadie estaba quieto, ayudando al funcionamiento de todo.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Ethan? Todos tenemos una

Tomó un poco de aire, agradeciendo que hubiera ciertas cosas que ya no se guardaba.

-Vivía en Jacksonville… recuerdo haber estado volviendo de la escuela, cuando escuché las primeras patrullas yendo a toda prisa al centro de la ciudad… Corrí a casa… mi padre armó un verdadero búnker ahí, pero cuando los alimentos empezaron a escasear la ciudad se volvió loca… perdí a mis padres cuando una pandilla atacó la casa… terminé escapando, y perdí a mucha gente importante, toda mi vida se fue a la mierda en cuestión de días, pero logré llegar a una zona de cuarentena en la que pasé varios años relativamente tranquilo, pero tuve que huir por una revuelta –fue entonces que dudó; si comentarlo o no, pero al ver a Nathaniel algo sintió, que sólo continuó sin seguir pensando –retomé el contacto con un viejo amigo, y pasé a una vida de la cual aún me avergüenzo

-¿Te cansaste de ser comido y empezaste a comer? –preguntó Nathaniel, con cierto aire, que le hizo estar seguro de que él no tenía problema con ese lado de su vida .tenemos por acá a un par de ex cazadores que acogimos ¿sabes? Este lugar les da un nuevo comienzo, una hoja limpia, y eso es algo que muchos quieren

-Uno intenta vivir de una forma, pero…

-Pero nadie sobrevive tanto con las manos limpias –completó Nathaniel –créeme, te entiendo

-Pero Harry nos contó… sobre por qué te expulsaron del ejército; tú te rebelaste, aun cuando significó cambiar toda tu vida

-Harry siempre ha sido bueno para hablar –notó cierta expresión en su rostro, ciertamente retrospectiva .eso no cambia todo lo que he hecho… siendo sincero contigo… lamento no haberme rebelado antes

Ethan entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso, y en medio de esa caminata se encontró conectado con Nathaniel, comprendiendo sus dichos sobre saber cómo se sentía tener un pasado del cual avergonzarse; él como cazador, y Nathaniel como militar. A Ethan le había tomado cinco años darse cuenta: del granjero no tenía idea. Se preguntó hasta qué punto la supervivencia justificaba la vida.

-Muchas veces me dieron las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda… pero –continuó, esta vez viendo a lo lejos a Harry, quien estaba aparentemente jugando con Liz –hay ciertas cosas que uno quiere proteger… Harry tenía un año cuando todo empezó; sólo quería hacer que su vida no fuera peor de lo necesario… ahora tenemos incluso a Laura… unos cazadores mataron a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña como para recordar algo… habría muerto sola… la hemos visto crecer en esta granja, y siento que podemos tener esperanzas entre nosotros, aún con lo que hay afuera

-¿Por qué no confías en los Luciérnagas? –preguntó Ethan, notando el aire de la última frase

-He pasado más de una década siguiendo los pasos de Marlene, su líder… llevan todo este tiempo hablando de una cura… ¿Una cura para qué? Sólo ha llevado una pequeña guerra con incontables vidas perdidas por todos estos años… e incluso si encontraran una ¿a quiénes curarían? El mundo no se fue a la mierda por sí solo, lo que tocó fondo fue la humanidad; intenta imaginar cuántas personas quedan ahí afuera con sus valores intactos… piensa en todas las personas que han nacido en este mundo y esto es todo lo que conocen, yo salvé a Laura, pero ella es una en un millón… ¿a quién salvaremos? A violadores y asesinos: una guerra sangrienta por un fin que no vale la pena

La visión de Nathaniel era diametralmente opuesta a la suya, pese a cierta parte que fuera bastante similar: el primero había hecho lo que Ethan aún no se permitía hacer, ya que Nathaniel podía tener un refugio, podía cuidar de sus amigos, de su hermano y de niños que habían rescatado, pero todo eso en su refugio aislado de afuera; en el proceso había perdido la fe en la humanidad.

Se preguntó si valía la pena decirle sobre la niña inmune, pero había escuchado tal tono desahuciado en la voz del granjero, que prefirió guardarlo.

Pero entonces notó cierto detalle que le hizo ruido, que había pasado por algo.

-¿Por qué nos recibiste tan hospitalariamente?

-Agradézcanle a él –respondió con una leve sonrisa, indicando a Harry –tiene buen ojo con las personas, probablemente lo heredó de nuestro padre

Harry era una historia distinta de su hermano, quizá por haber sido protegido por él gran parte de su vida. No pudo evitar pensar en la similitud con la vida de Liz, pero a ella le había tocado más difícil: ella había perdido a su protector, y si bien él la había encontrado, no pudo evitar el enseñarle a defenderse: había dejado el hilo ir un tanto.

Pero tampoco lo había soltado.

Fue en ese momento en el que recordó todo por lo que habían pasado, desde Pittsburgh, desde el primer momento en el que había cambiado y establecido su nuevo rumbo, desde su encuentro con esos dos hermanos.

-Ya está anocheciendo –comentó Nathaniel –vamos a cenar

El grupo contaba con cocineros, por lo cual Ethan y los demás se hallaron frente a un banquete sin precedentes; llevaban meses comiendo comida enlatada. Y nuevamente se halló también ante ese aire hogareño, en donde había risas, conversaciones normales; era como volver en el pasado a aquel tiempo en donde la mayor preocupación era obtener buenas notas en la escuela y divertirse con los amigos tras salir; sus amigos, a veces los recordaba, en especial a uno.

Y ahí se encontraba, riendo con Liz y los demás.

John estaba serio, claro, como de costumbre.

-Nate me dijo que estaban pensando en si se quedaban o no –dijo Laura, acercándose por la espalda

Ya se habían acostado varias personas, y la granja estaba relativamente vacía y oscura, sólo iluminada por las velas de la casa y algunas lámparas en el terreno, contando sólo con los que estaban de turno para vigilar las entradas, por posibles invasiones. Ethan había salido para pensar sobre su conversación con Nathaniel, y sobre Dom y Julie: ya se había hecho a la idea de que se quedarían ahí. El grupo de granjeros habían ido a buscar el auto para meterlo en el terreno; les había dicho de él. Harry no lo había visto en la mañana.

-¿Por qué no se quedarían? –preguntó entonces, sentándose a su lado

No tendría más de doce años, le recordó al hermano de Henry, sólo que se dio cuenta de cómo Laura hasta parecía una niña antes de la infección, protegida por su ingenuidad; quizá Nathaniel tenía razón, y en ese pequeño paraíso era posible encontrar algo así. Pero también pensó en lo imposible que sería eso afuera, y que quizá ese pensamiento lo había llevado a ser tan pesimista respecto a la humanidad.

-Digamos que… tengo una misión, que yo elegí, y no puedo realizarla quedándome acá

-Suena bastante importante

-Sí… lo es

Lo era tanto por los motivos, como por todo lo que ya habían pasado en ese viaje: no podía simplemente interrumpirlo.

-La misión de Nate es protegernos de lo que hay afuera… me habla de que está lleno de monstruos, que muchos se parecen a personas, y que otros son iguales a personas, y que hasta hablan como una… si tu misión es tan importante como la de él, entonces supongo es justo que se vayan, aunque me gustaría que no, me agradan, aunque el moreno parece que está siempre enojado

Ethan se rio; se refería a John.

-Una parte de mí también quiere quedarse, pero cuando uno tiene una misión, pues tiene que llevarla a cabo

-Te deseo suerte

Él aún confiaba en lo que había afuera, confiaba en la cura, en que todo podía valer la pena, y si debía dejar a ciertas personas queridas, tendría que soportarlo. De reojo pensó en si la situación fuera con Liz, pero no quiso pensar en ello; necesitaba dormir.

-Hemos decidido seguir con ustedes –fue lo primero que dijo Dom al otro día, para gran sorpresa de Ethan –lo pensamos durante la noche… y nos dimos cuenta de que por primera vez no pensamos solamente el uno en el otro, sino que ustedes entraron en el dilema… y si eso pasa es porque no podemos simplemente dejarlos… hace dos meses los habríamos dejado de inmediato claro…

Nathaniel lo observó, y notó lo que eso significaba no sólo para la pareja sino para los cinco, y Ethan notó esa señal. Pero sólo se limitó a ordenar a unos granjeros a buscar las cosas del grupo, las mochilas, armas, y el auto, junto a comida extra que era obsequio, hasta que se hallaron en la entrada de la casa con todo listo para salir.

Ethan notó que Liz observó a Harry con cierta tristeza, la cual no podía articular en palabras, John se mantenía serio, sin poder ahondar en su mente. Dom y Julie se veían con cierto dejo de indecisión, pero a la vez sabía que ellos habían elegido, y planeaban mantener su postura.

-Cuida a tu grupo, Ethan –le dijo, cuando ya el resto del grupo estaba en el auto –afuera hay de todo, y lo has visto, te deseo suerte en tu travesía

-Nathaniel, llegaré y te enseñaré que puedes volver a confiar en los de afuera -John no podía oírlo a esa distancia; lo había calculado -han encontrado a una niña inmune, con la cual haremos una cura, y podrás ver cómo todo cambiará

-Aunque hables en serio, créeme, no hay mucho que puedan hacer, es una lástima -ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las palabras de Ethan, ni siquiera en broma, por lo cual no pudo leer bien su reacción, si es que había alguna siquiera

-¿Una lástima qué?

-Que si nos volvemos a ver, seremos enemigos, e intentarás entrar acá, y no te lo permitiré… planeas cambiar el mundo, pero siempre es el mundo el que te cambia

Quedó con esa última frase en su cabeza, pero eso no le evitó subir al auto, y en un ambiente hasta triste, encender marcha, como un adiós. Abrieron las puertas principales, y salieron.

Y cuando estaban bien lejos, se volteó para verla una última vez antes de perderla en el camino. Enfocó la mirada y vio por última vez la granja.


	7. Capítulo 7 -La hidroeléctrica

**Capítulo 7 –La hidroeléctrica**

Ethan de a poco comenzaba a recuperarse, con la vista de a poco aclarándose. Su cabeza le dolía muchísimo, un ardor le dolía en el brazo izquierdo, y aun sentía un chirrido en su cabeza que lo molestaba a tal punto de hacerle entrecerrar los ojos. El clima no ayudaba: el piso que de apoco se tapaba de blanco marcaba el inicio de invierno, y el frío ya atravesaba su chaqueta y polera.

Paulatinamente enfocó la vista, hasta poder ver algo a su alrededor; el suelo estaba mojado, y el viento le daba en la cara. Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a Dom y John peleando a unos metros de él, entre insultos y gritos. Vio hacia el lado, y vio a Liz y Julie, empezando a recordar lo que había pasado: Julie estaba herida, y por lo que veía desde donde estaba, Liz estaba tratando su herida. Debió de haber terminado, pues ella se puso de pie, sólo para ir a intentar separar a Dom y John. Fue cuando Dom la empujó para hacerla caer al suelo que reaccionó.

-¡Déjala! –le gritó, para abalanzarse a él, alejándolo de Liz, tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y empujarlo contra un tronco

Entonces quedó quieto y mudo, porque recordó lo que había pasado. Dom lo veía con una ira insospechada, llena de heridas, con sus caras separadas sólo por centímetros, mezclada con terror, pero no hacia él; sabía el motivo, y no pudo sino soltarlo y sólo soportar mirarlo a los ojos por un par de segundos. Miró a John, quien también mostraba heridas y lo que serían en unos minutos varios moretones, y volteó la cara para ver a Julie, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Dom corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

Habían sido emboscados: habían perdido el auto, la comida, las mochilas, y sólo habían quedado con cuatro pistolas. John había alcanzado a advertir que iban a lanzar una bomba molotov al auto tras ver la luz producida por el fuego detrás de una roca, y eso los había salvado de no morir quemados, pero tras eso aparecieron por todas partes, siendo demasiados y estando ellos sin armas más allá de las puestas. Habían tenido que huir y habían escapado apenas tras lanzarse a un rio cercano. Ethan se había golpeado con una roca y había perdido el conocimiento.

El reflejo ante los recuerdos fue inmediato y se dirigió donde Liz para revisar su torso; su polera tenía el agujero de la bala que la había atravesado, pero justo debajo el chaleco mostraba que había detenido la bala. Mientras huían, Ethan por un instante tuvo la sangre helada al ver a Liz caer por un impacto de bala. Pese a que los perseguían sólo a unos cuántos metros, con disparos constantes, detuvo su marcha y volvió por ella, llevándola en brazos, recibiendo una bala en el antebrazo izquierdo; se recuperó y llevó a Liz en su hombro derecho. Viéndolo en retrospectiva así no habría durado mucho, pero a los pocos segundos de hacer eso se habían encontrado con el rio.

El ambiente se había calmado de alguna forma, aunque tampoco estaba en paz. Vio a John, quien estaba sentado en el suelo; esa imagen podría haber sido triste, pues Dom estaba con Julie y él con Liz, pero John no mostraba expresión alguna que diera a entender que sentía que, de cierta forma, estuviera solo ahí, y la verdad es que no se sentía así. La pelea, los golpes; sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Días antes, John había sugerido un desvío de la vía directa, para visitar a un amigo que antes había sido un Luciérnaga, Tommy. Tommy era justamente el hermano menor de la persona que transportaba a la niña a Salt Lake City, y quería confirmar que ambos estuvieran bien y en camino; si Tommy había mantenido sus contactos, en el peor de los casos: si su hermano hubiese muerto, lo sabría. Así habían cambiado ligeramente el rumbo, para ir a Jackson County. Eventualmente todos habían sabido de la niña inmune, por boca de Ethan y John a la vez, Liz se había emocionado bastante con la revelación; Dom y Julie quedaron estupefactos por unos segundos.

Pasaron el resto del día caminando, evitando el terreno en donde habían sido emboscados; era obvio que nada valioso había quedado sin ser saqueado, y lo que hubiese quedado no valía el arriesgar la vida al volver. Pasaron todo el día sin comer, y sólo al siguiente, cuando ya la distancia a los cazadores era demasiado grande para que cualquier sonido los alertara, Julie logró cazar un ciervo con una pistola; no tenía su arco, ni mucho menos el rifle. Parecía como si hubiesen retrocedido meses, o al menos eso le parecía a Ethan, tomando en cuenta además cierto nivel de tensión hasta en lo más cotidiano.

Ya al tercer día estaban hambrientos, sedientos, cansados, estresados, y la nieve ya cubriendo todo el suelo les mostraba que sus ropas ya no eran aptas para esas temperaturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ethan no se sentía así de vulnerable, de hecho no podía recordar la última vez. Si bien tenía a todo su grupo, era también verdad que todos estaban como él. Por las noches dormían más juntos para ver si podían retener calor, acurrucándose en el suelo fingiendo que eso era cómodo, engañando a sus mentes para poder conciliar el sueño.

Fue entonces que recorriendo la orilla de un río notaron una gran planta sobre una cascada: era una hidroeléctrica. El tono gastado y el óxido les hacían ver que estaba abandonada, así que siguieron el paso. Eventualmente llegaron a la entrada del complejo, notando dos válvulas que formaban un pequeño puente por el cual podían cruzar. Siguieron el paso, subiendo por unas escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal de la planta. Era grande, con torres a cada lado. Vieron hacia los lados, notando que no había otro camino sino atravesándola.

-Quizá encontremos cosas dentro –comentó Ethan, intentando convencer a los demás de entrar

No obstante tras decir eso tres personas aparecieron detrás de ellos, apuntándoles con rifles; pudieron haberse defendido, pero notaron que inmediatamente de las torres aparecieron más personas. Estaban nuevamente rodeados y superados en número y equipo. Vio hacia los lados, y notó que todos habían entendido que no tenían oportunidad, por lo cual bajaron sus armas cuando una fuerte voz femenina proveniente de una de las torres lo ordenó.

No podía acabar así, pero tampoco podían huir, y tampoco él podía huir y dejarlos solos.

No, no era sobre ellos.

Era sobre Liz. Aunque la tomase de la mano y corriera los alcanzarían.

Esperaría, no había otra opción.

Pero todo eso acabó cuando John habló.

-¿Tommy? ¿Eres tú?

Uno de los hombres de una de las torres entonces vio suspicaz a John, pero sólo durante unos segundos, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa que lo alivió inmediatamente.

Era él.

Todos bajaron las armas, y pronto el ambiente cambió completamente; Tommy abrió la puerta y fue directo donde John para darle la mano junto a un breve abrazo; se debían conocer de años. Salieron más personas de la puerta, entre ellos la mujer que había hablado previamente.

-Él es John –le dijo Tommy –cuando era un Luciérnaga me salvó el trasero en más una ocasión, de no haber sido por él habría varias historias que no tendría para contar

-Buenos días… John, mi nombre es María –respondió la mujer, mostrando una expresión relajada, en contraste con cómo había sido hacía sólo unos segundos –supongo debo agradecerle, ya que gracias a usted su amigo vivió lo suficiente como para conocerme

-¿Eh? ¿Son…? –preguntó John, indicando con el dedo, oscilando entre Tommy y María

Era extraño a más no poder, tanto para Ethan como para el resto del grupo: ver a John actuar de esa forma, pero en el fondo no hizo sino tranquilizarlos más todavía; estaban en confianza.

-Mierda… -dijo Ethan, tras un largo suspiro –agradezco haberte rescatado…

Fue entonces que María los invitó a pasar a la planta; de un momento a otro se hallaron en una pequeña aldea poblada de varias personas; había caballos, animales de granja, adaptando la vida a un lugar así.

-¿Increíble, no? –Comentó Tommy, obviamente a John –llevamos acá un par de semanas y mira todo lo que hemos hecho

-¿Qué los trae por acá? –preguntó María, aunque con tono amistoso

-Eso… quisiera hablarlo en privado con Tommy

María vio a Tommy, pero perdió interés al poco tiempo, para dejarlos ir. Se vieron todos ahí, el uno al otro, y se dividieron.

-Ve con John, Tommy –le indicó María –yo me quedaré con los huéspedes... y ustedes, entren también, si no se quieren congelar

Fue al entrar que todos quedaron atónitos; primero vieron varias luces encendidas dentro del complejo, iluminando los pasillos, pero cuando vieron a varios niños viendo una película en un televisor notaron el detalle, e hicieron las correspondientes relaciones.

-Tommy, ¿esta planta…? –preguntó John inmediatamente

-Exacto… la mejor sorpresa para el final; tenemos electricidad… revivimos la planta hace unas semanas, y eso junto al pequeño ecosistema que tenemos acá nos da un pequeño mundo auto sustentable en el que vivir

Fue el último detalle el que despertó en Ethan un recuerdo de no hace mucho; ya había oído esa idea. Vio a Tommy y se preguntó si su visión de la humanidad era la misma que la de Nathaniel, después de todo ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: armarse en un refugio y olvidarse de que había un mundo ahí afuera. No obstante al menos ya sabía que nadie se quedaría ahí, aunque por un momento dudó de si eso era bueno o malo, en especial con Dom. Pero no hubo oportunidad para discutirlo entre ellos, pues María fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Y ahora que estamos sin los dos Luciérnagas… ¿Qué los trae por acá?

Se vieron los unos a los otros, recordando las palabras de John, pero Ethan fue quien empezó.

-Vamos a ver a los Luciérnagas… a unirnos a ellos, así que vamos a su encuentro

-Mi marido los dejó hace ya tiempo, pero supongo que siempre estarán luchando, al menos hasta que hallen la cura

Ethan se preguntó hasta dónde sabía Tommy, y si María sabría algo aun si así era, pero prefirió guardar silencio respecto a la niña; pese a que no lo supiera, por su lado ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Parecen bastante decididos, pero también cansados, ¿no gustarían quedarse un par de días acá? Al menos para prepararse, que el trayecto que les queda a Colorado lo pasaran bajo la nieve

Y ese detalle fue detectado de inmediato por todos, quienes de inmediato se empezaron a mirar de reojo, los unos a los otros, inquietados.

-Perdón, ¿Colorado? –fue Ethan quien hizo la pregunta

-Allá están los Luciérnagas, ¿no? En Boulder –respondió María, sin entender qué pasaba

La inquietud muda duró poco, pues justo en ese momento John y Tommy volvieron agitados, entrando por una puerta rápidamente. Ethan vio a John y captó la mirada que tenía; ambos notaron lo que pasaba.

-Ethan, les dieron una dirección errónea –aclaró John, agitado –van a Colorado, a una universidad que antes teníamos como refugio

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto? –preguntó de inmediato Ethan

-Hace tres semanas… no sabía que se habían trasladado –se excusó Tommy –la última vez que hablé con Marlene me dijo que ahí estaban… mierda… Joel

Joel era el nombre de quien acompañaba a la niña, quien se llamaba Ellie; tanto Ethan como los demás se grabaron esos nombres, para no olvidarlos más.

John miró a Ethan directo a los ojos, y ciertamente Ethan entendió lo que quería decir sin tener que usar ninguna palabra; vio a los lados, a Dom y Julie; a Liz, y pudo ver que todos pensaban lo mismo, quizá por diferentes motivos, pero todos tenían lo mismo en sus cabezas.

-No te preocupes, Tommy –respondió Ethan –nosotros iremos por Joel y lo llevaremos a Salt Lake City

Ciertamente notó que Tommy no tomó muy en cuenta su idea, sino hasta que vio a John y entendió que sería él quien también iría.

-Debería ir con ustedes –le dijo a John, tras haber hecho el compromiso, sin intermediar ninguna palabra, de que John iría a buscar a Joel –después de todo yo fui el que les dio esa dirección… mierda, han recorrido todo desde Boston para esto…

-No te preocupes Tommy –le respondió John, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro –nosotros tenemos que ir de todos modos a Salt Lake City; tú tienes tu hogar acá… he visto a muchos Luciérnagas renunciar en mi vida, pero ahora sé que estoy frente a uno que tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo, no te arriesgues innecesariamente, sé que te preocupas por él, pero yo me encargaré…

-Siempre te encargaste de arreglar la mierda que dejaba a mi paso, y siento que debo hacer esto

-Y una vez lo compensaste; cuando me ayudaste a escapar del ejército en un tiroteo en el que casi muerto… tenía una bala en la rodilla que me dolía como no tienes idea que me tenía pegado al suelo

-Pero acabamos ahí justamente porque yo decidí salir antes de tiempo de esa casa

-Pero me salvaste después de todo, ¿no? –Era de las pocas veces en las que Ethan veía a John genuinamente sonreír –me encargaré personalmente de que Joel llegue con Marlene

Se podía ver la indecisión de Tommy, pero no es que quería confiar sin poder, sino todo lo contrario; se tomó un pequeño tiempo y decidió ir a hablar con María a unos metros. El grupo se mantuvo en el lugar, pudo ver que Dom tenía una mirada rígida, al igual que Julie; era probable que nuevamente tuviera la tentación de quedarse ahí. Era extraño volverse a ver en esa situación después de ya haber pasado por la tensión de ignorar qué pasaba por su mente, pero ante eso estaba. Pero no podía hacer nada: la decisión le correspondía a ellos.

Entonces se acercó Tommy, ya más relajado, pero sin estar totalmente sin tensión alguna.

-Supongo tendrás que hacerme un último favor, John –respondió finalmente –pero no dejaré que vayan así nada más… se ven hambrientos y sucios; quédense un día para recuperarse, les daremos comida, mochilas, armas, caballos, y ropa más adecuada; si es el último favor que me harás, más vale que te ayude lo más que pueda…

-Si encuentran una cura y todo esto se acaba, siempre pueden volver –agregó María –tendremos las puertas abiertas para ustedes

Dom se rio; con Ethan y los demás habían acordado con las miradas no hablar del tema pensando que era bastante privado, pero al parecer todos ahí lo sabían.

-Joel es parecido a mí –les indicó Tommy –pero es más corpulento, ha envejecido más, y siempre anda con una barba, mientras que Ellie es pelirroja y siempre anda con una cola de caballo… tiene un temperamento a veces impredecible… pueden usar eso para asegurarse de que es ella, si han tenido suerte los encontraran con un caballo también, el cual les di para que fueran más rápido

Esa noche Ethan durmió en un camarote; no dormía así desde hace demasiado tiempo, siendo lo más cercano las improvisadas camas en las que dormía con el grupo de Francis, y le impresionó lo cómodo que era; había hasta olvidado como se sentía dormir en una cama de verdad. La última cama como tal que recordaba era de la zona de cuarentena en la que había estado, imagen con la cual recordó a Diane.

-Vas a hacer grandes cosas –dijo tan despacio que nadie lo escuchó –eso es lo que haré, hermana

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan descansado como a la mañana siguiente; hasta desayunaron como era debido, en una mesa, tomando café con unos panes, pero eventualmente la realidad volvió y se hallaron preparando sus mochilas, oportunamente recuperando armas que habían perdido; Julie tenía un Mosin-Nagant con mira telescópica nuevamente y un arco; él había recuperado su escopeta, y contaba además con una Taurus con una mira de alcance medio; Liz también tenía su rifle de vuelta, y por primera vez cargaba una pistola propia. Por su lado Dom y John también se armaron con rifles. También les habían dado parcas y mejores zapatos, por lo cual ya no pasarían tanto frío, y si bien ya no tenían un auto, tenían tres caballos; Ethan y Liz iban en uno, al igual que Dom y Julie, mientras John tenía su propio caballo.

Pronto se hallaron en la puerta principal de la planta, nuevamente abierta, pero esta vez para salir, e hicieron un último gesto de despedida. John se acercó a Tommy para el adiós.

-Cuando veas a Joel –le dijo Tommy –asegúrate de recordarle que apenas termine con eso puede volver acá

-No te preocupes, nunca he tenido mala memoria, ¿alguna vez he olvidado algo?

-No has cambiado para nada

Se dieron un último abrazo, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando ambos tenían sus colgantes en los cuellos, las insignias en la ropa; John lo había recibido con las Luciérnagas, le había enseñado sobre las ideas y motivaciones de Marlene, le había enseñado a disparar y defenderse, cómo moverse entre las faldas de los militares sin ser descubierto. Para John, en el fondo también esa visita había sido sólo para volver a ver a su viejo amigo, después de varios años de su salida de los Luciérnagas. Un amigo que pocas veces se encuentra en la vida, un amigo que de hecho no había vuelto a conocer durante todos esos años.

No obstante para Ethan, en medio de esa despedida, era otra cosa lo que importaba y que lo inquietaba; se acercó a Dom lentamente, para hablarle despacio y que se escuchara lo menos posible.

-Vi tu cara… no creo que tengamos una tercera oportunidad así… si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo; yo, John y Liz continuaremos de aquí en adelante… el camino se alargó, no contábamos con esto

-Ya te dije una vez que no podíamos dejarlos solos por ahí –respondió Dom, aparentemente bien consigo mismo

-De una u otra forma ya estamos dentro de esto, y no pensamos salir –agregó Julie, notando el tono y la intención –somos un grupo, Ethan, y eso no va a cambiar

Aun con las peleas, con las discusiones, los insultos, las dudas, estaban ahí, siguiendo juntos; una parte en su cabeza reemplazó 'grupo' por 'familia'. Se sintió bien, y hasta se sintió culpable de haber dudado de aquella pareja.

Seguirían juntos, hasta Salt Lake City, y eso no iba a cambiar.

No obstante a la media hora de cabalgar, notó algo extraño, dándose cuenta por primera vez.

Joel no sabía dónde estaban los Luciérnagas, no sabía nada, y probablemente lo que había hecho había sido recurrir a su hermano para saber algo. Cuando todo había empezado por ese lado, John le había dicho que ellos iban en camino a la ciudad.

De pronto, creyó entender la verdadera razón por la que John, al contarle sobre Ellie por primera vez, le dijo "te debo una disculpa", quizá no la debía aun, quizá era lo que iba a decir.

Estaba todo en su cabeza.

Miró a John, notó que estaba tranquilo, cabalgando a unos metros de él. Miró a Dom y a Julie, Liz lo miró de forma extraña, notando algo.

Tomó aire.

-¿Alguien recuerda si nos dijeron los nombres de los caballos?


	8. Capítulo 8 -Animales

**Capítulo 8 –Animales**

La noche había caído, cada vez con temperaturas más bajas; no sabía si era por la estación, o era cierta su teoría sobre que, de alguna forma, a partir de los incidentes con el Cordyceps, las temperaturas habían ido bajando gradualmente; como si la tierra nos estuviera echando como raza dominante, una vez hasta había pensado que el virus era un castigo por parte de la tierra.

Habría estado tiritando de frío, en una ventana en un cuarto piso, si no hubiese sido por el tambor encendido que había a su lado. Era extraño, pero últimamente había necesitado más que nunca esos momentos a solas; algo no estaba bien en su cabeza. Pensó que estaba cayendo en la locura, pero miraba al cielo, y se intentaba explicar qué había hecho mal; qué mal camino había tomado a lo largo de su vida.

La verdad, no quería responder, no quería saber la respuesta: su cabeza era un gran pueblo lleno de niebla, y no quería que ésta se fuera, no quería ver qué quedaba de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Ethan? –escuchó detrás de él

Se volteó, para ver a Mike con una expresión de curiosidad. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado a solas para una conversación casual, de hecho no la recordaba, como varias otras cosas.

La pregunta no era qué decirle, sino si hablar o no, se quedó mirando el suelo, pero notó que si seguía haciendo eso se delataría solo. Pero si hablaba tampoco sería mucho mejor.

Pero al menos era Mike quien estaba ahí.

-Mike, no sé qué hacer

-¿A qué te refieres? –su expresión pasó a mostrar confusión, bajando las cejas; una parte dentro de él presentía algo, o tenía al menos una idea

Ethan entonces hizo una pausa, como un preámbulo para algo que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo pero había querido evitar, quizá siendo lo que estaba tras la niebla.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Francis?

Entonces sintió un sonido que lo sacó de sus recuerdos, abriendo inmediatamente los ojos y mirando hacia los lados. Todos lo habían escuchado; todos estaban alerta.

Habían decidido descansar en un rancho que habían encontrado, tapado ahora por la nieve; no habían encontrado personas en los alrededores y se veía abandonado. Aun no se acostumbraba a cómo ver de blanco el paisaje le daba una sensación aun peor respecto al mundo; era como si de a poco se estuviera acabando. Los únicos capaces de reconstruir el mundo que él había alcanzado a conocer eran los mismos humanos. Sentía su misión el tener que ayudar a eso, su misión para las futuras generaciones: elegir no ser parte del error.

Estaban en el segundo piso, y alguien estaba abajo, ya que había escuchado un jarrón caer al suelo y romperse. Estaba oscuro, pero sus vistas ya se habían adaptado a ese nivel de luz: Ethan vio a los demás y con una señal con su mano derecha, les hizo saber que él bajaría, mientras que John decidió esperar en la escalera, por si algo pasaba.

Era peligroso, y finalmente decidió ir con su escopeta lista, mientras los demás estaban arriba listos en las ventanas para recibir posibles refuerzos, John estaba esperando en las escaleras al más mínimo ruido para salir. Empezó a examinar la sala de estar y no halló nada, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina escuchó unos pasos rápidos; alguien estaba ahí, y se estaba escondiendo. Se puso tenso, ante la idea de que en cualquier momento alguien lo apuñalaría por detrás, pero levantó la escopeta y continuó; pensó en llamar a John, pero a esas alturas aquella persona, o personas, sabían que él estaba ahí, y llamarlo, probablemente sólo haría que saltaran sobre él.

Fue en ese instante en el cual lanzó un vaso que había tomado en la cocina hacia un lado, a la vez que se movió al otro; pudo ver una cabeza moverse agitadamente y finalmente se halló frente a aquella persona, tapada por la oscuridad, mientras le apuntaba fijamente, a solo centímetros. Pero su alivio pronto se difuminó al ver que le apuntaba a un chico de no más de quince años, asustado y temblando de miedo.

-No le dispares –escuchó, con una voz tan baja que probablemente John no habría podido oírla ni estando en la base de las escaleras

Vio a su lado, y notó a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apuntándole con un revólver directo a la cabeza, pero entonces notó en su mirada que no era alguien decidido; probablemente tenía sólo un par de balas.

Se fijó más en esa mirada, pese a que todo esto ocurría en cosa de segundos.

Aquel hombre no quería disparar, y la verdad él tampoco.

Conocía esa mirada, y le dolía ello: ésa había sido la mirada de unos turistas que le habían apuntado. Él los había encontrado, intentando escapar de la ciudad, y los había acorralado, pero en el momento final, tanto él como aquellos dos supervivientes se terminaron apuntando de la misma forma.

Ethan no les disparó, y tras bajar el arma, les indicó que fueran por un edificio por el que podían pasar desapercibidos, con lo cual podrían escapar. No supo qué sentir cuando los vio irse, después de agradecerle el haberles dejado ir, pero sí supo lo que sintió cuando vio a uno siendo atravesado por una flecha, sólo para que el otro corriera el mismo destino: tristeza. Se quedó viendo los cuerpos de las dos personas, para luego ver en la ventana de un edificio colindante al suyo, unido por unas tablas que hacían un puente, a Francis, quien recargaba su ballesta. Eso había ocurrido dos meses antes de que saliera del grupo, y de cierta forma, a esas alturas la niebla ya estaba más clara.

Levantó su pistola, quedando completamente indefenso, pero tampoco procuró no botarla al suelo, sólo la levantó lentamente.

-Tranquilo, no te dispararé, no te preocupes

Pero notó lo ingenuo de su gesto cuando aquel hombre sólo le respondió agitado; estaba nervioso.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¿Cuántas veces crees que he oído eso? Aléjate o te dispararé directo a la cabeza

Probablemente eran un padre y su hijo, que buscaban sobrevivir; no podía exigir confianza después de lo que había hecho, dado que tenía la de su grupo porque ellos habían elegido dársela. Se alejó lentamente, porque esa mirada era distinta a la que alguna vez había visto; la desesperación nos podía llevar a cualquier cosa, y ese hombre estaba dispuesto a dispararle.

Dejó el arma en el suelo, y de a poco se fue alejando, con las manos en alto.

Pero entonces empezó a hablar.

-Somos varios, si me disparas no saldrán vivos de acá… aun así les dejaré comida en la puerta de salida; pueden tomarla e irse, y no bromeo, ¡John!

El Luciérnaga escuchó el último grito, sólo para ser detenido por Ethan justo antes de dispararle al desconocido. Por su parte los demás arriba escucharon el grito y se sintieron pisadas en el segundo piso; el plan de Ethan había funcionado.

-¿Ves que no miento? Pero tampoco mentía sobre la comida… John, ¿podrías traer un poco de comida?

Ethan notó que el hombre se mostró sumamente suspicaz respecto a aquel gesto, mientras que John por su lado, entendiendo sus intenciones, fue a buscar unas latas a su mochila. Ethan no lo sabía, pero por lo general para ser un Luciérnaga se tenía que ver más allá de uno, y en la mayoría de los casos, era porque uno ya no tenía nada que ver dentro de sí, si no era hacia afuera, hacia los demás. Eso había mantenido a John con Marlene, aun con todos los años que había pasado sin progreso alguno.

El desconocido finalmente se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta, apuntándole en todo momento a Ethan, para tomar las latas de comida, y ordenarle al joven a irse; se veía duro con él, pero en el fondo se notaba que lo quería proteger: era su padre sin lugar a dudas.

-Supongo intentaste convencerlo de quedarse –le preguntó John, cuando por la ventana vieron que los desconocidos habían desaparecido tras una colina, entre la nieve –después de todo eres tú

Ethan lo miró, y con los ojos le hizo un gesto indicando que así había sido, aunque era extraño; en casos similares probablemente habría intentado todo lo posible para convencerlos de quedarse así fuera por un momento. Por alguna razón tenía algo que le decía cuándo alguien lo iba a atacar o no, y eso era lo que lo había salvado de morir baleado al encontrarse con Henry y Sam, o con Dom y Julie. Quizá tenía que ver con el breve recuerdo que había tenido antes de verse en esa situación. Quizá había tenido que ver con el motivo por el que se había hecho cazador.

¿Venganza? Venganza hacia quién, o hacia qué. Algo motivaba todo, algo motivaba el odio que sintió luego de ver a Diane morir, el odio que sintió después al ser expulsado por los militares, pero no sabía qué era. La pérdida quizá, el dolor, pero algo tenía que conjugarse con éstos para haberle hecho tomar esa decisión.

Había sido un cazador, y aunque ya no lo era eso seguía en su pasado; lo había dejado atrás, pero eso no quitaba el que existiera esa parte de su vida. Quería respuestas, pero no las hallaba.

-Es curioso –dijo al aire, pero con John presente –un cazador y un Luciérnaga juntos

-¿De qué hablas? Dejaste eso atrás, tú mismo lo has dejado claro… has sufrido, has llorado, y has sentido odio, pero has elegido usar eso para algo constructivo, lo has usado de inspiración para mejorar todo esto, y eso te hace un Luciérnaga… quizá no tengas el colgante aun –le dijo, sacando su colgante, en el cual se podía apreciar el nombre: John King –pero en el fondo eres un Luciérnaga, y lo eres desde que dejaste esa vida; nunca olvides eso

Quizá eso podía servir bien para describir a un Luciérnaga, pero eso no respondía a su otra pregunta, aunque tampoco la había hecho así que no tenía nada que esperar.

Sólo recordó pensar en aquel padre, su historia, y quizá en qué bando estaba. Quizá el mundo era solo un gran conglomerado de cazadores y Luciérnagas esperando a ser descubiertos, porque algo era claro para él: el mundo se había llenado de dolor.

Sin embargo al otro día, mientras desayunaban para partir a Boulder, notaron que golpeaban la puerta; un gesto tan raro en esos días en las zonas libres, que no hizo sino extrañarlos al punto de prepararse para lo peor, pero al ver por la ventana Ethan pudo apreciar que eran justamente las dos personas de la noche anterior. Habían vuelto.

Les abrió la puerta, y con una sonrisa casi recta los invitó a pasar. Se veían sucios y cansados; no supo si habían cambiado de opinión o simplemente la comida los había traído de vuelta contra su voluntad: recordó los días previos a encontrarse con Henry, y luego Liz. Definitivamente mientras menor era el grupo, más difícil era la vida. No se dio el tiempo de responderse la pregunta sobre el regreso de aquel desconocido, pues los invitó de inmediato a comer algo.

-Cumpliste con tu palabra –le dijo el desconocido, mientras veía al joven comer –es… difícil encontrarse con gente como la tuya hoy en día

Y era difícil serlo, y continuaría siendo así, más cuando no siempre había sido así; intentó excusarse pensando en que prácticamente nadie tenía las manos limpias, pero sabía que eso no lo libraría de ninguna culpa. Él había elegido ese camino, y había elegido dejarlo; eso era todo lo que podía concluir en su alborotada cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Ethan… éste es mi grupo… John, Dom, Julie… y Liz –dijo, indicando a las personas que se habían ganado un lugar en su consciencia, a pesar de las discusiones, de las noches en vela, de los tiroteos

-Mi nombre es Rick… y este es mi hijo Joshua –indicó el padre, cuidando de no atorarse comiendo, mientras su hijo comía sin parar; ambos estaban extremadamente delgados

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? Esta zona es lo bastante rural como para sólo pasar por ella por un rato

-Vamos… al este, en lo posible a Boston, pero si encontramos una buena parada en el camino, no nos vendrá mal quedarnos ahí

-¿Boston? ¿Qué los lleva allá? –pensó que unirse a los Luciérnagas y asegurarse de llevar la cura a todo era un buen motivo para cruzar el país, pero al intentar hacerse otra idea para viajar con tu propio hijo por un mundo así no pudo hallar una respuesta

-Lo que nos motiva a todos los que aún tenemos algo por lo cual vivir… paz y cierto grado de seguridad… al parecer un alto grado del ejército empezó a barrer con el desastre que hay… están encerrando a todos los cazadores en los alrededores… ya sabes, les declaró la guerra, y según oí la está ganando

Inmediatamente una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Ethan; de su grupo sólo le importaba Mike, por todas las décadas que llevaban conociéndose, pero aun así tenía cierto aire para con los demás, quizá siendo Pat la única otra persona por la cual sintiera lástima. Si lo que Rick decía era verdad, ver a su grupo muerto o entre rejas sinceramente no lo dejaba tranquilo, sobre todo por Mike.

Mike no quería que los dejara, pero tampoco quería irse también; sin embargo había dudado. Ethan recordó que antes no podía evitar pasar noches pensando en que pudo haber hecho algo más por quien había sido su mejor amigo.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Rick, curioso también

-Vamos a… encontrarnos con los Luciérnagas, planeamos unirnos a ellos

Inmediatamente notó que Joshua giró la cabeza, dándole la espalda a su padre; algo significaba eso, pero no podía identificarlo con tan pocos gestos corporales. Probablemente era malo.

Pensó en preguntar, pero una mirada fría de Rick le hizo saber que no sería bienvenida la pregunta; quizá estaba cruzando la raya que ambos habían delimitado con la confianza minúscula pero válida que habían establecido en tan corto tiempo.

Planeaba contarle del viaje que habían llevado, planeaba ocultar la existencia de Ellie, al menos hasta un tiempo prudente de Rick en el grupo, había planeado muchas cosas, pero por primera vez, ante una posibilidad sintió que algo le decía que debía guardar silencio y otorgar. Y el motivo había sido esa mirada; no había sido rabia, no había sido enojo ni odio: había sido decisión, una decisión movida por razones más allá de su conocimiento. La situación que se daba era tan ajena a ese mundo que le pareció extraterrestre y hasta anti natural: respeto.

Ethan no tardó en darse cuenta que Rick tenía ganas de retirarse; habían vuelto sólo por la comida, pero pese a que no tenían de sobra, se sintió bien compartiendo unas cuantas latas más con dos desconocidos que tenían su propia agenda. Si había un militar que se había dado cuenta de lo que podía hacer con el poder que tenía, no podía ser distinto quizá de los Luciérnagas; todos intentaban ayudar como podían, desde sus respectivos bandos.

De cualquier forma sintió cierta nostalgia al ver a los dos desconocidos retirarse. No los conocía, no sabía nada de ellos, ni pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, sólo eran dos viajeros que se habían encontrado y afortunadamente no habían tenido que disparar.

Pero entonces vio a Rick llamarlo en privado, dejando a Joshua a unos metros de él. Vio a sus amigos por unos momentos y decidió ir a su encuentro, probablemente el último.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al alcanzarlo, en medio de un pastizal tapado por la nieve

-Siento que te debo una… -intentaba poner un gesto dócil, pero notaba que lo estaba forzando, notaba que la razón tenía otra emoción detrás –por favor, si tienen una solución a esto, no nos hagan esperar otros quince años… ya he hablado lo suficiente para toda una vida

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de ver a Rick y Joshua perderse entre los árboles. Pensó en darles un caballo, pero no tenían ninguno de más; pensó en darles armas, pero tampoco tenían como para poder compartir mucho más que un par de balas.

Pero mientras volvía con su grupo su rostro se arrugó un poco por el pesar; dedujo algo: Joshua tenía quince años. Miró a John, y se preguntó hasta dónde la esperanza moría; hasta dónde el tiempo era capaz de pudrir todo. Era difícil, sin lugar a dudas, mantenerse constante.

No pudo sino recordar una frase: "el mundo es el que te cambia".

Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Nathaniel, o a su hermano Harry, o a la pequeña Laura.

Pero entonces no pudo evitar volver a Rick y darse cuenta de cuánta pena y dolor había habido en esas últimas palabras que habían intercambiado; la negación, la lucha, la aceptación, la admisión.

Cada superviviente era una historia sufrida.

Quizá contra eso luchaba Nathaniel, quizá eso era lo que se expresaba en Laura y los otros niños de la granja.

Por un instante pudo ver la decisión y convicción que lo había llevado a establecer su pequeño mundo tras unos muros.

Y los cazadores no habían sido jamás sino todo lo malo de ese mundo. No eran personas, no aceptaban emociones, no aceptaban excusas. Eran depredadores, en una cadena alimenticia. Eran animales sin respeto por la vida.

Y por primera vez vio el punto de Nathaniel; qué era realmente peor: el Cordyceps, o las mismas personas.

Pero no podía dudar, no después de todo por lo que había pasado. No cuando faltaba tan poco.

La razón por la que había dejado a Francis era porque justamente confiaba en la humanidad, confiaba en que aún quedaban personas ahí afuera a ser rescatadas de sus pesadillas cotidianas.

Y se preguntó si el cazador nato pensaba lo contrario, o simplemente no le importaba.

Por suerte era una mente en la cual no estaba.

No pudo sino recordar sus memorias.

El motivo de ser cazador cuando no lo eres, ¿bastaba perder todo en lo que creías?

Y lo peor es que para Mike habían dos opciones: o seguir en la misma situación, o estar muerto o encerrado.

Se preguntó qué era peor.

Sacó una fotografía tan antigua como ese mundo, una que nunca abandonaba, una que siempre había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo, y la volvió a mirar como antes; ahí aparecían ambos, con una sonrisa que entonces encontraba hasta exagerada.

Recordaba ese día tan cercano como lejano: su cumpleaños número trece.


	9. Capítulo 9 -Perdón

**Capítulo 9 –Perdón**

El viento era gélido, más en la noche, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirle un momento a solas entre los árboles. Su vista se teñía de blanco, y el sonido daba a entender que había algunos animales en los alrededores; a veces se fijaba en eso y pensaba que los bosques parecían más vivos que las ciudades, las cuales aparte de estar en ruinas eran nidos de depredadores, o de presas.

Necesitaba ese momento a solas, al menos justo después de la discusión que había tenido con John.

Habían pasado meses desde que su encuentro con Anna, desde que quiso integrarla a su grupo, y desde que enterró su cadáver. Sin que nadie lo supiera, excepto el Luciérnaga, el grupo le debía mucho a ella, pero quien más supuso merecía saberlo era Liz; a lo largo de esos meses en muchas ocasiones había querido decirle, pero algo lo detenía; la emboscada en Jackson County le facilitó el esquivar completamente el asunto, pues la foto en que aparecía ella y Anna se había perdido junto con el auto; si no se había quemado hasta no dejar rastro, habría sido tirada al suelo por aquel grupo, luego de haber saqueado todo lo que habían encontrado, para perderse entre la tierra. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la carta que John había leído, y que en realidad, Ethan jamás había leído completa.

No quedaba registro de que Anna había estado con él, excepto él mismo, y John, pero éste último sabía que no era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo del error que Ethan había cometido. Ethan no podía sino querer juntar las fuerzas para decirlo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y había caído tanta tierra sobre el recuerdo, que ya no sabía siquiera cómo decirlo, al menos no sin perder toda la confianza con Liz.

La forma en que se habían conocido, quizá eso era lo que le dificultaba tomar la decisión. A diferencia de John, Dom o Julie, o incluso Nathaniel, Henry o Rick; Liz requería encontrar a alguien, al menos en el estado en el que estaba en esa ocasión; si no hubiera sido alguien como Ethan ella habría muerto asesinada, no sin antes ser violada y torturada, ni hablar del posible canibalismo; sabía que ciertos grupos habían caído en eso para sobrevivir. Incluso John pudo haber dado su última lucha en el estado en que lo encontraron, pero Liz apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola luego de una vida siendo protegida por su padre. No lo podía culpar, y eso era lo otro que lo aquejaba: las palabras de John. Odiaba admitirlo, e incluso una parte en su cabeza aun no lo admitía, evadiéndolo a todo lugar, como una niebla que no deja ver, pero había sobreprotegido a Diane.

Y eso en ese mundo no servía.

Pero cuál era la alternativa; se había preguntado eso mientras le enseñaba a Liz a disparar con precisión, a defenderse, pero no se conseguía convencer de lo que hacía. Lo único cierto era que en medio de la nieve estaba considerando eso con más concentración que nunca; le había tomado meses poder hacerlo, poder enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Sabía que en el fondo tenía una razón por lo que hizo con Diane, pero eso le dolía; eso no la regresaba, no cambiaba nada: no cambió nada jamás.

Se tomó un breve receso de sus propios pensamientos, y notó con curiosidad cómo eso lo desconectó momentáneamente del mundo: en un mundo en donde debes pensar en todo momento qué hacer para poder despertar al otro día. Quizá eso lo hacía sentir vivo; saber que había algo que, por lo menos por momentos, era más importante que aquel mundo.

Entonces sintió un golpe en una roca detrás de él; era Dom.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dom no sabía nada de Anna, ni del origen de todo, pero encontró el espacio común.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta… Cuando hay algo pendiente, y ha pasado… demasiado tiempo, ¿vale la pena acabarlo? Dicen que el tiempo pudre todo…

-Sea lo que sea, hazlo –respondió Dom, causando cierta incomodidad en Ethan, entiendo a qué llevaba eso -… aunque te juegues tu propio perdón por ello

Por un instante esas últimas palabras lo sacaron de su trance; el tono daba a entender un aire retrospectivo. Vio a Dom y le dio las gracias, pensando a la vez en que todos en el grupo quizá tomaban ese viaje como una terapia; con excepción de John, eran vagabundos dejados por la vida.

El dolor podía todo, y Liz había pasado dolor, y probablemente lo pasaría, por él.

Pero era su culpa. Por tener ese sentimiento de tener alguien querido a quien proteger; había cometido un doble error. Uno contra él y el otro contra ella.

Debía hablarle.

Regresó donde estaban los caballos, y vio a su grupo alrededor de una fogata, con unas improvisadas tiendas para dormir, comiendo lo que quedaba de lo que habían conseguido de la última caza de Julie. Liz comía junto a Julie; se llevaban bien. Quizá Julie la veía como una hermana menor; dada la edad bien podían ser amigas, pero la mentalidad de Liz era distinta, por lo cual aún era como una adolescente, aprendiendo a combatir con el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Lo que era seguro era que Julie no tenía los mismos problemas que él.

Le hizo una seña a Liz para que fuera con él, y al verla ponerse de pie de inmediato recordó que no por nada era la persona con la que tenía más cercanía; habían tenido que sobrevivir sólo contando con el otro, al menos hasta que fueron encontrando a los otros. Recordó esos días, en donde en unas pocas ocasiones ella también había tenido que disparar, muchas veces con la pistola de Ethan, dado que no tenían otra. Era con quien llevaba más tiempo, al menos la persona aún viva que cumpliera con esa condición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo allá afuera? –Preguntó Liz, cuando ya estuvieron un tanto lejos de la fogata –espera, si es lo que creo que es, no me digas…

-No… no es eso… -respondió Ethan, soltando una pequeña sonrisa –quiero decirte algo…

Notó que Liz lo vio intrigada, pero que en ningún momento se mostró desconfiada. Pensó en que no se merecía tal confianza.

-¿Vas a decírmelo? ¿O esperarás a que te ruegue?

Pensó en que un buen comienzo habría sido entregarle la fotografía de ella y Anna, pero ya no la tenía. Durante un tiempo pensó bien en eso, pues le evitó pensar en el tema; ahora odiaba haber hecho eso.

-… Te debo una disculpa

El decirle que había conocido a Anna sólo para verla morir no arreglaba nada; perdieron el auto, las armas, y no cambiaba en nada la situación, porque ella seguiría muerta. Pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas el auto?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió Liz, para luego expresar leve confusión -¿qué tenía?

-El día en que lo lleve… conocí a alguien… su nombre era Anna

Notó cierta expresión en Liz, y con eso se aseguró de que ella había entendido, o al menos estaba entendiendo. Ethan se había delatado solo al hacer tal preámbulo a tal afirmación. Probablemente Liz estaba dudando de si lo que pasaba era lo que creía, o una coincidencia.

No lo era, nada lo era en ese momento.

El silencio que entonces se sostuvo entre los dos no hizo sino reforzar las creencias de Liz, quien ya con los ojos un tanto humedecidos, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Sí, la conocí –confirmó Ethan, entendiendo la pregunta que ella había hecho con aquel paso

Liz se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero en el fondo Ethan sabía que ella no lo estaba viendo, pese a que sus ojos le apuntaban directamente a la cara. Estaba viendo recuerdos, memorias, momentos felices que él no conocía.

-¡¿Y qué paso?! –demandó ella; no se veía enojada, pero sin duda el tono de su voz denotaba que estaba alterada

Era un desembarco de pensamientos, de recuerdos. De sentimientos.

-No supe quién era realmente sino hasta después de…

-¿Está muerta? –lo interrumpió ella, inclinando su cabeza; no era interrogación, sino que se preparaba para algo que presentía

-… Sí –respondió, mientras veía que los ojos de Liz se abrían sin mover la dirección en la que veía

-… ¿La mataste?

Si bien sabía qué responder a eso, casi se detuvo un instante, probablemente poniendo en duda su confiabilidad, al notar que no sabía cómo respondería ella. Y había razones para ambas respuestas, después de todo él era su compañero, él se había ganado su confianza a través de hambre, fatiga y tiroteos. Se avergonzó de lo que había hecho.

-No… éramos… aliados, pero un grupo de cazadores la tomó por sorpresa… intenté salvarla

No supo si Liz le creyó o no, pero supo que era porque no era lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, pues ella sólo atinó a caer sentada sobre una roca, mirando hacia el suelo. Pese a tener los ojos húmedos, no estaba llorando, al menos no por fuera.

-Antes de eso… intenté convencerla de que nos acompañara… pero no quiso… ella no sabía que estabas con nosotros, y yo no sabía lo importante que eso era

Liz no respondió, pero respiraba fuertemente, sentada, cruzando los brazos para tomarse los hombros. No decía nada.

-Ella creyó que tú habías muerto cuando los chasqueadores los atacaron… pero escúchame: ella nunca te olvidó. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, en sus últimas palabras, estabas tú

Las últimas palabras eran un último llamado de Anna, a proteger lo que querías, a cuidarlo, y al destrozo que causaba el no poder hacerlo.

-El auto era de ella, las armas que traje… y el chaleco que te salvó la vida en Jackson es el que ella usaba… Y había una fotografía, en la que aparecías con ella, y tu padre; ahí supe recién quién era

-Quiero ver la fotografía –respondió Liz, severamente, levantando la cara y mirándolo nuevamente directo a los ojos

-… La perdí cuando atacaron el auto… estaba en mi mochila

-¿Por qué no me la diste antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? –era la primera vez que veía a Liz enojada, pero no se podía quejar, ni excusar; era su culpa, y de nadie más

Fue el silencio de Ethan el que respondió por él, y ciertamente Liz entendió el mensaje, quizá no sabiendo el motivo.

Liz lo miró en silencio, con sus ojos todavía humedecidos, pero con una expresión de ira. Ethan no lograba verla a los ojos continuamente por mucho tiempo y miraba hacia otros lados, pero el saber que él se había llevado a eso lo castigaba de peor forma.

Sin interrumpir su silencio, se puso de pie, lo miró nuevamente, y tras dar media vuelta volvió camino a la fogata. Ethan pensó en detenerla, pero no halló palabras para hacerlo; sólo la vio alejarse de a poco. Sabía que seguiría en el grupo, pero aun así sentía que la había perdido, que nada sería como antes.

Y que era su culpa.

El único consuelo de hacer lo correcto era saber que uno finalmente lo había hecho.

Pero no había nada más esperándolo en esa meta.

Se sentó en el suelo, en la fría nieve, sintiendo el peso de lo que merecía.

Cerró los ojos.

Quería que lo perdonara, pero no sabía si eso era posible, no sabía siquiera si era debido. Quizá era imposible esperar eso.

Ni siquiera podía saberlo.

Se preguntó si merecía perdón. Y lo peor es que esa pregunta se podía aplicar al resto de su vida.

Recordó las palabras de John sobre ser un Luciérnaga, pero no se pudo convencer de merecer ser uno, al menos no en ese momento.


	10. Capítulo 10 -Líder

**Capítulo 10 –Líder**

El invierno ya estaba en pleno apogeo, con ventiscas que habían obligado al grupo a tener que hacer paradas, tanto por ellos como por los caballos. Sólo recordaban el nombre de uno de los caballos; el de Ethan, el cual se llamaba Dusty; para los dos siguientes los nombres quedaron a cargo de los que los montaban; John no fue muy original y lo nombró Firefly, mientras que Dom y Julie simplemente no habían encontrado qué nombre ponerle al suyo, al menos no todavía.

De a poco se fueron acostumbrando a buscar lugares donde acampar; algunas minas abandonadas les procuraban albergue y cierto grado de seguridad, y la verdad ya les era costumbre; notaron con agrado que esas zonas estaban menos pobladas. No sabían si era por el clima extremo o esa zona en particular estaba desierta, pero al menos ya no pasaban en tiroteo tras tiroteo, teniendo que huir, o peor todavía, atacar en contra.

Pero para Ethan había transcurrido lento el tiempo; ya habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con Liz, y literalmente ella no le había dirigido ninguna palabra desde entonces. En medio de sus pensamientos, llegó a concluir que no merecía estar ahí, dado sus crímenes que consideró imperdonables. Merecía estar con el grupo en el que había estado por esos años, siendo perseguidos por el ejército para morir entre tiroteos, o acabar en alguna prisión.

Siendo sincero, si algo lo había alejado de la idea de dejar a su grupo, para aceptar su culpa y su castigo, era que él les había prometido llevarlos a Salt Lake City; a su grupo, y Dom y Julie ya habían dejado atrás dos oportunidades para dejarlo, con Nathaniel o con Tommy, y si eso no significaba compromiso por parte de ellos, nada lo sería, y él no podía abandonarlos.

Pero también había pensado en que un buen líder sería John; era cierto que el Luciérnaga los había utilizado para tener una mejor probabilidad de sobrevivir para reunirse con sus camaradas, pero con el tiempo había demostrado que estaba comprometido con los demás, que se preocupaba de ellos, que de a poco se abría; no sería como con Tommy, pero definitivamente no era un extraño. Pero en un mundo así, tener a un hombre menos en el grupo significaba mucho. Quizá había concluido eso para apoyar su idea de no abandonarlos, o mejor dicho que ellos lo abandonasen, o quizá era cierto. No lo sabía y no lo quería saber. En su mente esperaría hasta que llegasen a Salt Lake City junto a Joel y Ellie; entonces pensaría en qué hacer con su vida.

Finalmente la ventisca había acabado, al menos momentáneamente, así que se prepararon, apagaron la fogata que los había mantenido calientes, y salieron de aquella cabaña. Ya se habían acostumbrado a despertar cada día para ver nada más que blanco en el suelo: pero para Ethan era el primer invierno en mucho tiempo en que no era un cazador. Eso lo animó un poco en su mente, la cual estaba bastante afectada por su encuentro con Liz.

Liz iba atrás suyo, sobre Dusty, pero ya no había conversaciones casuales típicas de ella; pensó si los demás se habían dado cuenta. Con pesar pensaba en que su relación con ella había muerto, pero al menos le había hablado a Liz, no a Diane. Sin embargo eso no quitaba las palabras finales que había escuchado salir de sus labios.

Quizá ella estaba equivocada, o quizá su misión era llevarlos con Marlene.

Y luego morir.

Discutía consigo mismo, cuando al llegar a otra instalación minera, notó que sobre una torre apareció una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, apuntándole con un arco. Los tres caballos se detuvieron al notar el movimiento de Ethan.

Iba a huir, a esconderse, también por Liz, y avisarle a los demás que hicieran lo mismo, cuando ella comenzó a hablarle.

-Muévete el caballo y te dispararé

Ethan la observó con una mirada fría, saliendo de su trance.

-Dispárame y mi grupo te matará, ¿vale la pena? A menos que tengas un plan, lo que haces es suicidio

-¡Somos más! –dijo con un tono espontáneo

Ethan notó ese gesto, y recordó lo que Francis le había enseñado sobre cómo responder a las respuestas de los turistas. No le era agradable usar eso justo después de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero era su alternativa más certera.

-Me acabas de confirmar que a lo más tienes a una persona más contigo, somos seis, ¿realmente crees que sobrevivirán? Mi amigo ya te está apuntando directo a la cabeza –dijo, refiriéndose a John, quien en el instante mismo levantó su rifle para apuntarle –te diré lo que pasará: te irás lejos de acá con tu amigo y nos dejarás seguir

No merecía sacrificarse por ayudar a los demás, no le estaba permitido ese noble gesto; su única opción era ayudar a su grupo, los cuales merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Pero si son ustedes los que no nos dejan seguir! –respondió en un grito ahogado la mujer; estaba asustada

Ethan comprendió entonces el malentendido, pero lo que hizo a continuación no fue por lo mismo por lo que había ayudado a Liz, o a cada persona con la cual había intercambiado palabras, sino por su grupo. Porque era lo conveniente.

-Si me disparas ahora morirás… no te estamos siguiendo, sólo queremos ir a nuestro destino, desconozco el tuyo, pero no tengo intenciones de estorbarte… puedes bajar, intercambiamos palabras, quizá otras cosas, y ambos seguimos nuestros caminos, ¿te parece?

La expresión de la mujer se veía desamparada; no supo si fue por resignación, pero bajó el arco, y empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Se reunieron en el primer edificio de aquella torre.

Ahí vieron la situación en su contexto; tenía a dos personas consigo, una siendo un hombre de unos cuarenta también, con una herida de bala en la pierna derecha, y un chico de unos diecisiete años, asustado pero impredecible como los de su edad.

Entendiendo eso, Ethan miró a Liz; aun con lo que había entre ellos, ella comprendió que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, por lo cual fue donde el hombre y empezó a tratar su herida, para sorpresa y alivio de la mujer, quien soltó un suspiro retenido quizá por mucho tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Ethan –se presentó, para luego hacer lo mismo con su grupo -¿cuál es el de ustedes?

-Mary… mi esposo es Jack, y Matt es nuestro hijo

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? –preguntó, mientras pensaba en qué los había llevado a tal situación; probablemente Jack no habría sobrevivido sin la intervención de Liz, no en ese mundo

Entonces notó que Mary empezó a sollozar, para ver a Matt intentar consolarla: era obvio que algo había pasado.

-No lo sabemos –respondió finalmente, mientras Matt la abrazaba profusamente, con una expresión de dolor inmensa

La escena era triste, a tal punto que le recordó a su madre, en los primeros días de la infección; eso le hizo ser compasivo, al menos en ese caso.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué les paso?

Mary vio a Matt, para luego ver a Jack, quien ya se quejaba menos por su herida, mientras Liz la vendaba.

-Vivíamos en Lakeside, en un centro turístico… teníamos cabañas, familias, éramos un gran grupo… teníamos nuestras vidas ahí… el líder del grupo se encargaba de traer la comida al lugar… vivíamos bien, hasta que llegó un hombre y lo mató, llevándose también a casi todos los del grupo… sólo sé que David envió a unos amigos a que nos dijeran que nos escondiéramos en el refugio… cuando salimos vimos nuestro hogar envuelto en llamas, con nuestros amigos muertos tirados en la nieve… encontramos a Jack inconsciente… él había peleado mano a mano con aquél asesino… nos quedamos ahí con las otras familias intentando reconstruir lo que antes teníamos, apagando las casas incendiadas, buscando la comida que David había reunido antes de morir, pero al poco tiempo después otro grupo nos atacó… estábamos débiles, asustados y no preparados… tuvimos que huir, escapando apenas… ese grupo nos siguió uno por uno, no sé si alguien más del grupo original siga vivo, pero al menos creo que perdimos a esos maníacos… en el último tiroteo Jack terminó con esa bala en la pierna…

Ethan la observó, y notó que ellos no tenían dirección alguna, sólo querían tranquilidad.

Recordó esa situación.

-Nosotros nos dirigimos a reunirnos con los Luciérnagas… -les dijo entonces, notando una buena respuesta por parte de John, aprobando sus palabras –primero debemos hacer una parada en Boulder, y luego ir a Salt Lake City… sé que no es precisamente cerca, pero pueden ir con nosotros… si quieren seguridad, ahí la encontrarán

Notó que Mary vio inmediatamente a Jack, para ambos verse el uno al otro pensando en quién respondía antes; la respuesta era obvia, más en esa situación.

-Cuenten con nosotros –respondió Mary, con una expresión de felicidad que hasta alegró a Ethan

En el fondo se había dado cuenta que se había cargado con tres personas más.

Irían todos a Salt Lake City.


	11. Capítulo 11 -La universidad

**Capítulo 11 –La universidad**

Si bien el paso era más lento, al tener a tres personas más, sin un medio de transporte, habían llegado finalmente a Boulder; John se había turnado con Mary y su familia para ocupar el caballo, por su lado Ethan un par de ocasiones había hecho lo mismo; la comida escaseaba y tenían menos energías que de costumbre.

Llegaron durante una mañana en la cual la falta de vientos gélidos demostraba que se estaba acabando invierno, pese a que el paisaje seguía siendo blanco hacia donde se viese, pero por fin habían llegado. Jack ya se había mejorado de su pierna, y Matt se llevaba extremadamente bien con Liz, a tal punto que le recordó a Ethan ese amor juvenil que una vez había podido experimentar, o mejor dicho había alcanzado a experimentar; se impresionó de cómo Liz podía prácticamente tener una experiencia similar en un mundo así, pues para él ese cambio había acabado con todo; no había nada oficial entre los dos claramente, pero él podía olerlo.

Recordó cuando le había dicho a su madre que tenía su primera novia después de haberse confesado, tras llegar de la escuela.

Miró de nuevo a Liz.

Casi ni hablaban.

Y verla con Matt así, verla sonreír. Pudo haber sentido envidia, pero la verdad su culpa no se lo permitía; en vez de eso se alegraba de poder verla feliz, al menos como él la recordaba. Su relación con Liz de confianza se había acabado.

Pero no se podía engañar; igual sentía pena por aquello.

Pero la misión llegaba a su fin: eso lo alegraba y asustaba a la vez; sólo había que buscar a Joel y Ellie, esperando que estuvieran en los alrededores, probablemente perdidos. Se habían retrasado, pero no podían ser muchos días de diferencia.

Lo primero que notó fue lo desierto que estaba; miró a John y pudo ver melancolía en sus ojos, por lo que dedujo que él había estado ahí, al menos antes de que tuvieran que irse a Salt Lake City. Para donde mirase, no veía nada vivo, sólo cómo los edificios lentamente eran tragados por la naturaleza, a la vez que estaban teñidos de blanco por la nieve.

Pasaron por la entrada, para llegar a la plaza central; no se veía ningún alma en todo lo que abarcaba la vista.

-Este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma –comentó, viendo los edificios avejentados y consumidos por el tiempo

-Nunca nos preocupamos mucho por esta parte –respondió John –más que nada acá a veces nos enfrentábamos a grupos que querían entrar… vengan, sigamos

No pasó mucho antes de que viera dos logos de las Luciérnagas en las paredes. A medida que los veía sonreía para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que de verdad habían llegado. SI todo salía bien, conocería a Joel, y a la niña que acabaría con todo eso.

No obstante al llegar al edificio que John indicaba, uno rodeado de grandes ventanas, que le daban aspecto de un espejo gigante, notaron que algo andaba mal; en la entrada principal podían ver un cuerpo, de una persona, en el suelo; llevaba ahí al menos una semana y media, a juzgar por el estado desagradable del cadáver; entre la descomposición y las aparentes heridas eran difíciles de reconocer.

Ethan vio a Matt y sus padres; vio a John de vuelta, y éste entendió el mensaje. Les pidieron que se escondieran donde pudieran, mientras los cinco iban a entrar; algo había pasado ahí, y era probable que siguieran en el lugar.

Jack quiso oponerse, pero entendiendo lo que Ethan sentía no pudo sino acatar, quedándose cuidando a su familia en caso de que algo sucediese afuera; se escondieron en una tienda que hallaron en las cercanías, mientras el grupo entraba al edificio.

Lo que hubiera pasado allí había sido grande, pues encontraron cadáveres a cada paso que daban, algunos muertos por heridas de balas, otros quemados hasta la desfiguración total: había sido obra de otras personas.

Sin embargo no se encontraban a nadie, y no había ningún sonido en todo el edificio, era como si estuviera muerta la construcción en sí. Esto no hizo sino inquietarlos más, procediendo con mucho cuidado a cada esquina, mientras Dom se preocupaba de revisar las armas que encontraban cerca de los cuerpos; pese a que a aquellas personas no les habían servido de mucho, podían tener balas.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? –se preguntó Ethan, cuando ya el número de cadáveres se volvió exagerado para un edificio interior

-Sólo te diré que no eran Luciérnagas –respondió John, viendo el aspecto de los cuerpos –y que no murieron en paz

Mas al llegar al tercer piso escucharon sonidos de cosas cayéndose; Ethan preparó su escopeta esperando lo peor, mientras que los demás también levantaron sus armas a medida que avanzaban. El ambiente era tenso, puesto que tras el sonido no hubo nada más, y no fue después de que avanzaran al cuarto piso que nuevamente escucharon algo.

Tubos de ensayo y diferentes documentos les hicieron saber que estaban en la zona en donde previamente debieron haber estado los encargados de investigar el virus; John lo confirmó.

Pero entonces fue que del techo cayó un mono, que primero los vio, y empezó a chillar contra el grupo.

-¡No! –gritó John, al momento que le disparó para dejarlo en el suelo retorciéndose, para luego dar otro tiro piadoso

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Julie, quien se adelantó a Ethan

-Louis fue quien dio la idea… de experimentar con monos, para investigar el crecimiento del virus, inyectándoles el virus mismo… no dejen que esos monos los muerdan

La advertencia estaba dada para todos, pero tras ese no escucharon ningún otro sonido extraño; quizá ése era el último superviviente del experimento, pero ya se había ido.

No obstante, salvo cuerpos, no encontraban a nadie, ni una señal de Joel o Ellie; probablemente habían salido del edificio. Volver con Tommy no era viable, al tener que atravesar todo lo que los separaba nuevamente, por lo cual debían estar en las cercanías, probablemente perdidos o viendo qué hacer.

Pero nada era certero, no sabían nada y estaban en un lugar lleno de cadáveres. La incertidumbre los aquejaba fuertemente. No sabían qué concluir.

Pero entonces John notó algo en un cadáver sentado en una silla. Ethan se fijó en él, notando lo retrospectivo que se veía.

-¿Alguien que conoces? –le preguntó, finalmente

John hizo una pausa, para luego ver a Ethan.

-Louis… el de la idea de los monos, y un viejo amigo

Abrió un cajón que estaba en la mesa frente al cadáver, y tras revolver unos segundos su contenido, sacó su colgante, demostrando que era un Luciérnaga.

Ethan vio a John y notó que éste estaba realmente afectado: había perdido a un amigo, a uno de años, de mucho más tiempo que cualquier que estuviera ahí pudiera ser.

En un gesto de camaradería John tomó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello, quedando éste junto al que tenía él.

-Te iba a volver a ver en Salt Lake City… –dijo, con los ojos cerrados, recordando años y años de amistad –tu trabajo no será en vano

Pero tras unos segundos Ethan notó una mirada extraña en su cara. John empezó a buscar en los cajones, buscando algo, sin encontrarlo, inquieto, o al menos confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ethan finalmente, notando la preocupación

-Louis siempre dejaba audio diarios… pero aquí no hay ninguno

Pero aunque entre todos revisaran cada rincón de ese cuarto y del gigantesco cuarto anterior, no hallaron absolutamente ninguno.

Alguien los había tomado.

-Conociendo a Louis, debe haber mencionado en al menos uno que se irían a Salt Lake City

-¿Joel los tomó?

John lo vio indeciso; no estaban seguros de que fuera Joel quien los hubiera encontrado, pero a la vez eso no explicaba el mar de cadáveres que ahí encontraron.

Salieron con más dudas que respuestas; dando por hecho que el edificio estaba completamente vacío el regreso había sido mucho más rápido.

Pero lo que encontraron al salir los inquietó aún más.

Vieron a Jack junto a su familia en la entrada, preocupados, o al menos asustados. Ethan se acercó a ellos sin saber qué esperar, a preguntarles qué había pasado mientras ellos habían estado ausentes.

-¿Hay más cadáveres adentro? –preguntó Jack; fue lo primero que dijo, incluso antes de responder

-Sí –respondió Ethan, sintiendo que esa era la respuesta que Jack esperaba

-Este tipo –dijo, refiriéndose al cadáver de la entrada –era un amigo, de mi grupo del que les hablamos… llévame adentro… quiero corroborar algo

John miró a Ethan extrañado, pero finalmente este último no pudo hacer sino guiarlo a los primeros cuerpos que habían encontrado en el interior.

Ahí vio la mirada de Jack, de cómo su garganta se movió, conteniendo algo. Definitivamente eran sus amigos.

Ya estaba atardeciendo para cuando todos estuvieron de pie en la entrada, intentando armar el rompecabezas con el cual se habían encontrado.

-Antes de que lo mataran, David nos dijo que en una expedición un… hijo de puta mató a muchos de nuestros amigos… y fue ese mismo tipo el que luego volvió para acabar con lo que quedaba de los hombres del grupo… acá fue donde ocurrió eso… era un tipo de unos cincuenta años, y según supe iba acompañado de una niña

Los cinco se observaron entre ellos de tal forma que era imposible que alguien no percibiera que algo los había afectado seriamente. Y la verdad es que así era.

Ethan intentó no pensar en ello, pero era inevitable concluir que Joel había matado a David y su grupo, dejando a Jack inconsciente y al resto de familias indefensas, para que luego otro grupo apareciera y los masacrara. Pero no tenía sentido; la única persona capaz de hacer algo así, algo tan atroz… era Francis. Joel no podía ser como él, no si Marlene le había encargado personalmente llevar a Ellie con ellos, no después de haber conocido a Tommy, quien jamás se llevaría bien con un hermano que fuera así.

Pero quizá así era; quizá por eso Marlene había confiado en que Joel la llevaría con los Luciérnagas. Un ser despiadado, capaz de hacer de todo para cumplir sus metas.

Quizá Joel era como Francis, y eso era lo que los Luciérnagas necesitaban para llevar a salvo a Ellie.

Pero igual eso no encajaba del todo. Miró a John, recordando cómo él los había utilizado inicialmente, pero recordó que desde un principio John no sabía, o no recordaba, el nombre ni de Joel ni Ellie, por lo cual tampoco eso podía ser otra trampa de él. No después de todos los meses en que cada uno se había jugado la cabeza por el otro.

No, no podía ser; no encajaba para nada en John confiar en alguien como Joel, no después de la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había extendido demasiado, y que la situación ya había pasado a ser inestable.

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto? –preguntó, en busca de alguna respuesta

-Fue una semana y media… más o menos, antes de que nos uniéramos a ustedes

Los cadáveres bien podían llevar dos semanas o más, por lo cual el tiempo encajaba perfectamente. Era seguro aseverar que Joel los había asesinado.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer a este lugar? –preguntó, recordando las cintas de Louis

-Según sé, vinieron a buscar provisiones… estábamos bien cortos de alimentos

¿Una riña por provisiones? Eso no explicaba por qué Joel fue personalmente al hogar de David y los masacró después.

Pocas cosas tenían sentido, y la verdad las cosas inciertas, si bien eran menos, se habían vuelto más perturbadoras.

Lo único que sabían los cinco era que no dirían nada sobre Joel y Ellie frente a Jack y su familia.

Algo había pasado ahí, y quizá Joel no era como imaginaban.


	12. Capítulo 12 -Balas y óxido

**Capítulo 12 –Balas y óxido**

El interrogatorio había acabado, al menos para Ethan, pero tras todas esas dudas sintieron que necesitaban un descanso, de todo eso. Joel ya no estaba ahí, si es que había ido a Lakeside a acabar con el grupo de David, pero también era probable que tuviera las grabaciones de Louis, por lo cual sabría hacia dónde ir, sabría que lo están esperando en Salt Lake City.

Pero fue una bala que entró en la pierna derecha de Mary, quien reaccionó inmediatamente con un grito, cayendo al suelo, la que los alertó de que no estaban solos.

Entre Jack y Matt rápidamente cargaron a Mary a la entrada del edificio; quien fuera que estuviera disparando estaba afuera. Ethan y los demás rápidamente los acompañaron para taparse de fuego enemigo; había un francotirador ahí afuera.

Vio nuevamente a Mary, quien dolida gemía en el suelo, mientras Liz trataba la herida y Matt trataba de calmarla. Jack se acercó haciéndoles saber que iba a combatir.

-¡No se escondan! ¡Sólo queremos comida! –escucharon afuera; el francotirador estaba en una ventana de los edificios colindantes

No supo si la voz le disgustó, o si el sarcasmo en su tono lo hizo, pero inmediatamente empezó a buscar con su rifle la ventana en la cual estaba el hijo de puta.

Pero cuando finalmente lo vio no alcanzó a disparar, a la vez que otros hombres aparecieron a nivel del suelo disparándoles con pistolas. Era malo; estaban rodeados en ese edificio y no era sólo un francotirador.

-¡Entren al edificio! –gritó Ethan, indicando a Matt y Jack que cargaran a Mary, quien ya tenía la pierna vendada, aunque no podía caminar

La única posibilidad que tenían era teniendo sólo un frente, y eso podían hacerlo en el edificio de ciencias; ya habían estado dentro así que lo conocían por dentro en su estructura; eso les daría ventaja. El ambiente estaba cargado; eran varios y ellos habían tenido la ventaja del factor sorpresa; un error y lo pagarían caro.

Debían usar hasta la última bala si era necesario.

Fue cuando llegaron a un cuarto grande con hartas cosas donde esconderse o cubrirse que se detuvieron para preparar una emboscada; era su única oportunidad. Esperaron, escuchando gritos por parte de aquel grupo.

-¡Salgan de una vez! ¡O lo hacen rápido o lento, de una u otra forma va a terminar con ustedes muertos, hijos de puta!

Ese discurso era típico de aquel estilo de vida: eran cazadores de la zona.

Esperaron a que estuvieran justo en medio de los ocho, para emboscarlos. Ethan no escatimó en usar su Taurus; desde que Tommy se la había dado jamás la había tenido que ocupar, pero pudo ver cómo de un solo disparo en el torso despedazó a uno de los cazadores. Los demás por su parte acabaron con los demás cazadores, pero los sucesivos gritos les hicieron saber que había más; probablemente muchos más.

No tardó en llegar la segunda ola; si bien pudieron emboscarlos, no fue tan sorpresivo, dado que los cuerpos de los cazadores muertos advirtieron a los nuevos, por lo cual no tardaron en verse superados en números y estuvieron obligados a retroceder y buscar otro lugar para poder emboscarlos.

Pero fue en medio del escape que escuchó nuevamente la bala del rifle que los había tomado por sorpresa afuera. Cuando Ethan se dio cuenta, vio a Jack tirado en el suelo, con su camisa tornándose rápidamente de color rojo; lo tomó por el hombro y lo llevó rápidamente, recibiendo una bala de pistola en el antebrazo derecho.

Apenas pudo ponerse a salvo dejó a Jack en el suelo para que Liz lo viera, mientras Dom y Julie disparaban para retener a los cazadores.

Pero entonces, mientras veía a Jack vomitar sangre, a la vez que Matt le hablaba desesperadamente, notó la mirada de Liz, y se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

Los disparos no paraban, pero aun entre ese relampagueo de balas en ambas direcciones, pudo ver la mirada desgarrada de Matt al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Jack se estaba muriendo, y Liz no podía hacer nada por curarlo.

Matt le gritó a Liz que lo ayudara, que sacara la bala, pero no le gritaba con rabia; le imploraba que sacara de su mente la idea de que su padre estaba muriendo frente a él. Ethan lo vio y no supo qué hacer, quedando peor al darse cuenta de que su madre no estaba mucho mejor, arrastrándose hacia Jack llorando.

-Déjenme… dijo, lastimosamente, Jack –huyan de acá…

Ethan vio a Matt, y pudo ver en sus jóvenes ojos real ira: Matt no iba a huir, no iba a dejar ahí a aquellos cazadores. Pero antes de que Matt se pudiese parar, Ethan lo detuvo y con una mirada fría le hizo saber que él saldría; Matt necesitaba estar con su padre, más que nunca.

La ira de Matt había pasado a Ethan, y eso fue lo que lo hizo disparar sin el menor reparo en todo lo que antes había pensado, en los días previos, o meses previos. Esto era personal.

Hubo un cazador que se escabulló por la ventana, al cual Ethan le disparó con su escopeta directamente a la cara; la cabeza quedó irreconocible, sin aspecto humano. Él sólo seguía disparando, aprovechando la cobertura de Dom y Julie para recargar y ver dónde estaban los otros cazadores.

Pero había uno en su mente con un lugar especial: el del rifle iba a morir ese día, esa tarde, en sus manos. Fue esa ofensiva hasta impertinente la cual hizo que lo que antes parecía el territorio de los cazadores, ahora fuera uno dominado por ellos. De a poco notaron que los disparos enemigos iban cesando, no porque se detuvieran, sino porque eran menos a los cuales disparar.

-¡Hijo de puta! –escuchó, a la vez que sintió un disparo de rifle; finalmente ese cazador estaba solo

Y al levantarse observó que éste había salido de su cobertura para huir: era el momento perfecto. Pensó en dispararle con la Taurus, con lo cual su muerte sería inmediata, pero en vez de eso sacó su rifle, y gracias a la mira telescópica, se aseguró de darle exactamente en la pierna derecha, haciendo que cayera de un grito, soltando su rifle.

Dom lo vio con cierto grado de desconocimiento, cuando vio que rápidamente fue corriendo donde el cazador, dejándose completamente expuesto. Era cierto que ya no habían cazadores, pero no estaban seguros.

Pero para Ethan el objetivo era uno; al llegar con aquel cazador, notó que se estaba arrastrando por su vida de espaldas. Sacó su pistola y le disparó en ambos brazos, dejándolo incapacitado de moverse, entre gritos de dolor.

Se agachó, hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de los oídos del cazador.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mi grupo –le dijo, para luego meter su pistola entre sus piernas y dispararle en los genitales, tiñendo rápidamente el suelo de rojo entre gritos de agonía y extremo dolor

Probablemente dentro de poco se desmayaría; no podía acabar así, sin saber lo que le había pasado. Sacó su escopeta, volteó al cazador y metió el cañón en su boca, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pero entonces lo que presenció sólo lo pudo comparar a un infierno en vida, una espantosa pesadilla.

Aún con el rostro lleno de sangre, suciedad y lágrimas, pudo notar los rasgos y esos ojos.

Era Howard.

Era su compañero.

Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero sin ver nada en absoluto, sino perdido en su propia mente, mientras Howard no podía hacer nada por todas las heridas que tenía, sólo gritando de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces jaló el gatillo.

Partes de la cabeza de Howard se repartieron por todo el piso, al igual que la sangre. No quedó nada de la cabeza en su cuerpo.

Desde afuera parecía como si se hubiera quedado varios segundos viendo fijamente el cadáver sin cabeza de su antiguo compañero, pero la verdad es que veía todo menos eso. Cuando finalmente recobró la consciencia, lentamente movió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros: Dom, Julie y John lo observaban sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Liz no estaba presente; no supo si era por estar con Matt, quien se despedía entre llantos de su padre, o era simplemente para no verlo.

Ignorando toda señal de los demás, empezó a dirigirse de vuelta a donde estaba Jack, pero no pudo evitar ver los cadáveres de los cazadores que estaban tirados. Aquel que había quedado con el torso destrozado por la Taurus era Pat.

Parecía una pesadilla.

Era una pesadilla.

Acababa de asesinar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Ése era su grupo.

Antes de hacerse cualquier pregunta obvia, como por ejemplo qué hacían en ese lugar del país, sólo atinó a correr a cada cadáver para ver sus rostros a toda prisa.

Ninguno de ellos era Mike; el que había muerto del escopetazo en la cabeza tampoco era, lo cual lo tranquilizó en cierto modo, pero su mente estaba tan convulsionada en ese momento que no supo si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero cuando retomó el camino adonde Jack notó algo que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase: tampoco vio el cadáver de Francis.

No supo qué decir, sólo continuó su camino hasta llegar donde estaba Jack. Ahí estaba Matt y Mary, abrazándolo, y vio los últimos momentos de un hombre que había luchado por su familia en ese mundo, que por recompensa le había dado un tiro en el pecho. Liz mantenía su distancia de Matt: necesitaban su espacio, el último espacio con Jack.

Quiso poder concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a él, pero su mente no lo dejó tranquilo, y John lo notó, de hecho todos notaron que algo andaba mal con él.

Pero si bien John quiso darle un tiempo, notando que estaba extremadamente nervioso, fue Dom quien hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ésa era la pregunta que él temía responderse a sí mismo, pero en el fondo siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tenía miedo.

Vio a su grupo, recordando todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían planeado y todo lo que habían sufrido.

No podía acabar así.

Pero no podía asegurar nada. No sabía ya quién era.

-Los cazadores que nos acabamos de encontrar… el grupo con el que nos acabamos de enfrentar… era el grupo en el que solía estar

Tenían que huir, huir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Durante un instante pensó en Mike, sacando la fotografía que tenía de él; no sólo era un amigo para toda la vida, sino que era uno desde toda la vida: con él había pasado momentos inolvidables en la escuela, con él se había peleado por el corazón de Emily, con él había escapado de su ciudad natal.

Pero si encontrarse con él significaba encontrarse con Francis no tenían opción.

Tenían que huir, lo antes posible.


	13. Capítulo 13 -Fotografía

**Capítulo 13 –Fotografía**

-¡Vas a morir! –gritó Liz, entrometiéndose en la discusión

Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba directamente desde el día en el cual él había decidido contarle lo de Anna; de no haber sido por la situación en la que se encontraban, habría sentido un alivio que hasta lo habría emocionado.

Estaban en las afueras de Boulder, pudiendo escuchar cómo un grupo de personas se movía entre la ciudad, seguramente buscándolos: era el grupo de Francis. Habían conseguido escapar finalmente, cansados y nerviosos por haber visto sus muertes en más de una ocasión, pero habían logrado salir sin ser descubiertos.

Debían moverse, así como Joel lo había hecho; sabían que al menos Joel y Ellie ya no se encontraban en esa ciudad, pues habían ido a Lakeside a acabar con el grupo de David. Obviamente no habían hablado nada del tema con Matt, quien se mostraba perturbado desde la muerte de su padre; para Ethan la muerte de Jack había sido un evento desafortunado, pero la verdad estaba consciente de que no tenía idea del infierno por el cual estaba pasando Matt en ese momento. Él también había perdido a su padre, pero no en las mismas condiciones que el chico. Quería poder consolarlo, pero sentía que no era capaz, y en gran parte el saber que Liz podía hacerlo mucho mejor que él le quitaba un poco el peso de esa carga.

Pero en el momento final, Ethan dudó, dudó sobre la única persona que hasta hacía unos meses había estado con él en las buenas, en las malas, y en aquellas situaciones de las que nunca pensó poder salir: Mike.

Dom fue el primero en responder a lo que Ethan daba a entender; estaba claro que no quería arrastrar a su grupo con él, pero la sola idea de que fuera solo ante todo un grupo de cazadores no convenció a nadie. Intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Ethan, pero finalmente el líder del grupo decidió llevar a cabo su decisión, e ir a intentar sacar a Mike de esa vida.

Eso, hasta que Liz entró en la discusión.

No supo si en ese momento Liz lo perdonó, o si lo había perdonado antes, pero por orgullo no le había hablado sino hasta ese momento, pero como fuera, significaba algo. No había perdido a Liz, no la había perdido.

Pero así como él había encontrado redención con los Luciérnagas… Mike… no podía dejarlo con Francis, no podía dejarlo en esa vida. Era cierto que ambos habían acabado en ese grupo, pero había sido así por las condiciones que les habían tocado vivir. Nadie nace eligiendo cómo vivir, ni crece decidiendo qué le va a ocurrir. Habían caído, pero si él se había podido levantar, era posible que ayudando a su amigo, pudiera salir. No elegimos qué nos puede pasar, pero podemos elegir dar una mano a otros.

Porque Mike a esas alturas no era solo un amigo, era ya un hermano de vida, con quien había vivido y muerto en ese infierno.

-No puedes enfrentarte a un grupo completo tú solo, pero tampoco me arriesgaré por una elección tuya –sentenció Dom, viendo a los demás –hemos llegado bastante lejos como para jugarnos el cuello ahora

John se mantenía callado a cierta distancia del grupo; Ethan no supo si ese silencio era en su apoyo, o en su contra, pero sabía que John tenía su posición clara. En tanto la cara de Mary era de angustia, pero la de Matt entonces cambió. Conocía esa cara, y lo que expresaba, porque él la había tenido hacía varios años: venganza.

No podía culparlo, y se pudo haber preocupado, de no haber sabido que Liz estaba con él; ella cuidaría de él, de su sanidad. No quería otro Ethan en el grupo, no quería que se repitiesen los mismos errores. Ya era suficiente.

-No planeo enfrentarme a ellos: el grupo es numeroso, sin contar con que Francis pasó por entrenamiento militar y se maneja en combate, y eso sumado a su forma de ser hacen que no sea viable siquiera enfrentarlo… sólo necesito encontrar a Mike, y sacarlo de ese infierno

-Si fuera tan malo como dices hace tiempo que él se habría ido, además ¿por qué no se fue del grupo cuando tú decidiste irte?

La pregunta era inteligente, pero la respuesta era directa: Mike había considerado irse del grupo, pero lo que lo había dejado ahí era justamente lo que probablemente aún lo tenía aferrado a la vida de cazador: el miedo. El miedo a morir, y eso estaba confirmado por el hecho de que Mike le había pedido que se quedase en el grupo; en parte para no sufrir solo, y en parte porque muy probablemente pensaba que Ethan moriría a las pocas semanas de irse.

Pero esta vez había otra forma: sólo tenía que convencerlo de unirse a él, e ir con los Luciérnagas; no podía culpar a Mike por aferrarse de esa forma a la vida, después del infierno que ambos habían pasado, teniendo que lidiar con el Cordyceps, las revueltas y la anarquía en plena adolescencia, en aquella época en la que se creían dueños del mundo, sólo para darse cuenta que seguían respirando sólo porque sus padres los protegían. Ambos habían aprendido de la manera difícil cómo sería el mundo por los próximos veinte años, teniendo que ayudarse mutuamente, sonriendo y llorando en el camino.

-Mike no es cómo crees: es simplemente alguien que se vendió a una idea porque no tenía nada mejor en lo que creer, pero ahora tiene otra opción… no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad

-Y yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ello

Fue entonces que Liz dio un paso hacia adelante, dando a entender aquello que Ethan no quería saber, a la vez que vio a Matt también levantarse. Eran dos jóvenes, pero por motivos totalmente distintos.

-No puedo arrastrar a nadie –respondió, indicando a Liz y Matt –lo lamento, pero debo hacer esto solo

Pensó en agregar "Liz" al final, pero concluyó que después de que por fin ella le había vuelto a hablar, no sería indicado; debía tener cuidado al tratar con ella, para no volver a caer en lo mismo. Debía respetarla en ese sentido.

-No me puedes obligar a no acompañarte, puedo defenderme sin problemas –respondió Matt

Si el cazador que había matado a Jack no hubiera muerto en el tiroteo, al menos el chico tendría un objetivo claro, pero en su mente aún impulsiva quería acabar con el grupo completo en su venganza: no podía permitir que Matt fuera a suicidarse.

-Si quieres morir adelante… sé lo que sientes ahora, pero sólo te diré: debes elegir cómo quieres vivir, y debes hacerlo responsablemente, y no lo estás haciendo ahora.

No quería más Ethan en el mundo, y eso era una tarea a largo plazo, porque aun si lograba rescatar a Mike, si no hacía nada respecto a Matt, se repetiría la historia de él con Diane.

Aquella noche tuvieron la última comida juntos: todo estaba sentenciado, pero al menos Ethan estaba tranquilo sabiendo que John se quedaría con ellos, pues si alguien tenía las cualidades para guiarlos era él. Ethan se uniría a ellos en Salt Lake City, esperando encontrarse con Joel y Ellie finalmente; no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente que al conocerlo le preguntaría sobre Lakeside. El problema sería Matt y Mary, pero decidió no pensar en eso por ese momento; ya tenía suficiente peso en su cabeza como para meter más problemas todavía, sin hablar de que probablemente ahora John pensaba en eso también.

Esta vez no había fogata, y estaban mucho más callados en su hablar, pues sabían que el grupo de Francis estaba en la ciudad y en los alrededores buscándolos. Ethan se preguntaba si habían sabido que era él, pues era posible que algún cazador hubiese huido con vida del tiroteo en la universidad, tras haber conseguido identificarlo.

Pero lo que lo tranquilizó después un poco fue la idea de ver su duda al menos respondida: John lo llamó para conversar. Lo necesitaba, más de lo que había creído hasta ese momento.

-¿También crees que voy a morir? –comenzó, queriendo darle un aire de comedia, pero terminando en una pregunta bastante trágica

-Ese tal Mike… ¿es tan importante para ti? –fue lo que preguntó inmediatamente John, casi ignorando la pregunta que Ethan le había hecho segundos antes

-Me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, tanto física… como psicológicamente… y él sacó la peor parte de los dos… está ahí porque no conoce otra forma de vivir, yo era igual antes de salir… ha llegado a las conclusiones que yo, pero conoció a Francis demasiado pronto… cuando pasas por tanta mierda, y pronto te encuentras en un grupo imponiéndote… crees que es como deben ser las cosas

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de Francis?

Muchos recuerdos abordaron la mente de Ethan en ese momento.

-No sabemos mucho de su pasado antes del virus, pero solía ser un militar… y aparentemente se había hecho un nombre ahí… es una persona capaz de muchas cosas, pero digo eso en el mal sentido… a veces pienso que antes del Cordyceps pasaba sus días en una cárcel… pero no me malinterpretes; no es para nada tonto, sino todo lo contrario, y admito que eso es lo que a veces me perturba… uno espera que las personas inteligentes no terminen así, o si terminan así, lo hagan perdiendo su sanidad en el camino, pero él… es diferente… es una bestia

-Por lo que me has dicho Mike es totalmente lo contrario a eso… no puedo evitar pensar que tus posibilidades de supervivencia son ínfimas, pero si Mike es como dices… y si tú quieres hacerlo, las Luciérnagas le abrirán los brazos a tu amigo… valoramos mucho la redención, y si Mike es capaz de ella, tendrá su colgante… ésas son las personas que valen la pena en este mundo podrido… no elegimos que nos tocará vivir, pero podemos elegir cómo responder frente a ello, y aprender lecciones de cada cosa… a veces las tragedias nos pueden traer enseñanzas… no lo digo en el sentido de que las tragedias son buenas, sino que nunca algo es tan malo como crees

-Cuida del grupo, en especial del chico –le encargó, recordando lo que Matt sentía -… y de Liz

-Tranquilo; si se trata sobre su venganza, no te preocupes, me encargaré de ayudarlo… pronto se dará cuenta de que tiene a su madre todavía

-¿Y qué harás respecto a Joel y Ellie? Según las pistas, fue él quien atacó al grupo de David

Pudo notar la pausa que hizo John, la cual no era una pausa de preámbulo, sino una de falta de respuesta.

-Tendré que ver eso… de cualquier forma tendré que hablar con Joel… nunca está de más una segunda versión de la historia

No era para nada una respuesta completa o satisfactoria, pero al menos tranquilizó a Ethan: John se preocupaba como él lo haría.

-Me encantaría poder quedarme a ayudarte, Ethan, pero el asunto de Ellie es más grande que tú, o yo, o todos nosotros… nos jugamos la esperanza

-No te preocupes –respondió Ethan, pensando en la cura; si todo salía bien, nunca más habrían Ethan, ni Francis, ni Matt –te entiendo, ¿supongo harán una parada en Lakeside?

-Iremos con cuidado, dado que según lo que nos contaron otro grupo llegó al lugar, pero buscaremos pistas que nos aseguren que Joel sabe hacia dónde ir

De a poco sonreía dándose cuenta de que tenían un plan, aun enfrentándose a aquel imprevisto. Al menos el grupo seguiría unido, y ya faltaba poco; lo que faltaba no era nada comparado a todo lo que ya habían viajado.

Se alistaron, y partieron esa misma noche, saliendo de las cercanías de la ciudad lo antes posible.

Y Ethan nuevamente se encontró solo, pero esta vez era por su propia decisión. Era hora de su misión.

Sacó la fotografía que tenía, y vio nuevamente a Mike.

Pero no pudo evitar ver a la tercera persona en la fotografía: Emily.

Y por un instante se perdió en sus recuerdos en la escuela: cuando conoció a Mike; cuando llegó a mitad de año Emily; cuando ambos se pelearon por ver quién podría confesarle su amor a Emily; cuando Ethan ganó la pelea; cuando Emily lo aceptó; cuando finalmente logró hacer las paces con Mike; cuando cumplió seis meses con Emily; cuando estalló la infección.

Aun con el mundo totalmente cambiado, pudieron seguir juntándose, seguir riendo.

Fue la familia de Mike la que lo acogió a él y a Diane cuando sus padres murieron asesinados en el asalto a la casa, fue él quien lo apoyó en esos momentos, junto a Emily y su hermana, y fue él quien lo apoyó todavía más cuando Emily murió asesinada al mes después.

Y recordó la última vez que vio a su ciudad natal, tras marcharse, acompañado de Diane, Mike, y los padres de este último, sólo para verla en total destrucción.

Y habían pasado dos décadas: cada día sobreviviendo era lento y tortuoso, pero ahora que lo veía así, parecía como si esos veinte años hubieran pasado en un pestañeo.


	14. Capítulo 14 -¿Ves la nieve?

**Capítulo 14 –¿Ves la nieve?**

Ethan sólo corría, escuchando decenas de voces detrás de él; Trevor lo había visto. No supo en ese momento si lo habían identificado, o sólo era una presa más en la larga lista que antes había sido suya, pero sí estaba seguro de que los pasos agitados, el sudor que corría por su frente, y todas las personas que le seguían eran reales.

No fue sino hasta que se ocultó dentro de un auto, para luego lanzar unas piedras a unas latas que habían por un callejón, que finalmente obtuvo algo de paz, pero sabía que eso era sólo momentáneo: eso no cambiaba el hecho de que toda la ciudad tenía al menos a uno del grupo por calle. No recordaba su grupo tan numeroso, pero eso en sí sólo le reafirmó que en algún lado estaba su antiguo líder; no sabía aún por qué estaban en esa parte del país, pero en su grupo sólo alguien como Francis habría podido reunir a tal cantidad de gente. Sólo él tenía ese carisma, y esa manera de infundir temor.

Con un grupo así era poco probable que tuviesen bajas mayores, lo cual aumentaba exponencialmente las probabilidades de que Mike anduviese también por ahí, y eso lo tranquilizaba algo; no estaba arriesgando la vida sin ninguna idea de si lo que hacía valdría la pena o no. Al menos ese punto lo tenía.

Vio hacia los lados, y se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún cazador en la calle. Era irónico; durante todo su viaje se había considerado el cazador de su grupo, la oveja negra, pero ahora que estaba frente a su antiguo grupo, notaba lo diferente que era de ellos, lo enormemente diferente que era.

Y pensar que había pasado con varios de esos tipos por tanto tiempo, ante lo cual no podía sino pensar en que sólo había estado tanto tiempo por su hermano de vida. Y justamente por él volvía nuevamente a escabullirse entre aquella pesadilla.

Mientras pasaba entre los edificios, mirando por las ventanas, viendo cómo el grupo se esparcía y entraban a varios otros edificios aledaños, notó cómo varias caras le eran familiares, aunque no recordaba muchos nombres. Su grupo personal siempre había sido el de Howard, Pat y Mike, pese a que con los dos primeros no se llevaba muy bien, cosa que no influyó para nada en que se sintiese enfermo tras darse cuenta de que los había matado, a ambos. Había hablado con Trevor en un par de ocasiones, pese a que nunca logró establecer un lazo con él, y a decir verdad el Trevor con el que se había encontrado hacía sólo unos minutos no pareció identificarlo. Quizá ya se habían olvidado de él, de su rostro. Pensó que era mejor así.

Y entonces lo vio.

Estaba con otra persona, recorriendo una calle cercana. No había cambiado en nada: el pelo negro, la piel blanca pero teñida por la suciedad, y tan delgado como siempre. Una serie de recuerdos abordaron su mente, reconfirmando el que había encontrado finalmente a su amigo de tantos años.

Empezó rápidamente a moverse entre los pasillos de aquel edificio, teniendo que parar en dos ocasiones para darle un descanso a sus piernas; el frío no paraba pese a estar a fines de invierno, y el haber tenido que escapar de Trevor y los demás no había ayudado para nada. De hecho no había ventisca, sino una leve nevada, pero aun así sentía que el frío estaba acentuado, pero tras unos minutos moviéndose entre departamentos abandonados, pasillos desordenados, y lo que antes fuera una tienda de alimento para perros, llegó a un departamento un piso sobre Mike y su compañero; no recordaba el rostro del segundo.

Sentía que con Mike no tendría problema, pero el desconocido significaba detección, significaba una bala antes siquiera de pensar. Chequeaba el estado de su cuerpo y sentía que no podría escapar a toda prisa nuevamente, al menos no sin repercusiones.

No tuvo otra opción: entre sonidos de cazadores comunicándose, esperó, esperó en una cocina, aprovechando de buscar algo para comer. Era cierto que tenía comida en su mochila, pero también era cierto que el no tener que ocuparla siempre era bueno, más en situaciones como ésa. Se preocupaba de revisar cada cierto tiempo por la ventana a Mike, si se alejaba demasiado, o si iba en otra dirección.

Pero fue tras unos diez minutos, que de repente no lo vio más, ni a él ni a su compañero. Se preocupó de inmediato, teniendo que pensar rápidamente en qué hacer. Pero la sorpresa poco duró, por cuanto sintió que de una patada alguien tiró la puerta del departamento, seguido de una voz. Era Mike.

Le había hablado a su compañero: iban a revisar el lugar, habían escuchado sonidos. Se escondió detrás de un mueble de cocina, siguiendo con su oído las pisadas de quien parecía ser Mike.

Sin embargo de un instante a otro sintió una pisada; el otro cazador había salido del departamento para entrar por una ventana a la cocina, flanqueándolo inmediatamente; en el mismo instante corrió hacia él, cuidando el sonido de sus pasos inconscientemente, para terminar con el desconocido contra la pared, con Ethan sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre el cuello del cazador.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en esa situación no tenía otra opción: el desconocido gritaría por ayuda, y si lo dejaba ir él lo atacaría de inmediato. Dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se había puesto, hundió el cuchillo en el cuello del cazador, para luego sacarlo lateralmente, sosteniendo el cuerpo, para posarlo en el suelo, mientras se desangraba silenciosamente. Todo aquello no había pasado en más de cinco segundos.

No era personal, no sabía nada de aquella persona, ni nunca le había hablado, sólo era supervivencia.

Pero al voltear la cabeza se encontró con una pistola apuntándole directamente, con una cara que él mismo pudo ver cómo se transformaba, hasta un estado de final confusión. Mike lo había encontrado, lo había identificado, pero no entendía nada.

-Mike –atinó a decir, cuidando de no gritar, levantando las manos, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo –soy yo, Ethan… soy yo

Mike lo observó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, detectando Ethan inmediatamente cierto aire retrospectivo que lo calmó y le dijo que pese a todo lo que habían pasado, pese a todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, y pese a todos esos meses que habían pasado desde que Ethan se había marchado del grupo, se encontraba frente a la misma persona que había sido su compañero de curso de niños.

-Ethan… -hiló Mike

Pudo ver que su garganta temblaba, pero lo que siguió no pudo verlo.

Mike levantó su pistola y le disparó, fallado sólo por centímetros, y por el nerviosismo de la situación.

-¡Es Ethan! –gritó a los demás cazadores

Alcanzó a ver su rostro por unos instantes antes de correr a toda prisa. Pudo ver la expresión en la cara de Mike; no supo interpretarla, una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Sintió que uno de los dos había traicionado al otro, pero pese a lo que pareciera a priori, no podía decir quién lo había hecho.

Se lanzó desde una ventana de un segundo piso; la mezcla de frío y cansancio sólo hizo que la caída fuera peor, y la pierna izquierda le quedara dolida; no sabía si era grave, pero debía escapar, debía salvarse aunque se rompiera la pierna.

Los disparos no cesaron; pudo oír ciertos gritos de voces que le parecieron conocidas, que a lo lejos eran mensajes que le llegaban en la forma de vozarrones: "traidor", "¿ahora matas a tus amigos?".

Lo habían identificado, y por lo que oía era obvio pensar que lo habían relacionado con el tiroteo de la universidad; no estaban para nada lejos de la verdad.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero sólo veía casas saqueadas y edificios pequeños. Durante un instante pensó en que ese era su fin, pero rápidamente combatió contra la idea, y decidió entrar a un centro comercial que parecía lo suficientemente grande como para perderlos.

Entró a uno de los locales del segundo piso, tras lo cual se sintió a salvo así fuera sólo por unos minutos, al menos hasta antes que ellos entrasen también en el complejo. Y fue ahí donde su pierna cedió y cayó al suelo, no sólo físicamente.

Recordó a John, recordó el haberle dicho de Mike, recordó haberle mencionado que era alguien a quien valía la pena salvar. Pero era la expresión que éste había tenido tras dispararle lo que lo tenía peor: no sabía si realmente lo había perdido, y de ser así, ante qué; sólo sabía que probablemente ahora también lo estaba siguiendo, entre un grupo de personas que lo llamaban traidor, con justa razón.

Y entonces escuchó cómo el grupo se adentraba entre los pasillos. Se intentó poner de pie, pero se dio cuenta lastimosamente que su pierna sólo le permitiría caminar; recordó cómo había corrido hacía sólo unos minutos, pero ahora parecía una tarea imposible, no sin antes desgarrar todo el tejido y no poder caminar más.

Estaban subiendo por las escaleras, escuchaba cómo se daban órdenes de hacia dónde ir. Y entonces oyó esa voz que temía: la de Francis, una voz ronca que hablaba con decisión y siempre con tono firme; quizá había sido algo que había aprendido con los militares, aunque nunca había pensado a fondo al respecto.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir por una puerta trasera; no sabía si detrás de ella habría algo por donde huir, pero salir al pasillo era suicidio. Le dispararían hasta dejarlo en el suelo, y Francis le daría el tiro de gracia con su ballesta.

Pero cuando puso su mano en el borde de la puerta, para apoyarse, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Al mismo tiempo notó que la puerta trasera daba a un cuarto con una ventana demasiado pequeña para que él pudiera salir: estaba atrapado.

Se dio vuelta y vio nuevamente a Mike, apuntándole con su pistola directamente a la cabeza.

-Mike… -dijo Ethan, antes de caer al suelo, rendido por el cansancio y el dolor de su pierna, que ya no podía sostenerlo

Sólo lo miraba, miraba su rostro, mientras la pistola le apuntaba directamente entre los ojos. Había llegado a su fin, ingenuamente tratando de salvar a un amigo, y moriría en manos justamente de ese amigo. Pensó en su familia, su hermana, sus últimas palabras, John, Ellie, Salt Lake City; John terminaría su trabajo. Sólo así no sentía su vida inútil.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que los segundos habían pasado; enfocó la vista y pudo ver a Mike aun apuntándole, pero con las manos temblando, hasta que finalmente botó la pistola.

Mike bajó los hombros, rendido, producto de una batalla que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, contra sí mismo.

-No puedo –dijo, para luego caer al suelo –no puedo

Ethan lo vio, respirando agitadamente, volviendo al mundo real, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a él.

-Casi me matas del susto –hiló, con su voz adolorida

-¿Por qué volviste? –Le preguntó Mike, mientras fuera del local se escuchaban las voces de los demás cazadores -¿por qué no te quedaste con tu grupo?

-Porque vine por ti –le respondió Ethan, con una leve sonrisa, aun con el dolor de su pierna –tú siempre has sido parte de mi grupo, así que vine a buscarte

-Tienes que irte, Ethan, vete lo más lejos que puedas; te matarán si te ven

-¿Crees que no quise hacer eso antes de que casi me mataras? –Era extraño, pero aun en esas circunstancias, podía tener un poco de humor, en un reencuentro así –no puedo correr

Pero aun con eso, podía ver la batalla mental que Mike tenía en su cabeza; sólo podía inferir de qué se trataba, con el conocimiento que tenía de la forma de ser de su amigo.

-¿Quieres que deje al grupo? –Le respondió Mike, con un tono angustiado –eso es imposible, Ethan, no puedo ser como tú, no puedo dejarlo… me dijiste lo mismo antes de irte, y te respondo lo mismo… sólo que esta vez no te puedo convencer de volver, porque no puedo mandarte a tu muerte

-Nosotros no somos esto, Mike… no nacimos para esto… míranos, en lo que nos convertimos, todo en nombre de sobrevivir, para que la muerte de nuestros padres no fuera en vano… para que la muerte de nuestras familias no fuera en vano… ambos juramos que haríamos lo que fuera para sobrevivir… pero creo que nunca deseamos que esto fuera en lo que termináramos… hemos causado dolor, y nos hemos vendido por una idea… por favor dime que no soy el único que cree eso, dime que no soy el único que ve a ese Ethan y Mike jóvenes con vergüenza de decirles en lo que me he convertido

Pudo ver que Mike soltó una delgada lágrima por su ojo izquierdo, aun en el suelo, a dos metros de él. La pistola seguía botada.

-¿Qué opción hay? ¿Unirme a tu grupo, esperando a morir en un tiroteo contra otro, o emboscado por infectados? No lo veo muy distinto de cómo hoy vivo

-No moriremos, Mike… nos uniremos a los Luciérnagas, encontraremos nuestro nuevo hogar con ellos, y más importante aún… encontraremos una cura para el virus… una cura

-¿De qué mierda ha-hablas? –Preguntó de inmediato Mike, con un tono indignado –llevan diciendo eso por años, nunca han llegado a nada

-Hay una niña… se llama Ellie –era curioso; jamás la había visto, pero sentía que la conocía de hacía años, que de confiar en alguien, sería ella sin duda alguna –y es inmune al virus… es inmune al Cordyceps, y basta que llegue a la zona de cuarentena de los Luciérnagas, para que gracias a ella se cree una vacuna… es posible acabar con todo esto, Mike

Notó que entonces la expresión de su amigo cambió a estupefacción. Ambos habían creído en un inicio las noticias de los Luciérnagas buscando una vacuna, hacía muchos años ya, y tras tantos años de desesperanza, pudo ver en Mike algo que él había sentido después de que John le hubiera contado sobre Ellie, en aquellos días en que ni siquiera sabían su nombre, y que se podía hilar en pocas palabras, que escondidas tenían todas las emociones que habían sufrido: "¿qué les tomó tanto?".

-¿Es posible? –respondió Mike, tras un silencio de varios segundos

Ethan pudo detectar que la pregunta era la misma que él recordaba con John, sólo que de otra forma. Recordó también preguntarse a sí mismo muchas veces la misma pregunta, de hecho la última vez que lo había hecho había sido en su última conversación con el Luciérnaga, antes de separarse.

-Sí –respondió Ethan, no pudiendo evitar que era una respuesta arriesgada, e incluso apresurada –es posible volver de todo eso… es posible volver a ser esos chicos de Jacksonville después de todo lo que hemos hecho, después de todos estos años, es posible redimirse… esa es mi razón de existir… por eso sigo viviendo… quítame eso… y no tendré jamás hacia dónde ir

Entonces notó qué había mantenido a su amigo por tanto tiempo con Francis: esa misma pregunta.

-Tienes dónde ir, Mike… tenemos dónde ir… me muero de ganas de ver aquél mundo que por tan poco tiempo vimos… en ese entonces no lo apreciamos… nos quejábamos de todo… ahora sólo quiero volver a ese mundo… tú también lo quieres, ¿no?

Mike puso su mano izquierda para tapar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, para luego empezar a sollozar. Habían sido años y años en los cuales esa pregunta había tenido otra respuesta, en donde su vida había tenido otra respuesta.

Y durante un segundo, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban en ese lugar, pudo ver al Mike de trece años que había conocido en la escuela; de haber habido un espejo frente a él, probablemente se habría visto a sí mismo con esa edad también.


	15. Capítulo 15 -Nuclear

**Capítulo 15 –Nuclear**

Habían sido momentos de calma, de incluso goce, dentro de un centro comercial lleno de cazadores, pero la verdad era que sólo habían durado no más de diez segundos: ninguno de los dos lo había visto venir, perdidos en sus pasados. Ethan sólo lo vio cuando ya era demasiado tarde, y algo dentro de él tembló, y le dijo que había llegado a un punto de su vida en que no sabía qué le pasaría.

Logró verlo, y recordó cada vez que lo había puesto como quien lo había llevado a esa vida, persona que le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir afuera, y a la vez le había obligado a vivir esa vida. Los años no habían pasado en vano.

Era Francis.

Una ira profunda entró en su mente, pero supo que en ese estado no podría hacer mucho contra él; sabía que incluso en buenas condiciones tendría un mal tiempo intentando enfrentarse con él. Y esa ira sólo incrementó cuando notó que tras haber entrado con una expresión alerta y apuntándole, bajó la pistola y sólo se quedó viéndolo. Si Mike hubiera hecho en el primer encuentro, se habría alegrado, pero sabía que con Francis era todo lo contrario. Mike no alcanzó a tomar la pistola que estaba en el suelo, pasando rápidamente a manos del cazador.

-No le creí a Mike cuando nos dijo que eras el traidor –dijo, con su voz seca y gastada, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa –y por lo que veo convertiste a uno de mis hombres

Los meses no habían pasado en vano: su rostro se veía más cansado, y en general se veía más gastado; las canas en su pelo negro eran más numerosas, mostrando que estaba en los finales de sus cuarenta, pero no había enflaquecido, manteniendo su complexión un tanto robusta. Sus ojos azules sin embargo mostraban la misma determinación fría que él había visto durante los años en su grupo: no había cambiado en nada en ese aspecto.

-¿Vas a matarnos? –dijo Ethan, con voz dolorida y una ira contenida; estaba frente a no la fuente de todos sus males, pero sí un gran factor en su vida –así es como eres después de todo

-Mataste a varios de mis queridos compañeros… de tus compañeros… supongo la muerte es un castigo digno

-No has cambiado nada –respondió, respirando agitadamente

-Lees muy bien a la gente al parecer, ¿acaso crees que tú sí has cambiado?

-¿El irme de tu grupo no te responde nada?

Francis se acercó lentamente a él, para luego agacharse y quedar a su altura, viéndolo fijamente, dándole la ocasión para poder ver fijamente esos ojos azules que escondían al monstruo que él había visto durante todos esos años, monstruo que él luchó por dejar de lado.

-Las personas no cambian, Ethan, deja de engañarte, en el momento en que decidiste ser uno de nosotros sólo te liberaste de las cadenas que antes te ataban

Ethan lo observaba fijamente también, con una expresión de odio, mientras Mike, observaba todo desde su puesto; probablemente pensaba en qué hacer, dado que si decidía atacar a Francis, él llamaría a su grupo y acabarían ambos muertos. No escuchaba ninguna de sus palabras, ninguna palabra de alguien como él.

-Estás mintiendo, y nunca lo entenderás

-¿Entender qué? –Respondió Francis, con cierto tono cómico -¿entender que crees que tienes el derecho a pensar que eres una persona correcta? ¿Qué es una persona correcta, Ethan?

-Aquella que no acaba como tú

Su ira sólo incrementó al ver a Francis soltar una pequeña risa.

-Realmente me alegro de que te hayas ido, porque de no haber sido así no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación; cuando estabas con nosotros no tenías una boca tan grande, para hablar tanta mierda

Entonces de un grito llamó a los demás del grupo. Ethan y Mike supieron que el tiempo se había acabado, alcanzándose a mirar por un instante, pero sólo Mike pudo intentar atacarlo con un palo que estaba botado en el suelo, sólo para quedar en el suelo con la pistola de Francis apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Ethan no se pudo mover mucho, y sólo pudo ver cómo la entrada se llenaba de cazadores, de entre los cuales podía distinguir a varios.

-¡No disparen! –gritó Francis, al notar que llegaban los primeros al lugar -¡Sólo miren! ¡Los traidores del grupo!

Nunca se había llevado muy bien con ninguno de ellos aparte de Mike, por lo cual sólo pudo ver expresiones de burla y desprecio entre sus antiguos compañeros, en medio de un mar de gritos e insultos; pedían sus muertes. Anteriores aliados ahora eran una turba que clamaban por sangre, aunque fuera la sangre de conocidos; los cazadores nunca habían formado una familia.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda, hijos de puta! –gritó Ethan, dándose cuenta de que no tenía cómo salir de ahí -¡vivan en sus infiernos! ¡Yo no volveré a eso!

Entonces notó que Francis se extrañó un poco, no supo decir en qué sentido, pero fue lo suficiente como para obligarle a nuevamente acercarse a él con aquél rostro que Ethan tanto odiaba.

-Ese es tu problema, Ethan… crees que esto es un infierno… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Bastaba que diera la orden y acabarían los dos muertos.

-Yo te enseñaré qué es un infierno –terminó, para luego dar la orden

Sumergido en el horror pudo ver cómo varios cazadores acorralaban a Mike, para golpearlo, perdiendo de vista totalmente a su amigo y sus gritos, en medio de la turba, sólo para luego ver que lo habían atado por las muñecas y los talones, y entre varias personas comenzaban arrastrarlo mientras lo pateaban en el suelo.

-Tú también nos acompañarás –le dijo Francis, en medio de sonidos de gritos y disparos al aire, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza, con el cual perdió la consciencia

Despertó en medio de una jaqueca horrible, producto del golpe, enfocando de a poco la vista hasta lograr ver algo. Se levantó, notó que era de día; inmediatamente empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, para darse cuenta con preocupación de que estaba en una celda, avejentada por el paso de los años, pero todavía funcional por cuanto los barrotes estaban firmes y un candado se encargaba de mantener la celda cerrada; se pegó a ellos, para notar con los ojos abiertos a más no poder que estaba dentro de una prisión.

Se preguntó inmediatamente cuántos días habían pasado; había sido un golpe, pero no podía haber sido mucho, pero la luz del día le daba a entender que había pasado al menos un día; debía ser temprano en la mañana.

-Despertó el traidor –escuchó por fuera, para luego ver a un desconocido acercarse a la celda

Seguramente era un miembro del grupo que se había unido después de que él se hubiera marchado. Pero inmediatamente el desconocido sacó una pistola y le apuntó desde detrás de las rejas.

-Debería matarte aquí mismo –le dijo con rabia, apuntándole con las manos ansiosas –entre los que mataste en la universidad estaba mi hermano, hijo de perra

Era desesperante estar en esa situación, detrás de rejas que le impedían cualquier defensa; era tan fácil matarlo ahí como matar a un perro.

-Detente Joe –escuchó una voz en tono de gracia –cuando tomo prisioneros es porque no los quiero muertos, ¿recuerdas?

Era Francis, quien había escuchado a Joe amenazarlo; éste último se contuvo y bajó su pistola mirando fijamente al líder del grupo, durante unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, para luego irse después de la orden.

-Dile a los demás que no se acerquen –le indicó a Joe, seriamente

Ethan sólo pudo ver que en esas palabras había algo para él, y no pudo sino sentir un pequeño temblor ante esa idea. Y fue esa idea la cual lo tuvo nervioso, encontrándose indefenso tras unas rejas frente a su anterior líder. Pero eso no le evitó recordar inmediatamente otra cosa.

-Dónde está Mike –le dijo, con una decisión que no creyó poder tener en una situación así

-Está cuatro celdas más allá, pero sigue aturdido por la tunda que le dieron

-Hijo de…

-Sigue vivo –lo interrumpió –deberías agradecerme, ¿no? Lo querían muerto por cambiarse de bando

-¿De eso se trata, no? –protestó Ethan –de "bandos", ¿no?

-¿Bandos? Lo veo más bien como individuos que eligieron voluntariamente cooperar; puedes perfectamente no pertenecer a ninguno

-… ¿Qué quieres? –estaba resignado a ese punto, temiendo lo peor, frente a lo peor

-Quiero saber dónde están los otros

La pregunta le heló la sangre; Liz, John, Dom, Julie, Mary y Matt. No podía permitir eso; su traba con Francis era personal, no podía siquiera dejar que ellos quedaran entrometidos en todo el asunto. Jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

-¿Qué otros?

En ese momento sintió un estruendo seguido de un dolor horrible en su antebrazo izquierdo; Francis le había disparado tan rápidamente que no se había alcanzado a dar cuenta de nada.

Cayó al suelo intentando tomar su antebrazo sin tocarlo, sintiendo la bala dentro de su cuerpo, causándole un dolor horrible, sin saber si había tocado o no el hueso.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo… sé que hubieron más en el tiroteo de la universidad

-¿También los quieres muertos, no? –respondió Ethan, levantando la cabeza lentamente, mirándolo nuevamente con odio –jamás los encontrarás

-Es una pena –respondió Francis, para alejarse de las rejas

Por un instante Ethan creyó que le dispararía nuevamente, pero esta vez en la cabeza o en el pecho, sin embargo lo que siguió no pudo esperarlo: vio que Francis se alejó, pero sólo para escuchar que le hablaba a alguien más, diciéndole que despertara. Sólo pudo escuchar mientras Francis golpeaba a Mike, quien gritaba del dolor por los golpes, los cuales a juzgar por el sonido eran hechos con una barra de metal.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! ¡Hijo de puta! –gritaba a todo pulmón, sin poder ver nada desde su celda, sólo escuchando los desesperados y ahogados gritos de su amigo

No supo cuánto duró la golpiza, pues entre los gritos de dolor pudieron haber pasado sólo diez segundos, o más un minuto; el tiempo había operado de otra forma en esos fatídicos instantes. Sólo pudo escuchar los gemidos de lamento de Mike como prueba de que seguía vivo, así fuera lastimosamente.

-Ahora entiendes cómo son las cosas –le dijo Francis, para volver, con algunas manchas de sangre en la cara y en su ropa

Ethan sólo lo vio, deseando arrancarle el corazón del pecho con sus propias manos y destruirlo.

-¿Vas a permanecer callado hasta que Mike muera?

No podía.

Pero tampoco podía traicionar a sus amigos, no podía poner en peligro a Liz para quizá salvarse el pellejo; no podía venderlos. Pero a sólo metros de él se encontraba Mike sangrando y sufriendo: para ayudar a uno debía condenar al otro, y ni eso era certero.

No sabía qué hacer, y su cabeza daba vueltas entre todos los recuerdos que tenía con Mike, así con todas las conversaciones y momentos que había tenido con su nuevo grupo.

-Veo que estás pensando –le dijo Francis –eso es bueno; es un avance… te daré un tiempo para pensar… y ¿olvidé decirte que tenemos a un médico en el grupo? Por si recuerdas que tienes un amigo llamado Mike

Si había una forma de redimirse, de dejar atrás todo aquello que lo había perseguido todo ese tiempo, no era traicionando a sus amigos. Con el paso del tiempo sólo concluyó que de haber estado solo ahí habría elegido la muerte antes de vender a su grupo, los cuales a esa altura justificaban su salida; todo lo que había hecho durante esos meses habría sido en vano. Morir como un mártir anónimo, de las causas que aún no estaban perdidas. Nadie lo recordaría, pero eso ya no importaba.

Pero Mike estaba a su lado, y cada minuto que pasaba era uno en el cual él sufría por sus heridas, de las cuales ni siquiera sabía la gravedad con certeza, pudiendo sólo intuir a juzgar por lo que había escuchado. Intentó comunicarse con él, pero al parecer había quedado aturdido, si es que no inconsciente.

Recordó las palabras de Diane, en hacer grandes cosas; vio a su alrededor y sólo pensó en lo patético que se veía atrapado en una celda, y de lo ingenuo que había sido al haberse guiado a esa situación, si es que no ese final.

Si hubiera estado solo, qué fácil habría sido rendirse, sabiendo que John iba a ir con su grupo a Salt Lake City, iban a encontrar la cura e iban a reconstruir el mundo desde los Luciérnagas, el único grupo con valores morales como requisito de entrada. Dom y Julie iban a encontrar su lugar, Mary y Matt tendrían un descanso después de lo que les había pasado, y Liz quizá encontraría chicos de su edad. Recordó cuando podía intuir que entre Matt y Liz pasaba algo, que quizá serían pareja. Era alegre y triste pensar en esos días, y de cómo los sentía lejanos, entre rejas sin poder salir, y con una bala en el antebrazo.

Y no importaba si Francis lo sabía, no importaba si sabía de todos ellos, pues nunca los podría alcanzar, teniendo John y los demás caballos para ir más deprisa a Salt Lake City, no importaba que deseara con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarlos y matarlos, porque nunca podría.

Era casi seguro que de todas formas acabarían muertos, pero ésa era por Mike, y por Francis también.

-Decidí volver solo –le dijo a las horas después –mi grupo se fue a unir con los Luciérnagas; yo era el único con un motivo para volver acá

Francis no soltó un comentario sarcástico, ni tampoco le disparó, ni fue nuevamente a golpear a Mike, sino que lo miró fijamente, con la mano izquierda bajo su boca, pensativo. Era probable que, de alguna forma, le hubiera creído; de todas formas era la verdad y no sabría con qué más salir.

-¡Kent! –Gritó Francis hacia el lado -¡tenemos un herido!

Pudo ver cómo un cazador con una mochila abultada se acercó, para luego ir donde Mike, ante lo cual se tuvo que golpear mentalmente para convencerse de que estaban ayudando a su amigo.

No conocía cómo operaba la mente de Francis, pero entre las opciones bien pudo ver que igual le deparaba un mal final. Recordó las preguntas que lo habían abordado antes, pero pudo ver esta vez una decisión, una dolorosa decisión, pero que al menos, después de lo que había aprendido después de todos esos meses luchando contra su antiguo yo, valía la pena.

-Ahí lo tienes –le dijo –supongo ya no me necesitas… pero déjalo ir… por favor

Francis lo miró fijamente, y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, dando a entender que había leído la mente de Ethan, y lo que había tenido en mente en el momento en que había dicho esas palabras.

-No me malinterpretes, Ethan –le contestó –probablemente habría matado a tu grupo eventualmente, aun sin que me hubieras dicho dónde estaban… lugar que por algún motivo crees que es impenetrable para mí y que jamás podría alcanzar, único motivo por el cual supongo me dirías dónde estaban… si hubiera sido por la matanza de la universidad y los de tu grupo que escaparon, te habría matado tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras contigo cuando te encontré… créeme que después de eso recobrar a Mike habría sido sólo cuestión de tiempo… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de traerte? Me dijiste que esto era un infierno, y te dije que enseñaría lo que era un verdadero infierno, y eso es lo que planeo hacer


	16. Capítulo 16 -Infierno

**Capítulo 16 –Infierno**

Las pestañas le dolían, así como sus ojeras.

Miró hacia los lados, notando que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Nada había cambiado: de a poco fue reconstruyendo lo que su memoria podía retener de lo más reciente, sólo para recordar las torturas, las golpizas, las heridas, los gritos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no sabía dónde estaba Mike, ni si estaba vivo. Lo único que lo acompañaba era un sentimiento de desolación que jamás había conocido.

Iba a morir, o al menos estaba en la parte de su vida más cercana a la muerte.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había imaginado estrangulando a Francis con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas que ni odiar podía en ese momento, sólo pudiendo sentir la frialdad del piso en su mejilla izquierda.

Recordó haber estado gritando, haber maldecido de todas las formas posibles a quien se ponía frente a los barrotes. Buscó cientos de formas de escapar, usando cada pequeña cosa que tenía en su celda, ya fuera una piedra un poco más delgada que su dedo índice, una cubeta para hacer sus necesidades, la cual nunca sacaban y estaba empezando a generar un olor insoportable, e incluso las patas de la cama de la celda, que sólo consistía en fierros oxidados; recordó haber intentado dormir ahí a la segunda noche, pero había terminado en el suelo por temor a cortarse con algún fierro e infectarse.

Pero fue ese día, descubriendo luego que era temprano en la mañana, que Francis decidió sacarlo de la celda; Ethan lo habría golpeado, e incluso se habría arriesgado a intentar quitarle su pistola, pero su cuerpo no daba más: las heridas, los moretones y la falta de alimento de a poco degeneraban sus fuerzas, sin hablar de que las pocas fuerzas que tenía las gastó en un grito al darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de dolor, terminando como un saco que Francis llevó hacia un cuarto más grande, que en un pasado debió haber sido una oficina.

Terminó en una silla, considerando que las ataduras que le había puesto en las muñecas eran innecesarias totalmente, mirando el suelo con la cabeza gacha, el suelo estaba degradado por el paso del tiempo, oxidado y sucio.

-Venga, despierta –escuchó con una voz animosa –quiero charlar un poco

Sintió vagamente como Francis tomó su cabeza y la levantó, apoyándola en el asiento. Pudo ver el techo oxidado y avejentado, tanto sino es que más que el piso.

-Me odias, ¿no? –preguntó Francis, mientras Ethan lo veía fijamente, notando cómo no podía mover la boca a disposición, sin poder responder sin hacer gemidos de cansancio y dolor

Y Francis lo observó mientras intentaba articular siquiera la respuesta afirmativa, pero lo encontró imposible, como si su boca ya no estuviera bajo su control. Se sentía perdido y le costaba concentrarse con tantas cosas en la mente, pero hacía lo posible por mantenerse enfocado en la persona que más odiaba.

-Y me quieres matar

Eso era lo que más quería, quería ver su vida irse de su garganta siendo apretada entre sus manos.

-Ahora dime, ¿en qué nos diferenciamos?

Fue esa pregunta, esa pregunta de mierda la que le recordó nuevamente todo por lo que había pasado desde su huida: quiso con todas sus fuerzas gritarle que se muriera, torturarlo como él lo había hecho. Hacer que sufriera.

-Te traje para conversar, no me ignores

No creyó que seguiría con fuerzas para hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales nuevamente, pero cuando Francis se acercó a su cabeza, para con un cuchillo cortarle completamente la parte superior de su oreja izquierda, que lanzó un grito desesperado que bien se pudo haber escuchado en toda la prisión.

Respiraba agitadamente, con un dolor insoportable, jadeando a todo pulmón, con la cabeza totalmente rendida baja, notando como la sangre se escurría bajando por su mejilla.

-Kent –dijo hacia afuera del cuarto, a quien probablemente estaba a sólo metros de la entrada –trata la herida; que no se infecte

Para la noche, lo único que siquiera lo alegró un poco fue el haber visto a Mike en otra celda mientras lo cargaban de vuelta a la propia, pero costaba poder siquiera lograr estar alegre por un instante sintiendo aun el dolor de la cauterización. Pudo ver como Francis tomó su oreja y la lanzó por una de las ventanas.

Tenía que buscar la forma de salir. Tenía que decidirse a sobrevivir, o sería cortado pedazo a pedazo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Pero era tan difícil; en su mente costaba no asociar eso a una fantasía ingenua, y eso era apoyado porque Mike no parecía haber sido torturado más allá de aquella conversación que había tenido con Francis.

-Toma –escuchó en la reja; era él –si no comes nada te morirás por inanición, ahí tienes

Movió lentamente la cabeza, cuidando de no rozar su oreja con el frío del suelo, para ver una bandeja con comida y una taza probablemente con agua.

-Aprovecha el agua –le dijo, mirando la taza –se acaba el invierno; el agua extra de la nieve se va a ir con la llegada de la primavera, y tendremos que usar sólo la que tenemos… ahí lo pensaré dos veces antes de darte una taza… que tengas una buena noche

Y odió a Francis una vez más, y se odió a sí mismo, cuando lastimosamente junto las pocas fuerzas que todavía podía conservar, para arrastrarse hacia la bandeja, y guiar torpemente la comida a su boca, sólo después de que Francis se hubiera retirado. Todo ese odio, y todo ese orgullo. No le quedaba nada; estaba comiendo de la mano de su amo. Se sentía sucio, se sentía humillado, pero por él mismo. Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo, habría adoptado una posición fetal.

Al día siguiente se despertó al ritmo de unos golpes a los barrotes. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto mejor, sólo para ver a Francis.

-¿Qué… quieres ahora? –moduló lentamente Ethan, pudiendo finalmente contestar

-Quería ver esto; ahora podemos charlar un rato

-Yo nunca haría esto por placer, como tú

Era la respuesta a la pregunta del día anterior; si hubiera podido hablar en aquella ocasión le habría gritado un mar de insultos, y de poder haberse movido habría intentado matarlo, aunque le hubiera costado la vida.

-Tus asunciones me incomodan, pero para eso vine; mi incomodidad es lo único que los mantiene vivos –se refería a Mike

-¡¿Acaso te sientes mal mientras me golpeas y mutilas?! ¡¿Qué mierda hacen acá?!

El silencio en la prisión, o al menos el interior, era sepulcral, por lo cual bien aquella protesta se pudo haber escuchado desde fuera mismo. No soportaba tanto cinismo.

-Tu estupidez es la que me molesta, más aún después de pasar todos estos años vivo

-De qué mierda hablas…

-¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por qué sigues viviendo?

-Por mis seres queridos, algo que nunca conocerás, por una oportunidad para todos

-Y supongo tú estás dentro de ese "todos", ¿no?

-Sigue en tu locura, que ahí morirás, como la triste excusa de persona que eres

-Es curioso, según yo tú eres la excusa, y además dices que nunca sabré lo que es un ser querido, ¿crees que nunca tuve padres que me amaran?

-Siento pena por ellos, si es que siguen vivos, de haber criado a alguien como tú

Francis se quedó mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa, fijamente, para luego desviar la vista al suelo y al techo, manteniendo aquella sonrisa, que Ethan no pudo distinguir ni entre burla ni cinismo.

-Murieron hace mucho… volveré en unas horas; hasta entonces te dejo de tarea que averigües qué los mató

Y nuevamente vio una bandeja con comida y agua en su celda, bandeja que vio con desprecio y una increíble pena a la vez, sabiendo lo que significaba. La presencia de Francis no ayudaba para nada, sintiéndose obligado a mirarlo en todo momento.

-No seas idiota, Ethan; comiste ayer después de que me fui… no hay diferencia de si comes frente a mí o no

Ethan lo observó con odio, sin acercarse a la bandeja, captando el mensaje que había ahí.

-Cambié de opinión: me iré después de que comas, después de eso te daré un tiempo para pensar… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, nuestros compañeros están saqueando todo lo que hay en esta ciudad; la universidad en la que mataste a nuestros hermanos tiene varias cosas en los distintos edificios, así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites

No tocaría el plato, no tocaría el plato. No lo tocaría. Su estómago sonaba contra su voluntad, y notaba cómo Francis sonreía levemente al notar aquél sonido, aquél grito del cuerpo. No podía.

-¿Haces todo esto porque uno tipos mataron a tus padres? –dijo Ethan, luego de dos horas teniendo a Francis tras las rejas, con el plato intacto

-Mierda, Ethan, ¿tuviste dos horas para pensar y sales con eso? No sé si eres un idealista más o un imbécil

-Nunca entenderás que la única forma de parar eso es acabando con este mundo

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó Francis, apuntándole con el dedo, con una expresión de inmediata alegría –es esa ingenuidad mezclada con malicia la que te tiene acá

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De tu mundo, Ethan, mundo que ni siquiera fue tuyo para empezar

Ethan lo observó con una expresión de desagrado y hasta asco.

-Estás loco, no tienes vuelta atrás –le dijo al hombre que se atrevía a preferir el Cordyceps

-Tenía seis años cuando mis padres murieron, Ethan; no fueron los infectados los que se los llevaron, ni los militares reyes de las zonas de cuarentena: fue tu mundo, el mundo que tanto añoras no me dio más que tragedias

-¡Y crees que esto lo arregla! Sólo estás cegado por una ridícula venganza, ¿te das cuenta de cuánta gente está muriendo ahí afuera ahora mismo? Sin contar con cuántas personas han muerto en tus manos

-Volveré en un rato más, para que comas algo… al parecer sin comida te vuelves básico y todavía más predecible

Ethan no sabía qué hacer ya, para cuando comía del plato que le garantizaba durar más horas; daba la idea de que todo sería mejor si se muriera antes, pero algo lo aferraba a la vida, aun cuando sabía que su grupo estaba a salvo.

-Buenas tardes, compañero mío –escuchó a las horas después

-¿Quieres convertirme a tu forma de pensar? ¿De esto se trata todo? ¿Reclutar seguidores? Noté que tenías carisma, pero nunca pensé de ese tipo

-En la práctica podría decir que así es, pero es por otros motivos… eso me recuerda, el otro día entre gritos me preguntabas qué hacía aquí… supongo es hora de que te responda… al poco tiempo de que te fuiste, llegaron nuevos turistas… sólo que eran militares; nos vimos superados en armamento, número y capacitación: intenta lanzarle bombas molotov a un tanque…

-Se lo merecían –dijo Ethan, recordando el rumor que había oído por parte de Rick

-¿Eso opinas? Nosotros matamos para sobrevivir, ellos hicieron lo mismo con nosotros

-No me vengas con esa mierda

-Vivimos en un mundo limitado, Ethan, los recursos son escasos, y nunca tendremos certidumbre de nada, ¿crees que podremos morir en paz, de viejos en una cabaña? No puedes apartarte de los demás e intentar vivir bien contigo mismo, porque vendrán por ti; el fuerte se come al débil, pero ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

-¿Qué sabes de eso cuando tú nunca has sido el débil?

-Al contrario Ethan, yo comencé siendo el débil, en tu mundo, el mundo que tanto aprecias, y pude ver a través de todos los demás; pude ver lo enfermo que estaba el mundo, pude ver el sufrimiento en primera fila, pude ver la agonía, y sobre todo: pude ver la falta de sentido de todo

-¿Y crees que este mundo es mucho mejor que ése?

-¿Qué es lo mejor, Ethan? En mis tiempos habían dos grandes grupos que te decían qué era lo mejor, y dependiendo de en qué grupo nacías adoptabas uno de esos ideales: unos decían que debíamos unirnos como hermanos y abrazar al prójimo como a nosotros mismos, porque todos componíamos un gran cuerpo que abarcaba todo el mundo; el otro gustaba de secularizar grupos, mantener tradiciones y culturas, sin descuidar al prójimo… ¿y sabes la mejor parte? Eran dos grupos que buscaban lo que ellos creían paz, pero siempre acababan en guerras, guerras sin sentido, en las que moría gente que nada tenía que ver con estos dos grupos. Si pertenecías a uno, comandabas a otros a morir por ti, y si no pertenecías a ninguno en especial, te convertías en el pasto que pisaban en sus guerras de interés

-Hoy mismo la gente también muere sin sentidos; nada ha cambiado

-Todo lo contrario: tú eres justamente la prueba de cómo todo ha cambiado, estamos en otra era, Ethan: la última era del hombre, y no podía ser de otra forma

-Has perdido la cabeza…

-Aprende a valorar tu vida, Ethan; si así fuera no estarías detrás de esos barrotes, en ese estado, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que no te ves en un espejo?

Sabía que tenía moretones y heridas en todo el cuerpo, sin olvidar que sólo tenía la mitad de su oreja izquierda, pero no se había visto ni siquiera en el reflejo de algún charco de agua desde que había entrado ahí, pero recobrando fuerzas se levantó: mientras siguiera pareciendo una persona, nada le importaría.

-Cuando descubres que nada de lo que tengas te alcanzará, te ves obligado a depredar a otros: en mis tiempos el problema era la autoestima, y al no tenerla buscaban de cualquier forma llegar a las cimas que sus sociedades les decían: no importaba el cómo, ni a cuántas personas desaparecería, pero a diferencia de eso, lo que hay ahora es pura supervivencia; tu vida es tu valor más preciado, y tu necesidad de pasar la antorcha te mueve a no morir, ¿quieres que tus ideales de paz y filantropía no se pierdan con tu muerte, ¿no?... La búsqueda de la paz impuesta es lo que ha motivado a todos los conflictos que el mundo ha sufrido: tu ideal llevó al mundo a la ruina

-Cállate –dijo Ethan, apoyado en una pared; sus piernas no soportarían mucho más su peso, pero esta vez por el dolor

-Que duermas bien, Ethan –le dijo Francis, apartándose –y por si acaso, en mi ausencia de hace poco te acabas de comer lo poco que quedaba de Mike; aquí tienes uno de sus dedos, de recuerdo

Ethan abrió los ojos a más no poder, para mirar la bandeja vacía y ver el dedo que Francis arrojó a la entrada de su celda, sólo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, y gritar frente al horror que tenía frente a él. Se lanzó al suelo, cayendo sobre la parte izquierda de su cabeza, causándole un dolor terrible en su oreja, pero de nada le sirvió para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra: empezó a dar gritos ahogados interrumpidos por sus sollozos, mientras sus ojos se humedecían rápidament Para rápidamente dar paso a náuseas y vómitos incesantes. Vio a Francis levantar sutilmente el extremo derecho de su labio, para luego irse.

No era nada ya.

No podía.

Mike.

Su ingenuidad.

Si hubiera dejado a Mike en el grupo, y hubiera seguido su camino a Salt Lake City.

Quería volver, volver con Liz y John.

Discutir con Dom, conversar con Julie.

Sólo quería irse.

Todo era su culpa.

-Ethan –dijo, atrapado en su mente –Ethan…

Quería escapar, pero no podría. No sabía qué hacer: maldecía el seguir viviendo, y maldecía la incapacidad de resistirse al alimento, maldecía al apetito. Maldecía al ser humano y sus necesidades. Se maldecía a sí mismo.

Sólo quería morir, y reunirse con su familia, y esperar a que pasaran los años, para volver a ver a sus amigos, al otro lado. Quería estar con Mike como antes, y no como en sus últimos momentos.

Se preguntó por qué, después de la muerte de Diane, aquellos militares no lo mataron cuando intentó entrar a Boston.

-Ethan –escuchó tarde en la noche, siendo despertado por Francis –quiero que veas esto

Y entre gritos e insultos, pudo ver cómo en el pasillo frente a su celda pasaban varios cazadores, con gente atada de pies y manos, algunos con moretones y heridas, otros inconscientes.

John, Dom, Julie, Matt y Liz.

Estaba en el infierno.


	17. Capítulo 17 -Tocando fondo

**Capítulo 17 -Tocando fondo**

-Déjalos ir, déjalos ir, yo fui el que te desafió, yo fui el que renegó de tu grupo, yo fui el que mató a los cazadores en la universidad, yo maté a Pat y a Howard…

-No

Y en medio de la noche, más resonaron los gritos de Ethan, quien clamaba por libertad para sus amigos, quien gritaba a los mismos para que huyeran, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta. El escándalo producido por los demás cazadores ya había cesado y sólo podía escuchar el propio, que de a poco parecía cada vez más inútil. No podía estar pasando, y él no podía estar viviéndolo.

-Tranquilo, mañana podrán verse, y charlar un rato

Todo estaba perdido si no hacía algo pronto; ya no era sólo su vida, ya no era sólo él. Todo por lo que había luchado peligraba, su sentido peligraba.

-Parece que conozco mejor a los de tu tipo que tú mismo

Tenía que actuar.

No supo en qué punto de la noche logró quedarse dormido nuevamente, pero no tardó en llegar nuevamente al amanecer; ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Pero al menos sabía que los demás sólo habían pasado ahí la primera noche.

Y fue temprano en la mañana que Francis lo sacó a punta de pistola, junto a otros cazadores, dado que ahora estaba en un estado relativamente mejor que en los previos días, lo suficiente como para oponerse; Francis sin embargo sabía que como disuadirlo, carta compuesta de cada una de las personas que Ethan había recogido durante todos esos meses.

Y esta vez fueron necesarias las cadenas y ataduras al llegar a la oficina, cadenas que de todos modos aceptó sabiendo lo que arriesgaba de resistirse; era irónico y triste decirlo, pero ése había sido su mejor día en cuanto a estado físico.

Y entonces vio que dos cazadores entraron con John siendo arrastrado, para ser puesto en otra silla, con un improvisado paño en su cabeza, cubriendo una herida dado lo rojo de la tela.

Francis los vio, a ambos, y luego se retiró del cuarto.

Estaba solo con él, con la persona en la que había confiado.

-¿Por qué volviste? -le preguntó Ethan

Pero notó entonces lo desorientado de su antiguo amigo; probablemente lo habían recibido igual que a él. Pero pudo ver que John empezó a mover la cabeza, pero lo que vio en su rostro lo perturbó profundamente.

-¿Quién… eres? -le preguntó con la voz ahogada, y un leve tono moribundo, con un rostro que demostraba que lo veía como a un total extraño

No, no podía ser amnesia; el golpe no pudo haber sido tan grave como para causar tal efecto, sin tomar en cuenta incluso el poco tiempo. Pero las siguientes palabras hicieron que reanudara su respiración normal.

-¿Sabes si hay aquí… una persona llamada Ethan?

Y por un momento se sintió de nuevo entre brazos amigos, parecido a cómo se había sentido en el centro comercial con Mike, aun cuando el lugar estaba lleno de cazadores.

Recordó, y casi vomitó nuevamente.

-John -le dijo, buscando tener su atención dada la desorientación -soy yo, Ethan

Primeramente vio un leve guiño de alegría en la mirada de John, pero eso luego dio paso a una tristeza que lo abordó completamente, traspasa do a Ethan de forma clara el mensaje.

-Ethan -dijo John, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo frente a frente, aun cuando su cuello temblase de sostener su cabeza - ¿Qué… te pasó?

Y entonces recordó que su aspecto en esos días había cambiado drásticamente, pero que en ningún momento había sabido exactamente cómo estaba; ahora estaba frente a un espejo, representado por las reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Recordó su oreja izquierda, sin hablar de cómo estaría su cara; bien podría estar irreconocible, teniendo como única forma de demostrar su identidad su voz. La expresión de John empeoraba todo.

-¿Por qué volvieron? Les dije que se fueran… esta es mi batalla - batalla que hasta hacía un día había perdido

-No… te pudimos dejar… solo… tú nos salvaste…

-¡Les dije que me dejaran!

Y el motivo de aquel grito era claro; recordó haber visto a Liz forcejeando. Tenía que hallar la forma de salir en poco tiempo; tenía que recobrar aquellas fuerzas que había perdido, y recobrarse para poder hallar una forma de escapar. Y si tenía que tomar la decisión, no tenía problema alguno en sacrificarse para que ellos pudiesen escapar; para que ella pudiera escapar.

-¿Cómo están los otros? ¿Cómo está… Liz?

-Están en unas celdas contiguas a la mía, en la parte oeste de la prisión –Ethan estaba en la parte norte, y hasta ese lugar habían arrastrado a John –Liz está bien

"Protege a Liz" recordó en su mente, y por un instante se le hirvió la sangre al ver a John. Les había dicho que no volvieran; sus intenciones pudieron ser buenas frente a ellos… pero…

Su mente no funcionaba bien; le costaba concentrarse, quería pensar en razones y sabía que las tenía, pero no sabía cómo tomarlas.

Entonces recordó el detalle de la noche recién pasada.

-¿Dónde está Mary? –era la única persona del grupo que no había estado en la fila que vio pasar frente a sus ojos

Bien podía haber escapado en el momento en que habían sido capturados, y bien con ella tenía una opción para salir de ahí, recibiendo alguna ayuda de afuera. Bastaba que tuviesen un plan o algo y podrían escapar.

Pero tras hacer la pregunta notó cómo la expresión de John se entristeció a tal punto en que no sólo la tristeza, sino la vergüenza, se implantaron en su rostro. Por un instante pensó en su viaje; en cómo durante todos esos meses parecía que nada les podría pasar, como si algo superior los estuviera protegiendo, como si merecieran ser protegidos, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en lo ingenuo que había sido; en cómo rescató a Matt sólo para que perdiese a ambos padres, después de haber perdido a su grupo en manos de Joel.

Nada habría pasado si Joel no hubiera ido a Lakeside

Fuera como fuera, había arruinado la vida de Matt, y sentía que no quería verlo; no quería afrontar lo que había creado, pero lograba distraerse en un objetivo claro: no dejaría que lo mismo pasara con Liz.

Era bastante probable que Francis pudiese escucharlos detrás de la puerta, así que hablar de escapar no era precisamente la mejor opción, pero supuso que no hablar de lo mismo también sería sospechoso. No sabía en qué momento Francis volvería a entrar, por lo cual no podía perder ningún segundo. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con John después; eso claro, si es que Ethan no moría en un escape apresurado.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en su actuar, por cuanto el cazador entró nuevamente, para darle indicaciones a otro de llevarse a John.

-¿Me quieres matar?

-Es lo que más deseo en este momento –fue su respuesta inmediata

-No eres ningún héroe ni ser moral, Ethan; quieres venganza, como cualquier otro

Y lo tenía claro a esas alturas. Había hecho muchas cosas en su vida de las cuales se avergonzaba y lamentaba, pero tenía claro que aun siendo así, iba a arreglar las cosas: si significaba matar a Francis si es que tenía la oportunidad lo haría sin ningún arrepentimiento.

-Si me hubieras matado por la espalda, cuando estabas todavía en mi grupo, nada de esto estaría pasando… el grupo se habría desecho, habrías sacado a Mike de ahí –el estómago de Ethan nuevamente se revolvió, a la vez que sus ojos se inyectaban de ira –¿y de ahí qué?

-Iría con los Luciérnagas

-Eso es lo mismo que ir con los cazadores

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas

-¿Qué es un "cazador"? Ese término que nos ganamos con los años

-Cualquier persona que dejó de lado todo valor

-Un cazador es sólo una persona que entiende que no está solo en el mundo, Ethan… y que siempre va a haber alguien que va a venir por ti… los Luciérnagas bien podrían tener un laboratorio en una zona de cuarentena… mierda, incluso podría aliarse con los militares con los cuales llevan años en guerra: ¿por qué los Luciérnagas formaron su propio ejército? ¿Por qué están dispuestos a matar sin mayores problemas? Porque saben que no todas las personas afuera son lindas ovejas que saltaran a tu lado, y lo mismo sabemos todos… los militares no quieren sino controlar a todo lo que puedan, y lo que no les sirva lo botan: no lo dejan entrar a sus santuarios… los Luciérnagas sólo quieren un espacio que ellos puedan controlar

-Pero a diferencia de ustedes, ellos quieren encontrar una cura –y entonces algo sonó en su mente –y están a punto de encontrarla

-Eso lo he escuchado desde siempre, Ethan… cielos, desde incluso antes de que estallara la infección: habían personas que daban los pasos para la paz mundial, diciendo que debíamos abolir todas las armas, aceptar a seres místicos en nuestros corazones y darle la mano a toda persona que jamás hallas conocido en tu vida, ¿realmente les crees?

-Vive en tu mundo, porque se va a acabar pronto… encontraron a una persona que es inmune… van a hacer una cura, una cura para el Cordyceps

-¿Has comprobado que esa información es cierta?

-No; ni siquiera la conozco, pero confío en esa persona… Ellie se llama la persona que acabará con tu mundo

-Ethan… si estuvieras diciendo la verdad, te encerraría en esa celda y te daría tres comidas diarias… cielos, hasta buscaría un cuarto más grande y te dejaría vivir con lo que queda de tu grupo…

Ante eso Ethan se levantó de su silla, casi botándola dadas las cadenas que lo tenían atado a ella, causando una pequeña sonrisa en Francis.

-… sólo para que vieras que el mundo no cambiará nada… mierda… es decir: ¿tú crees que los militares construyen esas fortalezas para refugiarse de los infectados? Las fortalezas seguirán tan altas como siempre, no dejarán entrar a nadie, y si alguna vez volvemos a ver alguna línea de comercio en este país será entre ellos, por ellos y para ellos, los militares… ¿sabes? Te seré sincero, dado que estamos en un buen momento… siempre los odié; por eso nunca estuve en una zona de cuarentena por mucho tiempo; lo único que agradezco fue el entrenamiento que recibí, que sí que me ayudó… porque claramente pensaban que trabajaría para ellos… y siempre los vi como putos burócratas inalcanzables; de todos modos ellos jodían a los incautos que entraban a vivir a esas zonas, para morirse de hambre pasados los años con las mierdas de raciones que les daban… ellos jugaban su juego, y yo el mío… eso hasta hace unos meses, cuando O'Connor mandó una de sus unidades a nuestro hogar… ¿lo recuerdas, no? Teníamos hasta comida guardada para el invierno, cuando se ve menos gente en los alrededores… mandábamos grupos a las cercanías… nos encargábamos de los infelices que iban a nuestro nido… lo perdimos todo ese día… ¡lo perdí todo! –momento en el cual tomó una barra de fierro que estaba en el suelo y con ella golpeó la pared de metal, generando un estruendo que sonó en todo el cuarto como un chirrido molestoso –…voy a juntar hombres, armas, vehículos… lo que sea, y me vengaré… voy a ponerle una bala a ese hijo de puta por haberse metido conmigo… no me quedan muchos años, pero me encargaré de cortarle la cabeza antes de que mi hora llegue

-¿Esa es tu meta? –Le dijo Ethan, en modo despectivo -¿matar a un hombre por venganza?

Ante tal pregunto sólo recibió una mirada fija por parte de Francis, tan concreta y decidida que por un instante le generó temor.

-Aún no entiendes… yo ya cumplí mi meta… ni siquiera eso… se cumplió sola… ahora mismo, si es que puedes escapar de esas cadenas, eres libre de matarme, porque eso es lo que crees que debe hacerse… antes te era imposible; imagina lo de los militares, pero multiplicado por cien veces… en cada rincón vigilándote, cada segundo bajo su guardia… ellos te decían que no podías matarme, y así se quedaba, mientras que yo podía caminar libre por la vía; lo que hizo el Cordyceps no fue sino hacerle ver a la gente que esos "líderes" no eran tan místicos como creían… fue un golpe de estado a nivel mundial… y hoy lo que tenemos es gente como tú, que ante la menor oportunidad asegurada, me matarás… hoy el poder resta sobre ti; no sobre algún gordo de traje que ni siquiera sabe que existes… hoy la gente mata y muere por sus razones: no por las que otro les implantó en la cabeza, ¿por qué crees que ya no hay guerras a gran escala como antes?

-El mundo no era perfecto, pero era mucho mejor que esta mierda; tú sólo quisiste ver lo malo, pero eres un triste psicópata más

-Quizá lo sea, pero tampoco olvides que soy producto de tu mundo… ahora mismo quieres vengarte de mí, ¿no? Que no te avergüence la venganza: todos la hemos querido al menos una vez, es parte de nosotros… sigue tus razones, Ethan; no las de otro

-Si me das la oportunidad no lo dudaré

-Así me agradas más –le dijo, sonriendo nuevamente –ya no se trata de los amigos, ¿no?

Si hubiera estado a una distancia alcanzable, le habría escupido en la cara en ese mismo momento. Su mente era un revoltijo en ese momento, y sabía que de una forma enferma Francis se estaba metiendo en su cabeza. No podía permitirlo; no había sufrido tanto para eso.

-Y ahora me decepcionas –respondió Francis, viendo el gesto de ira contenida, sólo retenida por las cadenas que amarraban a Ethan a la silla –si te aferras tanto a ellos te ayudaré a nunca olvidarlos

Entonces vio que Francis sacó un cuchillo y rápidamente fue hacia él, para deslizarlo por su frente, generándole un ardor dando a entender que la punta se deslizaba por su piel dejándole un corte superficial.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-La vez pasada fuimos un tanto bruscos; esta vez seré un tanto más persuasivo, ¡chicos!

Y entonces vio cómo tres cazadores entraron, de los cuales no conocía a ninguno, con confusión y un poco de temor, sin saber qué iban a hacer, pero su nerviosismo se apuntó cuando entre los tres empezaron a sostenerlo, como medida para inmovilizarlo adicional a la silla y las cadenas.

-Ethan, para salir y matarme sólo necesitas decir una cosa

-¡Qué mierda me estás haciendo, hijo de puta! –gritó Ethan, intentando liberarse, sin resultado alguno

-"Mata a mis amigos y déjame ir" –le dijo Francis –es fácil, ¿no?

La única razón que podía calmar su venganza eran justamente ellos, y lo sabía. No podía dejarlos, no podía dejar a las personas que le habían demostrado que había una segunda oportunidad. Si el precio de una venganza era ese, entonces era imposible: no estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. No estaba dispuesto a venderla para salvarse; esto era distinto a decirle a Francis que sus amigos se habían ido con los Luciérnagas. No iba a cambiar una vida por otra.

-Jamás diré eso… antes muerto

-Tú lo has dicho, ¡sosténganlo!

La mano de Francis en ese momento tomó la suya, liberándola de la cadena que la tenía atada al mango de la silla, para estirarla hasta tocar la mesa que estaba frente a él, la cual estaba oxidada y gastada por el tiempo. Y firmemente aplastando su palma contra el metal de la mesa, posó un cuchillo sobre la parte más baja de su dedo anular izquierdo, inclinando la hoja de forma tal que los demás dedos quedaran sobre la hoja y no bajo ésta. Entendió de qué se trataba y se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos.

-Dilo –le dijo entonces Francis, mientras Ethan luchaba por liberarse sin resultados, dado que otro cazador ayudó a sostener su brazo izquierdo para no poder moverlo

-¡No vas a conseguir nada de mí! ¡Nunca!

-¡Abandónalos!

-¡Jódete, jamás lo haré!

-¡Ethan!  
-¡Hijos de perra!

Y en ese momento fue que su visión se nubló a la vez que un dolor chirriante abordó su mano, su brazo, y su cuerpo entero a tal punto que lanzó un grito con fuerzas insospechadas, grito que en solo segundos se convirtió en un llanto desesperado a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tal modo que no pudo volver a ver claramente. Clamó y gritó de mil formas, sintiendo como sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas desordenadamente dada la forma en que se retorcía.

Y luego vino el segundo corte, dando a entender que su dedo había seguido ahí.

La forma en que se retorció fue tal, que dejó ir a los tres cazadores que lo sostenían, para caer al suelo junto con la silla, sin liberarse de las cadenas. El dolor no paraba, el llanto tampoco, y su mano izquierda permanecía en el suelo, sin poder moverla no por incapacidad, sino por el ardor infernal que se extendía hasta su misma cabeza.

-¡Calienten un fierro! –escuchó de la voz de Francis, pero estaba demasiado ahogado en sus propios llantos que no pudo decodificar esa simple orden, ni su significado

Y se preguntó cómo el mundo podía haber llegado a eso, implorando a lo que fuese, que todo se detuviera, en el momento en que sintió el ardiente metal haciendo contacto con su mano presa por los cazadores, incapaz de alejarla del calor tartáreo. Imploró, suplicó, y rogó para que se detuvieran, preguntándose en qué punto había hecho algo que había definido su llegada a esa situación.

No quería más. No quería más.

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, amarrado por cadenas sucias a una silla de acero, temblando y llorando, rodeado de cazadores que sólo permanecían de pie, observándolo.

-Llévenlo a la celda –escuchó borrosamente –y déjenle comida y agua, va a estar débil

"Sáquenme de aquí" escuchaba en su mente, mientras era cargado de vuelta, para acabar nuevamente en aquella celda en la que había estado una cantidad de días ya incierta. Y notó conscientemente la palabra que pasó entonces también por su mente: "mátenme".

Y fue ahí que por primera vez pudo ver su mano izquierda nuevamente; deseó no haberlo hecho: su mano estaba roja e hinchada, y podía ver la piel quemada en donde antes había estado su dedo anular; ya no quedaba nada. Adoptó una posición fetal en el suelo, al borde del llanto nuevamente, pero las lágrimas no eran por dolor ni pena; era la impotencia. Se sentía sucio, se daba asco.

Liz.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo sacarlos.

Se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era hacer un plan de escape en donde todos estuvieran en riesgo, pero las probabilidades de escape fueran altas, y lo imposible de uno en donde la única muerte permitida fuera la propia. No sabía nada de la prisión, y durante días sólo había visto su celda, la oficina, y el pasillo que separaba ambos lugares.

Quería morir, pero los demás aparecían en su mente; ella aparecía en su mente.

No podían acabar como Mike.

Y en ese momento no pudo sino hacer la enferma relación entre las palabras de Francis y lo que había pasado; recordó el dedo de su amigo, y no pudo salir de la conclusión de que era el mismo dedo.

Eso le esperaba: iban a matarlo lentamente, y luego comérselo.

Canibalismo: le enfermó la idea, y más todavía el revisarla, y ese era el motivo por el cual no había dirigido la mirada hacia la reja; ahí estaba el plato. Ni siquiera el agua se atrevía a tomar.

No quería vomitar, ya tenía suficiente; solamente no debía mirar hacia la reja.

Y entonces, ya tarde en la noche, escuchó un susurro en la reja. Buscando llamar su atención, mencionando su nombre.

Debía ser él.

Lo ignoró, lo ignoró con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia y pena.

Pero tras varios segundos notó finalmente que esa voz no era la de Francis; volteó la mirada hacia la reja, evitando inconscientemente la bandeja con comida, y vio a Kent, agachado a su nivel, con un bolso.

-Déjame ver tus heridas, por favor –le dijo, con un tono tenue

Ethan lo observó desconfiado, demasiado perturbado como para considerar las palabras de aquel cazador, moviéndose torpemente hacia el fondo de la celda, demostrando su falta de interés.

-Me estoy arriesgando el cuello al estar acá -le dijo Kent, un tanto más serio -sé que no me perdonarás por lo de tu oreja, pero déjame ayudarte en algo

-Qué quieres? -preguntó finalmente Ethan, mirándolo con dureza, recordando aquel día, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar

-Sacarte de aquí

Sintió aquellas palabras como un duro golpe en el estómago, y por un momento se conmovió al creer que tal cosa era posible. Pero la desconfianza nuevamente lo abordó; qué pasaba si sólo estaba jugando con él, dándole falsas esperanzas, para luego hacerlo caer nuevamente.

Nl podía tomarlo a la ligera; bien ése podía ser su boleto para salir, o uno directo a la muerte, dejando a su grupo a su suerte. Sospechó que seguían vivos sólo por él: dejó de lado toda opción, y apostó su vida junto a la de las personas que había conocido durante aquellos, ahora, maravillosos meses, pese a los infectados, los tiroteos y el hambre.

Se acercó a la reja, y aquellas heridas y moretones fueron desinfectadas a través de los barrotes. Sintió un ardor con cada aplicación, pero después de lo que había pasado, se sentían como leves picaduras.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -le preguntó Ethan, tras unos segundos

-¿No te parece irónico que sea un médico? ¿Haciendo este tipo de cosas? No me uní a Francis para esto… lamento lo de tu oreja… y tu dedo…

-Al menos sigues entero

-Cuando el mundo me abandonó tuve que dejar de lado todas mis normas éticas… para sobrevivir… pero esto no es sobrevivir; esto es simple maldad

-Me recuerdas a mí -le dijo Ethan, notando cierto tono en aquellas palabras, sin evitar poder sentir cierta empatía, pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, aunque sin poder establecer una relación real por lo mismo

-También vine para decirte… supe que Francis te dijo algo sobre Mike…

inmediatamente Ethan se puso a la defensiva, recordando algo que no quería recordar.

-… es mentira; Mike sigue vivo, aunque también le cortaron el dedo

Entonces Ethan sintió una extraña fuerza, que nació a la altura de su diafragma y se extendió rápidamente hacia la cabeza. No se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y se había puesto de pie.

-Llévame con él -era la única forma de aceptar su culpa; él había arrastrado a Mike a esa situación, más todavía si su amigo también había sentido su dolor, el de un hueso del dedo siendo cortado

-A eso voy… cada vez encontramos menos alimentos y cosas útiles… calculo que en dos días más Francis empezará a pensar en empacar, y ahí tendrán que revisar lo saqueado para meterlo en los camiones… sobrevive hasta entonces y aprovecharé esa oportunidad para sacarlos, a ti y a todos tus amigos

Al menos dos días; sonaba como tan poco pero era tanto que hasta parecía una broma, y qué hablar de sus amigos, qué hablar de cómo estaría Mike, o Liz.

-¿No puedes convencerlo desde antes? -preguntó, un tanto desesperado

-Si yo le doy la idea me estaría delatando; debo esperar a que se le cruce la idea

-Es demasiado tiempo…

-Si quieres puedo ir a dejarle un mensaje a tus amigos… es lo único que puedo hacer ahora; Francis tiene patrullas en todo el perímetro

Realmente se estaba jugando no sólo la vida, sino la de sus amigos también. Mierda, ya no eran sus amigos, eran su familia: el producto de su deseo de cambiar.

-Diles el plan, diles… que aguanten… -se sintió mal al decir eso -diles quepronto esto acabará

Quizá por qué infierno debían de estar pasando ellos; el llamado natural era a no imaginarlo, pero en su situación era su obligación.

-¿Alguna forma de hacerles saber que digo la verdad? -le dijo Kent, chequeando todo

-Diles… dile a Liz, la más joven, que no los dejaré atrás, ni aunque me cueste la vida; no será como con Anna


	18. Capítulo 18 -El mundo de antes

**Capítulo 18 –El mundo de antes**

No había sido sacado para un interrogatorio doloroso, por lo cual al menos al despertar no había sido delatado, y había escuchado por las ventanillas, que por fuera unos cazadores se quejaban de que quedaba poco o nada que saquear. Casi no había dormido durante la noche pensando en el escape; se le había olvidado preguntar a Kent si los caballos seguían vivos, o habían sido asesinados durante la captura de su grupo. Dusty lo había acompañado por varios senderos, pero si debía dejarlo lo haría: en el mejor de los casos podrían huir en uno de los camiones, que para entonces estaría cargado con suministros.

Y si todo resultaba ser cierto y salía bien, Kent iría con ellos; quería unirse también a los luciérnagas, después de haber pasado unos años como militar, en donde había recibido instrucción como médico, para luego renegar al ver los abusos cometidos en las zonas de cuarentena. Y si gracias a él podían escapar, si gracias a él podía volver a ver el sol sobre su cabeza, estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Después de todo, Kent estaba pasando por lo mismo que él había pasado, desde los dos turistas, que había dejado ir, asesinados por Francis frente a sus ojos, hasta el momento en que había asesinado a un niño por unas latas de comida. Pese a las ganas de vivir, hay un límite, en donde la mente decide detenerte: si Kent había llegado al límite, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

Pero pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas, y si bien escuchaba ruido fuera y dentro del edificio, podía notar que nadie se acercaba a su celda; en parte se tranquilizó sabiendo que, pese al hambre, podía tener un pequeño lapso de paz, y eso sumado a que sus heridas al menos estaban desinfectadas para sanar lo tranquilizó aún más; era cierto que su mano izquierda seguía recuperándose de a poco frente a sus ojos: una venda habría sido evidente ante los ojos de cualquiera y podría haber delatado al médico, pero al menos había comido la noche anterior, después de saber que Mike seguía vivo, pese a que probablemente debía estar con la mano igual.

Y por primera vez, desde que había entrado a esa celda, lleno de golpes y heridas, se sintió calmo, dejándose llevar por aquella vía de escape que de a poco se afirmaba en su cabeza. Hacía sólo unos días había aceptado que iba a morir, para luego incluso desearlo. Se preguntó qué lo aferró a la vida, y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Ellos.

Ella.

Y entonces notó que no tenía claro qué era Liz para él: John se había encargado de sacarle de la mente su obsesión con Diane, pese a que literalmente le tomó meses finalmente hablarle a Liz, aunque fuera sin siquiera nombrar a su hermana. Liz fue la primera persona con la cual compartió su vida fuera de sus años de cazador; recordó la fogata, cuando a la mañana siguiente le había confesado su pasado, cuando ella había intentado escapar, sólo para volver ante un Ethan destrozado y rendido, y abrazarlo. Sintió un breve cosquilleo en su pecho, y algo en su garganta, emocionándose recordando cada momento valioso que había vivido a su lado. Ella había sido su prueba de que tenía otra oportunidad.

Pero de ser así sentiría lo mismo por cada una de las personas que había conocido y aceptado; no pudo completar sus pensamientos, pudiendo sólo concluir que Liz tenía algo especial: quizá Liz era especial para empezar. Y recordando, se dio cuenta de que su mente armó una frase: daría lo que fuese para estar con ella. Pensaba en cómo anteriormente había pensado en cómo lo que más había deseado había sido matar a Francis.

Francis no merecía perdón, pero no pudo ver eso como dos caminos, donde uno era lo correcto, y lo otro lo incorrecto: él creía en la redención, pero se preguntó qué hacer con alguien que no la quiere. Matarlo era la idea que se había implantado en su cabeza, pero la imagen de Liz en su mente le decía otra cosa.

No, no podía perdonar, era imposible.

Quizá cuando volviese a verla, le preguntaría, cuando ya estuvieran lejos de Boulder, alejándose, para nunca más volver a ese lugar.

Y se rio por un momento: si lo que habían concluido, o apostado, era cierto, lo más probable era que Joel y Ellie ya estuviesen llegando a Salt Lake City. Las cosas debían salir bien, y si habían cruzado la mitad del país, podría cruzar ese último tramo.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con Joel, sobre todo al pensar en Matt, pero decidió concluir que tendría que oír su versión, que tendría que ver razones.

-Por favor, Joel, no te mueras y llévala con Los luciérnagas

Era el todo o nada del todo o nada. Si podían escapar, y salir de ese infierno, entonces Joel habría podido llegar también sano a Salt Lake City.

Entonces fue que oyó el primer disparo.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato, temiendo lo peor; corrió hacia los barrotes para aferrarse a ellos, intentando ver algo afuera, viendo sólo la pared frente a su celda y una parte del pasillo.

-¡Salgan ahora! –escuchó; era la voz de Francis

No entendió nada, limitándose sólo a escuchar gritos y bullicios, ahogados en decenas de pasos que dirigían hacia la salida, para luego dar paso a un mar de balas.

Algo estaba pasando.

¿Un enfrentamiento? ¿Contra quién?

Se le cruzó por la mente la idea, pero le sonó ridícula: los militares no podían ser tan rápidos.

Pero si eran ellos, barrerían con todo.

Barrerían con ellos.

La desesperación de a poco se metió en su cabeza, y pronto empezó a golpear los barrotes llamando a alguien, a quien fuera, sólo para obtener vacío como respuesta. En tanto afuera, empezó a escuchar explosiones y la cantidad de balas disparadas se incrementaba; pudo distinguir un rifle automático.

-John, Dom… Julie… Liz… Matt

Tenía que salir; se preguntó dónde estaba Kent, pero pronto comprendió que lo más probable era que estuviera afuera, luchando. Luchando porque sabía que no podía morir sólo días antes de poder escapar: la vida no habría valido de nada si así resultaba.

Y entonces escuchó un paso lento que se acercó de a poco a su celda: era Kent.

-Ethan… ¿ves que no… bromeaba?

Y abriendo los ojos, notó que Kent tenía su polera con una mancha roja que abarcaba toda la parte inferior de su torso.

-Kent… no

-Fui un estúpido… primero le quité tiempo a Francis para evitar que viniera a verte… o que viniera poco durante estos últimos días… y luego decido intentar convencerlo de irnos antes…

Y con su mano manchada con su propia sangre, le pasó la llave del candado que sellaba la reja; Kent ya no tenía las fuerzas para abrirlo por sí mismo.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes… la única razón por la que pude recuperar la llave fue porque Francis tuvo que correr a defender la cárcel… según entendí son otros cazadores… y se le olvidó llevarse la llavecita con él…

-Kent… tú eres un médico –le dijo Ethan, mientras abría el candado rápidamente, para abrir la puerta –Liz también sabe de estas cosas… sólo hay que llegar con ellos

Y su sucia ropa se manchó con la sangre de Kent, a la vez que decidía cargarlo por el hombro.

-Ethan… sé harto de esto… y sé cuándo una herida es mortal… ya no puedo ver bien ni mi propia mano –le dijo, mientras estiraba su mano frente a sus ojos –ve al final del pasillo y baja la escalera; ahí están las otras llaves… Mike y los demás están siguiendo la puerta trasera de ese cuarto, girando a la izquierda… pasa varios cuartos y llegarás a otro pasillo como éste… ahí están

-No bromees, Kent; te sacaré de aquí

-Por favor… quién sabe cuánto durará el tiroteo… no tienes mucho tiempo… huye… además Liz y la otra chica –se refería a Julie –fueron movidas a una oficina esta mañana; sé que Francis estuvo con ellas antes de que despertara… te deben estar esperando

No, no con Liz. Ese hijo de puta no se pudo haber metido con Liz o con Julie.

-Sácalos a todos, y luego sigue hasta el fondo; ahí hay una salida de emergencia… afuera verás un camión… úsalo para escapar y no te detengas hasta que no quede nada de gasolina… lo siento, tus caballos murieron en un tiroteo cuando capturaron... a… tus amigos… lamento no acompañarte… con Los luciérnagas…

-¡Kent!... ¡Kent!

Y de a poco el peso del ex cazador se fue haciendo mayor, dándole a entender que su cuerpo ya no se sostenía. Ethan lo vio, y con pesar y hasta tristeza lo dejó en el suelo amablemente, cuidando de dejarlo sentado, apoyado contra la pared.

Él no tenía que morir.

Y pudo olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, para ver su cadáver con una profunda tristeza.

Era él mismo.

Mismo grupo de cazadores, misma decisión.

Extendió su mano derecha, y cerró los párpados del médico gentilmente, para luego agarrar su polera, por el lado en que estaba cortada por la puñalada, para arrancar un girón de tela sucio y rojo, y amarrárselo en la muñeca izquierda.

Era hora de escapar.

Corrió incesantemente, aun escuchando nada más que gritos y balas, hasta llegar al cuarto de las llaves: pudo notar cómo el rastro de sangre que había visto en todo el camino se transformó en un pequeño pozo rojo, que marcaba en el lugar en el cual Kent había estado luego de ser atacado por Francis. Ethan había sido liberado sólo gracias al tiroteo, por cuestión de mera suerte.

Tomó todas las llaves que encontró y corrió por las mismas direcciones que recordaba, notando cómo calzaban los cuartos con lo que Kent le había dicho. Y su respiración se detuvo por un instante, al notar que estaba en otro pasillo de celdas: el pasillo en donde estaban sus amigos.

Corrió incesantemente, viendo celdas vacías una tras otra, sucias y deterioradas, pero fue llegando al final que finalmente vio a John tirado en el suelo, un tanto aturdido, probablemente por alguna golpiza, aunque no presentaba ningún signo de amputación.

-¿…Ethan? –escuchó por parte del Luciérnaga

-¡John! Soy yo… los sacaré de aquí, tal y como prometí –le dijo, intentando con una llave tras otra, hasta que finalmente pudo abrir el candado –se acabó, nos vamos

La voluntad de un Luciérnaga nunca se iba, por cuanto John aun con todo lo que había sufrido, completamente a espaldas de Ethan, quien había permanecido en su celda aislado, se levantó lenta pero firmemente, para comenzar a caminar hasta salir de su celda.

-Los demás están más allá… y…

-Ya lo sé –lo interrumpió Ethan, refiriéndose a Julie y Liz

Cuando finalmente vio a Dom, pudo entender el peso que le significaba no saber cómo estaba Julie; su Ethan no hubiera sido el que los estaba liberando uno a uno, habrían estado par a par, carcomidos por la preocupación y el nerviosismo. Pero debía mantenerse bien, debía ir finalmente a ese cuarto y sacarlas.

Y finalmente llegó el momento que había temido, cuando vio a Matt acurrucado en un rincón de su celda, hacia el fondo; ni siquiera era un adulto y había tenido que pasar por todo eso. Pero fue Dom quien le quitó las palabras a Ethan y lo sacó, levantándolo del suelo, para ayudarlo a salir.

No supo cómo describir el momento, pero sólo pudo saber que Kent finalmente siempre fue sincero con él: Mike estaba sucio y con su mano sin el dedo anular en su celda.

Cada uno había encontrado su forma de sobrevivir en un entorno como ése, y por lo visto Dom había mantenido a Matt con vida, psicológicamente hablando, o al menos eso pudo deducir en ese momento.

Cada uno había pasado un infierno en ese lugar, pero finalmente todo se acababa.

Y fue llegando a la puerta final, la que daba al cuarto en donde estaban Liz y Julie, que empezó a correr inconscientemente, sólo para darse cuenta que Dom también estaba corriendo. Llegaron a la puerta, y aceleradamente abrió el candado para abrir la puerta.

Y cuando entró, sólo pudo oír el grito ahogado.

El grito ahogado de Dom, quien corrió hacia Julie.

Tenía la garganta cortada, y su polera, pantalones y parte del suelo estaban manchados con su sangre.

Ya no se movía.

Dom rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba el cadáver de Julie.

Ethan se rompió al ver esa triste escena, se rompió de un modo que no creyó posible; de un modo que en ese momento no pudo ni siquiera entender.

-¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! –escuchó, una fracción de segundo después, por parte de John, quien lo devolvió a ese cuarto

Y volvió la vista, para ver a Dom aferrado a Julie, y a unos metros, Liz, quien respiraba agitadamente, en su silla, atada tal y como él había estado el día anterior, y el anterior.

Y fue recién en ese momento en que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, para luego dar pasos tan acelerados y descoordinados que casi ocasionan su caída al suelo, los cuales lo llevaron finalmente a Liz.

La abrazó de forma tal que casi olvida las cadenas, pese a lo cual decidió hacer durar aquél momento un segundo y medio, antes de desprenderse y probar con las distintas llaves.

Notó que su cara estaba sucia, y sus ojos estaban rojos: había estado llorando, y escuchando los llantos de Dom, podía fácilmente adivinar el porqué.

Y cuando finalmente las cadenas cayeron al suelo, fue ella quien lo abrazó, apoyando su cara contra su pecho.

Jamás la iba a dejar nuevamente, jamás.

Empezó a acariciar su pelo, tranquilamente, pese a que ambos respiraban agitadamente por la adrenalina de esa situación.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó Liz, gritos que se interrumpían por sus sollozos -¡Lo siento!

Y Ethan apretó sus brazos para retenerla contra sí, destrozado por dentro; estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera a cambio no de estar con ella ya, sino de poder borrar todo su dolor; todo lo que había tenido que vivir y ver.

Y notó que en una mesa cercana estaba el chaleco antibalas de Anna; corrió rápidamente y se lo puso a Liz cuidadosamente, tal y como lo había hecho meses atrás.

-Dom… -escuchó detrás de sí; era John –hay que irnos… no hay otra opción

Y pudo ver, al voltear su cabeza, que Dom le dirigió una de las peores miradas que había visto en su vida, a John; era casi como si en cualquier momento fuera a matarlo con lo que encontrase.

Pero entonces notó que, justo cuando Dom levantó el puño derecho vio a Matt. No supo qué había pasado entre ellos durante esos días, pero considerando que ambos habían perdido a alguien importante, pudo pensar en algo.

Mierda, de qué estaba hablando; todos habían perdido a alguien importante en ese momento. Algo entró dentro de él en ese momento, pero decidió contenerlo; no quiso mirar el cadáver de Julie en la silla, luchó por no hacerlo.

-Hay que irnos… -dijo finalmente

Y pudo ver, tras abrir la puerta, como Dom le dio un último beso a Julie en la boca, antes de levantarse y partir con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo mientras corría para escapar también.

Ahí estaba: el camión.

-¡Corran al camión! –indicó inmediatamente Ethan, recordando que no les había dicho nada sobre eso

Se sentó en el asiento de piloto, notando cómo su cuerpo le dolió de forma insospechada: había hecho demasiados esfuerzos para el estado en que se encontraba, mientras los demás se subían también; terminaron apretados, pero nadie se quejó cuando Ethan piso el acelerador y emprendió marcha, mientras de fondo seguían las balas; si la herida de Kent no hubiera sido mortal, habría alcanzado a llevarlo.

Y por un momento, aún mientras escapaba a toda velocidad por su vida, tuvo un tenue recuerdo: el recuerdo de ir en un auto, recorriendo el país, mientras iba conociendo de a poco a las personas que iba encontrando en el camino.

Julie…

Edificios, casas… carretera…

Y empezó a reír, para luego mezclar esas risas con sollozos, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba escapando de Boulder.

Estaba escapando.

Y ya cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, no pudo sino detener el auto, para posar su cabeza sobre el manubrio, y romperse una última vez: estaba pasando.

Pero había otra cosa en ese llanto: por primera vez en mucho tiempo había perdido a alguien de peso para él. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y ver a Dom.

El plan no había salido como lo planeado: dos muertos, y ninguno de esos era él.

No supo qué pensar, pero saber que estaba Liz a bordo no pudo sino darle un leve toque de alegría a su corazón, incluso sabiendo que en ese momento ninguno de los que estaba en ese camión estaba sonriendo.

No pudo guardarlo más.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó; acto seguido escuchó cómo varias personas se bajaron también, al menos ya estaban fuera de peligro.

-Dom… lo siento…

No escuchó respuesta alguna.

-Dom…

-No te preocupes… Julie sabía bien a lo que iba… ella apoyó la idea de volver por ti… ella sabía lo que arriesgaba

Vio a Dom, pero notó con tristeza que la expresión de su rostro se contradecían totalmente con lo que decía: estaba a punto de romperse de nuevo.

-… ¿Verdad? –completo Dom, con los ojos humedecidos

Cuál era la respuesta a eso. No lo supo, y no supo qué responder. Sintió nuevamente un abrazo en su torso: era Liz, pero en ese momento no supo si fue bueno o malo, porque no le hizo sino notar más que Dom, en su mundo, había quedado completamente solo.

Pudo ver a Matt a unos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente, como esperando también una respuesta. Quizá él también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

No supo qué responder.

No supo qué hacer.

Y sólo se quedó de pie, junto a Liz, sosteniendo su mano, sólo para que ella notase su dedo anular.

-¿Ethan…? –le dijo ella, totalmente atónita

-Es mejor no hablar de eso –le respondió

Y eso sólo empeoró las cosas, porque notó que todos pudieron darse cuenta no sólo de su dedo, sino de su oreja. Ethan notó sorpresivamente que ninguno de ellos tenía alguno de esos cortes, a excepción de Mike, quien lo observó, logrando una comunicación de miradas: era el mismo dedo.

No estaba bien. Estaba la mayoría ahí, pero nada parecía estar bien.

Y quizá nada estaba bien, de hecho.

Pero qué era. Qué se necesitaba para poder descansar finalmente.

Habían escapado, pero en sus mentes seguían cautivos.

Se sentían sucios, asqueados, manchados.

Inconclusos.

Y pudo ver a la distancia que una parte de la prisión empezó a arder en llamas, así como un camión. Francis y su grupo habían sido superados.

Y pudo ver cómo los otros cazadores abordaron la parte de la prisión que estaba intacta.

Y pudo ver a Francis escapando sólo con un puñado de sobrevivientes por la parte trasera, en dirección a una de las salidas de la ciudad.

No eran más de cuatro o cinco.

Recordó las palabras de Francis.

Matar por las propias razones.

Matar.

Tenían un camión lleno de provisiones y armas.

Vio a Dom, y a Matt.

Y vio a Liz a su lado.


	19. Capítulo 19 -El camino

**Capítulo 19 –El camino**

Ethan cayó de rodillas, casi llevándose al suelo a Liz consigo, viendo cómo Francis escapaba de Boulder, sintiendo que algo dentro de él le empujaba a ponerse de pie e ir tras él, aprovechando las posiciones en las que se encontraban ahora.

Y su cuerpo fue transportado en el tiempo; su mente presenció otro momento en su vida, y su mente no hizo sino ser recorrida por sensaciones similares. Pero esta vez había un choque, algo que, ni siquiera detenía la acción, sino que la dificultaba: si iba tras él, ¿sería lo mismo que con Diane? Y la persona con la cual había buscado reemplazarla inconscientemente estaba a su lado de testigo de cual fuera su elección.

Culpa, tristeza, vergüenza.

Vergüenza.

Pero no veía otra forma de acabar las cosas: lo único que lo había apartado de esa ira había sido Liz, pero ella ya estaba a salvo, lejos de todo lo malvado que tuvo que vivir durante esos días. Era tan fácil pensar en ir a correr tras él hasta cazarlo, pero también era tan fácil pensar en recordar que había cambiado y que tenía una misión.

Todo era tan fácil, menos tomar una acción.

-¿Ethan? –escuchó por encima de él; era Liz

-… Váyanse

Era la segunda vez que les decía tal cosa, pero era la primera vez que lo decía con ese motivo.

Pero esta vez ni siquiera John dijo algo; Dom quizá pudo haber hablado, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado sólo minutos antes, o quizá horas; ya no sabía.

Y sintió el que era probablemente el aire más pesado que jamás había sentido en ese ambiente, rodeado de esas personas, con las que había reído y disfrutado de la vida aun en esas condiciones.

Recordó cuando había manejado el camión fuera de Boulder, viendo pasar los primeros meses en el auto. Los pueblos, el bosque, la granja, la hidroeléctrica. Francis había tenido éxito en algo: los había enfermado.

Probablemente no era el único que tenía esa disfuncionalidad en su cabeza; probablemente el silencio de los demás era aprobatorio, pero avergonzado, como él mismo se veía en su mente. Acurrucado, pidiendo ayuda.

Ayuda que nunca llegaría.

Estaba solo: estaban solos.

Junto las fuerzas, para abrir la boca nuevamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias; era mejor no hacerlo.

-Voy a buscarlo…

Silencio.

-Por nosotros… porque es lo que debe hacerse

Y no había nadie que se lo prohibiera, más que sus propias capacidades, lo cual no era el caso.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría si alguien se lo impidiese, y que efectivamente él no pudiese levantarse. Se sentiría horrible.

Estaba vivo.

-Te acompañaré –le dijo Matt, quien se puso de pie

Y no hubo ninguna palabra en contra. Nadie se opuso por su seguridad, por su edad, ni por su inexperiencia enfrentándose al mundo.

Tampoco cuando Mike se levantó, viendo su mano izquierda, moviendo los dedos, viendo qué pasaba en aquella zona donde ya no había uno. Ethan vio su mano también, notando que aun podía sentir ese dedo ahí, podía sentir cómo el viento le llegaba, pero podía ver al mismo tiempo que no había nada ahí; todo eso pasaba en su mente.

No sólo fue un dedo, no sólo fue una oreja. Vivió la lucha, la negación e incluso la aceptación de la muerte, vivió la experiencia de haberse comido a su mejor amigo. Francis nunca se limitó sólo a lo físico. Algo dentro de él ya no estaba, pero no podía saber qué; no todavía.

No importó todo el viaje, todo el sufrimiento por sacar a Mike de ahí. Ni siquiera pensó en si valdría la pena devolverlo a ese lugar. Sólo lo miró, para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras levantaba la cara en señal aprobatoria. Qué medida aprobaba eso, no tenía idea, pero no le importaba.

Entonces notó que Liz ya no estaba a su lado; se había movido lentamente al lado de Dom. Lo vio: tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras Liz estaba junto a él, hablándole; no podía distinguir qué le decía. Pensó que sería lo contrario a lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero eso no lo detuvo de acercarse a él, tomarlo por los hombros, y verlo directo a los ojos.

Pocas veces en su vida había visto tal mirada. Durante meses, y durante mucho tiempo más previo a su encuentro, ellos dos habían dado todo de sí, uno al lado del otro. Se sintió pequeño y miserable aun con su propia historia que contar: lo más cercano que tenía a alguien tan cercano era la joven que había encontrado en la armería. Pero Dom y Julie tenían su propia historia; después de todo ellos también habían sobrevivido a ese mundo… habían.

Se preguntó cómo les habría ido si no se hubieran unido a su grupo. Los habían encontrado en un pueblo, buscando comida con Liz: en esa ocasión sólo estaba con ella. Había sido un encuentro de dos a dos, y al final esos dos se parecían más de lo que él creía, o de lo que había creído.

La granja y la hidroeléctrica.

"¿Qué habría pasado si…?" sonaba en su cabeza. Recordó las discusiones después de haberse encontrado con Nathaniel y haber oído su oferta.

¿Qué mierda habría pasado si su viaje hubiera acabado ahí? Sobre si Joel había descubierto pistas en la universidad que lo llevaran a Salt Lake City no tenían más que asunciones: nada era seguro. Estaban jugando con las probabilidades, y no habían jugado ninguna influencia en esa probabilidad, ni siquiera los habían alcanzado. Si se hubieran quedado con Nathaniel todos, habrían encontrado lo que buscaban: paz.

Eso era lo que querían en un principio.

John no tenía la culpa: su meta es una innegable, una que los arrastró a todos, una fantasía que todos habían tenido al menos una vez en sus vidas después del estallido del Cordyceps, pero que por fin podía ser una realidad.

Una fantasía tan grande que incluso desesperanzó a la gente con el tiempo.

Rick.

Se preguntó si Dom y Julie habían seguido con ellos para ver el inicio del regreso del mundo que ellos conocieron por tan poco tiempo, o si lo hicieron para seguir con su grupo.

-Dom… vamos a ir por ellos… quedan pocos –dijo Ethan

No pudo identificar el significado de la mirada que Liz le dio entonces.

-Dom… -le dijo ella, ignorando la presencia de Ethan –Julie murió protegiéndome…

Pudo ver cómo la mirada de Dom se movió levemente hacia donde estaba Liz, pero en sí la mirada no cambió para nada. Sus ojos temblaban, y se movía lentamente. Ethan ya había retirado sus manos.

-Ella me salvó la vida

-¿Se sacrificó…? –le dijo Dom, respondiendo finalmente, pese a que sus ojos seguían iguales

-Ambas habríamos acabado mal de no haber sido por lo que hizo… halló una forma de liberarse de la silla y atacó a esos cazadores

-Julie… Mi… Julie… Debí haberla sacado de ahí… darle un entierro digno…

-No teníamos otra opción –le respondió Liz, tomando su hombro –no es tu culpa

-La abandoné incluso después de su muerte… nunca estoy para ella cuando más lo necesita… nunca…

-No, Dom –lo detuvo Liz –diste lo mejor de ti… ¿recuerdas cuando se la iban a llevar y tú gritaste para tomar su lugar? Incluso en los peores momentos, ella pudo contar contigo

-No puedo abandonarla… no puedo…

Volver a la prisión era un suicidio, pues estaba siendo saqueada por un grupo aun mayor al de Francis, pensó Ethan; no era una opción volver por el cadáver de Julie.

-No puedo arreglar lo que pasó –dijo Dom, con una voz más fluida –pero puedo arreglar lo que pasará…

Ethan vio que Dom dirigió su mirada a la prisión, y pudo jurar que él había llegado a la misma conclusión sobre el cadáver, y probablemente esa fue la razón de lo siguiente.

-Voy a vengar a Julie –terminó, dirigiendo su mirada esta vez directo a Ethan –es como debe acabar eso… ¿no es cierto, Ethan?

Ethan lo vio, y por un momento sintió una mirada de Liz. Todo habría sido más fácil si Liz lo hubiera visto de forma reprobatoria, pero nuevamente no pudo distinguir la mirada. No sabía que era lo correcto, pero a la vez se preguntó si eso importaba a estas alturas.

-Vamos a vengar a Julie… y a tus padres –agregó, para voltear y ver a Matt –vamos a honrarlos

Y entonces escuchó un llamado a él: era John, y recordó que era un Luciérnaga.

Aquellos que intercambiaron sus vidas a cambio de un ideal.

Exactamente lo contrario a lo que todos los demás hacían.

-¿Dime? –dijo Ethan, con voz seca tras alejarse de Dom

Notó que John estaba incómodo; no supo si esa incomodidad le dio fuerzas en su decisión.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto… pero si es lo que necesitas… no hay nada que pueda hacer

Lo necesitaba; todos lo necesitaban.

-Por favor, John, no quiero ir con tu sombra en mi mente

-Mierda Ethan… esto es complicado… pero si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es que el odio nos ha llevado a este estado…

-Por favor, John

-Si te soy sincero, ya no estoy tan seguro… combatí por años contra el ejército en defensa propia… discutí con otros luciérnagas por esto mismo…

-Dame la luz verde y partiré

-… Me quedaré a proteger a Liz… perdóname si la vez pasada no pude hacerlo

Probablemente se sentía culpable por haber vuelto a esa prisión; quizá dentro de su mente había considerado el haber deseado no haber vuelto a buscarlo a Boulder.

Y lo entendía perfectamente, porque él también había pensado en eso.

-Gracias –le contestó Ethan

Una pequeña paz entró en él en ese momento. Pensó en los Luciérnagas, pero la imagen de Francis se interpuso.

Caminó hacia el camión, y abrió la parte trasera.

Ahí estaban; podía ver comida, unos bidones con agua.

Y las armas.

-Francis –le dijo esa vez –te quería pedir un favor

-Dime, Ethan

-Hay un grupo de cazadores no muy lejos de aquí… y quisiera que… que los ataquemos

Francis lo observó con una breve perspicacia, buscando algo para saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Ethan ya llevaba tiempo en el grupo, y Francis siempre se había encargado no de entablar una relación real con los del grupo, pero sí conocerlos, y se encontraba ciertamente ante una duda.

-¿Tienes un motivo para que arriesguemos nuestras vidas en un tiroteo?

-No son muchos… y tienen comida, y armas que podemos quitarles…

-No creí que fueras de ésos, Ethan… ¿o hay algo más? Por lo general se requiere más que eso para que todos nos involucremos

Pudo ver un titubeo en la cara de Ethan; escondía algo. Lo había considerado siempre un tanto blando para ese mundo, incluso a veces se sorprendía de que hubiera sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, y por ese mismo motivo la petición sonaba demasiado discordante.

-Ellos mataron a mi hermana…

-Y los quieres matar –respondió inmediatamente Francis

-… Sí

-Ya eres parte de la familia, Ethan, y nadie se mete con uno de nosotros… indícame cuál fue el que lo hizo y yo mismo me encargaré de traértelo vivo para que sea tuyo… no te estoy haciendo un favor, Ethan, eso tenlo claro: debiste decírmelo antes

No había sido por la comida.

Miraba el camión, las armas, a sus amigos, a su 'familia'.

Quería convencerse de ello: no era por venganza directa. Era más que eso; era, tal y como había dicho previamente, lo que debía hacerse.

Pero algo seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Se preguntó cómo podía diferenciar la justicia de la venganza.

Lo iba a hacer: y buscó entre lo que había, un rifle con mira telescópica, una pistola y una mágnum. Vio nuevamente el jirón de ropa roja que tenía en su muñeca, y sacó más armas, a la vez que llamaba a los demás.

Uno a uno, les pasó armas. Cuando le dio la pistola y la escopeta a Matt, por un instante se preguntó si sabía siquiera dispararlas bien; dejó de lado la duda y sólo se las entregó.

-Esto es por Julie, y por todos nosotros –le dijo a Dom, mientras le entregaba las armas que iba sacando

Se sintió extraño, cuando también les pasó armas a John y Liz; se quedarían cuidando el camión, el cual esconderían en el bosque, aunque de ser necesario se irían si se veían superados por algún ataque; después de todo sólo eran dos personas. Por un instante pensó en decirle a uno de los que iban que se quedara, pero entonces notó que los cuatro estaban lo suficientemente afectados como para siquiera llegar a considerar esa opción.

Y viendo que no quedaban muchas más líneas por ser dichas, se acercó a Liz.

-Volveremos, y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas –le dijo

La sentía lejana; no tanto como después de decirle lo de Anna, pero ni de cerca a cómo eran antes.

"Podremos seguir con nuestras vidas"; quiso creerlo, pese a que no sabía nada.

Se armó, revisó una última vez a quienes iban, y se despidió de Liz discretamente, sólo con el adiós, despedida que fue igual para John.

Y emprendieron camino hacia el lugar donde había huido Francis y aquel puñado de cazadores. Iban armados y decididos, decididos por la misma fuerza que los había sacado de ahí.

Fue recién en ese momento que, mirando el cielo despejado sobre él, pudo notar que ya estaban en primavera.

Y vio el camino hacia su destino, el camino que su mente requería.

Nada más importaba.


	20. Capítulo 20 -La lluvia

**Capítulo 20 -La lluvia**

Lo único que se mantuvo en su mente fue la imagen de Diane muriendo a su lado, mientras sostenía la pistola contra la sien de aquél individuo, quien clamaba por piedad, tras ver cómo sus amigos habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos, y notando cómo lo habían dejado vivir en medio del asalto, no sin dejarlo inmovilizado al atravesar su pierna con una flecha de una ballesta. Y era eso lo que lo movía, era ese el motor de sus acciones; nunca había formado parte directa en las rencillas que podían tener con turistas agrupados, pero por primera vez se había entremezclado entre las balas de su grupo que entraban en los cuerpos de aquellos otros cazadores, para dejarlos en el suelo desangrándose.

De esto se trataba, de esto se trataba lo que por tanto tiempo había evitado a toda costa: todo ese tiempo en una zona de cuarentena le había adormecido aquél instinto casi animal que lo había ayudado durante todos esos difíciles años.

Siempre teme a alguien sin nada que perder.

Pudo escuchar los gemidos y llantos de aquél desdichado, con sus pedidos de piedad mezclados con su respiración tan agitada que le complicaba el habla, por una última vez, antes de apretar el gatillo, y tras un solo estruendo, ver cómo el cuerpo cayó al suelo. No importaban sus memorias, no importaba aquella historia; nada importaba.

Finalmente lo había hecho: había vengado a su hermana.

-De esto se trata la vida, Ethan –le dijo Francis, tras ver el asesinato –la vida es una lucha por sobrevivir, una lucha diaria que muchos no enfrentan por cobardía… si no estás dispuesto a luchar, alguien vendrá por ti, siempre

Y esa misma ley era la que ahora, en las cercanías de Boulder, haría caer a quien la había pronunciado, tachando el pasado, en un intento ya de borrarlo completamente. Se escabullían en los bosques, siguiendo el rastro del grupo de pisadas; no podían estar muy lejos, cuidando de no hacer algún ruido fuerte en caso de que estuvieran cerca: Ethan sabía que pese a las circunstancias Francis bien podía ser un rival mortal, por lo cual debían extremar las medidas de seguridad. Ayudaba de cualquier modo el que en vez de nieve en todos lados se encontrara de nuevo con vegetación verde, bajo un cielo despejado; ya no quedaba casi nada de nieve, lo cual sólo le hacía pensar aún más en cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa prisión.

-Cuida tus pasos; debes apoyar antes que todo la parte trasera del pie, aun corriendo… te cansas más rápido, pero silencia tus pasos si sabes hacerlo

Corrían en la dirección que habían visto huir a Francis y su grupo de la prisión reclamada por otro grupo.

-Si los infelices están huyendo, puedes ir agresivamente tras ellos… si estuvieran seguros de defenderse no estarían huyendo en primer lugar, así que la agresividad es una opción

Veía su mano y aun podía sentir su dedo, siendo golpeado por la leve brisa de aire que corría, como si siguiera ahí. Pudo ver que Mike tenía la misma mirada que él, y comprendió que así como él, todos tenían sus motivos para estar ahí, tan o incluso más fuertes que los de él: sólo podía ver a Matt e imaginar lo que había pasado por la cabeza de aquél joven.

-Y sobre todo, nunca te ablandes; un segundo de duda basta para que te acribillen hasta morir

Parecía hasta irónico; las enseñanzas que le habían dado siendo aplicadas justamente para matar a quien se las había dado; iba recordando cada momento en que las había escuchado a regañadientes, aceptando que eran parte de lo que él había aceptado al unirse a ese grupo, sin poder evitar reconocer que gracias a cada una de ellas, y gracias a cada técnica para salvarse de infectados u otras personas por igual, había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo, ya fuera con consejos a la hora de enfrentarse a grupos de personas, o de cómo preparar bombas de ruido para distraer a chasqueadores, pero nuevamente: si algo se iba a dar ahí era que Francis iba a caer bajo su propia ley.

Tal y como él lo había dicho; se había metido con él y su familia, y no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así, no podría descansar hasta que no fuera así.

No podía.

-¿Vas a matarlo realmente? -le preguntó Liz, poco antes de partir

-Por todo lo que nos hizo… sí –respondió Ethan, intentando desviar la mirada de los ojos de ella, notando cómo ella lo miraba directamente en todo momento

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta ante eso, más que un suspiro. Ethan la vio, tratando de buscar una señal en aquel gesto, pero por más que buscó, su incomodidad no fue calmada.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –insistió, pero con un tono de voz tenue, para no sonar agresivo

-No sé qué decir…

Entonces vio la oportunidad de sacarse una duda que había tenido, pero que no había podido consultar.

-Ahora que los demás están un tanto alejados… quisiera hacerte una pregunta –Liz lo miraba atenta –sé que es un tema fuerte para ti... pero quiero saber… la persona que mató a Julie… fue Francis, ¿no?

Liz lo miró, y no pudo sino asentir con la cabeza lentamente, no sin mostrar los signos de lo que le significaba recordar aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Temprano… esa mañana, un grupo de cazadores nos sacaron de las celdas… nos ataron en sillas, y empezaron a hacernos preguntas sobre nosotras mientras se reían entre ellos y nos mostraban sus cuchillos y machetes, burlándose de nosotras… nos querían… nos querían violar –Ethan tuvo inmediatamente un golpe en su pecho

Notó cómo Liz se detuvo fríamente, tanto en habla como en sus gestos corporales: no estaba diciendo nada más.

-Liz… sé que es difícil el tema, pero es importante saberlo… dado que iré allá… todo lo que allí pasó quedará enterrado junto con sus cadáveres

-Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre mí… metiendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo… fue entonces que Julie se desató de sus cadenas, tomó el cuchillo de uno de los que estaba ahí, y corriendo lo enterró en el cuello del que estaba encima de mí… dos de los cazadores le dispararon mientras yo no pude hacer nada más que gritar… la dejaron botada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse del dolor… entonces llamaron a Francis… él llegó… y cuando vio que Julie seguía viva aunque apenas… fue hacia donde yo estaba y me golpeó con la culata de su pistola… cuando desperté lo único que pude ver el cuerpo de Julie en la silla… lo último que vi de ella fue su rostro lleno de dolor en el suelo… no pude… no pude despedirme…

Ethan pudo ver cómo los ojos de Liz se estaban humedeciendo de a poco, y en esas mismas lágrimas pudo ver la desesperación y el dolor que aquel monstruo había causado.

Eso le bastaba: eso le bastaba para que su consciencia dejara a Francis como el culpable. Con la gran mayoría de su grupo asesinado durante el asalto a la prisión, sólo quedaba él y unos cuántos, pero sabía bien que en el fondo, quien había provocado todo eso era él. La culpa y responsabilidad eran de él.

Y fue al salir de esa conversación, tras abrazar gentilmente a Liz para calmarla, que pudo ver a Dom alistándose para ir, y notó que fuera lo que estuviera moviendo a Dom a acompañarlo, no podía ser lo que él sentía; Dom no había hablado con Liz para saber los detalles, aun cuando fueran el único testimonio de lo último de Julie. Se preguntó qué, pero no pudo llegar a la respuesta con certeza.

Matt y Mike lo habían acompañado sin mediar más palabras que las mínimas necesarias; ambos habían sufrido en carne propia lo que ahí había pasado. Algo en su interior aún se sentía culpable por llevar a Mike a esa situación, pero todo parecía indicar que invertir los roles calmaría ese sentimiento. Cazar al cazador. De Matt no podía opinar: no quería opinar.

Y fue justamente Matt quien le indicó que más delante de ellos, tras una empinada bajada, podía ver a Francis y su grupo: eran cuatro personas, y Ethan tenía el factor sorpresa de su parte.

Iban a hacerlo finalmente.

-Ahora vamos a vengar a quienes hemos perdido… y lo que hemos perdido de nosotros –dijo Ethan, en voz baja, para sacar su rifle y apuntar directamente a la cabeza de Francis –esto es por todos

Pero en ese instante pudo notar como uno de los cazadores restantes lo vio desde lo bajo, apuntándole con el dedo.

Era Trevor.

Pudo ver que Francis fue el primero en refugiarse tras un árbol, mientras los otros hacían lo mismo.

-¡Dudo que el viejo Jason te hubiera dejado vivo! –Gritó Francis, desde detrás del tronco -¡Al parecer me faltó rematar a Kent! ¡Uno no puede tener suficiente hijos de puta en un solo día!

Ethan no titubeó y disparó directamente al tronco, a la vez que sus tres compañeros comenzaron también a disparar: el tiroteo había comenzado.

Notó cómo Matt buscaba flanquear a los cazadores corriendo hacia la derecha, pero eso fue al mismo tiempo que vio a Francis notar eso también, asomando por un segundo su cabeza hacia aquél lado.

-¡Matt! ¡Cuidado! –gritó, para ver a Matt recibir su señal y agacharse inconscientemente ante la advertencia

Y entonces pudo ver cómo una flecha pasó justo por encima de la cabeza de Matt, para incrustarse en un árbol: era una flecha lanzada con una ballesta.

-¡Mike, cúbrenos! –Gritó nuevamente, esta vez mirando hacia Mike, quien se mantenía en la posición inicial –¡Matt, ven para acá de inmediato!

Las balas eran tiradas y recibidas: un movimiento en falso y acabarían con más a quienes lamentar. El ambiente era tenso y en más de una ocasión pudo escuchar una bala pasar a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo.

La cosa no iba por buen rumbo; pese a tener ventaja de altura no podían hallar una forma de flanquear a los cazadores sin arriesgarse a perder la vida en un instante y la habilidad de Francis con la ballesta no ayudaba para nada.

Pero fue el mismo el que se traicionó: recordó a la misma pareja que había sido asesinada por Francis poco antes de que él renunciara a su grupo, y no pudo sino ver lo mismo replicado en Dom: no podía dejar que nadie más corriera el riesgo.

-¡Mike, Dom, disparen para retenerlos! –gritó, a la vez que rápidamente empezó a descender por la derecha

Pudo ver cómo los troncos a su lado y el suelo recibían impactos de balas disparadas, pero también podía escuchar los disparos provenientes de su grupo que imposibilitaban a los cazadores de poder acertarle.

Y halló el punto: al tirarse por una pendiente de unos dos metros, cayó tras una roca que le dio el ángulo perfecto. Asomó su cabeza y sacó su rifle.

No tenía a Francis directamente a la vista, pero sí tenía a tres de los cinco; notó cómo dos se intentaban poner a cubierto, pero notaban que si salían su vista, entrarían a la de Mike y Dom: la única opción era correr.

Pero no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera: antes de que pudieran dar un paso atrás y buscar otro lugar Ethan preparó su rifle y le dio en el pecho a uno de ellos, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

-¡Ethan! –gritó Francis, tras ver al cazador tirado en el suelo -¡eres un hijo de puta, agradezco haberte conocido, pero esto acaba aquí!

Entonces fue por un instante que, tras ver una tenue luz roja tras el árbol, logró dar un salto hacia atrás, para esquivar la bomba molotov que cayó justo en el lugar en donde había estado. Tras el salto había quedado descubierto, así que rápidamente corrió para ponerse a cubierto; se tumbó en el suelo y se escondió entre unos arbustos. Si algo lo mantenía vivo, era que Dom y los demás estaban desde arriba cubriéndolo, impidiendo a los cazadores emboscarlo. Pero aun así no se podía mover: si levantaba la cabeza quedaba totalmente expuesto.

Las balas iban y venían, como una lluvia incesante; Francis se había armado rápidamente antes de huir de la prisión.

Pero no podían dejarse vencer: era su única oportunidad.

Levantó la cabeza por un instante, sólo para ver una bala chocar contra el suelo a sólo unos centímetros de él. Se agachó nuevamente: no podía salir de ese lugar. Miró hacia los lados y no pudo ver ningún lugar en donde cubrirse rápidamente.

Pero entonces pudo ver que Mike se lanzó por una empinada por la parte izquierda de donde estaban Dom y Matt: era mucho más alta que la que él había saltado, por lo cual había acabado rodando cuesta abajo. Nervioso, esperó alguna señal de él, y entonces la pudo ver: Mike se levantó rápidamente y empezó a disparar contra los cazadores desde la izquierda, abatiendo a un segundo cazador, quien justamente era quien tenía a Ethan atrapado en esa trinchera natural.

Se pudo inmediatamente de pie, y empezó a disparar también, dándole en el brazo izquierdo a un tercer cazador, para luego darle en la cabeza: estaban a punto.

Pero entonces notó que Mike no se detuvo; siguió avanzando por la izquierda disparando mientras corría, para ocultarse tras otra roca, que lo cubría de los disparos, pero que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Francis.

Ethan le quiso gritar que mantuviera su posición, pero en medio de los disparos ni sus gritos pudieron llegar al otro lado del campo de batalla. Sólo pudo seguir disparando, intentando acabar con el cazador restante y con Francis.

Bastó sólo un segundo, para ver a Mike salir y disparar a los cazadores restantes, y ver cómo una flecha se introdujo en su pecho, haciéndolo caer inmediatamente.

-¡Mike! –gritó, a la vez que salió a disparar rápidamente con la pistola

Pero entonces pudo ver a Francis correr finalmente a retirarse junto a Trevor, el cazador restante, no sin antes poder ver que un tiro le había llegado a Francis en alguna parte de su brazo izquierdo, al ver su movimiento ante el impacto de la bala y ver sangre brotar de la parte baja del mismo. Miró hacia el monte en donde habían empezado y notó que Matt había bajado por la parte derecha y se había acercado frontalmente, mientras Francis había estado ocupado con Ethan y Mike.

Rápidamente Ethan corrió donde Mike, pero cuando llegó pudo notar con un temor horrible dentro de su cabeza que ni aunque Liz estuviera ahí se salvaría: la flecha se había incrustado en su pecho, a la altura de sus pulmones.

-Mike… no –dijo Ethan, llegando apresuradamente

-Ethan… -pudo escuchar salir de la voz asfixiada de su amigo –no morí… como cazador… ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Ethan se humedecieron.

-No, no, Mike… has dejado de ser un cazador… ya no lo eres más

-Ahora puedo… recordar a mi… familia… sin sentir vergüenza… de mí mismo… y pensar… que por temor a esto… pasé esos años en guerra conmigo… mismo…

-Mike… por favor

-Esta vida fue un infierno… pero al menos… me convenciste de que aún aquí… hay un poco de luz… me hubiera gustado saberlo antes… aunque admito que… no quiero morir todavía… Ethan… lo siento…

Y Ethan no pudo sino destrozarse al ver cómo antes de morir, los ojos de Mike dejaron ir un par de lágrimas, a la vez que su último aliento era lanzado.

Su mejor amigo había muerto.

Para poder ayudarlo a él.

Acercó sus manos a los ojos abiertos de Mike para cerrarlos definitivamente, a la vez que vio su muñeca delantera: el harapo que ya estaba un tanto endurecido con la sangre seca de Kent. No pudo evitar sentir algo dentro de sí que le decía: "yo lo traje aquí", sentimiento que lo detuvo, para evitar que lo carcomiera por completo.

¿Qué pudieron haber hecho? ¿Irse así sin más? Pudo haber visto en la mirada de Mike que la decisión fue de ambos. La culpa era del mismo que los había metido en esa vida para empezar, y ninguno más: sólo necesitaba eso para continuar. Al menos pudo saber que, en cierto modo, su amigo había muerto en paz: paz que nunca antes había llegado a conocer luego del estallido del Cordyceps.

Y en eso, había un valor incalculable.

La rabia, el dolor, la pena, la tristeza, y todo por lo que habían pasado al menos tenía un final digno.

Si no pensaba en eso, creyó que se volvería loco: debía mantenerse enfocado.

Nada había acabado.

Cortó la flecha, y lo recostó en el suelo, como si estuviera dormido.

Hubiera querido enterrarlo, pero sabía que por cada segundo que pasaba Francis se alejaba; tendría que dejarlo a la intemperie, a merced de la naturaleza.

Mike no merecería eso, pero no había otra opción.

Y antes de ponerse de pie, sacó la fotografía que por veintitrés años había llevado consigo: Ethan, Mike y Emily, el grupo inseparable de su escuela, los amigos que no se separaron ni por ser rivales amorosos, ni por una infección mundial. Primero había sido Emily, y ahora Mike partía.

Tenía que hacerlo: no podía morir; su existencia era la prueba de que Emily y Mike habían existido también: si él moría, nadie sabría de todos los sentimientos que habían compartido, sentimientos que trascendieron un apocalipsis. No podía, por ningún motivo.

Tomó la fotografía, para delicadamente ponerla en la mano de Mike, y cerrar su puño para sostenerla. Mike había sufrido suficiente: era hora de que estuviera en paz, como en esos años: era hora de que volviera a ellos.

Se puso de pie, y pudo ver a las dos personas que estaban con él: vio a Matt con un rostro desolado; probablemente ver a Mike morir le había traído recuerdos duros sobre la muerte de sus padres: Jack en la universidad y Mary en la captura: ese chico estaba sufriendo su propia tragedia, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Dirigió la mirada a Dom, y pudo notar con extrañeza que aquella mirada estaba completamente vacía, parecida a la que había visto tras huir de la prisión, pero levemente retraída.

Todos estaban perdiendo seres queridos frente a sus ojos.

Y todas las muertes tenían un factor común.

No descansaría hasta matarlo.

-Hay que seguirlos –dijo secamente –sólo quedan dos, y Francis está herido

Matt era quien le había dado en la mano izquierda.

* * *

**Lamento la demora, he estado ocupado. ¡Agradezco reviews y críticas!**


	21. Capítulo 21 -Regreso

**Capítulo 21 –Regreso**

La luz de la mañana llegaba sólo para alumbrarle un tanto la vida después del infierno por el cual había tenido que pasar: los huesos le temblaban y su mente aún estaba agitada, pero agradecía la luz del sol, porque de alguna forma le daba fuerzas. Las calles estaban vacías, pero sabía que dentro de poco los soldados saldrían de los puntos de control, y poco a poco las personas empezarían nuevamente a poblar los pisos de cemento, a buscar comida, a buscar agua, y por sobre todo, a buscar esperanza.

Fue entonces que vio a un niño con ropas sucias asomarse desde un agujero en una pared; era un edificio abandonado después de haberse incendiado en gran parte. Bajó la mirada, desde el niño, a su mano derecha, que en parte igual tiritaba un poco, y el pedazo de pan que tenía empuñado; estaba listo para comérselo, pero al levantar la vista, y viendo que el niño lo veía fijamente, no pudo sino hacerle una seña para que se acercase.

-Muchas gracias señor –le dijo el niño –… estaba muerto de hambre

-La vida es difícil –le respondió –tanto en el ahora como en el ayer… y el mañana no será más agradable tampoco

-¿Cómo se llama usted? –le preguntó humildemente el pequeño, buscando saber el nombre de quien lo había ayudado

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Yo? –Preguntó, un tanto extrañado, el niño, aún sin respuesta –me llamo Francis

Lo miró nuevamente, notando cierta familiaridad en la situación.

-Entonces creo que también me llamaré Francis

* * *

Habían recorrido riachuelos, barrancos y decenas de árboles, pero las huellas y los rastros de sangre, de la mano de Francis, finalmente convergían en un complejo minero, específicamente uno de los edificios en la entrada; hacía décadas probablemente funcionaba a toda máquina, pero ahora sólo estaba siendo recobrado lentamente por la naturaleza, quedando al olvido; era lógico que apenas estallase la infección, todos hubieran vuelto a sus hogares para cuidar a sus familias; la muerte no distinguía entre trabajadores.

Y fue por una especie de sexto sentido, que no sólo supo que Francis se encontraba en ese lugar, sino que además lo estaba esperando.

-Éste es el final –comentó Dom, observando la instalación, y los rastros de sangre

Algo había cambiado en él; ya no estaba tan aletargado como antes, al menos ya no estando como aquella ocasión, no hacía mucho, en donde Liz había tenido que intervenir para siquiera enfocarlo. Ethan se preguntó nuevamente qué pensó ella entonces.

Pero no podía dudar, no podía dudar en esa situación.

Eso fue lo que tuvo en su cabeza, cuando los tres entraron al edificio en donde lo estaban esperando, ya fuera para matar o para morir.

Entonces se dio cuenta, al notar las tres personas que estaban ahí: los tres tenían asuntos personales con Francis; no lo notó entonces, pero durante un instante pasó por su cabeza la idea de que todo eso había sido producto de sus acciones y elecciones con el grupo.

Pero al poco tiempo de entrar, antes de poder sentir cualquier señal de la presencia de Francis tras alguna esquina o puerta, escucharon claros gritos, pero no de agonía: era una discusión a todo pulmón en medio de ese hogar de metales. Siguieron las voces con cautela, para notar que una de ellas correspondía a Francis, pero no tardaron en aparecer también los sonidos de balas, por lo cual los tres hicieron lo mejor para ocultarse de la mejor forma mientras se acercaban al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Era un cuarto inmenso, en donde habían dos generadores grandes que abarcaban gran parte del cuarto; precisamente habían dos grupos de personas, según las voces, uno oculto tras cada generador, usándolos para cubrirse: uno de esos grupos consistía en Francis y Trevor.

-¡Te dije que no necesitaba a todo el grupo para acabar contigo! –dijo una voz proveniente del otro generador; sonaba como un anciano, pero el tono fuerte y seguro no denostaba discapacidad alguna por la edad –te conozco mejor que nadie, y ya todo tu grupo está muerto

-¿Crees conocerme sólo porque me criaste? –Respondió Francis, con un tono de ira –no sabes nada… ¡nada!

Ethan sólo pudo sorprenderse a tal punto de casi salir y descubrirse: aquél anciano era el padre de Francis, además de que el ataque a la prisión empezaba a cobrar un poco más de sentido.

-Después de Ellen cavaste tu tumba –agregó en anciano

Entonces unas palabras volvieron a la mente de Ethan; durante el tiroteo del barranco: "el viejo Jason".

La discusión iba acompañada de breves ráfagas de disparos, para asegurar que ningún grupo se acercara al otro; el anciano tenía al menos dos personas a su lado: era cierto que Francis sólo tenía a Trevor, pero aún con su mano herida no podía ser tomado a la ligera.

Tampoco notó que no tomó eso tan en cuenta.

-Movámonos por el costado y sorprendámoslo –dijo entonces Matt, comprendiendo la situación

Pero Ethan lo detuvo súbitamente.

-No sabemos qué lío tendrán ellos, y por lo mismo no sabemos qué lío puede tener ese anciano con nosotros… dejemos que se disparen entre ellos… conozco a Francis; el anciano y su grupo morirá, pero al menos Trevor probablemente tampoco sobrevivirá… que quede el hijo de puta solo… entonces atacaremos

No importaba nada ya; desde el fondo de sus pensamientos no podía importarle nada en absoluto aquél lío; no estaba seguro de si Jason no los habría matado de encontrarlos en las celdas en la prisión, no estaba seguro de si aquel anciano siquiera estaba bien de la cabeza, tomando en cuenta a Francis. Sólo sabía que por esta vez, quería dejar a todos de lado, para que ellos tres pudieran acabar con Francis. Era egoísta y hasta inconsciente, pero era lo que en ese momento priorizaba en él, y sabía que sin importar lo mucho que los recuerdos que tenía volviesen a su mente, no podría resistirse.

Estaba admitiendo finalmente, que esto era por él; si también era por Dom y Matt, mejor aún.

Las balas no tardaron en llegar nuevamente: Jason y Francis se enfrascaron en un tiroteo entre los dos generadores, buscando la forma de matarse el uno al otro; Ethan pudo asomarse a verlo, y pudo distinguir la mano de Francis, usando una pistola: gracias al disparo de Matt aquél monstruo ya no podía utilizar ambas manos para usar su ballesta; una de sus más grandes ventajas ya había sido neutralizada: Jason moriría, pero entre los tres podrían acabar con Francis.

Pero entonces también pudo ver a Jason: su voz sonaba como la un líder cuyos años no lo habían alentado, pero al verlo notó que se veía cansado, como con una larga y tortuosa vida tras él; su expresión incluso al disparar de vuelta no podía sino hacerle saber que no era como Francis, para nada. Tenía las fuerzas para pelear, pero no estaba ahí por gusto.

Y tuvo una discusión dentro de su propia mente; sabía que si entraba e intentaba sorprender a Francis, entre todos probablemente acabarían con Francis, pero eso significaría poner en peligro no sólo su vida, sino la de Matt y Dom; no pudo sino recordar que Mike ya no estaba con él, que estaba enterrado, junto a la foto que tenía de él; la única evidencia de quién había sido su mejor amigo.

No, no podía desconcentrarse; los recuerdos de Mike volvían. Tenía que centrarse en lo que tenía frente a él: tenía que elegir entre ayudar a Jason o dejarlo morir y entrar después.

Pero entonces vio la expresión de Dom: nuevamente no pudo distinguir totalmente lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sí notó que él estaba claramente a favor de una opción; se estaba poniendo ligeramente de pie, mientras los otros dos seguían en cuclillas.

Iba a hacerlo: cerró los ojos una última vez, deseando lo mejor, y se puso de pie. Tampoco lo notó, pero en ese momento pudo ver también por un instante al Ethan de antes, lo cual, sin tampoco notarlo, lo alivió un poco: una figura femenina se dibujó en su mente mientras se levantó completamente, para asomarse por la puerta y disparar de inmediato en dirección a Francis: tenía que hacer claro su bando antes de que Jason pudiese reaccionar.

-¡Llegué, Francis! –gritó, al momento de disparar

Pudo ver que Jason lo vio sorprendido, para darle la señal a las dos personas con las que iba, para que no les dispararan: eran seis contra dos; el riesgo se mantenía, pero ahora el riesgo era compartido por todos.

-¡Ya veo que decidiste unirte! –gritó Francis, desde detrás del generador –por un instante creí que esto me resultaría fácil

Rápidamente los tres fueron hacia el generador de Jason para cubrirse, asomándose por el lado izquierdo del mismo para disparar de vuelta; Jason y los otros se encargaban del otro lado. Ethan entonces se dio un tiempo para analizar el cuarto y ver una forma de atrapar a Francis en ese lugar: estaba oscuro, debido a las pocas entradas de luz en ese cuarto, aunque lo suficiente como para ver al objetivo; el techo era alto, y además de los generadores no había mucho para cubrirse; habían unas mesas en las paredes, pero estaban pegadas a las mismas y de todos modos no daban mucho para cubrirse de disparos, tomando en cuenta que eran de metal, pero delgadas; desde un principio no habían sido hechas para ser usadas en tiroteos.

-Creímos que necesitabas ayuda –comentó Ethan, en dirección a Jason –no te preocupes; compartimos el objetivo

Recordó las primeras palabras que oyó de Jason, pero pese a eso pudo decir con certeza que el anciano se pudo ver superado en cierto punto, razón adicional por la cual esa alianza surgió casi sin palabras de por medio, más que gestos y señas.

-Además –agregó –te debemos el favor… si no hubieras atacado la prisión, habría muerto en ese lugar

El anciano sólo lo observó fijamente, como inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

-Eres atrevido, pero oportuno –le habló finalmente Jason

En ese momento uno de los que acompañaba a Jason se dirigó a él, con voz seca y decidida.

-Jason, ahora que somos más… me adelantaré

-No, Hal –respondió inmediatamente Jason –yo decidí esto; si alguien va a arriesgar el cuello, seré yo

-Por favor, Jason –respondió Hal, sin bajar su tono –ambos sabemos quién aquí es más valioso

Ethan sólo pudo agradecer esa confianza de alianza que había entre los seis, aun cuando ni supieran sus nombres, al mismo Francis, que son sus respuestas había dejado claro que Ethan también era uno de sus enemigos; el objetivo era el que unía a desconocidos totales.

-Además recuerda que Francis me la debe –terminó Hal

En ese momento Hal le dio la señal a Ethan y a los dos más, para luego salir y cubrirse tras una de las mesas pegadas a la pared: la cobertura era mínima y delgada, pero desde ahí disparando logró darle un tiro en la cabeza a Trevor, además que obligó a Francis a cubrirse detrás del generador, no sin antes recibir dos balas en el brazo derecho y caer adolorido, con Francis sin asomarse por el lado derecho: esa fracción de tiempo le bastó a los demás para darse cuenta de lo que tenían: al no tener pistolas asomadas por ningún lado podían avanzar rápidamente los cinco restantes y emboscar a Francis. Pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría; al rodear el generador Jason y su otro aliado fueron por la izquierda, mientras que el grupo de Ethan fue por la derecha: al rodearlo Ethan pudo ver por un instante a Francis, incluso antes de siquiera poder apuntarle y dispararle, sacar una escopeta recortada, y con una sola mano, apuntarla al grupo de Jason: el estruendo se escuchó en todo el cuarto, tras el cual rápidamente Francis corrió hacia la salida del cuarto, antes de que el resto se pudiera reponer y dispararle: jamás habían enfrentado a Francis a corta distancia, por lo cual no habían podido distinguir que en su espalda, camuflada entre su ropa y mochila, tenía además esa escopeta.

Sólo pudo ver que desde el borde del generador se podía asomar un charco de sangre: sus ojos se abrieron y sólo atinó a correr a ver el estado de los demás: al llegar pudo ver a Jason y su compañero en el suelo, en medio del rojo de la sangre: Jason se empezó a mover para alcanzar al otro: aquél amigo de Jason había recibido el disparo por él, aunque Jason había recibido parte del impacto en su pierna izquierda, por lo cual le costaba moverse: la distancia no había sido tan poca como para desfigurar a su amigo, pero sí lo había herido mortalmente, destrozando parte de su torso.

Jason sólo pudo mirarlo, con una angustia producto de una historia que Ethan probablemente jamás pudiese entender u oír.

-Alex… -murmuró Jason, lentamente, para luego sacar su pistola, y rápidamente, con una expresión de tristeza que incluso afectó a Ethan, dispararle en la sien para terminar con su dolor

Ethan sólo pudo ver la escena, junto a Dom y Matt, quienes también quedaron quietos al ver el gesto de piedad del anciano: matar a alguien que conoces, para poder aliviar su agonía. Ethan se preguntó si hubiera podido hacer eso en una situación similar.

Y tras eso inmediatamente ayudó a Jason, quien si bien ya estaba de pie se movía con dificultad.

Una señal apareció en su mente.

-Nosotros terminaremos esto –le dijo Ethan, haciendo hincapié en la herida de Jason –nosotros acaremos esto ahora

-Si hay un responsable aquí… soy yo –respondió de inmediato Jason –yo debo ir

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Ethan: recordó esa imagen breve que había tenido en su mente al entrar: recordó la razón de estar ahí; recordó la razón por la que los tres estaban ahí.

Era él.

-Y si hay una razón por la cual nosotros estamos aquí –respondió Ethan –es porque yo también soy responsable

Recordó esa imagen femenina en su mente. Recordó la pregunta que no respondió, y creyó que ahora podía responderla finalmente.

-Además, alguien tiene que cuidar a Hal –agregó Ethan, indicando a Hal, quien estaba apoyado en la pared, incapaz ya de disparar –no sé si en tu grupo hayan médicos, pero yo tengo a una amiga que les puede dar el tratamiento adecuado… les dolerá cuando les saque las balas, pero mejor que eso no se pone

Jason lo miró, y sólo pudo soltar una leve carcajada, entendiendo la historia de Ethan: Jason no lo conocía, y nunca había oído de él, pero supo en ese momento que así como él había podido entender el propósito de ese anciano, ese mismo veterano de vida había podido entenderlo, y al final con eso bastaba.

-Él debe ser detenido –dijo finalmente Jason –pero antes de matarlo, si es que puedes dile, "adiós, William"

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ethan, sintiendo que de todos modos estaba entrando en alguna yaga a la que probablemente no le correspondía entrar, aunque sintiendo que podía hacerlo en esas circunstancias

-Porque ese es su verdadero nombre

Sí, se sorprendió por ello, sí, no lo vio venir, pero algo en el ambiente hizo que no perdiera la calma, ni él ni los demás. En ese mundo los nombres no tenían mucho significado más que el personal, y si Francis había decidido llamarse así, en vez del nombre con el que había nacido, bastaba con comenzar a decirlo. Francis o William, eran la misma persona.

-¡Los estoy esperando! –gritó Francis, desde lo lejos, haciendo eco entre esas paredes

Ethan vio a Dom y a Matt, y no pudieron sino concluir que debían ir, pero con extrema cautela: nadie avisa de esa forma para que lo vayan a matar, y sumando a eso que era Francis de quien hablaban, el peligro se extremaba. Lo peor de todo es que viendo las cosas, tenían que ir, y de una u otra forma, todo acabaría ahí.

Ethan respiró profundamente una última vez, para luego darle la señal a los dos para seguirlo. No sin antes darse cuenta de un detalle; Jason no llevaba el uniforme, ni parecía que mantuviera el contacto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pudo ver en su cuello un colgante: había sido un Luciérnaga.

Pero al avanzar no pudo sino notar algo que le incomodó: la prisión, las conversaciones, incluso lo que vivían en ese mismo instante; no podía sino concluir que Francis tenía algo personal con él: sabía perfectamente que Francis hacía mucho había podido matarlo, en especial en la prisión.

Pero decidió ignorarlo y sólo centrarse en recorrer esos pasillos.

Y finalmente llegó a un pasillo más grueso, en donde abundaban muebles para cubrirse, donde la luz entraba por pequeñas ventanas, dándole un ambiente un tanto sombrío al lugar, y en donde al final, detrás de un escritorio y un mueble, se encontraba Francis, quien los recibió con disparos apenas llegaron, para cubrirse inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué pasó con el viejo? –Preguntó Francis –Parece que ya me encargué de la mitad

-Jason está bien –respondió Ethan –y que no te importe eso, pues acá acaba todo

-Nunca acabará, Ethan, nunca

Los disparos iban y venían, pero con la alta presencia de muebles para cubrirse ninguno lograba dar un tiro certero: fue entonces que Matt dio un paso adelante y decidió avanzar.

-Matt, qué mierda haces –le dijo de inmediato Dom

-Hay cubiertas por todos lados; basta que ustedes en todo momento me cubran desde atrás, para que yo pueda emboscarlo

-Matt, estás loco –respondió de inmediato Ethan, recordando la pequeña falla que había cometido Mike, que le había costado la vida –acá no hay lugar para héroes

-Por culpa de ese monstruo mis padres están muertos, Ethan… si puedo hacer esto, entonces podré descansar bien cada día del resto de mi vida… no planeo morir aquí

Ethan lo vio, y pensando en cómo no podría ponerse en su lugar, atinó a aceptar su propuesta: entre él y Dom empezaron a dispararle continuadamente a Francis, quien respondía esporádicamente, viendo que no podía asomarse por mucho tiempo, todo esto mientras Matt iba de mueble en mueble acercándose, procurando ir por el lado, para sorprender a Francis.

Y fue entonces que lo vio: Matt exitosamente flanqueó a Francis, para empezar a dispararle: pudo ver, incluso con la iluminación tenue, que finos hilos de sangre saltaron para manchar los muebles y paredes, mientras podía oír los gritos de dolor de Francis; apenas vio eso Dom y él se apresuraron a ir allá y terminar el trabajo.

Pero a la vez que se levantaban vio a Francis caer en el mueble con sus ropas manchadas por rojo, para de su mano izquierda, la cual seguía manchada con sangre, levantar una bomba molotov.

-¡Esto es lo que hacía mientras ustedes hablaban tanto tras el generador!

Y pudo ver como la bomba fue lanzada, para caer y estallar en llamas: con el dolor de su alma escuchó los retorcidos gritos de dolor de Matt, quien envuelto en llamas empezó a moverse desesperadamente, para luego caer al suelo y seguir retorciéndose de dolor en gritos horribles que despertaron en él miedos indescriptibles.

Acto seguido Francis, aun botando sangre, sacó una bomba de humo, la cual estalló entre él y Ethan; ni Ethan y Dom podían verlo, ni él a ellos. Pero los gritos de Matt continuaban, retorciéndose en el suelo, rodando en estruendos de dolor.

Ethan no pudo más: gritando como nunca saltó el mueble que tenía frente a él, para correr hacia donde recordaba estaba Francis: éste último no pudo prever esa reacción, por lo cual no pudo sacar su escopeta, sin contar con que estaba malherido, para luego empujarlo hacia la pared lleno de ira, chocando con una puerta; ésta cedió pese a haber estado cerrada con llave, y ambos terminaron cayendo a un sótano oscuro; se suponía que tras esa puerta habían unas escaleras, pero por el pasar del tiempo éstas ya no estaban: ambos cayeron al vacío oscuro.

Ethan se repuso, con el hombro izquierdo doliéndole inmensamente; había caído sobre él. No podía ver mucho, pues la iluminación era escasa, por lo cual inmediatamente se puso de pie y empezó a mirar hacia los lados, sabiendo que Francis también estaba ahí, y en cualquier momento podría aparecer.

Pero en vez de eso sólo sintió un lento movimiento en el suelo, y una figura en el mismo, que no pudo distinguir bien por la falta de luz.

-No pensé que acabaría… así –escuchó, desde esa figura oscura: era Francis

No pasó mucho para que su vista se acostumbrara a ese nivel de luz: entonces distinguió a Francis en un charco de su sangre: estaba agonizando.

-Pero aquí se acaba –respondió Ethan, sólo para darse cuenta de que había soltado su pistola al correr y embestir a Francis, así como su mochila, la cual debía estar en ese sótano oscuro tras la caída

-Sí… supongo que así va a ser…

-Te lo mereces… has causado tanto dolor… tanto sufrimiento

-… ¿Tantas muertes? –agregó Francis

-¿Te alegras de eso? –preguntó Ethan, desagradado

-Para nada… pero debes entender que siempre morirá gente

-Esa es una excusa de mierda si me lo preguntas

-Sin embargo es algo que nunca cambiará; ni en este mundo… ni en el anterior

-En el mundo de antes había algo que se llamaba ley, y quienes la rompían eran castigados

-Sin embargo por cada ley que había, había uno que la aplicaba… ¿y quiénes creen entonces que eran capaces de romperla sin pagar? Nací en medio de tiroteos, porque distintos grupos ajenos a mi existencia decidieron matarse hasta que uno sobreviviera, sin que importase el resto

-Y las autoridades buscaban que esas situaciones no se repitieran, pero nunca era posible abarcar todo

-Ese es el problema… cuando unas personas abarcaban más de lo que debían… bastaba el interés de uno para que miles murieran en su nombre y su causa… pasé mi vida viendo a personas que valían la pena morir porque cierta persona quería un poco de petróleo o porque otra quería un poco más de poder

-Eso no justifica lo que has hecho

-Siempre va a morir gente, Ethan, lo importante es que no mueran los que no deben

-¿Y todos los inocentes que asesinaste?

-Ellos iban a morir de todos modos; nadie vive limpio de mente en este mundo, y lo sabes bien… tú mismo has cambiado

-Por tu culpa

-Yo soy sólo el rostro que quisiste ponerle a tus culpas, pero en el fondo la sola amenaza de que hay alguien allá afuera que esté dispuesto a matarte por sobrevivir basta para que jamás haya paz en el mundo

-Yo nunca quise dañar a nadie

-Y sin embargo por tus deseos ya cargas con varios cadáveres en tu espalda

-Yo nunca quise matar a nadie

-Yo tampoco, pero el mundo de antes no era más que un gran tablero de hipócritas: millones de inocentes muriendo, nadie preocupándose, y peor aún: no había ningún culpable

-Estás loco si crees que lo de hoy es mejor

-Hoy sobrevive el que está dispuesto a hacer más por vivir; antes sobrevivía el que podía conectarse a quienes regulaban lo que era bueno y malo

-Deshumanizarse para sobrevivir jamás será algo bueno

-Sobrevivir es humano, Ethan, nunca olvides eso… todos tenemos el deseo de vivir lo más que podamos, ya sea por nosotros, o por nuestros seres queridos… incluso a veces hemos desafiado a la muerte… tú más que nadie debe saber eso… yo luché contra un mundo en que millones de inocentes morían a diario por los deseos de unos pocos… tú luchas por un mundo en que millones mueren a diario por sus propias razones, por sus propias luchas… hoy nadie nos obliga a matar a apuntarle a un desconocido y dispararle: hoy si matas a alguien es con una razón… nadie muere en vano

-Entonces entenderás por qué te mataré hoy

-Por supuesto… eres un idealista, Ethan, y si bien caminamos distintos pasos, la convicción de lo que hacemos nos mueve… nunca olvides quién eres

-Nunca olvidaré que hoy te maté

-Efectivamente, nunca lo olvidarás

Entonces Ethan notó que la mochila de Francis estaba a su lado; el tirante izquierdo se había roto. Se acercó a ella, y de dentro pudo identificar por la forma aquella arma: la ballesta de Francis.

La sacó, notando que estaba cargada.

-Antes de esto, Jason me pidió que te dijera algo

-Dilo…

-Adiós, William

Francis levantó lentamente su cabeza, notando su cansancio.

-Ya veo… es bueno oírlo

-¿Por qué? –sintió el impulso de preguntarlo: era la última vez que podría oír la respuesta por parte de él

-Porque así debe ser… ese fue mi comienzo, y ese será mi final

-¿Comienzo?

-Regresaré con ellos

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis amigos del orfanato… Joan, Khaled, Ann…

Ethan levantó la ballesta y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-… James, Joshua, Marty, Lawrence… -se empezó a reír, ahogado en sus recuerdos –Billy, Dakota… Jennifer… Francis…

Entonces Ethan jaló el gatillo: al no ser una pistola no se sintió el estruendo: sólo el impacto, para ver que el cuerpo dejó de moverse instantáneamente.

No pudo evitar sentir un sabor agrio: pudo entender la historia de Francis, aunque tampoco podía justificar ninguna de las acciones que había cometido. Recordó cuando hablaba de las circunstancias en las que vivíamos, y no pudo sino cuestionarse como pocas veces.

Cayó al suelo, y soltó la ballesta.

Había acabado.

* * *

**Si es que alguien seguía la historia, lamento mucho la demora, pero últimamente he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir; si todo sale bien desde ahora podré reanudar la historia.**


	22. Capítulo 22 -Preguntas

**Capítulo 22 –Preguntas**

Tanto Ethan como Dom estaban en completo silencio, parados el uno al lado del otro, la oscuridad seguía jugando con la luz tenue en ese pasillo, entre todos los muebles que habían usado para cubrirse; entre todos los muebles que él había usado para flanquear a Francis.

Ninguno de los podía verlo directamente.

Dom había intentado salvarlo, pero con tristeza y desolación se tuvo que dar cuenta de que era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo: desde el momento en que los gritos habían comenzado ya estaba todo dicho. Matt, la última víctima del cazador.

-Qué vamos a… -dijo Dom, con la voz ahogada –no podemos dejarlo aquí…

Si no podían ni verlo, no sabían cómo haría para siquiera tocarlo, además de que el olor a carne quemada no hacía sino apropiarse del lugar; sabían que pronto no podrían soportarlo más.

Y con el dolor de dejarlo, empezaron a caminar. Ethan al menos no estaba sino destrozado, más todavía cuando se ponía a pensar en la familia que habían encontrado, familia que ya no existía; cuando casi habían intercambiado balas, para luego reunirse en el grupo; desde el momento en que esa familia se encontró con ello, no mejoraron en lo absoluto, desde la masacre en Lakeside, al tiroteo en la universidad, luego a la emboscada en la prisión, y finalmente el lugar en donde estaban.

-Cuando estábamos en la prisión le dije que saldríamos de ahí, y que encontraría una razón para vivir –dijo Dom, en voz baja

Recordó entonces cuando escaparon de las celdas: cuando fue Dom quien sacó a Matt de su celda, pensando en ese momento que uno había apoyado al otro, sin tener ninguna idea del sufrimiento que ambos habían compartido. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de los padres de Dom; probablemente estaban como los padres de todos, y habiendo Matt perdido a ambos en tan poco tiempo, no era difícil imaginar que Dom le había dado unas palabras de ayuda al joven, palabras que ahora Dom sentía en vano. Ambos se sentían culpables de ello.

Habían perdido a más de la mitad del grupo en todo ese asunto.

Pero la pregunta no surgió en ese momento.

Eventualmente volvieron a la sala de los generadores; ahí se encontraba Jason y Hal; Alex ya no estaba; probablemente habían ido a enterrarlo en las cercanías, lo cual le dijo que al menos Jason había confiado en ellos, confianza que había dado resultados, pero a un precio que quizá fue demasiado alto.

Pudo ver la cara de Jason aliviarse al verlos volver; después del tiroteo del pasillo sólo había habido silencio, y eso podía significar dos cosas: atado a moverse lentamente por su pierna, el anciano se había aferrado a la mejor opción, esperando verlo volver, y finalmente ahí estaba.

-Me alegro de verlos –le dijo Jason

Con suerte habían estado juntos unos minutos: esa palabra bien podía significar que estaba feliz porque habían vuelto, o sólo porque Francis estaba muerto, pero algo le dijo a Ethan que era la primera opción, y esa decisión fue fundamentada por la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y el chico?

Dom y Ethan se vieron de reojo, viendo quién podía decir algo, silencio que se vio interrumpido por la reacción del anciano, dando a entender que comprendía con pesar lo que había pasado.

-Lo lamento mucho… sé lo que es perder a un compañero

Pero Matt no era sólo un compañero: Ethan les había prometido que llegarían a salvo a Salt Lake City, y Dom le había prometido que podría salir del agujero en el que había caído producto de perder a sus padres; ellos tenían un deber para con Matt, deber que no habían podido cumplir.

Si tan sólo hubiera detenido a Matt.

Pero la pregunta tampoco surgió en ese momento.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Ethan –tu grupo te debe estar esperando… y supongo te debo las gracias por el asalto a la prisión… estábamos atrapados ahí, y gracias al ataque pudimos escapar

-Me alegro de haberlos salvado, aún sin conocerlos

Gracias al ataque, y gracias a Kent.

Lo recordó, y empezó a pensar para sí mismo.

Demasiada gente había muerto.

Al menos justo en ese momento Jason dijo algo para amenizar el ambiente: un detalle bastante simple, por lo demás, pero que ahí tenía un significado mayor.

-Supongo es hora de presentarnos

No obstante mientras volvían a Boulder caminando lentamente, debido a la herida de Jason, Ethan recordó cierto detalle, que en su momento le hizo confiar en el anciano.

-No me gustaría entrometerme en algún tema privado –avisó de antemano –pero pude ver que tienes un colgante de Los luciérnagas

-¿Éste? –Respondió Jason, levantándolo con su mano; decía claramente "Jason Butler" –es un buen recuerdo

-¿Recuerdo? ¿Ya no estás con ellos?

-Es un buen recuerdo… -agregó Jason, levantando la mirada, retrospectivo –un buen recuerdo de una buena época… yo fui uno de los primeros luciérnagas… la organización ha cambiado mucho… de hecho en un principio ni siquiera era Marlene quien la lideraba

-¿Cómo? –preguntó de inmediato Ethan con extrañeza; Marlene siempre había sido conocida como la que maquinaba todo, anunciando incluso públicamente su participación como luciérnaga

-Es cierto que siempre ella dio la cara por los luciérnagas, pero quien en realidad lideraba todo era Roy, el esposo de Marlene… él era el idealista y el estratega; acabar con el reinado de la FEDRA, encontrar una cura… era un hombre que amaba la vida por sobre todas las cosas, y esa carisma fue la que le dio el primer empujón a los luciérnagas; primero pasabas por Marlene si querías unirte, pero al final lo veías a él, y cuando eso pasaba, ya eras un luciérnaga… ¿cómo crees que tardaron tan poco en hacerse con un buen ejército propio? Persona que se unía era leal hasta la muerte

-¿Y qué pasó con él? –preguntó Ethan, previendo la posible respuesta

-Lo que pasa con todos los hombres buenos… los militares no tardaron en infiltrarse dentro de ellos; Roy confiaba en la gente, y precisamente eso fue lo que le jugó en contra: hasta el día de hoy Marlene debe pensar en cuántas veces discutieron por lo mismo… bastó un operativo… yo estaba ahí; nos defendimos como pudimos, pero yo vi como los disparos también nos empezaron a llegar desde nuestras propias filas… ese día cambió todo… recuerdo que al día siguiente Marlene lloró en la tumba de Roy, y juró que mataría a quien había dirigido esa operación… hasta el día en que me fui no lo había encontrado, y probablemente nunca lo haga… y eso la cambió… yo no me uní a los luciérnagas para pasar día a día asesinando personas y causando atentados; Roy vivió en carne propia en dolor de tener que sobrevivir aun cuando todo parecía derrumbarse, y formó a los luciérnagas para querer sanar ese dolor… Marlene quiere cumplir los objetivos de la organización como forma de venganza; y esa diferencia hace que el modo en que operen sea distinto… aún recuerdo que casi me disparó cuando le dije que me iría; me dijo que sabía mucho sobre ellos, y que era un peligro para ellos… le tuve que recordar el motivo de la creación de los luciérnagas para poder irme tranquilo

Ethan sólo guardó silencio por unos segundos: sentía que lo que Jason decía tenía algo de razón, pero a la vez no podía olvidar su objetivo: Salt Lake City; no podía dudar de ello, pues en realidad no había ningún otro lugar donde ir. Y fue ese punto el que le dio la pregunta.

-¿Y desde entonces qué has hecho?

-Creé mi propio grupo, aunque no tenemos la intención de acabar con los militares… sé de buena fuente que meterme directamente con ellos no es un buen negocio… pero hacemos lo que podemos… recorremos grandes distancias, buscando a gente que nos necesite, y ese tipo de gente está en abundancia en este mundo

-¿Y no han pensado en establecerse en un lugar? –preguntó, recordando a Nathaniel y a Tommy –tener una vida nómade no garantiza seguridad

-Tienes un punto, pero en este mundo tan agresivo, yo creo que es justamente el establecerse lo que te puede matar: si algo aprendí, es que en este mundo debes hacerte a la idea de que no tienes hogar; de que tú eres tu hogar… dejé mi ciudad, dejé a mi estado, lo dejé todo… ahora sólo me tengo a mí mismo, y a la gente que he encontrado y que me acompaña; construyes una casa, otra cosa, luego un pueblo, pero cualquier día puede venir alguien a destruir todo lo que conoces… cazadores, militares, o incluso luciérnagas: ya no importa quién sea

-Entonces la defiendes

-Tarde o temprano te vas a ver superado; debes estar acostumbrado a huir y volver cuando sea necesario, y si no puedes, entonces no volver en absoluto… piensa en Will; creyó que tenía el resto de su vida asegurada, pero O'Connor no tardó en mandar un equipo a su ciudad, y perdió todo lo que había obtenido… comida, armas, y lo que él llamaba su hogar

Recordó entonces las palabras que habían intercambiado Francis y Jason en la minera.

-Debe haber sido difícil haber decidido matar a tu propio hijo

-Will no es mi hijo –respondió Jason, sin ya mucha emoción –pero aun así lo crie y le di todo para sobrevivir… Will es un huérfano de guerra; llegó a Estados Unidos joven y acabó en un orfanato por cosas del destino; cuando era un adolescente escapó de ahí, viendo que nunca saldría de allí, y empezó a vivir en las calles; por sí solo logró educarse y de alguna forma acabó yendo a la universidad; fue entonces que el Cordyceps atacó; perdió todo lo que había construido, se halló totalmente en el suelo, y fue entonces que lo encontré; tenía todavía el espíritu juvenil, y era por sobre todas las cosas un idealista; había crecido sin amor, pero eso no le impidió ver que eso era necesario en la vida: él creía en un mundo mejor; en un inicio los militares no fueron tan estrictos como ahora… aunque eso era porque las cosas recién estaban empezando, y eso lo llevó a unirse al ejército; aún recuerdo que me mostró que como nombre había puesto William Butler al entrar… no puedo ignorar que pasé buenos momentos con él… y que lo recuerdo con cariño… yo ya había perdido un hijo antes… y él había llenado ese espacio… pero no tardó en ver que la FEDRA cada vez se preocupaba más por mantenerse en el poder, y de tener algo por sobre lo que tener poder, que de ayudar a la gente, y fue por eso que me siguió gustoso cuando me uní a los luciérnagas…

Ethan tuvo un pequeño remezón interior tras oír eso: Francis originalmente había sido un luciérnaga.

-Pero ya ves cómo acabó… y lo cierto es que no iba a mejorar… te lo agradezco, Ethan… por el bien del Will de antes, el Will de hoy no podía seguir

No podía olvidar todo lo que había sufrido; su oreja y su dedo le recordaban también el dolor, y todas las personas que habían muerto en sus manos. No podía perdonarlo, pero era extraño saber que, hacía mucho tiempo, esa persona había sido… buena.

-Hay otra cosa… aunque no sé si pueda preguntarlo… ¿quién era Ellen?

Jason lo miró detenidamente, casi parando en seco la caminata, para luego respirar profundamente.

-Ellen era una mujer que encontramos en nuestros primeros años como luciérnagas… era fuerte, decidida, y estaba agradecida con nosotros, pues le salvamos la vida de unos infectados, y la llevamos con los nuestros para que trataran sus heridas… eventualmente se unió a nosotros, y también se retiró del grupo cuando yo y Will decidimos irnos… Ellen y Will tenían un… interés el uno en el otro, pero nunca concretaron algo, por más que yo y varios más los incentivamos, Will tenía su forma de ser y Ellen era bastante orgullosa… cuando salimos de los luciérnagas Will decidió separarse de nosotros: creo que esa fue la única vez en que Ellen expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él directamente… pero creo que a esas alturas Will ya había empezado a cambiar… eso fue hace demasiados años… la siguiente vez que se encontraron fue hace sólo un par de meses, cuando su grupo atacó al nuestro, y aun sabiendo que éramos nosotros, la mató… Will había cambiado, y su objetivo era muy distinto al original; a ese idealista… creo que la muerte de Roy lo afectó demasiado, y el ataque de O'Connor después de todos esos años sólo empeoró las cosas

-¿Precisamente qué quería? Ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos pude saber exactamente cuál era su meta ahora

-Matar a O'Connor, crear su propio grupo y hacer su parte liberando a las pocas zonas que quedan bajo control, de las manos de los militares, aunque no tenía planes de reestablecer el orden anterior, como es el caso de los luciérnagas… él sólo quería que todos fueran libres, llevando la libertad al extremo; ni ley ni orden; sabía que no podía contra los militares, pero sabía también que si reunía la suficiente cantidad de hombres podía tener una oportunidad contra las zonas de cuarentena: no es necesario, ni posible, acabar con el ejército, pero es mucho más factible retomar esas pocas zonas; si los militares las pierden, bien pueden darse por perdidos… pero como dije; ellos saben bien eso, así que la batalla habría sido casi igual de mortal

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, por primera vez quiso mirar un poco más hacia el futuro, para notar esa interrogante que permanecía en el devenir.

-Escuché que O'Connor quiere retomar ciertas zonas… ¿has pensado qué harás al respecto? –preguntó, mientras se hacía la pregunta hacia sí mismo, junto a los luciérnagas y a Marlene

-Soy realista en cuanto a eso… O'Connor está avanzando desde la costa este… si nos encuentran sus tropas bien podemos darnos por muertos, así que probablemente pensaremos en cruzar la frontera e ir a Canadá, en donde aún no se ha dado una situación así de terminal

-¿Crees que logre su objetivo?

-No creo que alguien pueda detenerlo; tiene tropas entrenadas, armamento y organización… ni siquiera Marlene podría hacerle frente; no sé qué será de ella entonces, considerando su forma de ser

Tanto Ethan como Dom hasta entonces habían decidido guardar el secreto, pero aun considerando la historia pasada de Jason con los luciérnagas, Ethan considero necesario, o al menos oportuno, dar la noticia.

-Marlene y los luciérnagas se están reuniendo en Salt Lake City, y van a encontrar una cura… tienen a una chica que es inmune al Cordyceps… planeamos ir allá y unirnos a ellos… supongo yo todavía creo en ellos… de hecho es lo único en lo que puedo creer últimamente; verás, yo también tengo mi historia

-No me malentiendas –respondió Jason, quien no se mostró muy sorprendido –yo creo que Marlene quiere lo mismo que quería Roy, sólo que los métodos que usan son cuestionables… ahora sobre la cura… no estaría mal, para nada… lo siento si no reacciono tan alegre, pero creo que he renunciado a la idea de ver un mundo distinto a este, así que me cuesta creer lo que dices… pero de todos modos, cuando la veas dile que se cuide de O'Connor… sí, supongo que aún le tengo un poco de respeto

-Supongo que no te puedo convencer de acompañarnos

-Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que debía decir al respecto; creo que puedes entender mi posición

Y entonces pudieron ver entre los árboles brotar la prisión, la ciudad, y en el caso de Ethan y Dom, en la lejanía la parte en la que se encontraba el camión, en donde se encontraban Liz y John, esperando su regreso.

Pero en ese momento tampoco afloró la pregunta.

-¿Tienen a un médico en su grupo? –preguntó Ethan, para ver si los llevaban con Liz

-No se preocupen –respondió Jason –tenemos a unos cuantos; en un mundo en donde cada bala cuenta, cada herida también… son bastante valiosos hoy en día

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y sinceramente el cielo rojizo que de a poco se reflejaba en las hojas en las ramas calmó por ese instante el ambiente, para dar paso a la despedida; ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada por el otro más allá de lo que ya había pasado; un aspirante a luciérnaga y un ex luciérnaga se vieron una última vez, para luego dar paso a la separación: Ethan y Dom hacia el camión oculto entre los árboles, y Jason y Hal hacia la prisión en Boulder. Por un instante Ethan volteó la cabeza para verlos una última vez, antes de continuar camino a reunirse con su grupo.

Y entonces fue que la pregunta apareció.

No se iba a reunir con su grupo: iba a reunirse con lo que quedaba del mismo.

Jack, Julie, Mary, Mike y Matt habían muerto en esa ciudad; cuatro personas que él había rescatado, o eso era lo que él había creído, para llevarlos a su muerte, y su mejor amigo, quien lo único que conoció después de reencontrarse con él fue torturas y muerte.

Y todo había sido por él.

Todo había sido su responsabilidad, su culpa.

Ya no tenía contra quién luchar, ni a quién preguntarle dudas para perderse entre palabras; ahora estaba sólo con su mente, y lo peor es que Dom probablemente estaba pasando por lo mismo.

¿Había valido la pena?

Los dos caminaron en silencio, sin decir palabra ni intercambiar señas; sólo caminaron, escuchando sólo el correr del viento entre las hojas por las que pasaban, sin saber qué decir cuando llegaran finalmente; una parte de ellos incluso quería que no llegaran nunca: estar por siempre caminando al destino, jamás pudiendo llegar a éste.

Pero Ethan vio el momento: vio cuando el camión apareció entre las hojas, para luego ver a Liz bajarse de éste, con una expresión de alegría, probablemente por el hecho de que había vuelto sano, para luego ver esa expresión cambiar al notar que sólo eran dos personas.

Y tenía que decirle qué había pasado.

Liz pudo haberlo visto, haber corrido hacia él, y haberlo abrazado, pero en vez de eso sólo la vio quieta afuera del camión, viéndolo fijamente, con una expresión muerta e inmóvil: no era difícil ver que sabía lo que había pasado, y que su mente estaba procesando aquella información.

Vio a John bajar entonces desde la otra puerta, y pudo ver que John si hizo una expresión: una expresión de sorpresa, de una no grata, entendiendo también lo que había pasado.

Demasiada gente.

-¿Qué… pasó? –preguntó Liz, con voz seca

Ethan sólo la puso ver, para luego bajar la mirada, y fijarla en el pasto que se movía al ritmo del viento. No vio la reacción de Dom, pero pudo decir que había sido la misma, o todavía más esquiva.

-¿Dónde están? –repitió la pregunta

Y entonces recordó: poco después de que Liz se hubiera enojado con él por el asunto de Anna, solía verla con él, jovial y risueña, como la Liz que había llegado a conocer con el paso del tiempo. No pudo sentir sino culpa, y vergüenza de tener que decirlo.

-Mike y Matt… no sobrevivieron –le dijo, intentando amenizar las cosas, aunque sabía que era imposible

No fue la mirada de Liz la que lo devastó, ni el silencio que hubo entre los cuatro en ese momento, ni la sensación de que todos lo miraban incriminatoriamente, pese a que probablemente no era así: fueron sus propias palabras, y el tono en el que las había dicho, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se fuera del lugar, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sólo una frase resonó en su cabeza.

-Qué mierda he hecho


	23. Capítulo 23 -Consecuencias

**Capítulo 23 –Consecuencias**

Ya era de noche para cuando se encontró solo entre los árboles, sintiendo el frío, pese a que el invierno ya había acabado, pues era un frío que sentía por dentro, un frío producto de sus propios actos: la culpa.

La luna se alzaba sobre él brillando completamente; parecía casi una guía, como si indicara hacia dónde se encontraba su destino, pero la realidad era que Salt Lake City se encontraba hacia otro lado. Habían pasado los minutos y empezó a notar que nadie se acercaba. Era mejor así, sin importar los motivos; podían odiarlo.

Pero eventualmente escuchó unas pisadas detrás de él; si era John aceptaría sus culpa propia, le diría incluso que no merecía unirse a los luciérnagas; si era Liz no sabría qué hacer, y eso le aterraba más todavía. Pero quien finalmente se sentó a su lado fue Dom, aunque eso no lo alegró en absoluto.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos antes de mediar cualquier palabra, en el cual sólo se siguieron escuchando las hojas danzar con el viento.

-Hicimos lo correcto, ¿cierto? –le dijo Dom

Entonces, al verlo, pudo ver en su cara la misma expresión que había tenido después de la muerte de Julie, después del escape de la prisión: esa expresión que demostraba sólo desolación, como si uno se encontrara atrapado en un callejón sin salida, dentro de su propia mente, y por más que quisiera salir, terminara dándose cuenta segundo a segundo de que no hay escapatoria, porque escapar de lo que lo molesta significaría escapar de la realidad.

Ethan no pudo sino observar en silencio: él había empezado todo eso, y después de que por fin hubiera acabado, no pudo sino sentir que había una culpa directa e imperdonable suya: no pudo distinguir si en realidad, muy en el fondo, había hecho todo eso sólo para matar a Francis, y no sólo el hecho de que eso pudiera ser verdad le hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo, sino también el hecho de que al final podría haber usado a Francis para limpiarse de sus culpas: el cazador que lo había reclutado, el cazador que lo había transformado en uno, el que lo obligó a matar a inocentes, el que no perdonó: Pero nadie lo obligó a ser uno; bien pudo haber sacado a Mike del grupo cuando éste lo introdujo; bien pudo haber insistido todavía más, hasta convencerlo, cuando decidió irse del grupo. Y si eso era así, lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, para nada.

Y luego estaba Dom, quien había perdido a la persona que más amaba; por un lado, su motivo era mucho más directo y no abierto a dudas, pero la verdad es que cuidaba de no hacer ningún guiño a ella, al menos no delante de él, no más. Si lo que él pensaba de sí mismo, al intentar consolar a Liz más que a él mismo, entonces no merecía estar con ellos: antes de llegar a Boulder se consideraba el cazador del grupo, el manchado por el pasado, pero no había sido sólo eso. Se sentía sucio, como antes, pero esta vez sabía que la culpa era sólo de él mismo, y no podía haber ningún otro culpable.

No sabía qué o cómo responderle a Dom, no sabía qué lado abordar; no sabía si siquiera lo que diría sería verdad u otra vil mentira. Merecía morir; si tan sólo aquellos hermanos en Pittsburgh lo hubieran matado en ese teatro, antes de conocer a Dom, o a Liz incluso; morir solo.

-Cuando Julie murió –dijo Dom, tras el silencio que marcaba la ausencia de toda respuesta por parte de Ethan –quise morir, ahí mismo… y matar a Francis no la traería de vuelta, pero aun así sentía que era lo que tenía que hacerse… ojo por ojo… es curioso; esa frase es tan vana y típica, pero al final siempre vuelve con todo el sentido que puede llegar a tener… pero ¿sigue teniendo sentido?

-No a ese precio… -respondió finalmente Ethan, sin moverse

-Matt murió ahogado en gritos… y a diferencia de Julie, no tengo nadie a quien culpar, nadie más que a mí mismo…

-Eso no es cierto, Dom –no se dio cuenta, pero esa respuesta también se la hacía a sí mismo; ese intento vano de convencer

-Pero siempre hay un solo culpable para todo, para todo lo que pasa en esta vida… y no puedo sino culparme también de la muerte de Julie

-No hubo nada que pudiste haber hecho en esas condiciones

-Siempre hay algo que se pudo haber hecho, Ethan… y sea lo que sea, no lo hice… y peor aún… nunca, ni siquiera ahora, supe qué debía hacer en ese momento… lo único que pude ver a continuación fue un infierno… cuando tu amigo murió, esa idea volvió: estaba en la realidad, y sin importar cuánto intentara huir, acaba de ver a otra persona morir frente a mis ojos… pero nuevamente no puedo sino sentir que algo de culpa tengo yo, o incluso tú… si es que no toda

-Es mejor que volvamos con los otros

No, no era lo mejor y lo sabía, pero al menos en ese momento no supo si era peor enfrentar a John y a Liz, quienes se habían mantenido ajenos a lo que siguió, o estar con él, dándose cuenta de que ambos llegaban a las mismas conclusiones, conclusiones que no eran para nada agradables, ni esperanzadoras.

-¿Hicimos bien en volver por ti? –preguntó entonces Dom, antes de levantarse, como acorralado por sí mismo

Ethan sólo lo observó, recordando su encuentro con John en la prisión, recordando lo que él había sentido en ese momento; recordando que había decidido exiliarse de los demás, para hacer de esa su batalla, y eso sólo le hizo recordar también que quien estuvo en la minera no fue él solo; los había arrastrado.

-No –respondió finalmente

No, habría sido mucho mejor si incluso antes todavía hubiera pasado; habría sido mejor si los soldados de Boston le hubieran disparado: debió haber insistido en entrar en la zona de cuarentena.

Recordó cuando había llorado junto al cadáver de Anna, porque en ese momento había sentido un dolor terrible; no había sido la pérdida de un ser querido, sino la pérdida de un ser valioso, y no pudo sino verse a sí mismo en ese momento y notar que sea lo que sea que le permitía sentir ese dolor, de a poco se estaba yendo, dejándolo vacío.

Entonces Dom, sin agregar palabra alguna, se levantó también.

No fue fácil ver el camión detenido, junto a una fogata, sabiendo que quienes estaban ahí estaba tan lejos de ellos por dentro; él, era un luciérnaga que, sin importar lo que dijera Jason, creía en un mundo mejor, y había hecho las elecciones en su vida que le valían el estar siguiendo ese sueño; y ella, una persona que dentro de todo no merecía todo el dolor que había tenido que pasar, que debido al mundo tuvo que aprender a vivir con el dolor, pero a diferencia de él, eso no le quitó esa chispa que tenía: desde ese punto de vista ella era infinitas veces más fuerte que él.

Y él había sido sólo un cobarde que había arrastrado a inocentes a un conflicto en el que nunca debieron tomar parte: el conflicto de él con él mismo. Francis nunca había sido el verdadero monstruo en ese asunto; toda la culpa recaía en él.

-Creo que ya te lo dije –le dijo Dom, cuando ya casi llegaban, a una distancia todavía lo demasiado larga como para que la voz baja fuera escuchada también por John o Liz –pero Julie fue una de las personas que insistieron en volver por ti

No supo si eso era un regaño, o un lamento.

Liz lo veía fijamente, mientras que John miraba el suelo en silencio; Ethan no quería interactuar con ninguno de los dos. Pero al sentarse, sólo pudo sentir los ojos de ambos perseguirlo sin descanso, incluso cuando veía al suelo, sin poder ver de reojo hacia dónde ellos veían, sentía que lo observaban, y nuevamente la verdad era que probablemente ninguno de los dos lo estuviera haciendo, estando todo en su mente.

-La cagué –dijo finalmente –por mi culpa están muertos… por mi culpa están todos muertos

Hubo silencio entre los cuatro, escuchando solamente cómo la leña se consumía por el fuego lentamente.

-No es cierto –dijo entonces Liz, con su voz dulce –no es tu culpa

Ethan levantó inmediatamente la cabeza para verla: ahora sí lo estaba viendo fijamente, pero no con odio o tristeza.

-Si no fuera por mí, esto no… –se apuró a responder

-Nunca deseaste esto, Ethan –le interrumpió ella –por eso no es tu culpa

-Mi mejor amigo y Matt están…

-No –dijo nuevamente ella, empuñando su mano derecha –te he conocido todos estos meses… desde que me encontraste en esa armería… te he visto sufrir por los demás… no tienes la culpa de esto

-Me intentaste detener… aun sin decir nada, pero no hice caso

-Aun así… tú no fuiste a ese lugar para perder a más gente

-¡Deja de defenderme… de mismo! –gritó Ethan, poniéndose de pie, dándose cuenta rápidamente del gesto que había hecho con eso, excusándose tratando de sentarse nuevamente, sin resultado –pudimos habernos ido después de escapar de la prisión… estaríamos los cinco camino a Salt Lake City… con comida, armas y todo lo que necesitáramos… pero mírame; míranos… mira lo que he hecho

-Ethan –dijo entonces John, observándolo –no sabemos cómo van a acabar las cosas, y día a día sólo contamos con lo que sabemos y lo que sentimos… tú fuiste para matarlo y volver los cuatro, no para perder a tu mejor amigo y a Matt

-¡Pero esto es lo mismo de antes… volví a cometer el mismo error! ¡Tú no mataste al responsable de la muerte de tu hermano, pero yo no sólo no hice eso una vez, sino dos veces! ¡Siempre caigo en el mismo agujero!

Pudo notar que Liz se sorprendió al oír eso: después de todo John sólo había hablado sobre su vida con Ethan, intercambiando palabras sobre las historias de cada uno, y las elecciones. De cómo sus elecciones habían sido distintas.

-Eso no significa que yo sea el bueno y tú el malo, Ethan –le respondió John, manteniendo la calma –sólo significa que eres diferente a mí… pero sé que en el fondo te preocupas por los demás tanto como yo o incluso más: no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma persona que me salvó la vida entonces, sigues siendo la persona que busca encontrar paz, junto a sus seres queridos… todos tropezamos, pero ambos queremos lo mismo

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que tropezar entonces? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que cometer los mismos errores? Mi mejor amigo acaba de pagar por mí

-Nadie tropieza a propósito: es simplemente tu camino; tropezamos las veces que tengamos que hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no pongamos de nuestra parte para mejorar… hacemos lo mejor que podemos con tal de continuar al ritmo que nuestras identidades nos lo permiten… lo que hoy pasó no es tu culpa

Ethan lo observó fijamente, para luego volverse a sentar; no podía sacar esa idea de su cabeza, y no pudo hacerlo ni siquiera después de que John y Liz fueran a dormir al camión: partirían al día siguiente: sabía que ellos también estaban luchando, y lamentaba que eso tuviera que pasar, pero no veía una forma de poder salir de eso.

Y se encontró nuevamente solo con Dom, esta vez frente a la calidez de la fogata; era como si ésta intentara animarlos, o al menos tranquilizarlos, pero la verdad es que el trabajo que hacía era casi nulo, si es que no totalmente.

-Recuerdo que fui yo el que más peleó con Julie, cuando empezamos a discutir sobre si volver o no –le dijo entonces Dom, retrospectivo –aunque ahora no sé quién realmente tenía la razón

Había estado ahí, y había escuchado claramente la discusión entre Ethan, Liz y John.

-Cuando la conocí era muy distinta de ahora, ¿sabes? –continuó –no… era un tanto parecida a como era ahora, o al menos al principio… nunca intercambiando más palabras de las necesarias… cuando la conocí era un cascarón; ruda con todos… tenía su propia fama, más aún con sus pretendientes, cosa que era rara ver en estos días… pero yo logré ver lo que había dentro de ella… sé que nunca habló demasiado con ustedes, abriéndose un poco hacia el final nada más, pero era por lo mismo… en parte por mí decidió unirse al grupo; aunque a su vez eso lo hizo porque yo quería su bien… lo hizo por mí, porque yo lo hacía por ella… siempre fue autosuficiente, nunca exigió nada de los demás, pero yo le demostré que necesitaba de alguien más, así como yo necesitaba de ella… y si dio su vida por uno de nosotros… entonces puedo decir que hice bien, porque al final ella también se sintió parte de este grupo… fuera de la conclusión que tuvo, y todo lo que aún me cuestiono, es cierto que gracias a ti nos volvimos a sentir parte de algo, como en los viejos tiempos… y por eso te doy las gracias

Ethan sólo guardaba silencio, escuchando las palabras de Dom, intentando no tomarlas como navajas.

-Recuerdo que su sueño era viajar a un lugar en Asia… solía contarme historias de ese lugar, y de cómo todo ahí era sano y calmo, que era imposible que la infección hubiera llegado hasta allá… nunca pudimos llegar a ese lugar, pero al menos siento que con ustedes nos sentimos… al menos en parte… en ese lugar

Y el gesto que hizo Dom, dándole una palmada en el hombro, no pudo sino tranquilizarlo un poco, haciéndole ver que incluso con quien había pasado ese infierno, tenía algo bueno que contar; pensó en cuánto quería que eso pudiera borrar todo lo malo.

-Vamos a dormir, Ethan, mañana partimos temprano a Salt Lake City… ya falta poco, y el camión vendrá bien para reponer el tiempo que estuvimos acá

Ethan lo vio, y por primera vez en todo ese día, tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para luego levantarse e ir a la parte trasera del camión, en donde estaban durmiendo.

Quizá si los llevaba, a los tres a Salt Lake City, y encontraban la cura, podría olvidar todo lo que había pasado, o al menos podría dejarlo atrás.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Diane: "grandes cosas".

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir de ese agujero, y cumplir esas palabras.

Y esa mente suya, que interpretaba como una luchando contra sí misma, ganando de a poco la batalla, fue la que al día siguiente despertó para partir rumbo a los luciérnagas, para darse cuenta de que Dom había despertado antes, para darse cuenta de que no estaba afuera del camión, para empezar a buscarlo en las cercanías para, finalmente, encontrarlo con una soga al cuello, colgado de un árbol.

Era mentira, no era fuerte; no estaba ganando la batalla: se estaba derrumbando bajo su propio peso.


	24. Capítulo 24 -Lo mejor está por venir

**Capítulo 24 –Lo mejor está por venir**

-¡Ethan! ¡Apresúrate! –gritó Liz a lo lejos

Ethan levantó la cabeza, viéndola; el sol estaba casi a la altura de ella, en lo alto de una colina, pareciendo que el sol era ella misma; no supo qué pensar sobre ella, porque en el fondo una parte dentro de él le decía que no podía decir jamás algo malo de ella. Entonces bajó la mirada y vio el bidón con combustible, recordando a qué habían ido a ese pueblo.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió, para tomar el bidón y ponerse en marcha

Últimamente Liz se preocupaba mucho por él; más de lo normal, incluso pareciendo que ya no era el líder del grupo: desde el suicidio de Dom, Ethan se había mantenido callado, a veces saliendo a dar pequeños paseos por la noche: cuando John y Liz le aconsejaban descansar él se excusaba con que así aprovecharía también de vigilar el área, en caso de que aparecieran cazadores o infectados. Habían tenido que pasar varios días, y luego semanas, para que finalmente los esfuerzos de Liz especialmente, hicieran resultado.

Pero la verdad es que dentro de su cabeza no cabían sino imágenes del pasado, fantasmas de antes que ya no le perseguían, porque ya, de hecho, lo habían alcanzado y se habían vuelto parte de él.

-¿Conociste a Roy? –le preguntó una noche Ethan a John

-No, pero alcancé a saber dentro de las filas de los luciérnagas de él –respondió John, recordando aquellos años –hoy en día sólo los más viejos miembros lo recuerdan

-No te dije, pero… ese día… me encontré con uno de esos viejos luciérnagas… él nos ayudó esa vez

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Jason… Jason Butler

-No me suena el nombre, al menos no en este momento

-¿Estás de acuerdo con las acciones de Marlene?

-Si lo dices por los atentados y las muertes… y si soy yo el que debe dar su opinión… lamento cada vida que hemos tomado, cada inocente que ha muerto por alcance de balas en los tiroteos, y cada persona que ha muerto en los atentados… cada persona que he visto morir, se ha implantado en mi cabeza y recuerdos, pero precisamente eso me hace continuar; me uní a los luciérnagas para llegar a un ideal, y si no llego… significa que todas esas personas murieron en vano

-¿Y qué opinas de lo que te dijeron de Roy?

-No puedo culparlos, para nada… lamentablemente tuvimos que aprender de la mala forma que no podemos confiar en todos: por ese lado puedo entender la naturaleza de Marlene… los militares no van a jugar limpio, Ethan, y tenemos que tomar cada decisión con eso en mente

-Yo confié muchas veces mi vida en otros, y salí vivo… pero eso lo hace sonar como que sólo he tenido mucha suerte

-Si lo dices por nosotros, difiero… tú tienes algo, Ethan, y eres capaz de ver la naturaleza de cada persona; no arriesgaste la vida, sino que nos diste la opción de conocerte y acompañarte… y no, no vuelvas a culparte; seguimos aquí Ethan, seguimos vivos… y seguimos luchando por nosotros, y por ellos, y eso nada lo va a cambiar

Quizá era posible verlo así: tal y como cuando Diane con esas pocas palabras había impulsado a Ethan a salir de su grupo, había habido otras personas que habían depositado sus esperanzas y sueños en él: si era así, entonces quizá su rumbo seguiría intacto: debería llegar a ese hospital.

Si era así, entonces podría seguir adelante, sin olvidar el pasado, pero yendo con él.

Y era Liz quien más lo ayudaba, día a día a su lado; ya se veían lejanos esos días en que ella había estado distante, pareciendo casi como los tiempos de antes, aunque obviamente él era el único factor que había cambiado desde ese entonces. Viajaban nuevamente en un vehículo, y continuaban camino al mismo lugar, siendo casi como aquellos días.

-Acá está el bidón… me distraje un poco –le dijo, para luego pasárselo

-Ya falta poco para llegar a Salt Lake City, así que mantente un poco más concentrado

-Lo siento… yo…

-No te preocupes –lo interrumpió ella, dándole una sonrisa –tan sólo no te vayas tan seguido

Pudo notar que no se refería a irse físicamente, y no pudo sino asentir, para poder tranquilizarla un poco.

-Sin importar las cosas que he hecho –dijo de repente, notando cómo ella echaba el bidón en la parte trasera del camión –siempre has estado a mi lado… aun cuando yo me había convencido de estar solo, tú siempre estuviste ahí para recordarme que no era así… gracias, Liz

-Al contrario –le respondió ella de inmediato –por si no lo recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos yo era quien estaba totalmente sola, no sólo en el aspecto de no tener a nadie… yo ya me había dado por muerta, y una parte de mí quería acabar así, aunque cuando por fin te tuve frente a mí otra parte de mí tembló y dudó en el último momento… pero no me disparaste… yo soy quien te debe agradecer

-No creas que era un mesías… llevaba varios días corriendo por mi cuenta; lo único parecido a compañeros que tuve hasta ese entonces no habían durado más que un par de horas; no están muertos, o eso creo, pero… tomamos distintos caminos

-Entonces, supongo que nos ayudamos el uno al otro –le dijo ella, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí… supongo que así es

Al menos algo bueno y constante todavía residía en su vida, y era ella sin lugar a dudas. Pero él no había actuado de buena forma ante eso: no le había pagado en la forma en que ella le había pagado a él, y había intentado remediarlo demasiado tarde.

-Discúlpame por lo de Anna

Notó que Liz de inmediato se dio cuenta del tema, recordando la pelea que habían tenido hacía ya tiempo, en invierno.

-Sé que tuviste tus razones… además no habría hecho ninguna diferencia

-Te habría podido entregar esa fotografía, ahí aparecías…

-Yo, ella y mi papá… Troy –lo interrumpió –es de cuando aún vivía tras las murallas

-Deben ser bonitos recuerdos

-Lo son… los atesoro y los guardo con cariño… y esas experiencias que tengo me son suficientes; una foto más o menos no hará gran diferencia

-Yo también tengo recuerdos bonitos… de tiempos pasados

-Pero, ¿sabes algo? Este viaje, aun con todo lo que ha pasado… aun con todo lo que hemos pasado… me trae también buenos recuerdos… había perdido a todos a quienes quería, pero gracias a ti supe que uno podía seguir después de eso, y que puede seguir resistiendo… y quiero creer eso, porque si es así, entonces puedo sonreír al despertar cada mañana

Ante eso Ethan se preguntó por qué no podía hacer lo mismo; por qué no podía ver la luz en la oscuridad que había sido su vida, y nuevamente sintió que por eso mismo Liz era infinitas veces más fuerte que él.

No, no era cierto: sí podía ver la luz; cuando había estado en la prisión, había habido un claro recuerdo anhelado: él en el auto con su grupo, sobreviviendo a tiroteos e infectados, pero también compartiendo almuerzos, conversando a la luz de la fogata, y sobre todo, riendo. Había sido capaz de ver y anhelar esos momentos, porque los atesoraba así como Liz lo hacía también: era capaz, quizá no tan evidente o conscientemente, pero lo era.

-Liz… gracias –dijo, sin agregar nada más de contexto

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué? –le preguntó ella, extrañada

-Por ser como eres… déjame ayudarte con los otros bidones

Si lograba salir por completo, sabía que sólo se debería a ella, y estaba enormemente agradecido por eso.

-Según mis cálculos en una semana deberíamos estar llegando a Salt Lake City –dijo Ethan en medio de última comida del día, cuando ya la noche había llegado, a la luz de una fogata

Pudo notar que John se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez en semanas enteras era Ethan quien empezaba a hablar en medio de las comidas: durante todos esos días John o Liz habían tenido que sacar a luz algún tema para sacarle palabras, si es que respondía siquiera; como guinda puso una sonrisa en su cara, demostrando que estaba mejor.

-Siempre estuve consciente de que no sería fácil, pero ahora que por fin queda tan poco… admito que me siento raro –confesó John –por fin realmente llegaremos… haremos valer cada sacrificio que hemos hecho

-También pensé en que sería difícil –agregó Liz –pero nunca perdí las esperanzas en que llegaríamos, pese a todo lo que ha pasado

-Más vale que Joel haya descubierto en la universidad algo que lo lleve con Marlene

-Si no es así, una vez reunidos allá, enviaremos equipos a lo largo de todo el país si es necesario, hasta encontrarlos, sea donde sea que hayan terminado perdidos, aunque con todo lo que había en ese lugar, estoy seguro de que algo debió haber encontrado

-Tendremos los mejores asientos para ver cómo esto se termina –bromeó Ethan

Y esa fue la primera noche en varios días, en los cuales descansó realmente, acomodado en la parte trasera del camión.

No iba a ser gracias a él, pero sí vería una "gran cosa" siendo realizada frente a sus ojos; el destino quizá existía después de todo, pensó.

-Liz –le dijo al otro día, luego de desayunar unas latas que habían encontrado en el pueblo del día anterior -¿quieres dar un paseo? Lleva un arma por si acaso

El pueblo estaba vacío, y esas áreas sólo tenían árboles y algunos animales que en su momento Julie pudo haber cazado, pero nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso; aun así sentía que esa caminata le traía paz, caminando entre árboles y arbustos.

-Gracias nuevamente por lo de ayer –le dijo entonces

-Si es lo que creo, aún no sé a qué iba

-Quiero que sepas que, aun después de todo, yo también atesoro este viaje, y estoy agradecido de haberlos conocido; de haberte conocido y que nunca… olvidaré los momentos que hemos pasado, y los momentos que pasaremos a futuro

-Suenas como mi papá –le dijo ella, riéndose mientras probablemente recordaba otros tiempos –siempre hablaba del futuro; de lo que pasaría a futuro: él sabía que nunca podías pretender predecir lo que el futuro te traería, pero siempre tuvo fe… de que el mañana sería mejor que el hoy… que pese a lo que pasara, algo nos esperaría siempre más adelante… tenía una frase que resumía su forma de pensar

-¿Cuál era?

-"Lo mejor está por venir"… que sin importar lo que vivieras, sin importar cuántas risas y buenos momentos hayas tenido, siempre el futuro de una u otra forma tendría algo todavía mejor para ti… y que incluso después de eso, algo todavía mejor vendría… yo quedé completamente sola, y no quise nada más, pero llegaste tú, luego llegaron los demás… y por eso a pesar de lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que pasará otra vez algo bueno, porque lo mejor siempre estará por venir

-Tu padre suena como alguien bastante sabio

-Sí… siempre supo cómo lidiar con las personas, por lo cual tenía pocos enemigos… hasta un bandido local, que en ese entonces tenía ya un poco de fama, le tenía respeto y procuraba no hacernos daño; él creía que de alguna forma todo este sufrimiento terminaría… y ya ves… dentro de poco así será: esa esperanza es el regalo que me dejó, y gracias a ti fue que pude volver a guardar ese regalo dentro de mí… gracias a ti lo recuperé después de haberlo perdido

-Mi padre no fue tan optimista –dijo Ethan, recordando imágenes muy lejanas en el tiempo –lo veía triste la mayoría de las veces, siendo que antes de la infección se veía como cualquier otra persona, y como el mejor papá… pero si algo hizo, fue nunca dejar de preocuparse por nosotros… él nos protegió hasta el último momento… a mí y a… mi hermana

-¿Tenías una hermana? –Le preguntó Liz, sorprendida –nunca me habías hablado de ella

Y era cierto: la única persona que sabía que Diane era John, y él nunca había hablado de ella con nadie.

-Así es… su nombre era Diane… era… fue por sobre todas las cosas mi compañera y mi sostenedora… le gustaba ayudar a la gente, de hecho creo que de ella saqué ese deseo, siempre me decía que sin importar cuán mal estuvieran las cosas, y cuán inútil fuera nuestra ayuda, si podíamos ver una sonrisa en la cara de la otra persona, entonces todo había valido la pena; si podíamos sonreír así fuera por unos segundos, entonces nada más importaba, porque no había nada mejor que la felicidad, y en un mundo como éste justamente eso era lo que faltaba

-Suena como una persona agradable

-Se habrían llevado bien ustedes dos, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

-¿Está…? –Preguntó de inmediato Liz, notando lo que había hecho –perdóname, no quise entrometerme en ese tipo de temas

-No te preocupes, Liz –la corrigió –tomando tus palabras, si algo tengo de ella, son buenos recuerdos, que jamás olvidaré… sí, se habrían llevado bien, aunque se habría sentido rara si se hubiera lastimado y tú la hubieses curado; estaba acostumbrada a que fuera al revés siempre

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla –comentó Liz, con una leve sonrisa en su cara, imaginando momentos que nunca pasaron

-Al menos conociste a su hermano; no soy tan ideal como ella, pero es algo

-No me quejo… - dijo, para luego detenerse en seco, haciendo que Ethan también se detuviera, para ver qué pasaba -… pero tú al menos conociste a Anna

Ethan la vio en silencio casi abriendo la boca, recordando ese día: esas pocas horas en esa casa.

-Era muy hábil; me capturó ella sola, y me llevó a una casa en la que vivía

-No era una militar, pero tenía entrenamiento… aun así nunca fue fría; era terrible las primeras veces que la veías, con un temperamento tan sensible que muchas veces la vi pelear con hombres mucho más grandes que ella, intercambiado puños y patadas, pero si la llegabas a conocer, descubrías a la hermosa persona que era… más que cualquier cosa se preocupaba mucho por las personas a las que quería

-Estuve poco tiempo con ella, pero también pude notar eso; me tuvo en sus manos, pero me dejó ir, y eso no lo haría cualquier persona

-La conocí porque era amiga de mi papá; había llegado a la zona hacía no mucho, y en ese poco tiempo ya se había hecho de enemigos, pero fue mi papá quien la cuidó de encontrar a los enemigos incorrectos; ella por supuesto en un principio fue lo más cruel posible con él, diciéndole siempre que no necesitaba su ayuda, a veces incluso golpeándolo… pero de a poco se fue abriendo; en las primeras veces que yo me ofrecía para curar sus heridas, ella solía evadirme e irse rápidamente: la primera vez que dejó que tratara sus heridas, porque había tenido una mala pelea, vio hacia el otro lado todo el tiempo, nunca mirándome directamente, pero eventualmente también la conocí… aunque ella nunca admitió abiertamente que nos quería, pero con el tiempo siempre estuvo a nuestro lado…

-Se notaba que los quería mucho a ambos, al guardar una foto de ustedes entre sus pertenencias

-Nunca antes supe que ella guardaba esa fotografía; pienso en cómo igual se comportaba indiferente con nosotros, pese a estar a nuestro lado, pero guardando esa fotografía, escondida de todo el mundo… así era ella –dijo, riéndose

-Lo que importa siempre es lo que uno siente en el fondo

Entonces Liz nuevamente se detuvo, pero esta vez no tan repentinamente, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, iluminada por el sol del día.

-Gracias, Ethan –le dijo ella entonces

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por esto… por esta caminata… gracias por ser como eres

Y decidieron dar la vuelta y volver al camión, conversando sobre decenas de recuerdos y experiencias que llenaban sus días y sobre todo sus vidas, recuerdos que eran parte de ellos y que jamás olvidarían.

Ambos pensando en que lo mejor estaba aún por venir.


	25. Capítulo 25 -Salt Lake City

**Capítulo 25 –Salt Lake City**

-¡Vean! –Dijo Ethan, mientras conducían por la autopista, haciéndose espacio entre todos los autos que estaban abandonados en la misma, llegando lo más cerca posible, hasta que la vía estuviera totalmente tapada -¡Ya llegamos!

Pudo notar que Liz sacó la cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que el viento dejara volar su cabello, mientras todos observaban cómo más adelante se emplazaba finalmente la ciudad en donde estaban los luciérnagas y Marlene; por fin sabrían si Joel llegó, y si fue así, cómo iban con la cura para el Cordyceps.

Había llegado el momento finalmente; todos esos meses habían dado frutos, siendo ya finales de la primavera.

-Al fin llegamos –dijo John, viendo con una sonrisa tremenda la ciudad, mientras manejaba –ya es hora de que tengas tu colgante, Ethan… vas a tener que darnos tu apellido, claro

Era curioso; no había necesitado decir su apellido en tanto tiempo, debido a que encontrarse con más de un Ethan era raro, aunque eso aplicaba para cualquier nombre a esas alturas, con la poca cantidad de gente que había, pero a su vez decirle le recordaba de inmediato a sus padres; habían hecho bien en protegerlo, porque gracias a ellos estaba llegando a Salt Lake City, y estaba agradecido por eso.

-Lawson –respondió finalmente

Sintió entonces algo en su pecho, que estallaba dentro de él: su nombre: ese chiquillo que tuvo que pasar por veinte años de dolor, buscando la felicidad entre el dolor.

Dos décadas enteras.

-¡Ethan Lawson! –gritó con felicidad, corriendo a Liz de la ventana para él sacar la cabeza al aire -¡Mi nombre es Ethan Lawson!

Sentía el aire pegándole en la cara, mientras veía la ciudad acercarse, y pensaba nuevamente en todo: Jacksonville, Boston, Francis, el auto, Boulder: todo había acabado.

Pudo ver cómo su vista se humedecía, mientras los edificios empezaban a ocupar lo que veía: sabía que entre ellos estaba el hospital, y dentro de él ella.

-¿Y tú, Liz? –Agregó John –si quieres también te haremos un colgante propio

-Preferiría pensar si quiero o no uno –respondió ella, riendo –dame un tiempo para pensar

-El tiempo que quieras; Marlene estará feliz de ver a dos personas como ustedes con ellos; si algo necesitan los luciérnagas son personas que crean en un futuro mejor… y si han atravesado todo el país haciéndolo, pues mejor todavía

John también estaba inmensamente feliz, o al menos eso pudo notar Ethan por su tono.

-Mike –dijo Ethan con la cabeza fuera; el viento y el ruido del camión hicieron que su voz no fuera escuchada ni por John ni por Liz –esto es por ti, por nosotros, y por todos… Diane…

Entonces el camión se detuvo; los autos amontonados en la autopista hacían imposible continuar sobre el vehículo, pero estaban a sólo unas decenas de metros de la ciudad: el último tramo sería a pie.

-Lleven lo más que puedan –dijo Ethan, al ir a la parte trasera –probablemente después volvamos, pero mientras más mejor

Amontonaron sus mochilas con alimentos, municiones y armas, y ya cada uno con la espalda cargada, se miró el uno al otro en señal de complicidad: no podían creerlo. Cerraron el camión, dejándolo a un costado de la autopista por si acaso, y se prepararon para ir, cubiertos por el sol que hacía juego con el ambiente en general de lo que estaba pasando.

-Recuerdo haber pasado antes por esta ciudad –dijo John, mientras caminaban por la autopista –cuando todavía no era un luciérnaga… aquí viví con mi hermano durante un tiempo, pero tuvimos que irnos porque mientras todos vivíamos en la superficie, las tuberías se fueron llenando de infectados sin que lo supiéramos; para cuando lo supimos era demasiado tarde: los militares hicieron un operativo para limpiarlos, pero los equipos designados acabaron infectados también, a la vez que les dieron acceso a rutas hacia la superficie… aparecieron en tantos lugares a la vez, que no hubo forma de defenderse; cada persona que moría se convertía además en nuestro enemigo

-¿Algún motivo por el cual la ciudad fue reclamada por los luciérnagas?

-Sabiendo que habían infectados, los muchachos pudieron expulsarlos de las zonas importantes, como lo es el hospital; probablemente hayan zonas por ahí en donde todavía hayan infectados, pero no están al alcance de las zonas seguras, además sirven como perros guardianes

-Frío… pero efectivo –comentó Ethan

-Mira –indicó Liz –un punto de control… abandonado

-Sí –le respondió John –vestigios del pasado de la ciudad

Entraron a un edificio, con unas zonas verdes, como una plaza interior, viendo lo desolado del lugar, notando realmente el efecto del pasar de los años.

-Podemos acortar camino por acá… oh –dijo John, inspeccionando el lugar, deteniéndose

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ethan

-Hay una escalera posicionada… probablemente la dejó uno de los chicos

Era una pared alta, y había una escalera de metal posicionada ahí, de tal forma que era imposible que no fuera sino algo reciente.

-Eso es buena señal –dijo Ethan –al menos sabemos con certeza que siguen acá, y que no se han ido a ninguna parte

Y uno a uno, la subieron para seguir las instrucciones de John, indicando por dónde podían llegar más rápido al hospital, sintiendo la brisa tenue refrescarlos del sol, dando paso a paso a su destino.

-Ok, John –dijo Liz, mientras caminaban entre paredes –quiero también mi colgante

-¿Tu apellido?

-Elizabeth Hug –dijo ella orgullosa

-¿En serio? –Preguntó de inmediato de forma entusiasta Ethan -¿por qué no lo habías dicho jamás?

-¿Eh? –Respondió ella, confundida -¿cuál es el lío? Además tú tampoco habías dicho el tuyo

-Te viene ese apellido

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Liz, entre molesta y graciosa

-A nada –le dijo Ethan, dando una carcajada

-Una de las primeras cosas que le diré a Marlene después de entregarles sus colgantes será que nunca se atreva a separarlos –comentó John, viéndolos con una sonrisa

Entonces fue Liz quien se detuvo, mientras tanto John como Ethan estaban viéndola a ella, notando cómo había parado.

-Mira… -dijo ella, con su voz temblorosa –ji… ji… ¡jirafas de verdad!

Entonces ambos vieron hacia afuera, en esa habitación a la cual le faltaba toda la pared exterior, dando un gran panorama de la ciudad, en donde se podían ver varias jirafas rondando por la ciudad, en áreas verdes.

-No sabía que teníamos de éstas –comentó John, sin pestañear ni desviar su vista del paisaje

Los tres se quedaron viéndolas fijamente por un momento: incluso en ese mundo se podían encontrar ese tipo de imágenes todavía, como flores entre toda la maleza, abriéndose paso para poder ser vistas y apreciadas.

-Vaya lugar que tienen –dijo Ethan, a modo de broma –ya veo por qué son mejores que los militares

Los tres se rieron calmadamente, para luego continuar la marcha, viéndose obligados a detenerse nuevamente cuando, tras llegar a la terraza del edificio, vieron todavía más animales, caminando pacíficamente entre la ciudad, comiendo de los árboles en paz, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-Míralas –dijo John –el Cordyceps se tomó el mundo, pero ellas viven apaciblemente, sin luchar entre ellas, ni matarse… sólo comen, beben y disfrutan el día a día, sin hacerse daño… ¿qué distinto sería el mundo si fuéramos todos como ellas? Al menos ahora ellas tampoco tendrán que temer a nada

-No me molestaría que me creciera un poco el cuello si puedo estar así todos los días –respondió Ethan

Entonces partieron hacia una puerta que daba a una escalera hacia abajo, pero al abrirla notaron que alguien faltaba: Ethan se volteó y vio a Liz todavía en la baranda, apreciando a las jirafas mientras caminaban y miraban hacia todos lados, probablemente obligadas por sus instintos a ver si habían leones en las cercanías.

-Ya no habrán más leones –susurró Ethan a sí mismo, mientras se aproximaba a Liz

-¿No te lo dije? –dijo Liz, sin voltearse para verlo, manteniendo su vista en las jirafas –en momentos así recuerdo esa frase… lo…

-Lo mejor está por venir –completó Ethan -… vamos, Liz…

-¡Sí! –respondió Liz, para voltearse rápidamente y caminar hacia la puerta, dándole una sonrisa a Ethan antes de pasarlo e ir a la escalera

Ethan sólo la vio mientras entraba por la puerta, y dejó ir una sonrisa para sí mismo, una de paz, de paz consigo mismo.

-Ya es hora –se dijo, para empezar a caminar –ya es hora, Diane

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no caminaba en una ciudad sin tener su mano lista para tomar su pistola; por primera vez podía decir que podía relajarse completamente, y sólo caminar: no lo había pensado, pero era rarísimo eso: tan solo caminar, y nada más.

-John –dijo, cuando llegaron al primer piso, a punto de salir a la calle –gracias… es gracias a ti que estamos acá

-¿Qué dices? –Le respondió él –¿me salvaste la vida de una muerte segura, y tú eres el que me agradece? Si estamos aquí, es gracias a ti

-¡Yo creo…! -interrumpió Liz -… que todos pusimos de nuestra parte para esto

Ethan la vio fijamente.

-Yo estoy con ella –dijo entonces, inclinando su cabeza en su dirección

Pudo ver entonces que John nuevamente les sonrió, para luego indicar el camino.

Era un campamento médico abandonado: se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo había albergado a mucha gente, por la cantidad de camillas y tiendas ubicadas: cada uno sólo pudo pensar en cuántas historias se vivieron ahí; cuántas personas pasaron por ese lugar, y sentirse pequeño al darse cuenta de la historia que tenía ese lugar: las esperanzas, sueños y deseos de cientos de personas, si es que no miles.

Fue entonces que John levantó la mano derecho haciendo una seña, para luego cambiar completamente su expresión y bajarla lo más rápido posible, para inmediatamente decirle a Ethan y Liz que se escondieran de vuelta en el edificio del que provenían: éstos dos se vieron totalmente sorprendidos, y no pudieron sino acatar instantáneamente las órdenes, corriendo hacia esas murallas, refugiándose en la sombra que daban esas paredes y techos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ethan, agitado, tras haber entrado de vuelta al edificio

-Hay un grupo ahí… un grupo grande… pero no son luciérnagas

-¿Qué? –preguntó seguidamente Liz, mirándolo agitada también

-No sé… no sé quiénes son, pero no son de los nuestros –confirmó John, asomándose por la pared

Fueran quienes fueran aquellas personas, lo cierto es que pronto empezaron a notar que se estaban acercando lentamente; los tres preocupados no pudieron sino desenfundar sus armas, preparándose para la última batalla, tratando de calmar la respiración, mientras esperaban sigilosamente detrás de las paredes la señal del tiroteo.

No era justo, no era justo que tan cerca de ellos, tuvieran que atravesar nuevamente por eso; no era justo, no después de todo por lo que ya habían pasado. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente? ¿Acaso tenían que pasar por más? Habían sido meses de una lucha infernal por sobrevivir, y ahora que estaban a pasos no de la ciudad, sino del hospital, tenían que volver a disparar, volver a matar, volver a luchar por sobrevivir.

Ethan vio a Liz, quien estaba terriblemente asustada: acababan de pasar por uno de los pocos momentos de paz que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, sólo para caer nuevamente en los tiroteos, y nuevamente pensó: ella más que todos no merecía pasar por esa mierda de nuevo.

Si esto era lo que tenían entonces, más valía que lo que el futuro trajera fuera lo mejor.

-Liz –le dijo, tomándola por el hombro –cálmate… no salgas si es que no es necesario

Ethan la vio luchar: la vio peleando por decirle que necesitarían de ella, que sólo dos personas era un suicidio, pero también la vio pelear con el miedo, con la angustia de saber que tendría que matar de nuevo.

Recordó cuando ella le había contado de su primer asesinato en defensa propia, en la zona de cuarentena: por proteger a su padre de uno de sus pocos enemigos; recordó la amargura que expresó en los días siguientes, y recordó cómo aun tras haber superado eso, nunca se había sentido especialmente cómoda en los tiroteos que habían tenido que superar, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta de que era buena con el rifle.

Entonces fue que notaron que el grupo pasó cerca de ellos, sólo para seguir caminando: eran varias personas, a juzgar por el sonido de los pasos, quizá demasiadas para ellos tres, por lo cual agradecía que fueran quienes fueran, hubieran pasado de ellos. Pero por lo mismo, por la cercanía, separada sólo por una pared, pudo escuchar las voces de esas personas.

-Hay que seguir buscando –dijo uno –deben estar por aquí

Entonces escucharon su voz, y Ethan fue el primero en darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando.

-Luciérnagas de mierda –dijo entonces esa voz –de una u otra forma acabarán muertos igual

Esa voz era inequívocamente de él, sobre todo después de aquella larga charla, que la grabó en su memoria.

Era Nathaniel.


	26. Capítulo 26 -Recuerda los monstruos

**Capítulo 26 –Recuerda los monstruos**

Era él, sin lugar a dudas: el ex militar que había hecho su refugio tras esas paredes, aislándose del mundo, jurando proteger a las personas que vivían en ese mundo apartado, ex militar que ahora estaba en Salt Lake City junto a él. Pero algo no calzaba, y eran las palabras que había mencionado: no podía ser.

Ethan vio a John y a Liz, dándose cuenta de que también habían reconocido la voz, sin saber cómo responder, también por aquellas palabras: no sonaba como el Nathaniel que había conocido, preocupado por las personas que le rodeaban, después de haber renunciado al mundo.

No podía ser así: algo tenía que haber, algo que él pudiera hacer.

Le hizo una seña a John y a Liz, que no se movieran, y se levantó: sería la última vez que arriesgaría su vida; pudo ver cómo ella intentó detenerlo, pero él se zafó, convenciéndose de que si su viaje había comenzado de esa forma, en Pittsburgh, era justo que así fuera su último encuentro antes de ir con los luciérnagas: era la misma persona con la cual había conversado mientras caminaba por esa granja, viendo todo lo que ese hombre había logrado con su gente.

Entonces salió, sólo para ver la espalda de todas aquellas personas voltearse inmediatamente, para apuntarle con sus armas; rifles, pistolas y escopetas. Y ahí estaba, entre ellos, el cabello rubio y el mismo rostro que una vez viera en lo alto de esa casa.

-¡Bajen las armas! –dijo entonces Nathaniel, reconociendo de inmediato a Ethan

Éste último lo observó, notando cómo todas las personas dejaron de apuntarle; eran alrededor de veinte personas, suponiendo que ese día que habían compartido era recordado, como garante de no dispararse tras verse.

-Hola, Ethan –dijo entonces, acercándose, abriéndose paso entre sus hombres

No obstante algo no estaba bien; el tono de su voz era distinto al que había escuchado en la granja, totalmente seco y frío, diciéndole que definitivamente algo había cambiado.

-Hola… Nathaniel –respondió, sin saber bien qué seguiría -¿qué haces acá?

-Lo mismo que haces tú –le respondió de inmediato –busco a los luciérnagas

-… ¿Para matarlos? –no supo qué respondería Nathaniel, pero sabía bien que ése era el tema ahí

-Así es… supongo tú sigues con la idea de unirte a ellos… es una pena que esto tenga que acabar así

Ethan sabía que John estaba detrás de la pared, listo para disparar en contra, pero también sabía que en un asalto frontal no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, sin hablar de que no se sentía bien disparándole a Nathaniel: no después de haberlo conocido, en ese mundo aparte que había creado, en donde los niños podían jugar tranquilos y ser niños, y los adultos podían encontrar finalmente paz, así fuera olvidándose de lo que pasaba afuera.

Entonces recordó a Harry, su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó entonces – ¿Qué pasó con la granja y su gente? ¿Esa casa grande en donde todos vivían?

-La granja… -respondió Nathaniel, mostrando en su rostro el que recordaba esas imágenes tanto como él –la última vez que la vi, la vi en llamas… después de que yo le prendiera fuego a todo… que quedara en el suelo a pudrirse…

Ethan casi dio un paso atrás; quien estaba frente a él no era el Nathaniel que él había conocido meses atrás, por ningún motivo: el Nathaniel que lideraba esa granja jamás habría podido hacer algo así, jamás habría podido quemar todo lo que había construido con tanto cariño y esfuerzo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó nuevamente -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dónde está Harry?

-¿Qué pasó? –respondió Nathaniel, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha –pasó lo que siempre pasa… todo tiene un inicio y un final, Ethan; nada es para siempre: Harry murió en mis brazos llorando porque no quería morir, ahogándose en su propia sangre, y tuve que hacer lo posible por consolarlo en esos momentos, aun cuando sabía que cada palabra que le decía era una mentira, porque nada podía borrar el hecho de que se estaba yendo frente a mis ojos, y que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para salvarlo

-No me digas que…

-¿Qué la granja fue atacada? ¿Qué unas personas, tal y como tu grupo, que fueron rescatadas por mi hermano en las afueras, que fueron traídas al interior de las puertas, no fueron más que infiltrados, que luego las abrieron para que otros entraran? ¿Que yo estaba lejos, cazando comida, abandonándolos a su suerte? ¿Que no pude hacer nada para cuando escuché los disparos? Sí, Ethan, te lo digo

-¿Pero por qué estás ahora acá?

-Si algo creí siempre, es que este mundo se fue a la mierda, y fue ese mundo el que nos lo quitó todo… no fueron los infectados, ni los militares solamente… fueron todos… ¿merece este mundo una cura? ¿Son distintos los militares de los luciérnagas o los cazadores? Porque para mí todos parecen lo mismo

-Eso no es cierto –le contestó Ethan -¿qué pasa con todos los inocentes que día a día sufren? Así como tú has sufrido una enorme pérdida, así ha sido con muchos otros, y yo creo firmemente en que merecen otra oportunidad; merecen que sus esperanzas sean respondidas; merecen una cura

-Todo inocente es un culpable por venir, Ethan, y eso quedó más que claro en estas dos décadas; el Cordyceps lo único que hizo fue darnos la oportunidad de demostrarnos cuan asquerosa era la humanidad en realidad, nada más… y yo ya he visto suficiente como para saber que siempre veré morir a mi hermano, y a los niños a los que convencí de que podrían vivir felices jugando en el día, sin tener que dormirse pensando en si al día siguiente esa vida podrá continuar… el dolor y la pérdida se han convertido en las cunas de todos, y eso sólo lo causó la naturaleza humana, con un poco de ayuda del hongo

Un recuerdo afloró entonces: esa charla que había tenido con Laura en la noche en la granja; tras las palabras que había escuchado, no podía sino entender con pesar el destino de ella y de todos los niños en ese lugar.

-¡Nathaniel! –respondió de inmediato Ethan, intentando hacer que Nathaniel entrara en razón –tú estuviste en el mundo de antes, y pudiste ver que no siempre las cosas habían sido así; que si bien ese mundo tampoco era perfecto, era mucho mejor que éste: las cosas no tienen que acabar así

-Si te refieres a ese mar de hipocresía en el que antes vivíamos, lo único que te puedo decir es que en el fondo, cada persona que veías a diario te odiaba en secreto por existir; siempre habría alguien allá afuera dispuesto a matarte, y siempre lo habrá; quita las cadenas de las que nos liberó la infección, y tienes lo que gestó durante todo ese tiempo: ya es hora de que todo se acabe Ethan, y somos nosotros los que acabaremos con nosotros mismos

No había caso, y en parte Ethan podía ver eso desde su propia vida: cuando había perdido a Diane y había sido expulsado de Boston ésa había sido su sensación; ése había sido su deseo, el de tener su venganza contra el mundo, y había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente se diera cuenta de su error: Nathaniel estaba pasando por eso mismo, pero de forma mucho peor, además de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos: no podía culparlo, al menos no desde su posición, pero tampoco podía permitir que Nathaniel lograra su objetivo.

-Lo lamento, Ethan –dijo entonces –pero si ésa es tu posición, y considerando que la vas a defender como ahora la estás defendiendo en palabras, entonces creo que no queda arreglo

-Nathaniel… esto no debe acabar así… no tiene que acabar así… no te dispararé… no…

Vio como el ex militar lo vio fijamente, y por un instante, pudo ver en su mirada una señal de angustia, pero vio cómo esa señal fue ahogada cuando levantó su brazo derecho, el cual sostenía una pistola.

-Por respeto a nuestro encuentro pasado bajé las armas… pero no hay otra forma, Ethan, aquí nuestros caminos se separan definitivamente, para nunca más encontrarse

Sabiendo precisamente qué iba a pasar, sólo pudo atinar a correr de vuelta al edificio, esquivando por centímetros las balas; justo en ese momento John se asomó por la pared y aprovechó de cubrirlo, antes de finalmente llegar a cubierto. Con el pesar en su cabeza no pudo sino dar la orden.

-Hay que ocultarse… y hay que… acabar con ellos

Eran tres personas contra dos decenas: no había ninguna otra forma de poder sobrevivir a ese, el último y más arriesgado tiroteo.

Rápidamente subieron las escaleras, buscando el espacio y el tiempo para poder planear algo; cuando llegaron a la terraza pudieron ver que las jirafas habían huido a otra parte de la ciudad, tras oír los disparos: sin ninguna duda ese ambiente que habían vivido hacía sólo minutos ya no estaba ahí, y lo que tenían ahora frente a ellos no era sino otro de esos episodios que habían vivido durante todos esos meses.

Podía escuchar que algunos subían por las escaleras, y recordó que habían empacado de todo en sus mochilas: abrió la suya y encontró una granada, que probablemente los cazadores habían encontrado en su viaje, siendo la única que habían encontrado en el camión. Era terrible imaginar morir así, en una explosión deliberada, pero no pudo sino sentir que no tenía otra opción: tenía que matar a aquellas personas, muchas de las cuales probablemente habían cruzado miradas o palabras con él aquél día.

Sacó el anillo, y escuchando que ya varios subían, la lanzó tratando de desconectarse de lo que iba a pasar, pero el estruendo fue tal que le fue imposible: pudo escuchar los gritos de quienes alcanzaron a notar la granada entre ellos, para luego escuchar sólo silencio, marcando la muerte de muchas personas que en el pasado habían jurado proteger a sus seres queridos.

Pero los pasos continuaron, y eso fue suficiente como para recordarle que nada había terminado: corrieron rápidamente hacia los pasillos previos, y nuevamente sintió ese cambio que lo apenó; sólo hacía momentos había pasado por esos pasillos pensando en que finalmente encontrarían la paz que habían anhelado, consigo mismos, y con los demás. Pero ahí se encontraba, matando nuevamente a gente que no quería matar, por motivos que no los incumbían para nada; estaban luchando en una batalla que no era de ninguno de los dos.

Y eso le recordó algo que entonces cobró algo de sentido, algo que se había guardado, tanto o más que el chaleco de Liz durante todo ese mes, guardado en el auto; necesitaban ser sigilosos, y en esa ocasión más que nunca ayudaría algo así.

Ni Liz ni John reconocieron lo que vieron, o al menos eso fue lo que Ethan interpretó por sus miradas sin mayor atención, pero fue entonces que de su mochila abultada, sacó un arma completamente negra que era silenciosa y altamente letal, quizá demasiado: la ballesta de Francis.

En un principio sabía con vergüenza el motivo de habérsela llevado luego de lo que había pasado en la minera; era su forma enferma de saber que, al menos como en aquel entonces creía, se había liberado de ese peso, y la había guardado de esa forma, creyendo que con eso había acabado ese episodio. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, y los últimos acontecimientos, había aprendido a verla como una muestra de respeto, no por Francis, sino por William; continuaría el resto de su vida con las marcas que aquella persona había dejado en su cuerpo, pero eso no le evitaba pensar en que él, quien Ethan consideraba el psicópata por excelencia, no siempre había sido así; el mundo estaba enfermo, lleno de cazadores y gente sin valores morales, pero eso no significaba que siempre hubieran sido así: por respeto a ese pasado inocente que quería rescatar con los luciérnagas, no había botado esa ballesta luego de haber enfrentado al menos en parte sus problemas y preguntas. Incluso los peores monstruos habían comenzado como todos: como niños que sólo querían ser felices y ver felices a los demás.

-Esto es por todas las personas a las que he conocido –dijo, empuñando la ballesta, preparando las flechas a su costado –y todas a las que conoceré

Pudo ver que tras la puerta empezaron a aparecer los hombres de Nathaniel, y podía intuir que aquella persona no había muerto en la explosión de la granada, pese a que no apareció de inmediato.

Apuntó, con una expresión angustiada mientras la mira indicaba la cabeza de uno, y disparó: sólo se escuchó el sonido del mecanismo que lanzó la flecha, para luego dar paso a la caída de uno de los granjeros, quien quedó en el piso en un charco creciente de sangre; tenían que retroceder porque claramente ellos sabrían hacia dónde ir: la meta era llegar a la zona en donde habían encontrado la escalera de metal, la cual era lo suficientemente amplia como para emboscarlos.

-Yo acabaré con la mayor cantidad posible de ellos –indicó Ethan, escondiéndose detrás de una planta –cuando se den cuenta de mi localización, ustedes dispararán desde el otro lado, para así confundirlos… es arriesgado, pero no se pone mejor que esto

Y ese juicio no era sólo referente al plan, pero no había otra forma.

No obstante, en ese momento un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza sólo por unos segundos.

-¿Dónde están los malditos luciérnagas ahora que los necesitamos más que nunca?

Sólo podía esperar, mientras se preguntaba por qué no había metido en su mochila también algunas bombas de humo, o algo para ayudarle en esa situación, en vez de comida u otras cosas: había estado tan atontado por la idea de finalmente haber acabado su viaje, que había dejado de lado la precaución que siempre había procurado tener a lo largo de todos esos meses; se había dejado engañar por su ilusión, y John y Liz lo habían seguido ciegamente.

Pero no podía caer, no podía caer nuevamente en su propio agujero, sobre todo en ese momento; la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego: no se repetiría lo que había pasado en Boulder: no lo permitiría.

No, no eran sólo sus amigos, ni tampoco familia… era algo mucho más profundo que ambas cosas, pero fueran lo que fueran, no permitiría que ninguno cayera ese día, a pesar de que tuvieran todas las de perder: tal y como había concluido en la prisión, si había una persona que podía morir en esa situación, sólo podía ser él mismo.

Si moría, no importaba siempre que lograra salvarlos: al menos habría llevado a John y a Liz con los luciérnagas, tal y como les había prometido, y ellos podrían ver lo que les deparaba a futuro.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar: se dio cuenta de que si así pasaba, al menos ellos serían los que verían lo que estaba por venir: si así era, podía arriesgar su vida por ellos. Por él, la persona que había hecho las decisiones correctas cuando él había cometido error tras error, y ella, quien había llegado a significar todo para él, siendo la persona que lo salvó de sí mismo.

-En caso de que esto salga mal –se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, preparándose –llegó mi turno, Mike… Emily… Diane… sea donde sea que estén, es probable que hoy vaya hacia allá a acompañarlos… o al menos eso espero…

Entonces escuchó los pasos: habían llegado.

John y Liz estaban al otro lado del lugar, escondidos detrás de otro espacio para plantas, lo cual les servía tanto para cubrirse como para esconderse tras las hojas, y él se encontraba en la misma situación del otro lado: el plan era una completa ruleta rusa, pero no había alternativa; si salían al exterior, en un tiroteo frente a frente no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Pudo escuchar cómo el primero dio un salto y bajó al nivel de ellos desde lo alto, luego otro, y luego otro; tenía que esperar a que todos bajaran, si no es que la mayoría: si le disparaban desde lo alto tendría problemas.

Alcanzó a contar ocho personas antes de que dejar de sentirse saltos: era hora.

Se asomó entre las hojas, camuflado y disparó la primera flecha: la ausencia de sonido hizo que el tiempo de reacción por parte de ellos no fuera tan rápido, y que no pudieran decir con exactitud de dónde había provenido el disparo exactamente; recargó la ballesta y le disparó a otro, dándole un tiro certero. Pero entonces notó que uno de ellos logró decir en dónde estaba, tras lo cual los seis restantes empezaron a abordarlos por ambos lados; entonces vio a Nathaniel entre ellos, con su pistola empuñada.

Rápidamente dio un tercer tiro, abatiendo a otro más, justo antes de que John y Liz empezaran a disparar desde el otro lado para defenderlo y confundir a los cinco restantes: pudo escuchar a varios que cayeron al suelo producto de los disparos; ya quedaban menos.

Pero entonces pudo ver que uno de ellos empezó a correr rápidamente para flanquear a John y Liz; bastaban unos segundos más para que estuviera en posición de dispararles.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó agitado, saliendo de entre las plantas, para poder ver mejor, y dispararle, tras lo cual aquella persona cayó de inmediato al piso, con la flecha enterrada en su pecho

Pero entonces pudo notar, como si sus ojos y su mente pudieran procesar todo más rápido que su cuerpo, que quedaban sólo dos personas, siendo una de ellas Nathaniel, pero que ambas le estaban apuntando directamente a él, listos para disparar.

-Mike… -pensó en su cabeza, empezando a ver todos aquellos recuerdos de forma tan rápida que aparecían entre el instante en que ellos le apuntaban y el instante en que dispararían, como una película que resumía su tortuosa vida, desde su infancia en Jacksonville, hasta ese momento –Emily… Diane… Liz

-¡No! –gritó entonces John, saliendo de los bloques que lo cubrían, para poder dispararles rápidamente a los dos, abatiendo al primero, e hiriendo seriamente a Nathaniel

Pero entonces pudo notar que aún mientras caía al suelo, Nathaniel disparó en contra en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo que varias balas le llegaran a John, para luego caer al suelo malherido, ya totalmente neutralizado.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la situación.

Todos los hombres de Nathaniel estaban abatidos, por lo cual saltó entre las plantas para ir donde John.

Había fallado su promesa.

Había roto lo que había concluido.

Alguien se estaba yendo, y no era él.

-¡John! –gritó Ethan, cuando por fin lo alcanzó, sólo para notar cómo su pecho se llenaba de sangre

Pudo ver a Liz, con esa expresión horrorizada: la expresión que demostraba que, sabiendo de primeros auxilios y de curaciones, podía decir con certeza que no había nada que pudieran hacer para salvarlo.

-Liz… -decía Ethan, en su desesperación -… John… no… ¡no!

-Ethan… -le habló entonces John –no te culpes… por favor…

-¡No! ¿Por qué saliste? ¡Pudiste haberme usado como carnada… les hubieran disparado desde detrás de las plantas con calma y los habrían matado!

-No… Ethan… no habría podido

-¡No te mereces esto! ¡Si aquí alguien podía morir ése era sólo yo! ¡Yo los traje a este lugar!... ¡Yo les prometí que los llevaría con los luciérnagas!

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero sus ojos habían empezado a lagrimear, y pronto esas lágrimas se habían convertido en sollozos.

-¡Tú fuiste el que siempre tomó las decisiones correctas en tu vida! ¡Yo… yo he tenido que aprender paso a paso… cayendo siempre… esto no es justo!

-Pero así es como eres… -le respondió él, moribundo –cometes errores, lo sientes de corazón, y luego haces todo lo posible por no repetirlos… y si los repites te vuelves a golpear por dentro, teniendo muchas veces que necesitar de otros para poder pararte de los golpes que tú mismo te das… pero en el fondo eso es lo más valioso… sabes sinceramente cuando cometes un error, y te sientes por ello de verdad, sintiendo dolor por las consecuencias, aceptándolas, sin negarlas… usando eso para luego salir adelante…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Día tras día he sido un desastre que ha tenido que ser empujado por ustedes para poder seguir en pie!

-¿Recuerdas… que una vez te dije… que personas como tú eran luciérnagas por dentro?... no me refería a las decisiones o motivaciones que tienes… me refería justamente a lo que te acabo de decir… la forma en que operas en la vida… y la forma en que reaccionas ante tus propias decisiones… eso es lo más valioso en este mundo… y también lo más escaso… y créeme… eso es algo que yo nunca pude llegar a tener… pero que está dentro de ti…

Pudo notar que entonces su voz se empezó a apagar, frente a él, frente a ella.

-¡No! ¡John! ¡Resiste! –dijo Ethan, ya abiertamente llorando

-Me recuerdas… a… mi… herma… no…

Ethan sólo pudo levantar a John en sus brazos y abrazarlo, sosteniendo su cuerpo en sus últimos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaba con él, ni con ella. El luciérnaga había muerto, a sólo unos cientos de metros del hospital.

-Ethan… -le dijo Liz, tomándolo por el hombro –se ha ido… ya se ha ido…

Ethan la vio, con su mirada triste viéndolo de vuelta, tras lo cual dejó a John cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Entonces notó un sonido detrás de él; se volteó, para ver a Nathaniel, pero sólo permanecía en el suelo, intentando moverse en vano, generando un charco de sangre alrededor suyo. Ethan entonces fue donde él, acercándose, pudiendo notar que Liz lo veía fijamente desde atrás, al voltear la cara

-Vas… a salvar… a gente que no merece ser… salvada –le dijo Nathaniel, también moribundo

-He vivido dos décadas viendo dolor a mi alrededor, causado por las mismas personas… -le respondió Ethan –pero también he visto risas, lágrimas, tranquilidad y paz… y es por eso por lo que lucho… no somos quienes para juzgar a otros… y ciertamente no somos quienes para decidir por ellos si es que merecen o no ser salvados… pero no puedo sino estar de acuerdo en que hay algo que sí merecen… una oportunidad… una oportunidad para reír, para crecer, para llorar… para vivir

-Quizá… en otro tiempo hubieras tenido razón… pero ya es demasiado tarde… yo… yo… y…

Entonces pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Nathaniel dejó de moverse; cómo dejó de luchar, y sólo pudo observarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, recordando aquél Nathaniel que había conocido antes: cuando Liz se había ido con Harry mientras ellos dos conversaban; cuando veía a los adultos trabajando por el bien de sus amigos; cuando veía a los animales, o las otras casas que construían al ver que no cabían todos en la casa central, y los niños que podían jugar tal y como hubiera jugado él en su infancia, cuando no había infección de la que preocuparse.

Y lo único que sintió fue cierta identidad con él, tal y como antes, lo cual lo apenó mucho, viendo a quien pudiera haber sido él en el pasado, muerto en el suelo.

-Vamos, Liz –le indicó, secándose las lágrimas de la cara –hay que buscar un lugar en donde enterrarlos… a todos


	27. Capítulo 27 -La armería

**Capítulo 27 –La armería**

-Ethan… -le dijo Liz, detrás de él

Estaban en medio de un parque cercano, y frente a él se encontraban nueve tumbas, aunque había una que estaba separada de las otras: nunca el impacto de tener que enterrar a un ser querido podría disminuir, y eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía la tabla de madera que había usado para marcar esa tumba, la cual exhibía un colgante metálico, con un número, y un nombre: John King.

-Somos un número –dijo entonces –como miembro de algo más grande que nosotros… pero a la vez tenemos un nombre porque somos nosotros…

Liz sólo lo miraba desde atrás, con una mirada angustiada, intentando comprender qué pasaba por la mente de su compañero, su amigo.

-Si algo he aprendido –dijo entonces, sin voltearse para mirarla –es que nadie merece morir… pero si hay alguien que realmente no lo merecía, era él

Pero ella no podía dejar que él cayera de nuevo: sentía el impulso de levantarlo, como en el pasado; no podía permitirse verlo nuevamente derrumbarse por sus propios ataques a sí mismo.

-No es tu culpa… -le dijo entonces ella, delicadamente

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad… yo los trae conmigo… yo…

-¡No! –Le gritó ella, agitada como nunca antes, liberando quizá cuántas noches retenidas, con los ojos humedecidos -¡Tú lo único que nos has entregado directamente es esperanza! ¡Incluso mientras se estaba muriendo John no hizo sino agradecerte y decirte que no eres cómo crees que eres! ¡Si hay algo que nos caracterizó a todos, es que cuando nos encontraste todos estábamos sin esperanzas de llegar más allá del día! ¡Pero tú fuiste quién nos extendió la mano y nos dio un hogar! Mierda… olvida la basura que dije antes… ¡Tú eres quien realmente ha puesto más de sí mismo en todo esto y no eres capaz de darte cuenta porque estás demasiado ocupado tratando de culparte por cosas que estaban fuera de tu alcance! ¡Y detesto verte de ese modo! ¡Me llena de rabia! ¡Me harta!

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no sólo ella estaba jadeando y respirando agitadamente, llegando a temblar, viéndolo fijamente sin separar en ningún momento sus ojos de él, sino que también lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Qué sabes tú de cómo soy… -respondió Ethan, viendo hacia el suelo –qué sabe cualquiera de cómo soy… soy un asesino, soy alguien que solamente sabe cometer errores, uno tras otro… soy un inútil… he robado al indefenso… he matado al inocente, y he hecho que otros mueran por mí

-John te dijo un millón de veces que no era así, incluso en sus últimos momentos ¿y sólo puedes responder eso? ¿Así es como respondes a…?

-¡John no estaba pensando razonablemente! –Lo interrumpió rápidamente Ethan, agitando su mano hacia el lado -¡John se aferró a una idea falsa, pensando que yo era una buena persona, cuando no era más que el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fui!... ¡No!... ¡Jamás fui una persona!... ¡Él quería creer que era así!... ¡Para poder creer que gente como su hermano seguía viva! ¡Quería… quería… quería reemplazarlo conmigo así como yo te usé como reemplazo de mi hermana muerta!

Fue entonces que, agitado tanto como ella había estado hacía sólo segundos, se dio cuenta con horror de lo que acaba de decirle. Ella sólo lo veía todavía jadeando un poco, sin decir palabra alguna, con los ojos abiertos, todavía con las lágrimas de segundos antes en sus mejillas.

Bajó la mirada, y vio sus manos que había levantado, las cuales mantenía con la palma abierta, notando el dedo que le faltaba, para luego cubrirse la cara con ellas, notando que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo rápidamente.

No lo merecía, no lo merecía, y jamás lo había merecido, desde el momento en que le había ofrecido comida en aquella armería: no merecía nada.

No merecía el cariño de Liz.

Fue entonces que empezó a retroceder, primero lentamente, para luego empezar a correr gradualmente hacia atrás, mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas que eran lanzadas al aire mientras corría.

Pero entonces sintió que algo lo tomó por el brazo derecho, para retenerlo, luchando contra su paso, luego sintió otra cosa que lo tomaba del brazo, para continuar empujando para detenerlo.

Era ella, quien estaba corriendo tan rápido como él, para poder detenerlo.

-¡No dejaré… -gritaba ella, mientras lo sujetaba, siendo arrastrada por él –que te sigas lastimando de esta forma!

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué luchaba por intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todas las veces en que los hechos le habían dejado claro lo que él había ocasionado? No podía entenderlo; no podía entender qué impulsaba a esa muchacha a perseguirlo una y otra vez, aun cuando no hiciera efecto, y siempre tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo.

Notó entonces que, de alguna forma, lo estaba empujando hacia atrás cada vez con mayor fuerza, empezando a dificultar sus pasos: lo estaba deteniendo, lo estaba deteniendo.

-¡Deja… -gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a caer hacia atrás en cuestión de segundos –de perseguirme siempre!

-¡Entonces deja de huir… –le gritó ella, justo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo –de ti mismo!

Pudo ver cómo su mundo se movió, pasando del cielo soleado de la tarde, para luego darle un duro golpe en la cabeza al caer, notando que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo había caído sobre Liz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se sentó en el suelo, sin la suficiente voluntad como para ponerse de pie nuevamente, sin saber bien qué tenía que hacer, si es que había algo así en esa situación: sólo sabía que Liz se levantó y se paró a su lado, aunque él no se atrevía a mirarla.

-¿Por qué… Liz? –preguntó entonces, sin mover si mirada del piso frente a él -¿por qué sigo vivo?

Entonces notó que Liz se agachó, y se sentó en el suelo, a su izquierda, para extender su mano y con ella tomar la de Ethan: la mano en donde le faltaba el dedo.

-Porque muy dentro de ti –le dijo ella, con un tono más calmado, que casi lo tranquilizaba –sabes que no eres como dices ser

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –le preguntó Ethan, pero sin rabia como antes, sino implorando saber qué la convencía de eso; qué era lo que ella veía y él no

-Por esto –le respondió ella, acariciando su mano –porque estamos acá… porque aun cuando creías que merecías ser castigado por el resto de tu vida, y morir solo y olvidado como el monstruo que dices ser… en vez de recluirte, nos encontraste y nos salvaste… mientras creías que eras una causa perdida, por dentro sabías que no era así, y que todavía podrías continuar adelante, y fue esa luz la que vimos en ti: no escuchamos lo que decías, porque sabíamos que era mentira; John lo vio, yo lo vi… todos lo vieron… has sufrido mucho, pero acá estás, y aunque no te des cuenta, en este mismo momento también estás luchando por continuar, y no soy yo quien te empuja para poder levantarte… eres tú quién casi imperceptiblemente está ahora mismo cargando todo ese peso, y quiero que deje de ser así

-Liz…

-No te quiero ver sufrir más, Ethan… no quiero verte sufrir sólo por ser como eres… quiero que dejes atrás todo eso… no quiero que te castigues más

Recordó las palabras de John: "así es como eres", y no pudo sino conmoverse al ver a Liz luchando precisamente contra eso, hallándose ahora sola en esa cruda batalla; no lo hacía por ella, sino que lo hacía enteramente por él, siempre pensando en él, tal y como todas las veces en que ella había curado sus heridas en los tiroteos, las heridas de su cuerpo; las heridas exteriores: ahora estaba intentando curar las heridas que residían dentro de él, en lo más profundo de su persona, quería que esas heridas cicatrizaran y que pudieran dejar de causarle daño, mientras que él lo único que hacía era abrirlas siempre, cada vez más, haciendo que todos sus esfuerzos en vano.

Y él nunca había visto eso, nunca antes había podido ver eso en las intenciones de Liz, en todos esos meses: ella siempre lo había sabido, siempre; desde el momento en que él se había puesto a llorar frente a ella, desesperado, pensando en que sería un cazador por siempre.

Entonces se dio cuenta: ésa había sido la verdadera razón por la cual Liz había vuelto a abrazarlo, en vez de huir de él: todo ese tiempo ése había sido el verdadero motivo.

Todos esos meses de sonrisas, gestos graciosos, charlas de todos los temas: no eran por ella; tras cada sonrisa suya había una persona excepcional que estaba luchando desesperadamente por hacerle ver la causa de su sufrimiento, y a pesar de todos esos meses en donde no había visto mayor avance, si es que había habido alguno, jamás se había rendido, siempre continuando su lucha.

Y él nunca lo había visto.

-Liz… -dijo, empezando a notar que su voz se interrumpía entre los sollozos que ésta vez eran por ella –perdóname… perdóname por favor –su voz se ahogó completamente en esas tres últimas palabras –yo no sabía…

No pudo evitar volverse hacia ella y abrazarla como pocas veces había hecho en su vida, con su cuerpo temblando mientras lloraba, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiendo la rigidez del chaleco antibalas de Anna, pero eso lo calmaba mucho más. Esa chica de unos veinte años había sobrevivido a todo el dolor que había sufrido, mientras a la vez, durante casi un año, también se preocupaba por él, día a día, palabra a palabra, gesto a gesto.

Nunca en la vida podría pagarle lo que había hecho; jamás podría compensar esa entrega incondicional de cariño y dedicación que ella le había entregado.

Siempre había pensado en que era él quien la protegía, llevándola sólo a tiroteos en donde era realmente necesaria, dándole el chaleco antibalas, preocupándose de que no corriera mayor peligro, pero en el fondo ella era la que siempre lo había cuidado, nunca rindiéndose, a pesar de que el enemigo que ella enfrentaba era todavía peor que el que enfrentaba Ethan en los tiroteos.

-Te perdono –le dijo entonces ella, con su voz dulce, abrazándolo fuertemente –te perdono, Ethan

Ya no sería igual: ya no volvería a dejar a Liz luchando contra algo invencible, y cambiaría, porque si en el mundo existía una persona que creía firmemente en él, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, a tal punto de dedicarse de esa forma a pelear por él, entonces valía la pena demostrarle que su lucha no había sido en vano: que podía curarse, y que podría dejar de lastimarse a sí mismo, por él, y por ella.

Porque ya no sabía sólo que pasaba, sino que sabía el porqué.

Sabía que alguien estaría ahí para él para cuando él cayera, aun cuando él mismo no quisiera ayuda: la mano seguiría extendida, sin importar lo que él hiciera.

Porque había alguien que lo cuidaba.


	28. Capítulo 28 -El túnel

**Capítulo 28 –El túnel**

-… Y entonces llega mi papá para ver lo que estaba pasando –relataba ella, haciendo gestos y tonos de voz para ambientar la situación -sólo para decir "si esto es lo que obtengo por confiar en extraños… lo tomo", mientras Nick bailaba ebrio sobre la mesa de pool y Anna observaba todo desde un rincón sin saber qué decir al respecto

Ethan sólo pudo reírse imaginándose la situación hacía un par de años, pensando también en que probablemente aquél Nick también se había ido, pero que justamente eran recuerdos como ésos los que evitaban que muriera realmente: todas las personas que nos dejaban pasaban a vivir dentro de nosotros, en aquellos recuerdos que atesorábamos, y que nunca olvidaríamos, como lo eran sus amigos y las personas que habían quedado en el camino.

-Oh –dijo ella, interrumpiendo su carcajada –llegamos nuevamente

Ethan vio el lugar: habían regresado caminando lo que ambos habían corrido a toda prisa, pasando nuevamente por el lugar del tiroteo, por los pasillos sin paredes, e incluso al volver a la terraza habían vuelto a ver a las jirafas, que ya se preparaban para la noche, pues en cualquier momento el sol se pondría en el horizonte, anunciando que el día acabaría. Y finalmente habían llegado nuevamente al campamento médico en donde se habían encontrado con Nathaniel y sus hombres, sólo que ahora podrían seguir su camino, pudiendo ver en la lejanía el hospital Saint Mary.

-No te lo había dicho –le comentó Liz, viendo el hospital –pero dentro de poco cumpliré veintidós años; supongo hoy en día esas cosas no importan tanto… ¿tú cuando cumples años? ¿Y cuántos?

-No me hagas sentir viejo, Liz… -reclamó él, con una sonrisa por dentro –mi cumpleaños fue hace varios meses, cuando aún no llegábamos a la planta de Tommy… y ahora que lo pienso… cumplí treinta y siete años… por algún motivo no recordaba bien si eran treinta y siete o treinta y seis… quizá ya me está fallando la memoria

-No te pongas fatalista –lo animó ella –todavía te quedan varias décadas por delante, además no eres para nada viejo… ¡los treintas son los nuevos veinte!

-¿Y los veintes son los nuevos diez? –le preguntó él, burlón, recordando en cómo de todas formas Liz demostraba a lo más unos diecinueve

-¿Te estoy animando y me respondes así? Qué cruel… pero de todos modos supongo que te debo el regalo

-Nah… -le respondió Ethan, agitando su mano –antes los cumpleaños eran una fiesta que anticipábamos durante varios meses, esperándola… además si es por un regalo, puedo decir que los recuerdos que tengo de esos tiempos son más que suficientes; cuando estaba con ustedes, viajando en el auto… oh, mira

Le habló a Liz, indicando un túnel que conducía al hospital: John los había llevado hacia el campamento, y el túnel era como la vía más obvia hacia el destino desde ese lugar, así que probablemente por ahí tenían que pasar si querían llegar con los luciérnagas: era la continuación subterránea de una autopista, y podía ver que en la entrada se encontraba un camión que tendrían que saltar, pues bloqueaba todo el camino.

-Casi me olvido –dijo entonces Ethan, metiendo su mano en su mochila –debo tener esto al alcance, para cuando vea a Marlene… supongo en el bolsillo estará bien

Podía apreciar cómo la luz del sol que pronto se iría se reflejaba en el colgante de John, en donde aparecía su nombre y su número; cuando volvieron caminando, al pasar por el lugar en donde estaban las tumbas de John y de Nathaniel y sus hombres, cambió de opinión y decidió llevarlo.

-Deben de tener un mural de compañeros caídos o algo así… -comentó –y supongo él hubiera querido volver con ellos así fuera sólo de esa forma

-Yo también lo creo –respondió ella, apoyándose en él de costado –… vamos

Ethan la vio, para darle una sonrisa, y partir. Si todo salía bien, llegarían una vez entrada la noche al hospital.

El lugar era inmenso; tras pasar por sobre el camión pudieron darse cuenta de que nuevamente los autos abandonados estaban amontonados en el lugar, aunque al menos no estaba completamente oscuro, gracias a roturas en la pista que servía de techo, roturas que permitían que finalmente el sol entrara e iluminara el lugar. Había charcos grandes de agua de poca profundidad, y podía ver que el camino que seguirían por ahí era largo y grande; sólo podía imaginar décadas atrás cientos de autos pasando por ahí cada día, si es que no miles.

-Me pregunto cuántos lugares como éste hemos pasado a lo largo de todos estos meses –preguntó Liz, observando el lugar

-Al menos yo perdí la cuenta

Dieron una última parada viendo el panorama, y luego empezaron a caminar, aunque esta vez ya no iban tan distraídos, llevando ambos armas de fuego en las manos, listas para ser usadas: no los tomarían por sorpresa nuevamente, yendo también el costado izquierdo de la autopista, cuidando de no exponerse demasiado.

Entonces fue que ella se dio cuenta: había un cadáver cerca, y a juzgar por el olor recién se estaba descomponiendo: llevaba varios días ahí, por lo que pensaron que era probable que algo estuviera rondando ese lugar, aunque esta vez aceptarlo no fue tan chocante como lo había sido en su momento el darse cuenta de la presencia de Nathaniel en la ciudad, en parte por haber renunciado a sentirse seguros incluso en esa ciudad.

Entonces recordó un detalle sobre él y ese lugar, detalle que le obligó a mirar de reojo a Liz; no estaba con una sonrisa marcada en la cara, debido al lugar en el cual estaban, pero podía ver su luz de siempre. La vio por unos segundos y se tranquilizó, regulando su respiración por pasos, cuidando que el ritmo de sus pasos no se viera interrumpido, con tal de no dar ninguna señal de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él

-No… nada… no te preocupes

Él le había dicho a Nathaniel que los luciérnagas estaban en esa ciudad, antes de irse de la granja: por si es que él cambiaba de opinión y decidía unirse a la causa de Marlene, sin saber en ese entonces que eso desencadenaría los eventos ocurridos ese día.

Vio nuevamente a Liz, se concentró, y siguió caminando.

Le había hecho una promesa a ella, y no pensaba romperla.

Podía hacerlo.

Era su responsabilidad, pero no podía dejar que eso lo hundiera.

No obstante su concentración en sí mismo fue lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de los alrededores: fue nuevamente Liz quien lo detuvo, para hacerle ver que habían varios cuerpos, quizá demasiados, y que unos eran definitivamente de chasqueadores: incluso llegaron a ver a dos o tres hinchados en el suelo: sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado en ese lugar, había sido grande.

-Probablemente fueron los luciérnagas que quisieron limpiar el lugar… pero son demasiados… -comentó Ethan, en voz baja –nunca había visto a tantos infectados juntos… debió haber sido una cruda batalla

-Recuerdo que antes le tenías una especie de miedo a los infectados, aunque ahora veo que ya no se nota

-¿Te diste cuenta? –Le respondió él, recordando que efectivamente había sido así –a decir verdad no sé desde qué momento empecé a estar menos nervioso cuando teníamos que enfrentarnos a ellos

-Siempre los enfrentaste –le dijo ella, con una sonrisa retrospectiva –aunque vi tu rostro en esos momentos… no querías estar ahí

-Podría decir eso para cada tiroteo en el que nos encontramos también

-Era diferente, y lo pude ver… pero por eso digo: de todas formas estuviste ahí

Sin embargo entonces escucharon pasos; pasos agitados y rápidos, provenientes de los rincones oscuros de ese lugar, por lo cual ambos se prepararon para lo que viniese, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente no estaban solos en ese túnel, mentalizados para tener que defenderse. Pero nada los preparó para ver que desde unas puertas apareció una manada de infectados, para luego ver que desde el techo caían otros; pronto se vieron superados en número, pudiendo ver chasqueadores, corredores e hinchados por igual en el lugar junto con ellos.

Fue un corredor el que empezó a gritar, haciéndoles saber que sabían que estaban ahí, y fue esa señal la que obligó a Ethan a ordenarle a Liz inmediatamente que, ante tal situación, no había otra alternativa que correr.

Habían tenido que enfrentarse al último tiroteo en ese viaje, y como el destino no podía sino hacerse notar, tenían entonces que vérselas con los infectados por última vez.

Su respiración agitada, su vista tambaleándose por cada paso que daba, el sudor que pronto empezó a correrle por la frente, no sólo por el cansancio físico, sino por el psicológico en esa situación: estaban corriendo por sus vidas. No pasó mucho antes de que el piso con charcos se convirtiera en una pequeña laguna que les dificultó un poco seguir el paso, aunque todavía podían contar con la distancia que le habían tomado a los infectados, especialmente a los hinchados, distancia tal que les impediría lanzar sus bombas.

-¡Vamos, Liz, un poco más!

Pero aparecieron más infectados desde el otro lado corriendo hacia ellos de inmediato: viéndose sin otra alternativa tuvieron que subirse sobre uno de los camiones que tenían cerca, para desde lo alto empezar a dispararles, aun cuando sabían que con las armas que tenían no podrían con todos.

Disparaban a todos los que intentaban subir, en especial unos corredores debido a que tenían una vía en la parte delantera del vehículo, lo cual les facilitaba el llegar hacia ellos. Disparaban con todo lo que tenían, pero pronto notaron más que antes que no podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo; se les estaban acabando las balas y las flechas, y además la primera bomba que explotó a un costado del camión les recordó que los hinchados ya los estaban alcanzando.

Si seguían ahí, eventualmente serían superados y morirían.

-¡Ethan! ¡Qué haremos! –le gritó Liz, debido a que entre los gritos de los corredores costaba escuchar incluso a quien estaba a tu lado

Vio hacia los lados

Podía ver que más allá se encontraba otro camión, y una caja que les serviría para poder saltar hasta el otro lado siendo la altura la justa como para que los corredores no pudieran seguirlos, tras lo cual podrían dar por perdidos a todos los infectados; tenía que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta allá y podrían sobrevivir.

Le quedaban unas cuantas balas y podía contar unas cuatro flechas, mientras que el camión estaba siendo abordado por todas partes por igual; al menos los hinchados aún estaban en camino, y de todos modos venían del lado contrario.

Fue entonces que, revisando en todas direcciones en busca de algo que les pudiera ayudar, vio a unos metros del camión algo pequeño que dejaba ir una pequeña señal de humo: parecía un tarro de metal con ciertas hojas cortantes sobresaliendo, colocado a un costado de otro camión, casi estratégicamente.

El humo y la pequeña vibración que tenía ese objeto no podía engañarlo: era un artefacto explosivo, y no era descabellado pensar que lo habían dejado ahí los luciérnagas.

-Liz –le dijo entonces a ella –haré algo… si resulta, disparamos con todo lo que tenemos a los infectados que estorben y correremos a ese camión… lo saltamos y nos salvamos

Apuntó con la pistola, extendiendo más el brazo al sostener el arma para mejorar su puntería, y deseando lo mejor, jaló del gatillo. Apenas la bala sonó, un estruendo retumbó en el túnel, al explotar la bomba dejada ahí: siguiendo la lógica de una granada de fragmentación, las hojas cortantes saltaron por todos lados, alcanzando a herir a varios infectados que estaban cerca, salvándose los dos por estar en altura. Pero lo que realmente les dejó esa explosión fue el sonido: los chasqueadores, hinchados e incluso algunos corredores dejaron de concentrarse en el camión y fueron al lugar en donde había estallado la bomba.

-Ahora Liz –le dijo Ethan, dando la señal

Quedaban sólo unos pocos corredores abajo, por lo cual aprovechando lo silencioso de la ballesta, fue Ethan quien comenzó a dispararles, con tal de abrir un camino: cuando ya no hubieron flechas optaron por las pistolas, siendo más rápido, pero atrayendo a algunos otros infectados.

Pero ese instante de tiempo era todo lo que necesitaban: saltaron del camión y empezaron a correr hacia la caja para poder subir y salvarse; para cuando los otros infectados se dieron cuenta de la huida era demasiado tarde: llegarían al otro lado.

No obstante en ese momento, cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos metros del camión, aparecieron tres corredores de la nada, frente a ellos, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre los dos inmediatamente: Ethan rápidamente le disparó a uno, para luego ser embestido por otro: hizo lo posible por alejar sus dientes de su cuerpo, en medio del forcejeo mortal, para luego tirarlo hacia un lado, pero entonces se volteó para ver que Liz no podía deshacerse del corredor tan fácilmente.

-¡Liz! –gritó, para luego tomar al corredor y empujarlo hacia un lado, para dispararle inmediatamente

Pero era demasiado tarde: el tiempo que habían pasado forcejeando con esos infectados había sido suficiente como para que los otros infectados los alcanzaran: con el camión a sólo unos metros, pudo sentir las sucias manos de aquellos infectados tomándolo por los brazos, para empujarlo hacia atrás, a ambos y finalmente caer.

En el suelo sólo pudo verse perdido entre los corredores que intentaban de todas las formas posibles matarlo o morderlo.

-No, no puede terminar así –pensó

Forcejeaba entre manos agresivas que iban y venían, intentando alejar, con pies y manos, las caras de los infectados para evitar ser mordido, sólo para notar que eran demasiados para él, o para cualquiera.

-No

Pero en ese momento su mano derecha pudo empujar al corredor que sostenía, dejando su mano libre para tomar la pistola nuevamente y empezar a disparar sin parar, acabando con todos los infectados que pudiera, que estuvieran encima de él, para luego empujar y tirar hacia los lados a los pocos que quedaban sobre él, sabiendo en todo momento que esos no eran todos: que aún quedaban otros corredores que iban por ellos, y eso sin hablar de los chasqueadores e hinchados, que si bien eran más lentos, con su sola llegada podían significar una muerte instantánea. Pronto se vio completamente libre de su prisión de agresores, sólo para darse cuenta de que nuevamente Liz estaba teniendo un momento difícil con los que a ella la habían abordado.

-¡No! –gritó, para dispararle a todos los infectados que pudiese sin herir a Liz con las balas, para luego él mismo empezar a sacar a los infectados de encima suyo

Cuando la vio finalmente surgir entre los corredores, notó que estaba agitando sus brazos intentando repelerlos, pero con los ojos cerrados, con claras lágrimas en sus ojos, luchando desesperadamente, incluso cuando él la tomó para levantarla.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Liz!

Le tuvo que decir varias veces eso, mientras la levantaba y empujaba hacia el camión, viendo que se acercaban los otros infectados, para que finalmente Liz abriera los ojos y lo viera, respirando agitadamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba a salvo, de que no estaba muerta.

Ambos por instantes se habían visto acabados, y cada uno lo sabía respecto al otro.

Y tras finalmente enfocarse, no perdieron tiempo en correr al camión, camino que ahora estaba despejado, para saltar encima de la caja y finalmente librarse de la manada: estaban a salvo.

Ambos estaban agitadísimos, como pocas veces en sus vidas, y las lágrimas aún se notaban en las mejillas de Liz, pero al escuchar detrás de ellos a todos los infectados, pudieron convencerse finalmente que los habían dejado atrás.

-No… volvamos… a hacer… eso –dijo Ethan, jadeando todavía por lo que habían tenido que pasar –nunca… más…

Entonces notó que Liz continuaba agitada y atemorizada por lo que había ocurrido, respirando rápidamente aun cuando ya estaban sentados en el suelo, al otro lado del camión. No le tomó mucho tiempo imaginar lo que había sido para ella pasar por eso, tomando en cuenta que él mismo lo había pasado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya definitivamente no le tenía miedo a esas cosas.

Pero no podía dejar de notar que no era lo mismo para ella: acababa de ver su vida irse, para luego darse cuenta de que no había sido así.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola, aunque a la vez también lo hacía para recordarse eso a sí mismo.

-Seguimos vivos, Liz –le dijo, sonriendo aun cuando su respiración todavía no se había regulado –seguimos luchando, ¿lo ves?

Pudo notar que, al estar en contacto directo con ella y sentir su corazón agitado, éste se empezó a relajar un poco en ese momento; no bastaron más palabras entre ellos para que ambos se calmaran un poco, incluso con los gritos de los corredores de fondo; ambos, a su manera habían cuidado del otro, y en ese momento ambos se estaban consolando y tranquilizando mutuamente, con el solo hecho de estar abrazados.

-Sí… -le respondió ella

-Ya falta menos –le dijo ella, recordando que tenían que seguir

Aunque no significó que fuera de inmediato: incluso con lo que les esperaba se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban todavía un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse, aunque ya no necesitaron abrazarse, sino sólo sentarse al lado, recuperándose mentalmente.

-Vamos, Liz –le dijo él, tras finalmente levantarse, notando que los infectados ya estaban empezando a retirarse -¿Liz?

Agachó la cabeza para verla, para hacerle saber que tenían que seguir: Liz lo vio y tras salir de aquél estado se levantó, pidiendo disculpas por ese momento.

-No te preocupes… no te culpo

El resto del túnel estaba inundado, aunque una tubería a un costado les permitiría caminar hasta el otro lado, en donde había un camión, con una escalera ubicada perfectamente para subir: eso junto a la bomba daban a entender que hacía poco personas habían pasado por ahí.

-Ethan –le dijo ella después de subir la escalera -¿apenas llegues te unirás a los luciérnagas?

-¿Eh? –Le respondió él, confundido por la pregunta –sí; apenas llegue les explicaré todo y les pediré unirme

-Me alegro –respondió ella

-Y no olvides que tú también estarás ahí… señorita Elizabeth Hug

-Tendremos varias historias para contar…

No podían continuar por el túnel, pero podían ver que hacia el costado una puerta abierta les daba una alternativa; de cualquier forma tendrían que salir por el otro lado y llegar al hospital, y si habían señales de que personas habían pasado por ahí, era porque había no sólo una entrada sino también una salida, y eso sumado al hecho de que John fuera en esa dirección les daba la confianza como para decir que debían seguir.

Cruzaron una puerta en una reja que había, hasta llegar a aquella puerta abierta: se habría en un pasillo que daba a la izquierda a lo que probablemente era la vía de escape, y a la derecha un cuarto en donde habían un par de cadáveres.

-Supongo que sólo hay una opción –comentó Ethan, para moverse hacia la izquierda

Había un gran espacio lleno de agua, probablemente por los daños en las tuberías, esparciendo el agua por todas partes, tal y como en el túnel, pero unas escaleras del otro lado junto a una escalera de metal colocada precisamente a modo de puente, probablemente por los luciérnagas, permitían llegar a una parte alta desde la que probablemente podrían seguir.

Y encima de todo ello gracias a un agujero podía ver el hospital, tan cerca que parecía que podía tocarlo.

-Bueno –dijo Ethan –llegó la hora de mojarnos

No obstante al lanzarse al aguay sentir lo helada que estaba, notó que no hubo un segundo chapuzón después del suyo: extrañado vio hacia los lados, para ver que Liz no estaba en ningún lado. Confundido, salió del agua y se dispuso a volver, tras lo cual no le tomó mucho encontrarla: estaba en aquel cuarto que quedaba para el otro camino.

Estaba sentada ahí, en silencio, como perdida, con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Ethan, viéndola -¿Liz?

Silencio; silencio frío e incómodo.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida, Ethan? –le preguntó ella finalmente, levantando la cara para verlo

-¿Eh? –Respondió, nuevamente extrañado, mientras ella seguía sentada –después tendremos tiempo para contarte, pero ahora hay que continuar

-Me gustaría…

Entonces se puso de pie, frente a él, a no más de un metro de distancia, y levantó su brazo derecho: cerca del codo por la parte trasera del brazo se podía ver una mordida entre sangre suya. No dijo ninguna palabra, ni hizo ningún gesto adicional: sólo levantó el brazo y mostró la mordida producto de haberse defendido con los brazos en medio de los infectados.

-No…

Ethan cayó al suelo de rodillas, y un sinfín de cosas pasaron por su mente: el hospital, las luciérnagas, la cura; qué pasaría si aún no estaba lista; hasta qué punto podían deshacer los efectos del virus; si podría recuperarla; si es que todavía tenía tiempo.

-¡Tenemos que correr! –gritó, reponiéndose, saltando con lo primero que apareció en su mente

Pero ella no se movió.

Ethan insistió, incluso jalándola con el brazo, pero ella no cooperaba.

-Sólo tenemos que llegar allá y curarte, nada más… Liz

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-No sabemos cuánto nos tomará llegar al hospital, ni si llegaremos antes de que me convierta… no estamos seguros de que ya tengan la cura…no estamos seguros de si Joel llegó incluso con Ellie o todavía están en camino… no estamos seguros de nada, Ethan

-Pero por eso vamos a ir y averiguarlo

-No puedo ir… no sabemos en qué momento me convertiré y te atacaré… y lo sabes

-Por favor no me hagas esto… no… -sintió un dolor en su cuello –no te dejaré, Liz

Ella le tomó la mano con la suya fuertemente, como un gesto propio de ella.

-Tranquilo –le dijo, con voz suave –no me estarás abandonando… si efectivamente tienen la cura, volverás por mí y me llevarás con ellos para curarme… y si no… pues ojalá que el destino sea bueno y puedan encontrarla antes de que el daño sea irreparable

-¿De qué estás hablando, Liz? ¿De qué…?

-Este cuarto es grande y tiene una puerta que puedes bloquear –le dijo ella, revelando finalmente su idea –supongo me puedo acostumbrar a quedarme un tiempo acá

-No te dejaré acá, si eso es lo que planeas

-No sabemos qué seguirá en el túnel, ni si encontraremos un lugar como éste: sólo tienes que bloquear la puerta con algo y volver cuando tengan la cura… pueden dormirme con tranquilizantes o si me pongo agresiva dejarme inconsciente… y si muerdo a alguien no importará porque ya tendrán la cura…

-No…

-… no se pone mejor que eso –lo interrumpió –lamento no tener otro plan

-No… yo lamento no tener otro plan –le respondió él

-Tranquilo, Ethan… recuerda que siempre hay algo bueno que está aún por venir… y qué mejor forma que ésta…

-Lo lamento… pero no puedo aceptar esto… simplemente…

-Hazlo por mí, Ethan… por favor

Dejarla ahí, para él ir con los luciérnagas: lo peor de todo es que realmente sonaba como un plan que podría resultar, y eso era o que justamente lo rompía; la idea de que para poder llegar los dos allá tendría que dejarla atrás temporalmente para ir con Marlene, y no tenía ninguna opción contra eso, ningún plan alternativo con el que pudiera solucionar todo.

-Sabes que no hay otra forma en que podamos acabar bien –le comentó ella, notando cómo Ethan se mantenía pensativo, intentando ver una forma diferente –después podremos estar con ellos y recordaremos todos estos momentos

Dejarla: lo que jamás había pensado en todo ese año se cruzaba por su mente, y no podía aceptarlo, desde el momento en que se habían encontrado en la armería, cuando él decidió protegerla de las personas que intentaran lastimarla, y ella decidió protegerlo de su propia forma de ser.

Y más cuando todos ya se habían ido: no podía sino recordar su grupo del cual era líder; de qué servía ser un líder si es que al final llegabas solo a la meta.

-Yo le prometí a un grupo de personas que los llevaría con los luciérnagas… no puedo llegar solo al hospital… jamás me lo perdonaría

-No llegarás solo, porque no me habrás abandonado… yo estaré aquí esperando tu regreso, ya sea en esta forma o en otra… pero te estaré esperando… un virus tomando mi cuerpo no me hará cambiar de parecer

-Pero…

-Sí… sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero déjame serlo esta vez… perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, pero si vamos a llegar con ellos, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer…

-Yo soy el que pudo hacer más

-No, Ethan… hiciste lo que pudiste hacer… y yo hice lo que pude hacer… si salió de esta forma no podemos perdernos en el pasado… sino concentrarnos en lo que podemos hacer en el presente por el futuro… y ahora mismo esto es lo que podemos hacer

Le había prometido a Liz avanzar, lo cual en ese mismo momento ella se lo estaba recordando: si hacía lo que ella le pedía no la tendría a su lado, y tendría que vérselas solo sin su compañía, sin su ayuda y él tampoco podría ayudarla. Tendría que hacerlo, si es que quería demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por cambiar, cumpliendo lo que había pasado tras la muerte de John.

De todas formas se tomó un momento de silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, segundos en los cuales ella tampoco le dijo nada.

Respiró profundamente.

-Lo haré –le respondió -… pero no planeo irme inmediatamente

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó ella –mientras antes te vayas mejor

-Te dejaré ser egoísta… pero tú permítemelo también… quisiera tener unos últimos momentos contigo antes de ir con ellos y saber finalmente qué pasará… quiero creer que lo mejor está por venir, pero una parte dentro de mí no puede evitar dejar de pensar en eso… así que aquí me quedaré por un rato… al menos hasta que el sol se haya puesto y el cielo se vuelva naranjo

-Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer…

-No –le respondió él, para sentarse en el suelo –no puedes… ni yo puedo

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado: había un par de cadáveres en las cercanías, y el olor sólo se soportaba porque en general el olor de la muerte y humedad eran generales ahí, adaptando al olfato. Pero la verdad es que incluso si hubiera sido de la otra forma, no les habría importado. El uno al lado del otro, como siempre.

-Lamento lo que te dije antes… lo de mi hermana y tú

-Tranquilo –le respondió ella, comprensiva –después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo sino pensar que tuviste tus razones… y si estamos acá es porque lo has superado… no tengo nada contra ti, Ethan… no te preocupes

Quería decir "no te pude proteger, al igual que con ella", pero con todo lo que había pasado, se tuvo que tragar las palabras, al menos en ese momento especial.

-¿Cuánto es tu cumpleaños, Liz?

-El quince de Julio

-Faltan sólo un par de semanas ya…

-Al menos ya sabemos cuál será el regalo que me darás, ¿no? –le dijo ella, haciendo alusión clara a la cura

-Procuraré tener otro regalo aparte… pensaré en qué darte entonces

-Y ¿cuándo fue el tuyo?

-Dos de Noviembre… te dije que fue hace mucho

-Hemos pasado por harto, ¿eh? –le dijo ella, recordando aquellos días

Ethan empezó a pensar y recordar: su huida del grupo, su primera parada en Pittsburgh; aquellos hermanos.

Había pasado realmente mucho.

-Recuerdo que antes de conocerte me encontré con dos hermanos –le comentó entonces; nunca había tocado el tema –en Pittsburgh… también querían unirse a los luciérnagas

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó? Espera… ¿están…?

-No –le respondió él, calmándola –o al menos eso creo… nos separamos porque… digamos que no respondieron como tú respondiste tras saber mi pasado… si los vuelvo a ver en el hospital planeo explicarles todo… aquella vez no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo

-Sé que comprenderán –le dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ethan –estoy segura de que así será

-Espero que así sea… y espero que lleguen… fue tiempo después de eso que te encontré

-Todavía pienso que si no hubieras sido tú el que me hubiera encontrado estaría muerta hace mucho tiempo

-No pienses tanto en eso… hay tantas formas en que podemos morir que te podrías perder si empiezas a pensar mucho al respecto

-Tranquilo… me mantengo en la tierra… sólo es para recordarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo

-Yo no me quedo atrás si es por estar agradecido… cuando éramos sólo los dos, cuidándonos el uno al otro…

-Día tras día…

-Liz…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero

-… ¿De verdad?

-Sí

-Pues yo también

-… Gracias

-De nada, y gracias a ti también

-Liz

-Adelante

-Te quiero

Ella se rio.

-Yo también te quiero, Ethan

Ella seguía con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y así se quedaron por unos segundos, en completo silencio, sin moverse, escuchando sólo los sonidos del lugar, y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro, incluso a través del chaleco antibalas.

-Si pudiera vivir este viaje nuevamente –dijo entonces él –incluso con todos los altos y bajos –levantó su mano izquierda y la vio fijamente, notando el dedo que le faltaba, para luego tomarse la oreja –lo haría nuevamente…

-Ha sido duro, pero sí… yo también lo viviría nuevamente

-No existen palabras que puedan expresar lo agradecido que estoy de haberte conocido, y nunca lo habrán

-Ethan… -le dijo ella, levantando su cabeza –creo que ya es hora de que te vayas

-Sólo diez minutos más –le respondió él, sin moverse –dame diez minutos y saldré para bloquear la puerta

-Está bien –le respondió ella, para apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de él

-Y… ¿has tenido novio?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –le dijo ella, sin poder evitar reírse

-Nada… sólo quiero saber

-Mi papá solía ser un tanto estricto con los chicos que conocía… pero hubo uno que logró convencerlo… su nombre era Brad… Bradley

-Yo sólo he tenido un amor en mi vida… vergonzosamente era un amor de la infancia… su nombre era Emily… ¿sabes? Yo y Mike peleamos por quien podría confesarle su amor… yo gané y ella aceptó… éramos jóvenes… más jóvenes que tú; no sabíamos nada del mundo… si mi infancia fue buena pese a todo, fue gracias a mis padres y a ellos… Mike, Emily y Diane

-Brad era un tanto tímido, pero por mí se decidió a dejar de serlo… aunque admito que en el fondo siempre me había gustado, incluso cuando lo era… su compañía me calmaba siempre, y me alejaba de los problemas… yo tenía entonces catorce años… fueron cuatro años que nunca olvidaré…

Ambos hablaban de aquellas memorias, riendo ante los buenos recuerdos, de aquellos momentos que les habían sacado sonrisas incluso cuando todo alrededor de ellos se estaba cayendo. Pero en el fondo sabían que no debían hablar del final: en ese mundo era obvio que muchas historias no habían acabado bien, así que ninguno preguntaba sobre la conclusión, suponiendo lo peor de inmediato, supuesto que probablemente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-De hecho una vez Brad pensó que Nick me había quitado mi almuerzo… ahí Brad sacó su luchador interior y nadie lo pudo contener sino hasta que Anna llegó y lo alejó de Nick… y la verdad era que yo simplemente había pasado de almorzar porque había comido algo antes… de no haber sido por el buen humor de Nick eso habría acabado mal… al final todos terminaron bien

-Hubo un tiempo en el que Mike no me habló; después de saber que estaba saliendo con Emily se alejó… probablemente me consideró un traidor, pese a que ambos habíamos acordado quedar bien con el otro… hasta que un día fui a su casa, golpeé la puerta, y al abrirme él le di un helado y pasé como si fuera mi propia casa… de mala gana lo obligué a ver televisión conmigo y eventualmente hice que se riera… después de eso sólo recuerdo carcajadas al aceptar que volveríamos a ser amigos

De no haber sido por los recuerdos, aquella escena habría sido depresiva y triste: se reían con recuerdos, soportando el hecho de que todas las personas que mencionaban ya estaban muertas.

-Ethan –le dijo ella, tras parar de reír –nunca tuve un hermano mayor… y lo más cercano a una hermana mayor fue Anna… pero creo que contigo puedo decir que tengo al menos una idea de cómo se siente… me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si nos hubiéramos conocido antes

-Probablemente tu padre me habría repelido –le dijo él, sonriendo

-No lo creo… creo que él habría visto lo que hay en tu interior, y te habría dado la bienvenida… creería eso sí que con Anna quizá no te hubieras llevado bien al principio, pero al parecer ahí me equivoqué, por lo que me contaste de tu encuentro con ella

-Aún sin saberlo, nos ayudó bastante en el viaje… incluso ahora mismo te está ayudando –comentó él, mirando el chaleco antibalas, que había sobrevivido a todo ese viaje junto a ellos

-Y ahora me protegerá por última vez

-Luego no habrá necesidad de protección… finalmente… tuve esa impresión cuando vi a las jirafas

-¿Eh?

-Que somos jirafas… buscamos paz y vivir en armonía con otros, pero la existencia de leones allá afuera nos obliga a estar siempre atentos incondicionalmente…

-Es una comparación rara, pero me agrada… me gustan las jirafas… a decir verdad nunca había visto una porque… bueno… cuarentena y eso… pero una vez vi fotografías en un libro de animales que me compró mi papá a cambio de unas tarjetas de racionamiento… si hay algo que vale poco hoy en día lamentablemente es la lectura… aunque espera… eso es bueno; así se pueden comprar más

-Yo fui a un zoológico antes de que… bueno… pasara todo esto… y eso recuerdo de ellas: pacíficas y sin querer dañar a nadie… somos un par de jirafas

-Voy a tener que ver la forma de alargar mi cuello… no paso muy bien como jirafa ahora mismo

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer eso…

-Ya falta poco… Ethan…

-Lo sé

-Es mejor que te vayas

-Lo sé

Y sabía a qué se refería exactamente, de hecho ambos lo sabían; el dolor de tener que separarse no podía ser apagado ni con la mayor esperanza a futuro: ambos habían vivido y muerto juntos durante ese año, y ambos se daban cuenta de que mientras más tiempo pasaban ahí, más dolorosa era la despedida.

Ethan la vio una última vez, recordando su objetivo y el plan, para ponerse de pie junto con ella.

-Volveré por ti y te curaremos –le dijo él, para luego abrazarla –sólo espérame

-Te estaré esperando –le contestó ella, sin soltarlo –estaré esperando en este mismo lugar

Entonces él revisó su mochila, notando lo que le quedaba, y en una última ayuda, le pasó a Liz la ballesta, notando que había un par de flechas en el lugar que podría usar, y le dejó balas por si acaso.

-¿Y qué llevarás tú? –le dijo ella, viéndolo

-Ya no me falta mucho… con una pistola bastará

-Ethan…

-Por favor, Liz… déjame hacer esto

Entonces vio a Liz sosteniendo la ballesta negra con la noche, junto a su chaleco antibalas.

-Al menos así puedo pensar que ahora no sólo Anna te está protegiendo, sino también yo

-En ese caso toma –le dijo ella

Entonces tomó un jirón de tela negra de la parte baja de su polera, bajo el chaleco, y lo sacó, para luego anudarlo en la muñeca izquierda de Ethan, junto a otro jirón rojo que llevaba tiempo ahí.

-Veo que alguien más tuvo la idea –le dijo ella, sonriendo –lamento no tener algo más… ¿a quién pertenece?

Ethan recordó la prisión en ese momento: las torturas, los días sin esperanza, y quien finalmente lo ayudó a salir, a costa de su propia vida.

-Su nombre era Kent –le dijo, recordando –pertenecía al grupo de Francis… él fue quien me liberó de la celda, aunque a cambio pagó un precio demasiado alto… gracias a él seguimos vivos

-Estoy seguro que desde algún lugar, esté donde esté, Kent sigue feliz con su decisión… y ahora yo también te protegeré de esta forma… te estaré cuidando desde este cuarto

-Volveré apenas pueda, Liz…

-Sé que será así

El adiós nunca fue tan amargo, al menos no en su memoria: no había muerto, pero la estaba dejando atrás, así fuera temporalmente, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Sí, Liz –le dijo, antes de irse

-¿Eh? –dijo ella, extrañada

-Tendremos varias cosas para contar –respondió él, recordando las palabras que hacía unos momentos ella había dicho

Y mientras cerraba la puerta, pudo verla sonriendo, mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida; justo antes de cerrarla por completo extendió su mano también, para luego cerrarla y bloquearla con unos muebles que pudo arrastrar hasta ahí.

-¡Vas a ser la primera persona curada del Cordyceps! –gritó él, desde detrás de la puerta bloqueada -¡Pasarás a la historia como tal!

-¡No puedo esperar! –le respondió ella

Y dando pasos lentos, empezó a partir hacia el otro camino, para luego lanzarse al agua helada que antes había sentido, subir las escaleras, cruzar el puente improvisado, subir otras escaleras y llegar a otra autopista abandonada, que sólo tenía una pequeña alfombra de agua, debido a que varios escombros habían tapado completamente el canal por el cual antes hubiera pasado el agua; por la posición de algunos carros pudo predecir que la corriente que por ahí pasaba antes había sido fuerte, pero ahora sólo quedaba esa pequeña alfombra.

Podía ver una luz al final del túnel.

Y empezó a avanzar, esta vez sin nadie a su lado, escuchando sólo sus propios pasos en el agua mientras caminaba lo último.

Un año.

Pudo ver ciertas algas que le reafirmaban que antes ese lugar había sido poblado con más agua, la cual desembocaba finalmente en la salida, pasando entre los diversos autos que habían quedado atrapados ahí, décadas antes.

La luz estaba más cerca.

Jack, Mary, Julie, Mike, Matt, Dom, John y Liz.

Ése era su grupo, y sin importar lo que pasara, siempre lo sería, y jamás lo olvidaría.

Esto era en especial por ella.

Y dando pasos cansados, llegó al final del túnel, sucio, exhausto, herido, fatigado y solo.

Pudo entonces ver el hospital Saint Mary a sólo unos pasos de él.

Lo había logrado.

Cayó al suelo, y estalló en lágrimas.


	29. Capítulo 29 -Gracias por ser como eres

**Capítulo 29 –Ethan**

"Hospital Saint Mary" en letras grandes se imponían en su vista, abarcada por el edificio grande que tenía frente a él, en medio del atardecer que pronto daría paso a la noche.

Veinte años, veinte años en que no había visto a su alrededor nada que no tuviera una parte claramente dolorosa: los asesinatos, robos, violaciones y actos que jamás creyó ver alguna vez, resguardado en ese entonces en sus recuerdos de lo que había sido una infancia normal conociendo amigos, amores, descubriéndose a sí mismo, todo para acabar en tal mundo nuevo en donde sólo reinaba lo peor de la humanidad.

Pero en más de una ocasión lo había dicho: pese a todo lo que había sufrido él y todas las personas que había conocido en esos veinte años, quería creer en una oportunidad para él y para el resto; una oportunidad para todos de cambiar ese mundo, y sabía que con una cura la responsabilidad final recaía justamente en las personas y en su voluntad de querer cambiar las cosas: él luchó por eso, su familia y amigos anhelaron eso, e incluso sus enemigos lo quisieron: incluso Francis una vez había querido mejorar las cosas, pero si algo los diferenciaba, era el hecho de que después de todo, él no había perdido su rumbo ni su camino, gracias al apoyo de la gente que había conocido. Y con todo eso en mente dio los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la entrada de aquel edificio que concentraba todas sus metas de ese último año.

Y fue pensando en cada persona que lo había dejado, desde el momento mismo en que había comenzado todo con casa paso que daba, recordando claramente sus rostros y todo lo que habían hecho por él: presenciaría que todos esos sacrificios no serían en vano y podría finalmente encontrar la paz.

Entonces entró en el hospital, dándose cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba todo en el lugar; de hecho no había nadie en la entrada: era quizá tal y como lo esperaba, después del infierno que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese lugar, siendo ése uno pacífico en donde no escuchara ningún grito de auxilio, ni ninguna bala siendo disparada: estaba con los luciérnagas.

Podría contar su triste historia a través de la luz que le daría el futuro: a los luciérnagas con los cuales se hiciera amigo, con Liz, y si todo salía bien incluso podría encontrar el amor, al finalmente poder bajar la pistola y guardarla; podría relatarle a sus hijos que incluso cuando piensen que no podrían caer más bajo, ni subir nuevamente, si lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas podrían avanzar y que la solución no estaba en poder dejar atrás los pecados, sino aceptarlos y aprender de ellos: él había caído muchas veces, pero gracias a su grupo había aprendido a creer, creencia que había comenzado dentro de él mismo, al salir del grupo por su cuenta, pero que sólo había podido desarrollarse gracias a ellos.

Con cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez más aliviado, como si una tenue sonata de piano sonara de fondo en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo había terminado; pronto pudo ver en una pared el símbolo de las luciérnagas y se sintió en casa, junto a personas que, como él, creían en un mundo mejor y en que ese mundo era posible, aun cuando habían tenido que soportar durante años y años el asalto armado de las fuerzas militares. Lo que había comenzado Roy y había continuado Marlene se presentaba frente a él al fin.

Entonces fue que pudo ver a dos personas salir desde una esquina rápidamente, para apuntarle con rifles automáticos.

-¡Quieto! –Le gritó el de la izquierda, sin dejar de apuntarle -¡Un paso más y disparamos!

Se sentía tan bien; por primera vez le estaban apuntando con un arma directamente a su cabeza, y podía decir que no tenía temor. Sonrió y levantó ambas manos en el aire, notando que en sus antebrazos tenían las insignias distintivas de los luciérnagas: eran ellos.

-¡Quieto! –volvió a gritar el de la izquierda

Y entonces Ethan bajó su mano derecha, para meterla en su bolsillo lentamente, para no levantar falsas sospechas en los dos luciérnagas, para sacar el colgante de John y extender su mano hacia ellos para mostrarlos. Fue tras eso que los dos luciérnagas lo vieron fijamente, para corroborar que efectivamente se trataba de un colgante auténtico, y bajar las armas.

-¿Eres…? –dijo el de la izquierda

-No… -respondió Ethan, sin soltar el colgante –era de un querido amigo… gracias a él estoy acá

Fue el de la derecha el que se acercó a él para aceptar el colgante y verlo, para abrir los ojos en sorpresa: Ethan pudo deducir sólo con eso que al menos ese luciérnaga también conocía a John, o al menos lo recordaba.

-¿Dónde está John? –le preguntó el de la derecha

-Lamentablemente no pudo llegar murió defendiéndolos, en la entrada de la ciudad… unas… personas –por un momento casi dijo "cazadores" –llegaron a la ciudad junto con nosotros con la intención de acabar con ustedes

Notó que el de la izquierda no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión a una de angustia; quizá él también lo conocía y sí, probablemente también lamentaba el hecho de que ellos no hubieran estado allá para ayudarlos.

-Vengo… -articuló Ethan, sin creer lo que decía en parte –vengo… a unirme a los luciérnagas… Joel… ¿Joel llegó con Ellie?... ¡la cura!... ¡la…!

Pero en ese momento el de la derecha levantó su mano izquierda haciendo una señal de alto con la mano, deteniéndolo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó

-Ethan… Ethan Lawson

-Ok… Ethan… Ray… ¿puedes hacerlo? –le dijo, hablándole al de la izquierda

Notó que Ray lo vio de vuelta, para luego verlo a él.

-Lo intentaré, Walter –le respondió de vuelta el luciérnaga de la izquierda –Ethan, acompáñame

Ethan sonrió entonces, dándose cuenta en esas palabras que lo habían aceptado, y que probablemente lo llevarían con Marlene para darle su colgante propio.

Era realidad: estaba caminando junto a un luciérnaga en la zona de cuarentena que ellos habían creado, camino a conocer a la Reina, pasando entre pasillos, subiendo escaleras, viendo a otros luciérnagas en algunas salas del hospital, adaptadas para vivir allí, viendo campamentos interiores con variedades de objetos, bajando nuevamente escaleras, para luego salir al patio interior del hospital.

Pero entonces lo que vio fue una tumba, en donde se podían ver muchas flores, una al lado de la otra: habían blancas, rojas, violetas, algunas puestas en formas para hacer figuras, otras dejadas rápidamente.

Y encima, en la lápida podía ver claramente el nombre.

"Marlene Barnett, Reina de los Luciérnagas, una persona que luchó hasta su último aliento, por ella y por todos nosotros".

Ethan observó en silencio la placa de piedra, intentando comprender lo que esas palabras en ese lugar significaban, luchando contra sí mismo a la hora de creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Lo lamento –le dijo Ray –pero los luciérnagas ya no existen

Ethan sólo pudo voltear su cabeza hacia él, intentando creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin poder juntar las fuerzas ni las palabras como para poder responder algo.

Juntó lo que tenía dentro de sí, y respirando irregularmente, abrió la boca.

-¿De qué… estás hablando? –Preguntó torpemente -¿qué pasó con la cura? ¿Qué pasó con Ellie? ¿Llegó Joel a la ciudad?

Pudo ver que Ray también luchó contra sí mismo en ese momento, juntando también las fuerzas para poder responderle.

-Joel llegó… hace casi un mes… junto a Ellie

-¿Llegó? –Preguntó rápida y agitadamente -¿Llegaron a salvo? ¡¿Tienen la cura lista?! ¡¿Cuánto llevan?! ¡Conozco a una persona que la necesita…!

-Lo siento –lo interrumpió Ray, casi tan angustiado como confundido Ethan –Joel llegó… pero fue él quien mató a Marlene, y a gran parte de nuestro grupo… después de la travesía hasta la ciudad nos dispersamos mucho… no todos llegamos… y no pudimos contra él…

Ethan lo miraba, intentando imaginar al Joel que durante tanto tiempo había seguido en su mente, por quien se había desviado a Boulder en Colorado, por quien se había encontrado con Mike y con Francis: ese Joel, y no pudo sino recordar un acontecimiento: cuando Joel había masacrado al grupo de David en Lakeside.

No, no podía ser.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Ethan, incrédulo –se suponía que el trabajo de Joel era llevar a Ellie a salvo con ustedes

-Ése era el plan –respondió Ray, mirando la tumba –pero después que llegó… todo se fue a la mierda… sólo recuerdo que de la nada Marlene nos advirtió de que Joel quería llevarse a la niña, y de que teníamos que detenerlo a como diera lugar… luego de eso sólo recuerdo estruendos de balas, en los tiroteos entre nuestro grupo y él…

-¿Llevársela?... ¿Por qué?

-No sabemos la razón exacta… los únicos que estuvieron en contacto con él fueron Marlene y uno de nuestros hombres, quien fue su primera víctima… y ambos están muertos como para decirnos la razón… estuvimos tan cerca… se suponía que podíamos confiar en él... se suponía… de hecho tú te llamabas tal y como… no… olvídalo… no es nada…

Ethan se quedó en silencio, mientras podía ver que Ray peleaba con sus propios recuerdos, expresados en sus palabras, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. No habían luciérnagas, no había cura, no había nada.

-¿Y no pensaron en seguirlo?

-Antes de que pudiéramos saberlo, escapó en uno de los autos que teníamos dentro del hospital… no sabemos dónde pudo haber ido… e incluso si lo supiera… incluso si lo supiera… no tenemos cómo crear la cura…

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ethan, sólo confundiéndose más y más tras cada palabra que Ray decía -¿Por qué?

-Porque Joel mató a todo el equipo médico que estaba investigando la cura antes de llevarse a Ellie… tenemos sus documentos y archivos, pero a nadie que pueda entender qué dicen… los perdimos… a todos… a todos los que pusieron lo mejor de sí para poder descubrir cómo crear una cura…

No quedaba nadie que supiera interpretar esa investigación de años.

No quedaba nadie que pudiera crear una cura.

No quedaba cura alguna.

No habría cura.

Entonces fue que sintió unos pasos detrás de él; era Walter, quien traía algo en su mano derecha: un colgante.

-Creo que Ray ya te contó lo que pasó –le dijo Walter –pero si de algo te sirve… toma esto

Le extendió su mano, y pudo ver el colgante: lo sostuvo en sus manos y pudo ver lo que decía: "Ethan Lawson 026304".

Era un luciérnaga, cuando ya los luciérnagas no existían.

-Bienvenido a los… luciérnagas…

Ethan sostuvo el colgante con ambas manos fijamente frente a sus ojos, notando cómo la cadena del colgante caía desde su mano, por el espacio en donde estaba el dedo que le faltaba, en completo silencio, mientras Ray y Walter sólo lo observaban, también en silencio.

Y lentamente extendió la cadena por sobre su cabeza, para bajarla lentamente, hasta que la cadena quedó alrededor de su cuello, dejando caer su colgante a la altura de su pecho, tal y como una vez lo había tenido John.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Ethan, buscando auxilio, o alguna respuesta a la pregunta que ahondaba en lo más profundo de su ser

-Los luciérnagas ya no existen –respondió Ray, marcando esas palabras para intentar convencerlo de que era realidad –después de la muerte de Marlene, muchos se fueron… perdimos a muchos buenos luciérnagas por culpa de Joel, y los pocos que sobrevivieron se fueron después… no tenemos líder, ni rumbo… ni forma de llegar a uno… lo que viste mientras caminábamos hacia acá es en gran parte todo lo que tenemos… somos los pocos que se negaron a querer dejar este lugar… no sé si moriremos acá eventualmente… pero no sabemos dónde ir, porque no tenemos dónde ir

-No tienen dónde ir… -dijo Ethan, recordando que hacía mucho tiempo él había pronunciado palabras similares, y eso sólo puso en perspectiva a los luciérnagas que tenía frente a él –entonces yo tampoco tengo dónde ir…

Ray y Walter no respondieron; sólo se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que no tenían cómo responder a eso, puesto que ellos mismos habían pasado un mes completo, viendo cómo sus compañeros se rendían y se iban, luego de años combatiendo junto a Marlene, intentando responder esa pregunta sin resultado alguno, y por algún motivo se sentían culpables al respecto, en especial al tener a un aspirante frente a ellos.

Todo había acabado.

-Gracias por el colgante –les dijo –significa mucho para mí… de verdad

Y dicho eso empezó a caminar de vuelta, y si bien no se dio cuenta de ello porque no prestó atención, ni Ray ni Walter intentaron detenerlo o reaccionaron en absoluto.

Los pasillos, las escaleras y los luciérnagas que veía: hacía sólo unos minutos había pasado por esos corredores con la mayor de las alegrías, viendo que todo finalmente había acabado de buena forma, pero en ese momento se veía totalmente al contrario, justamente caminando de vuelta, como contrarrestando la felicidad que antes había inundado su corazón. Pronto se encontró nuevamente frente a la entrada del hospital, y junto a ésta pudo ver la entrada del túnel.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, pensando en los recuerdos que habían pasado por su mente cuando había recorrido ese trayecto en el sentido contrario en la tarde: no se había dado cuenta, pero ya era de noche, y todo se veía oscuro, tanto fuera de él, como dentro.

Pronto se vio en la entrada del túnel mismo, viendo incluso en la oscuridad los carros amontonados por los que antes había pasado.

Levantó su colgante, viéndolo nuevamente, viendo su nombre en él, recordando cuando habían llegado a la ciudad en el camión, y él había gritado su nombre a través de la ventana; cuando veían la ciudad con sonrisas inmensas en sus caras riendo a carcajadas.

Ahí estaba, frente a él: "Ethan Lawson 026304".

Tenía su nombre que marcaba su historia propia, y un número que demostraba que era parte de algo mayor a él al mismo tiempo. Pero eso ya no existía: los luciérnagas ya no existían y eso no cambiaría: sólo le quedaba su nombre.

Pero qué quedaba de él, cuando todo ese viaje había sido justamente para estar con ellos, y para cumplir su meta propia: no quedaba nada de él tampoco.

No tenía nada, ni nadie.

Estando ya dentro del túnel entonces tomó su pistola, viéndola fijamente, recordando cuántas veces había usado armas en su viaje, cuántas veces las había evitado cuando había sido un cazador, y cómo nunca las había usado antes de la infección.

La miró fijamente, notando lo gastada que estaba por todo ese tiempo, pero siempre había funcionado: nunca le había fallado a la hora de defenderse.

Defenderse de otros.

Defenderse de sí mismo.

La levantó lentamente, hasta que puso el cañón de la pistola en su sien.

Éste era el fin de su viaje, que había comenzado con una pequeña idea, pequeña idea que había convencido a otros y a sí mismo, para dar paso al mar de experiencias que había vivido. Experiencias que no cambiaría jamás por nada, pero que anhelaba también como nada en el mundo.

Ya no eran sólo Mike y Emily en esa fotografía que descansaba junto al cadáver de Mike en las afueras de Boulder: podía verla en su mente, y la imaginaba más grande, mucho más grande, casi como un mural, y se podía ver en esa fotografía, junto a cada persona que había conocido en su vida, y de cómo todas se habían ido.

Y no volvería sólo con Mike y Emily, sino que volvería con todos ellos.

Porque ésa era la única paz que podría tener jamás en ese mundo.

Y entonces llegó ese extraño pensamiento a su mente, que antes no podría haberle llegado: incluso Francis o Nathaniel, o cada cazador que había enfrentado en su vida; todos, a su manera, buscaban esa paz, fuera como fuera, incluso si significaba morir.

Todos querían paz.

Todos queríamos un descanso.

Habíamos luchado por demasiado tiempo.

Entonces se dispuso a jalar el gatillo.

Lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que cuando los cerrara todo acabaría.

Pero entonces, justo antes de cerrarlos completamente, pudo ver su muñeca izquierda: una tela anudada alrededor: una roja, y al lado una negra.

Liz.

Liz.

-Liz –dijo lentamente

Bajó la pistola, y torpemente empezó a caminar entre los carros, con una expresión vacía, como su interior, viendo aquellos carros, ya sin recordar cuando los había atravesado esperanzado, sino avanzando a través de ellos casi por defecto, sin vida por dentro.

Pronto se vio nuevamente en la parte alta, en donde se encontraba esa escalera de metal que servía como puente: se lanzó lentamente al agua y nadó tan lentamente hacia el otro lado que casi no hizo ruido alguno; no sintió para nada lo frío del agua esta vez.

No sabía bien a qué iba, pero si una de las opciones era la que podía asomar entre su mente a ratos, estaba conforme y satisfecho.

Salió del agua casi tan lentamente como había nadado, sin preocuparse por agitarse un poco para soltar un poco de agua de su ropa, y empezó a caminar hacia aquél cuarto.

Iba a ser la primera persona en la historia curada del Cordyceps.

Qué ingenuo había sido.

Pero fue entonces que pudo ver que no estaban los muebles que había usado para bloquear la puerta, y que de hecho la puerta estaba abierta: la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar lo suficiente, ayudada por la adaptación del ojo a la oscuridad, como para ver claramente todo.

Entró al cuarto, y entonces lo pudo ver.

Un hombre de unos treinta años, claramente más joven que él, de cabello castaño y piel clara, pudiéndose notar en la suciedad de su ropa que había pasado por mucho antes de ese momento, y a su lado a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años, de piel también clara y cabello rubio.

-Tranquilo Johnny –le dijo el hombre al niño –papi está aquí y siempre te protegerá… y ya falta poco por fin

Pudo notar que aquel padre estaba calmando a su pequeño hijo, mientras le colocaba algo en el torso: le estaba poniendo un chaleco antibalas que le quedaba un tanto grande.

Entonces el padre notó su presencia.

-¡Quién anda ahí! –le gritó el hombre, apuntándole con una pistola inmediatamente, mientras el niño corrió a esconderse detrás de él

Ethan no le respondió: ni palabra ni acción, simplemente no se movió en absoluto, quedando de pie frente a aquél hombre.

Pero algo evitó que el padre le disparara: pudo notar que aquél extraño desvió su mirada del rostro de Ethan para bajar su vista un poco; en medio de la noche, su colgante brillaba como una moneda de plata, tan visible como la más intensa de las luces. Tras eso el hombre bajó su pistola y dejó ir un suspiro que le recordó a los suspiros que él había dado varias veces en su vida en situaciones similares.

-Pensé que nos ibas a matar –le dijo el extraño, ya con un tono más tranquilo –es bueno saber que siguen aquí

Le había hablado en plural, y Ethan pudo decir bien la razón: era un luciérnaga.

-Mi nombre es Richard –le dijo el extraño, extendiéndole la mano, mano que Ethan se tardó en dar –y éste es mi hijo Johnny… ya cumplió ocho… venimos a… venimos a unirnos a los luciérnagas… mi esposa era una de ustedes… pero lamentablemente… lamentablemente… ¡aquí está su colgante!

Pudo ver que Richard rápidamente sacó de su mochila un colgante similar al suyo y lo extendió para que él pudiera verlo… "Dominique Williams 018959".

-Mi papá me dijo que mi mamá seguía con nosotros –dijo entonces el pequeño, saliendo desde detrás de Richard, mostrando un oso de peluche que había sacado de su mochila –que siempre que tengamos este osito que ella me dio, ella estará con nosotros ¿verdad, papá?

-Sí… hijo –respondió Richard, pudiendo notar Ethan que éste se había emocionado un poco al escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras -… ¿nos puedes llevar con los tuyos?... disculpa… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ethan no respondió inmediatamente, porque se hallaba ocupado inspeccionando el lugar, y entonces sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos, al verla.

Ahí estaba, a un lado, en el suelo con una bala en la cabeza y sin el chaleco de Anna: volvió su mirada hacia el par y viendo el chaleco del niño pudo entender qué había pasado. Richard notó ese intercambio de miradas y vio las cosas desde su perspectiva.

-¿La ves? –le dijo Richard –fue un golpe de suerte… buscábamos algo para comer y para descansar… tuvimos que huir de varios infectados hace un rato… entramos acá y encontramos a esa infectada: con un chaleco antibalas pudo habernos matado fácilmente, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta notamos que su muñeca estaba esposada a esa tubería, así que sólo empezó a gritarnos intentando alcanzarnos, sin poder moverse de ahí… matarla fue más que fácil, y resulta que al lado de ella había una mochila en donde encontramos comidas, balas, e incluso esta bestia

Le dijo, sacando de su mochila una ballesta completamente negra, que hacía no mucho él había usado para escapar de aquellos infectados.

-Pensar que pudimos haber muerto, pero terminó siendo un verdadero golpe de suerte

Ethan pudo notar el lugar en donde estaba su cadáver, y pudo recordar entonces que la vez que habían entrado había visto a otro cadáver ahí, también esposado a la tubería, pero aquél cadáver llevaba años ahí: no le tomó mucho tiempo pensar como ella habría pensado en ese momento, sabiendo que se iba a convertir: sacó a ese cadáver de ahí, se colocó esas esposas y se quedó ahí, para así cuando Ethan volviera por ella no hubiese ningún problema: incluso en sus últimos momentos ella se preocupó por él, sin que él siquiera los supiera. Entonces vio a unos metros del cadáver una llave que brillaba como su colgante; había encontrado la llave, se había atado a esa tubería y luego había lanzado la llave fuera de su alcance para no poder liberarse, confiando en quien la liberara sería él.

Porque así era ella, siempre preocupándose, hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Ignoró completamente a Richard y a su hijo, y se acercó al cadáver de quien hubiera sido la persona más importante para él durante ese año.

Recordó esas palabras que había pronunciado.

"Te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero".

Entonces pudo ver que al lado de su cadáver había un pedazo de papel, en donde había algo escrito: se agachó para tomarlo y ver qué contenía.

Entonces sintió algo atorarse en su garganta.

"Sabía que volverías", acompañado de una carita feliz dibujada.

-Lo mejor está por venir… -dijo en voz baja

-¿Eh? –dijo Richard, intentando comprender la situación

Ethan se volteó y los vio a ambos: se veían sucios y cansados: seguramente también tenían su propia historia que contar y su propio viaje hacia ese lugar: eran almas que buscaban un lugar donde ir.

-Vengan –les dijo –por acá

Los guio entonces hacia la parte inundada, y les explicó cómo no les quedaba nada para llegar.

-Deben subir esa escalera y luego caminar hacia el final del túnel –les dijo, indicando con el dedo –al salir encontrarán el hospital

-¡Gracias! –respondió Richard, para luego volverse al niño -¿ves, Johnny? ¡Te dije que no nos quedaba nada! ¡Vamos a ir con los amigos de mamá! ¡Se acabaron las noches sin dormir!

El niño gritaba de alegría, mientras su padre lo tomaba y lo elevaba en el aire, moviéndolo mientras jugaba con él, todo eso mientras Ethan los observaba sin poder siquiera darse cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, viéndolos con una mirada totalmente vacía y nula.

-¡Johnny, afírmate de la espalda de papá! –le dijo Richard, notando Ethan que el niño no sabía nadar, para luego lanzarse al agua

-¡Está helada, papá!

Richard sólo reía mientras el niño se quejaba por el agua.

Ethan sólo los veía desde el otro lado, mientras subían las primeras escaleras: eran felices el uno con el otro, mientras no se atrevía a mirarse a sí mismo, temeroso de lo que podría ver; de su situación actual.

Fue entonces que, mientras Richard cruzaba primero el puente hecho con la escalera, para comprobar que era seguro para su hijo, Ethan levantó su pistola y tras apuntarle directamente al pecho, comenzó a disparar en repetidas ocasiones, viendo cómo Richard cayó del puente al agua, la cual iluminada por la luna se empezó a tornar roja, mientras Richard luchaba por mantenerse no sólo a flote torpemente, sino mantenerse vivo también.

Pudo ver cómo Johnny empezó a llorar inmediatamente, gritando por su padre, bajando de inmediato por las escaleras, intentando extender su pequeña manito hacia donde su padre estaba para ayudarlo a salir, sin poder alcanzarlo. El niño lloraba, intentando alcanzarlo, dándose cuenta en medio de una tristeza inmensa que no podría llegar a él, y entonces en un acto desesperado por amor a su padre el pobre niño se lanzó al agua para alcanzarlo: efectivamente Johnny no sabía nadar, por lo cual empezó también a chapotear en el agua intentando mantenerse a flote para no ahogarse, pero incluso en medio de esa desesperada lucha por su vida, intentó también moverse hacia donde estaba su padre, quien ya tenía más problemas para mantenerse a flote debido a que se le acababan las fuerzas.

Ethan los observó luchando por no morir ahogados, en una mezcla de gritos y llantos por parte del niño y chapoteos por parte de ambos, que intentaban sobrevivir a esa cruda muerte. Levantó nuevamente la pistola, y vació el cargador disparando en repetidas veces tanto al padre como al niño por igual: con tantas balas el chaleco no pudo proteger completamente al pequeño. El estruendo de cada bala se sintió en todo el lugar, y después de que siguiera jalando el gatillo, notando que ya no quedaban balas, pudo notar que había silencio, y que el agua se había tornado levemente roja.

Estaban muertos, ambos, ya fuera por pérdida de sangre o ahogados, pero sus cuerpos estaban en el agua.

-Joel –dijo entonces, casi de la nada –Joel…

Se lanzó al agua y sin importarle el mancharse con la sangre de aquellas personas se acercó a sus cadáveres para quitarle la mochila a Richard: salió a las escaleras y tras revisarla, sacando unos libros infantiles de cuentos y dibujos mojados por el agua, encontró la ballesta negra. La sacó y la contempló, y entonces pensó: eso era todo lo que le quedaba; nada más.

Vio el cadáver del niño, y se fijó en el chaleco antibalas, notando que ya tampoco tenía eso: Liz había muerto esperándolo, esperando algo de él que llegaría. Vio el chaleco una última vez, y con la ballesta en mano empezó a cruzar el puente.

Subió las escaleras, bajó a la autopista antes inundada, caminó entre los autos, y salió nuevamente por la entrada, para ver el hospital.

Bajó la mirada y vio nuevamente la ballesta.

No tenía nada más.

Empezó a caminar, y entró nuevamente al hospital.

Pudo ver entonces a Ray y a otro luciérnaga que salieron a su encuentro: había sido el mismo escenario, con dos luciérnagas apuntándole, aunque esta vez Ray rápidamente lo reconoció.

-¿Volviste? –Le preguntó –si quieres quedarte acá no tenemos problemas

Ethan no respondió; en vez de eso avanzó y los pasó a ambos, para adentrarse en el hospital, subiendo unas escaleras y yendo al mismo lugar en donde había visto a varios luciérnagas reunidos: ahí estaban, y ahora que podía verlos con detenimiento podía ver la tristeza en sus miradas, sabiendo que ya no tenían nada.

Fue entonces que, parándose en medio de todos ellos, sacó su pistola y dio un disparo hacia el techo, disparo que alertó de inmediato a todo el grupo, tras lo cual todos los luciérnagas en el lugar le apuntaron directamente.

Pero tras eso Ethan botó el arma al suelo intencionalmente, sabiendo desde antes del disparo que lo haría.

-¡Cuántos de ustedes lo darían todo por volver como luciérnagas! –Gritó Ethan entre todos ellos -¡Cuántos de ustedes quieren volver a sentirse vivos!

Pudo notar que varios de los luciérnagas lo vieron: algunos con extrañeza, y otros entendiendo parte del mensaje que él estaba dando.

-¡Perdimos a la Reina, perdimos a los científicos, pero eso no significa que lo hemos perdido todo! ¡Estamos aquí, y todavía podemos luchar… todavía podemos vivir!

Pudo ver que varios bajaron sus rifles y lo empezaron a ver ya con más entendimiento de lo que pasaba: entonces vio que Ray se acercó a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó Ray –sabes que no tenemos dónde ir, ni qué hacer… ya hemos luchado suficiente y si éste es nuestro final… no tenemos más que hacer

-Te equivocas, Ray –le respondió Ethan -¿Qué darías por volver a luchar? ¿Qué darías por ir y degollar a Joel mientras le recuerdas lo que hizo?

-¿Qué lograríamos con eso? No sabemos dónde está… e incluso si supiéramos no tenemos a nadie que pueda crear una cura a partir de Ellie…

Entonces recordó a John, y a esas risas que pudo ver por su rostro aquél día, aquél especial día donde recién estaba empezando a nevar, en Jackson County.

-Yo sé dónde está Joel –le respondió –e incluso si no tenemos nadie que sepa hacer una cura… ¿no quieres ir y arrancarle a Ellie de sus manos, para luego matarlo y lanzar su cadáver a un rio para que se vaya al olvido?

Ray lo miraba fijamente, y Ethan pudo ver en sus ojos la indecisión: la indecisión respecto a lo que había dicho y sentido durante todo ese mes que había pasado desde la huida de Joel.

-¡Ya habrá tiempo para buscar a algún científico que pueda seguir el trabajo de los mártires que aquí cayeron! ¡Por ahora si hay algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos, es de ir donde esta Joel y hacerle saber que seguimos vivos y traer de vuelta a Ellie a toda costa! ¡Síganme, y yo los llevaré con él, y todos podrán hacer justicia respecto a la atrocidad que ocurrió en este lugar! ¡Por Marlene… por Roy… y por cada uno de nosotros! ¡Los luciérnagas no han muerto!

Fue entonces que varios luciérnagas empezaron a gritar y a animarlo, lanzando insultos contra Joel, disparando sus armas hacia el techo también, y no pasó mucho antes de que Ray también cambiara su posición y empezara a ver a Ethan entendiendo lo que él les estaba diciendo.

Entonces Ethan notó que una mano se posó en su hombro derecho: se volteó y pudo ver a Walter.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, primero tenemos que recuperarnos y ser lo que éramos antes… tendremos que buscar a varios luciérnagas importantes que se fueron después de la muerte de Marlene… Ron, los hermanos Baskov, Steve, Hank y muchos más… sin ellos no podremos tener la fuerza ni las armas que solíamos tener

-Vamos a ir por todos –respondió Ethan –y vamos a ir a Jackson County, a una planta hidroeléctrica

* * *

El día estaba empezando, con la luz del sol llenando los espacios del hospital Saint Mary, iluminando cada rincón del lugar, marcando el punto en que tenían que apagar las luces para cargar los generadores de electricidad.

Pero los luciérnagas ya se habían empezado a movilizar desde antes: armando filas y reuniéndose en el patio interior, el grupo de luciérnagas observó atento a quien se impuso por sobre todos, vistiendo las ropas de los luciérnagas, junto a la insignia en el antebrazo, y su colgante. Era el luciérnaga número 026304: Ethan Lawson, el tercer líder de Los Luciérnagas, quien se posicionó detrás de la tumbra de Marlene Barnett, frente a todos los del grupo.

-¡Joel huyó a una planta hidroeléctrica en Jackson County, en la cual vive su hermano a quienes algunos recordarán, pues solía ser también uno de nosotros: Tommy! ¡Sé que está lejos de esta ciudad, y que será difícil llegar hasta allá en una pieza, pero para eso recuperaremos a todos los miembros que nos dejaron pensando que éste era el final! ¡Iremos con ellos y les demostraremos que los luciérnagas están más vivos que nunca! ¡Los luciérnagas han sido aplastados por demasiado tiempo, y ya es hora que el nombre vuelva al esplendor que una vez tuvo! ¡Es hora de demostrarles que así como damos luz también podemos atacar de vuelta! ¡Que así como podemos ser luciérnagas que guían a los demás, también podemos ser avispas letales que les quitarán las alas a quienes intentaron quitarnos las nuestras! ¡A todas esas personas les digo: que se preparen porque iremos tras ellos y estén donde estén los alcanzaremos, y que nuestros números cubrirán el horizonte de sus cálidos hogares, que nuestras armas atravesarán sus paredes y que nuestra ira los extinguirá! ¡Prepárense, hermanos míos, porque la batalla por sobrevivir comenzará y no la perderemos! ¡O'Connor está avanzando con sus tropas militares desde la costa este y planea retomar todo lo que pueda del país! ¡Yo digo que le demos un alto! ¡Que el mundo sepa que los luciérnagas serán quienes prevalecerán en este mundo y que gracias a nosotros todos podrán salvarse! ¡Porque somos los únicos que hemos estado dos décadas esperando un mundo mejor, anhelándolo en medio del fuego de las batallas y en la calma de nuestras camas! ¡Porque siempre que estés perdido, debes buscar la luz! ¡En el nombre de todo por lo que luchó Marlene y Roy, unámonos en esta batalla!

Decenas de luciérnagas gritaron llenos de emoción, disparando hacia el cielo, moviéndose violentamente, viendo a Ethan elevar una ballesta negra como la noche en el aire en señal de comando, agitándola con sus manos, mientras todos veían ese destino mutuo: recuperarían sus fuerzas e irían a Jackson County.

Y nadie estuvo ahí presente para ver a Ethan caer una última vez, esta vez sin posibilidad de subir nuevamente: nadie pudo decirle que no estaba solo; nadie pudo abrazarlo y calmarlo: no quedaba nadie vivo para ver a ese Ethan y recordar al Ethan de hacía un año, aquél alma gentil y generosa que sólo quería ayudar a las personas a acabar con el dolor que padecían por ese mundo en que les había tocado vivir, debido a todo lo que él había sufrido, que se lastimaba a sí misma por sus errores y lloraba cada partida que tenía que enfrentar.

Nadie pudo notar con tristeza que no derramó ninguna lágrima en aquella última muerte importante que presenció: la muerte de Liz.

Porque esto era todo lo que tenía.

Finalmente era un luciérnaga.

**FIN**

* * *

**Fueron varios meses de capítulo tras capítulo, pero finalmente la historia llegó al final: si las leído toda la historia, agradecería mucho una opinión o review del fanfic. ¡Gracias por acompañarme durante todos estos meses!**


End file.
